Tellement Prévisible ?
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Stiles et Derek? pour certains, c'était improbable, pour d'autres, carrément prévisible.
1. Prévisible

**Bonjour tout le monde... retour de Tellement Prévisible sur FF.**

 **chapitres postés le mercredi soir et le samedi matin.. j'en ai 85 à remettre, plus 41 juste après pour la suite ''Tellement Différent''**

 **le dessin de la cover n'est pas de moi, les modifications oui.**

 **Teen wolf et ses perso ne sont pas à moi.**

 **présence de surnaturel.**

 **Merci à Lucile pour les corrections. elle a fait un boulot d'enfer**

 **Voilà. kissous et bonne lecture**

* * *

Prévisible ?

Non définitivement Derek Hale ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de prévisible. De quel droit Stiles lui avait balancé cette affirmation pendant leur dernière dispute ? Il allait lui montrer à cet adolescent arrogant qu'il n'était pas un homme prévisible. Ah ça oui, il allait le surprendre ! Ce petit prétentieux allait pouvoir ravaler ses paroles aussi vite qu'il les avait sorties de sa bouche.

C'est pour ça que depuis trente minutes, Derek attendait debout à côté d'un gradin sur le terrain de la crosse. Il savait que l'équipe avait un match dans peu de temps. Quelques personnes étaient déjà installées sur les gradins. Derek aperçut les joueurs qui arrivaient enfin sur le terrain. Scott et Liam le virent et vinrent vers lui.

\- Derek, il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda Scott étonné.

\- Non !

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je suis venu voir Stiles !

Scott, étant le capitaine, il fut appelé sur le terrain. Il délaissa donc Derek. Liam hésita à poser une question, mais il se ravisa et partit rejoindre l'équipe. Les gradins se remplirent peu à peu. La mère de Scott et le père de Stiles étaient là, l'un à côté de l'autre à attendre que leur fils respectif marque des buts. Derek toujours imperturbable n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait le terrain avec un air déterminé.

Il le vit arriver sur le terrain avec son air gauche et sa maladresse. Il ricana. Stiles ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Tant mieux, il allait être encore plus surpris. Le match commença enfin sous les cris des spectateurs tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Derek se rapprocha un peu du terrain. Il regardait Stiles d'un air défiant et presque supérieur. Il avait préparé son plan minutieusement. Ce ne serait pas spontané, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait juste faire taire ce petit crétin. Stiles dut venir à l'engagement de balle et se trouvait donc au milieu du terrain. C'est ce moment que Derek choisit pour pénétrer sur le gazon et se diriger vers sa cible. L'arbitre le siffla et lui demanda de quitter le terrain, mais Derek ne l'écoutait pas. Il continua d'avancer. Comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, Stiles se mit debout et vit Derek qui s'approchait de lui avec une tête sur laquelle une expression bizarre entre gloire et provocation était dessinée. L'ado était légèrement méfiant. En général quand le loup-garou était dans son périmètre ce n'était jamais bon pour lui. Derek arriva devant lui et se stoppa.

\- Derek, tu es au milieu d'un match là, tu te rends compte ?

\- Oui.

\- Scott est là-bas s'il y a un problème, dit Stiles en montrant du doigt son ami plus loin derrière lui.

\- C'est pour toi que je suis là. Enlève ton casque !

Stiles, toujours méfiant, s'exécuta pensant que Derek voulait lui dire quelque chose de discret et qu'il l'entendrait mieux sans le casque. Derek le toisa une seconde et d'un mouvement brusque, il s'avança en plaquant sa bouche contre celle de l'ado et passa sa langue sur les lèvres fines puis il tourna les talons et partit. Stiles ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler et au bout d'un temps qui lui parût interminable, il se mit à tousser violemment.

\- Mec ça va? Demanda Scott qui s'était précipité à ses côtés

\- J'ai oublié de respirer. Alors ça, je m'y attendais pas. Tu as vu ?

\- Tout le monde à vu Stiles.

Et soudain Stiles eue l'illumination. Il maugréa tout bas :

\- Saleté de sourwolf! Je ne te savais pas si imprévisible.

Et sur le parking Derek eu un large sourire en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en s'appuyant contre une jeep bleue.

* * *

 **Les premiers chapitres sont très courts, ils seront plus longs par la suite. Cette saga était à la base juste un OS..**

 **résultat 126 chapitres en tout et normalement, il devrait encore y avoir une suite à Tellement différent, mais on en reparlera plus tard.**

 **Kitsune**


	2. Emmerdeur né

**B'jour,,, je devais mettre ce chapitre samedi passé mais suite aux attentats de Paris, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de poster.**

 **je le fais aujourd'hui et je vais reprendre le rythme normal.**

 **je posterai par contre le chapitre de samedi, vendredi soir pour des raisons personnelles.**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Stiles était du genre rancunier, on peut le dire. Derek ne serait pas le premier à en faire les frais, mais il serait sûrement celui qui s'en souviendrait le plus longtemps. Ah, il avait voulu jouer le malin au terrain de la crosse en embrassant Stiles devant tout le monde, ce dernier allait lui payer faire ce moment gênant. Son père n'avait cessé de lui casser les pieds pendant des jours suite à cet événement. Il avait dû lui jurer ne pas sortir avec Derek, lui jurer que c'était seulement un défi que Scott avait lancé comme ça et lui jurer qu'il était toujours attiré par la jolie Lydia. Son père avait fini par laisser de côté cette histoire à moitié méfiant quand même. Mais Derek allait lui faire payer ça. De quelle façon ? Ah ça ! Il y réfléchissait depuis quelques heures déjà

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Derek ne va pas du tout apprécié.

\- Mais c'est le but mon cher Scott. Je ne fais pas ça pour lui faire plaisir, tu penses bien.

\- Si j'ose me permettre, vous commencez doucement à nous faire bip avec vos conneries Derek et toi, Lydia avait lancée la phrase le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Nous faire bip ? S'interloqua Scott

\- Je me comprends et y a de jeunes oreilles ! Lydia fit un geste de la main en direction de Liam qui se tenait à côté de Scott.

\- Moi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Derek t'a embrassé au milieu du terrain de la crosse? Demanda Liam à Stiles

\- Mon cher Liam, je t'avoue que c'est ma faute à la base. Ce loup stupide m'a énervé l'autre jour avec des phrases toutes faites, alors je lui ai dis qu'il est tellement prévisible et c'est partit de là.

\- Voilà ce que je dis quand je parle de vos conneries !

\- Lydia est-ce qu'on peut mettre le plan à exécution au lieu de jacasser ?

Vexée, Lydia ne répondit pas et alla se placer sur l'escalier donnant au-dessus des piscines. L'équipe de natation féminine du lycée répétait des mouvements dans le bassin du fond. Scott plongea dans l'eau en mode loup-garou alpha. Lydia appela Derek en lui disant qu'une bête sauvage allait dévorer des lycéennes et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne tout de suite en mode loup. Stiles savait que ça allait marcher. Pas une seconde, il ne doutait de son plan. Et Derek se ramena comme prévu, pile à l'endroit prévu. Du fond de l'eau Scott se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa violemment contre un mur ce qui le fit se re transformer en humain. Il fallut quelques secondes à Derek pour réaliser que c'était Scott. C'était juste les quelques secondes dont Stiles avait besoin pour fondre sur lui et lui rouler une pelle avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse. À ce moment Lydia hurla à quelques centimètres au-dessus de Derek et l'équipe de natation, qui avait raté la scène des loups, ne manqua pas celle d'un homme sexy et totalement nu au bord de la piscine. Derek ferma les yeux très fort. Il entendait quatre imbéciles de lycéens se marrer à gorge déployée quelque part dans l'établissement. Mais surtout un qui riait encore plus fort que les autres et il l'entendit clamer :

\- Tu peux être imprévisible mais tu ne seras jamais aussi emmerdeur que moi!

* * *

 **C'était court, je sais. désolé.**

 **à vendredi**

 **kissous**


	3. Inventif

**Bonsoir.**

 **voici le chapitre que j'avais prévu pour demain, mais je le poste ce soir.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Derek énervé ? Nooon là ça allait bien au-delà ! Ce petit avorton allait sentir la colère d'un loup. Derek n'était peut être plus un alpha, mais il pouvait encore se fâcher tout comme. L'humiliation avait été trop grande là quand même. Stiles avait largement atteint la patience, déjà maigre, du loup-garou. Ce Stiles s'était permis de lui rouler une pelle alors qu'il était nu et qu'il s'était fait avoir. Alors ça, ça le faisait bouillonner à un niveau tel que même un volcan en pâlirait à côté. Oh oui, et accessoirement une quinzaine de filles adolescentes l'avait vu nu, mais étonnamment il trouvait que dans toute cette histoire c'était le moins grave. La logique de Derek Hale, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à la comprendre.

Sur la table de son loft Derek déposa un carton. Il prit un feutre indélébile noir pour une grosse écriture bien visible et s'appliqua à écrire sur le carton:

''Secret. À utiliser avec Derek Hale !''

Le loup gardait sur le visage un sourire machiavélique. Pour sûr, ça allait beaucoup plaire à Stiles. Il avait osé se dire le plus emmerdeur des deux, il n'avait encore rien vu. Derek mit dans le carton tout un tas de trucs achetés le matin même. Déjà les magasins, c'était pas son truc, mais surtout ceux-là, mais bon il s'était fait violence car c'était quand même pour la bonne cause. Il referma les battants du dessus sans totalement fermer le carton et l'emporta avec lui. Ce n'était pas un énorme carton, mais ça suffirait amplement. Un plan simple consistait à déposer le carton sous le lit de l'ado. Pas trop caché, mais pas trop voyant. Juste assez pour que le shérif, père du dit ado, le voit et se questionne. Oui Derek avait eu des parents aussi, oui sa sœur et lui avait été ados aussi et il savait qu'un père découvrant un carton avec le nom d'un jeune homme sous le lit de son fils de 17 ans, n'allait pas pouvoir résister à l'ouvrir, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. Et comme Derek connaissait bien le shérif, et qu'un récent baiser sur un terrain de la crosse faisait flipper le dit shérif, c'était plus que sûr qu'il allait en parler à son fils. D'autant que le carton contenait surtout des choses pour les plus de 18 ans !

Derek avait observé pendant 3 semaines la vie des deux hommes Stilinski. Il avait noté toutes leurs habitudes et toutes leurs manies. Il savait désormais que le samedi matin Stiles partait de chez lui à 10 heures pour aller chercher Scott pour s'entraîner à la crosse. Il savait qu'à précisément 10h10 le shérif entrait dans la chambre de son fils pour venir faire le lit et passer l'aspirateur. Il avait très peu de temps, mais il savait qu'il y arriverait sans problème.

Franchement, se fût facile. Derek avait entendu Stiles partir puis il s'était glissé dans la chambre vide où une odeur de gel douche parfum pomme verte flottait -Pouark- et il avait déposé le carton. Ensuite il était resté vers la fenêtre sur le toit pour voir Stilinski Père entrer dans la chambre, renifler l'air ambiant avec une petite grimace -franchement le gel douche pomme verte ça repousserait n'importe qui- et ouvrir les deux fenêtres de la chambre. Puis comme d'habitude, il était allé prendre l'aspirateur dans un placard et l'avait tiré dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de l'ado. Il avait branché la prise, s'était emmêlé une main dans le cordon -Stiles n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien- et avait enfin allumé l'aspirateur. Puis il l'avait passé partout en fredonnant une chanson naze qui devait datée des années 20 et puis en passant sous le lit, la base plate de l'aspirateur avait buttée sur quelque chose. Le shérif avait froncé les sourcils et était allé éteindre l'aspirateur. Il s'était penché un peu pour apercevoir un carton. Bon, son fils gardait un carton sous son lit et alors ? Mais en même temps, il n'était pas là ce carton samedi passé. Quel événement cette semaine avait fait atterrir ce carton là? Le shérif se dit que normalement son fils n'était pas du genre à cacher des choses matérielles. Mentir oui, omettre certaines vérités oui, mais pas à cacher des cartons sous son lit ou ailleurs. Le shérif jeta un œil à gauche, à droite, au plafond et tendit l'oreille. Bon, aucun signe de son fils à l'horizon. Le shérif se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol et attrapa doucement le carton.

\- Je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu l'ouvrir, mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus j'ai été obligé Stiles.

\- Il est pas à moi ce carton bordel !

\- Ne commence pas à être vulgaire Genim s'il te plaît.

\- Mais c'est pas à moi et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- C'est ton prénom et je t'appelle avec si je veux, non mais oh, pis quoi encore ! Ta mère et moi, on n'était pas stupides au point de t'appeler Stiles alors que notre nom de famille c'est Stilinski.

\- Oui parce que Genim c'est sûr que…

\- Ne t'avise même pas de finir cette phrase sinon je te jure que je te mets dans un foyer. D'abord Derek vient t'embrasser sur le terrain de la crosse, sûrement pour te donner du courage pour le match et là qu'est-ce que je trouve un carton remplis de… de… choses sexuelles à utiliser avec Derek. Je rêve là ou quoi ? Et tu me soutiens depuis un mois qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et toi. Je te savais menteur, mon fils, mais pas à ce point-là et pas sur une si longue durée. Ta mère doit en avoir les cheveux verts là où elle est, je t'assure.

Stiles voulut répliquer, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Son portable vibra. Il le prit et lu un message de Derek.

'' Je suis mort de rire comme jamais. Moi aussi tu vois, je peux être un sacré emmerdeur. Bonne chance avec ton père. Aller Genim avoue que je suis le plus inventif et on en parle plus ''

Oh Putain, il allait le bouffer

* * *

 **Merci pour les rws, follow, mise en fav**

 **Kissous**


	4. Créatif

**un chapitre très court pour aujourd'hui...**

 **bonne lecture et à samedi**

* * *

Une semaine que son père ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Il le suivait même dans la salle de bains quand Stiles prenait sa douche. S'en était trop, il en avait marre. Tout ça à cause d'un loup qui jouait le fier. Il allait moins rigoler dans quelques heures. Oui, encore une fois Stiles avait profité de ses amis pour l'aider, mais il fallait bien ça, il n'avait pas de pouvoirs lui ni de griffes ou de crocs, alors il se devait de réfléchir autrement. Là, il tenait un bon coup. Inventif hein, s'était vanté le loup ? Il allait voir ça d'un maître en la matière. On ne met pas au défi Stiles Stilinski sans en payer les conséquences, subir même serait un mot plus juste. Si le coup de se retrouver nu n'avait pas suffit, alors il allait trouver mieux, beaucoup mieux. En plus, Derek avait osé le nommer par son vrai prénom et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Sa mère et uniquement elle -bon un peu son père aussi- avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Et depuis la mort de sa mère, son père avait dû l'appeler quatre fois Genim en de rares occasions de colère intense. Donc Stiles était dans le loft de Derek, seul en train de faire tremper tous les habits du loup dans de la javel. Pourquoi faire ? Pour les décolorer totalement et ensuite les plonger dans de la teinture rose voyons. Logique comme plan ! Le loup allait en être vert de rage et c'est ça qu'il voulait. La meute avait occupé Derek sur un pseudo-problème avec Liam et le contrôle de soi à la pleine lune. Merci les potes ! Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles refermait la porte du loft un immense sourire aux lèvres et les mains légèrement roses.

Derek sentit l'odeur de pomme verte déjà en bas de l'immeuble. Oh non pitié, pas Stiles ! Là vraiment, il n'avait pas envie. Déjà qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être sorti de chez lui pour rien, alors là, il ne le supporterait pas. En arrivant devant la porte de son loft et en voyant des traces roses de doigts sur la poignée, il comprit qu'en effet, il était sorti de chez lui pour rien. Il respira profondément et ouvrit la porte coulissante. Ce qu'il vit lui donna des envies de suicide. Des fils avaient été tirés en travers de son loft et des habits -ses habits- y séchaient. Le sol était mouillé, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Tous ses habits, y compris ses sous-vêtements, étaient roses. Et pas un rose discret, bien évidement, un beau rose bien pétant. Et puis cette horrible odeur de pomme flottait partout. Il hésita quelques secondes à se jeter par le balcon puis se ravisa. Ça voudrait dire que ce gosse stupide gagnerait la partie et ça c'était exclu. Il allait riposter et riposter fort. Si le coup du carton n'avait pas été assez puissant pour Stiles il allait comprendre sa douleur la prochaine fois.

Derek trouva un mot sur son lit.

'' J'ai été chou, j'ai épargné tes draps de lit, alors maintenant, c'est qui le plus créatif hein ?''

* * *

 **merci pour les Rws-**

 **kissous**


	5. Déstabilisant

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **il y en a qui attendait de voir le prochain coup de Derek, le voici...**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pendant trois jours, Derek avait dû porter des habits roses, mais bon ce n'était pas si grave et seul chez lui, il reconnaissait volontiers pour lui-même que le coup de Stiles était extrêmement ingénieux. Il aurait sûrement applaudi si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, mais là il s'agissait de Stiles, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de montrer qu'il admirait l'idée. Ce gamin était dingue. Monter un plan pareil, il fallait quand même sacrément avoir de l'intelligence et du culot ou de l'inconscience pure. En tous les cas Derek peinait à trouver une idée de vengeance. Il regardait le mot de Stiles accroché à une poutre qui le narguait sérieusement. C'est moi le plus créatif avait dit Stiles. Ça signifiait que Derek devait non seulement être créatif, mais aussi autre chose. Et c'est là qu'il peinait à trouver. En rage et contre toute attente, il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

\- Cora, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre.

\- Salut Derek. Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va ! J'ai un truc à te demander. Je dois faire un défi. Enfin plutôt répondre à un défi. Ça doit être créatif et autre chose. Je dois pouvoir prouver que je suis plus quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais pas si tu comprends bien?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu dois faire ça pour qui ?

\- Stiles.

\- Le même Stiles que je connais?

\- Oui. J'en connais qu'un seul, répondit Derek un peu excédé.

\- Ohlà, te fâches pas contre moi, sinon tu peux aussi bien aller te brosser et je raccroche.

\- Pardon Cora.

\- Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Tu es prêt à tout?

\- Evidement! Tu ne connais pas mon goût pour les défis?

\- J'en ai un vague souvenir. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as déjà fais et ce que lui a fait et je vais te monter un truc génial.

* * *

Vraiment sur ce coup, Derek pouvait dire qu'il aimait sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas idée comme il l'aimait. Il n'était en général pas du genre à demander de l'aide, mais il fallait avouer que Stiles mettait la barre très haut quand même et l'ado recevait bien de l'aide de ses amis, alors lui y avait droit aussi après tout. Aucune règle n'avait été établie et ça c'était le must. Tout était permis. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de ça entre eux, mais dès le début, ils avaient pensé directement que ça sonnait comme un défi à relever pour montrer aux autres qui était le plus fort de l'homme ou du loup-garou. Alors ils étaient tombés tous les deux dedans et maintenant, ils n'allaient pas arrêter en si bon chemin.

* * *

Derek était devant le lycée ce matin-là, caché derrière un arbre. Il attendait de voir enfin l'ado hyperactif se pointer. Il finit par le voir arriver en même temps que Scott. Il les suivit de loin. Il remarqua que Scott l'avait repéré, mais n'avait rien dit à Stiles. Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans le lycée. Comme chaque matin, Stiles ouvrit son casier et le referma après avoir pris ses affaires et il se dirigea avec son best vers leur salle de cours. Il alla à sa place sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait et ce ne fût qu'une fois assit et tourné vers Scott assit derrière lui, que quelque chose dans l'attitude de ses camarades de classe l'interpella. Ils regardaient tous le tableau en ricanant. Il osa se tourner et là, il vit le prof devant la surface noire qui lisait une phrase entourée d'un dessin avec un chaperon rouge et un loup.

'' Stiles Stilinski, si tu es toujours puceau et que tu veux voir le loup, tu peux m'envoyer un message à mon numéro et par la même occasion me dire que je suis sans contexte le plus déstabilisant''.

Stiles eu à peine le temps de finir de lire que le prof, furax, se retourna vers lui.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, effacez-moi tout de suite cette horreur et filez chez le directeur!

Stiles fit un sourire forcé. Toute la classe éclata de rire, même Scott. Son propre meilleur ami trouvait ça drôle. Il nettoya le tableau avec rage et sortit énervé. Dans le couloir il s'arrêta et vit vers la porte d'entrée le responsable de son exclusion.

\- Salopard de toutou!

\- C'est toi qui as commencé Stiles. Si tu n'assume plus, on peut en rester là.

\- Jamais je n'abdiquerai, jamais. Tu n'a encore rien vu. Je vais te mettre à genoux Derek Hale !

Sur ce, il se détourna et partit chez le directeur. Derek quant à lui haussa les épaules et sortit du lycée. Toute la journée Stiles eu des remarques de tous les élèves du lycée. Ils l'embêtaient tous à proposer leur numéro ou à lui demander comment à 17 ans, il était encore puceau. Bref ça n'avait été que blagues, rires et railleries. Mauvaise journée vraiment. Derek voulait être déstabilisé ? OK ! Pas de soucis. Après tout, il restait sûrement à Stiles encore un peu de sournoiserie du renard.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **on se revoie mercredi pour le coup de Stiles. :-)**

 **kissous**


	6. Excitant

**Après Derek, Stiles**

 **bonne lecture et merci d'être encore là :-)**

* * *

Déstabilisant, voilà le nouveau défi à relever! Pas si évident. Stiles cherchait des idées quand son père frappa à sa porte.

\- Fils ?

\- Bjour.

Depuis la fameuse histoire du carton sous le lit, le père et le fils ne communiquaient que peu et avec peu de mots. Ils allaient à l'essentiel. Cette situation faisait du mal aux deux, mais aucun ne lâchait prise sur sa position. Ce trait de caractère de Stiles lui venait sans contexte de son paternel et le shérif le reconnaissait totalement. Aussi borné l'un que l'autre.

\- Ça va? Demanda le père.

\- Ouais.

\- Je voulais te demander pardon.

\- Pour ?

\- L'histoire du carton. J'aurais dû te croire. J'ai reçu une lettre de Derek.

Stiles se tourna vers son père avec un air des plus ébahi.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Apparemment, il s'est senti un peu mal par rapport à l'ambiance entre nous depuis ça.

\- Wow, le sourwolf a donc un cœur.

\- Stiles ! Vous devriez peut-être arrêter ces jeux de gamins, ça va vous attirer des ennuis. À force de trop jouer, il y a un risque de finir par perdre le contrôle et être pris au piège.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Merci papa.

Le shérif descendit les escaliers en soupirant. Stiles tapa un message sur son portable.

'' Merci pour la lettre à mon père. Ravi de voir qu'il te reste un peu de cœur d'humain. Mais je n'abandonne pas''

Il reçu une réponse quasi instantanée.

''J'en attendais pas moins de ta part !''

Stiles eu soudain une idée. Derek avait voulu s'aventurer sur un chemin sexuel, il allait voir ce qu'un jeune de 17 ans, plus puceau en plus, avait comme ressources.

* * *

Ce matin-là, il faisait frais dehors. Néanmoins, ça ne dérangeait pas Stiles du tout. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu' à sa voiture et se réfugia dedans. Il démarra et se rendit au loft de Derek. À cette heure-ci le loup-garou devait être en train de se réveiller. Il allait gentiment se lever, prendre son café et aller se doucher. C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles allait intervenir. Le big bad wolf allait être surpris. Après tout, il lui avait promis le loup. La meute avait une réunion chez Derek dans 45min, ça allait juste être un timing parfait. Stiles se gara devant chez Derek et se dépêcha de parcourir les quelques mètres séparant le parking de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur et plus ou moins au chaud. Il changea de chaussures, mit ses basket dans son sac, retira sa veste et la fourra elle aussi dans son sac. Et il monta les étages. Il arriva devant la porte du loft et entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Il jubilait intérieurement. Il poussa la porte doucement, passa la tête à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que le loup était bien là où il le pensait et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Cette idée n'était pas totalement la sienne, il avait eu un peu d'aide de Lydia. Il reconnu mentalement que là, le plan lui faisait un peu peur. Ça pouvait déraper et il le savait. Il comptait vraiment sur ses amis pour arriver pile au moment prévu. Il savait que si ça dérapait, ce ne serait pas en sa faveur. Mais bon, il n'allait pas reculer si près du but. Il s'assit sur la table dos à la baie vitrée et attendit. Il entendit le bruit de la douche se stopper. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte coulissante de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Derek mouillé avec une serviette éponge nouée autour des hanches. Stiles retint difficilement un gémissement de stupeur. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher. Avant de le voir, Derek sentit cette odeur caractéristique de pomme verte, son regard se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et son cœur fit un bond de dingue. Stiles était assit sur sa table dans une pose sexy, habillé en chaperon rouge de la tête aux pieds. Le loup fût littéralement cloué sur place, ne pouvant prononcer aucun mot et ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'ado.

\- Alors, c'est bien ici pour voir le loup? Désolé j'ai perdu le numéro !

Stiles se leva et vint vers Derek qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le loup le détailla de la tête aux pieds sentant une sensation étrange monter en lui. Stiles savait qu'il lui restait trois minutes avant que la meute se ramène ici. Il prit une grande inspiration et se planta à quelques centimètres de Derek. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'accrocha au cou du loup. Et c'est là qu'il se pencha à son oreille pour lui susurrer quelque chose qui instantanément fit réagir une partie du corps cachée sous la serviette. Ça, Derek ne l'avait pas senti venir et il n'aurait sûrement pas pu le retenir de toute façon. Au même moment la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur Lydia, Liam et Scott. En une fraction de seconde, Stiles délaissa le loup-garou et partit se poser sur le canapé. Les quatre ados se marrèrent en regardant Derek toujours immobile.

\- Mmmh, pas mal ! Fit remarquer Lydia d'une voix suave en posant les yeux sur la serviette de Derek à l'endroit où on voyait clairement l'intimité dressée.

Derek sortit de sa torpeur et poussa un hurlement.

\- Déguerpissez tout de suite d'ici et revenez dans 30 minutes.

Le loup repartit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Aucun des quatre ados ne bougea dans un premier temps puis soudain Scott et Liam se regardèrent et sortirent du loft très gênés. Lydia tapa dans la main de Stiles en lui disant :

\- Alors toi, on peut dire que tu sais être excitant !

Un grognement se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain et le visage de Stiles se fendit d'un grand sourire.

* * *

 **On se retrouve samedi pour la suite.**

 **gros bisous à tous**


	7. Téméraire

**bonjour à tous**

 **merci pour les RWs, les favs, les follows.**

 **pour répondre à Malycia : cette fic fait 84 chapitres en tout, alors oui, il y a encore de la suite. et après Tellement Prévisible?, il y aura Tellement Différent? qui compte 41 chapitres.**

 **bonne lecture du chapitre 7**

* * *

Oui Derek avait été excité par cet abruti. Sur ce coup, il avait été surpris, déstabilisé et honteux au final. Le plus énervant dans tout ça, ce fût de devoir retourner dans la salle de bains pour reprendre une douche afin de pouvoir se calmer. Quel petit salaud ce Stiles ! Excitant était donc le nouveau mot à prendre en compte. Ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème pour lui. Excitant et autre chose. Ça devenait difficile, Derek le reconnaissait. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait déjà fait remarquer une fois qu'il ne serait pas le premier loup à capituler devant un renard. Car au final c'est bien ce qu'était Stiles. Le nogitsune l'avait bien quitté, mais lui avait laissé quand même un peu d'esprit sournois. Stiles s'en était vanté toute la journée à la réunion de la meute. Il l'avait nargué pendant quatre heures de temps, habillé en chaperon rouge puis il était partit avec Scott. Le soir, Derek avait trouvé un costume de chaperon rouge devant sa porte avec un petit mot : ''Cadeau pour te remercier de la lettre !''

* * *

Derek faisait mentalement la liste des adjectifs les plus courants pour trouver son idée de futur défi pour Stiles. Il envoya un message à Stiles: ''Ton père est à la maison ce soir ?''

La réponse vint vite, pourtant Stiles était censé être en cours.

'' À partir de 19h oui. Pourquoi ?''

Avec un sourire Derek répondit simplement: '' Je m'invite à dîner !''

* * *

À 19h 15, Derek se présenta à la porte de la maison du shérif. Il entendit Stiles se précipiter dans l'escalier, il entendit un bruit sourd, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Stiles.

\- Derek, tu sais te servir de la porte d'entrée ?

\- Ne commence pas.

Stiles invita Derek à entrer. Le shérif serra la main de Derek et l'invita à s'asseoir à la table.

\- Il y a une raison particulière au fait que Stiles vous ai invité à dîner ?

\- Oui ! Je tenais à venir m'excuser en personne pour le coup du baiser au terrain et du carton. Stiles m'a fait part de votre questionnement. Je tenais aussi à dire que tout ça est partit d'un défi lancé par Scott entre la meute. Donc, rien entre votre fils et moi.

\- C'est bon, je suis passé sur ces événements. J'ai été quelque peu surpris et fâché, mais on va en rester là.

Le shérif et Derek se firent un sourire d'entende. Stiles posa le repas sur la table et s'assit à côté de Derek en face de son père. Il sentait que c'était une mauvaise place, mais ça aurait fait louche de changer. Alors il essaya de se détendre au maximum. Tout se passa bien les dix premières minutes puis Stiles comprit très vite pourquoi le loup s'était invité. Il sentit un pied frôler le sien, puis une jambe caresser la sienne. Il tourna son regard vers Derek en le questionnant silencieusement et le loup fit juste un sourire des plus sexys. Oh mon dieu ! Stiles voyait exactement ce qu'il tentait de faire. L'exciter pour le mettre dans une situation gênante devant son père. Saloperie de lycanthrope! Et évidement, Derek ne s'arrêta de loin pas là. Sa main partit sous la table sans que le shérif le remarque et elle effleura doucement la hanche de Stiles 2-3 fois avant de venir s'aventurer sur le ventre du jeune. Stiles ne put retenir un petit '' hum'' et son père le dévisageât.

\- Mmmmh, c'est délicieux tu ne trouves pas papa?

\- Si excellent, en effet, encore une fois tu t'es bien débrouillé Stiles.

\- Merci papa. Et toi Derek tu aimes ?

La main du lycan réapparut sur la table.

\- Délicieux, c'est très doux.

Bien sûr, Derek ne parlait pas que du repas. Le shérif les considéra deux secondes avec un air étrange puis il se leva pour aller se resservir. La main de Derek repartit sous la table, se posa sur la cuisse de Stiles et la massa doucement. Stiles se fit violence pour retenir un gémissement. Il chuchota :

\- T'es un enfoiré Derek !

Et pour toute réponse, Derek remonta sa main vers le ventre de Stiles en passant sous le t-shirt. Le shérif vint se rasseoir.

\- Vous ne mangez plus Hale ?

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas un grand mangeur.

Et le shérif reporta son attention sur son assiette. Pendant ce temps, les doigts de Derek faisaient le tour du nombril de Stiles qui serrait sa fourchette à s'en casser les os pour ne surtout pas montrer une seule réaction. Derek, voyant que Stiles était tenace pour son jeune âge, descendit sa main dans le pli de l'aine du garçon. Stiles fit un petit bond en criant :

\- Nooon !

Le shérif leva la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Noon, on a oublié de mettre à boire sur la table ! Tu veux aller sortir du vin papa ? Profites, y à un adulte pour boire avec toi.

\- Bonne idée ! Hale vous buvez un verre avec moi ?

Derek lança un sourire étincelant au shérif.

\- Bien sûr.

Le shérif se leva et partit à la cave.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, c'est pas du jeu.

\- On n'a jamais précisé qu'il y avait des règles.

\- Tu abuses carrément. Si mon père remarque quoi que ce soit, t'es un loup mort, tu le sais ça.

\- J'en suis conscient et c'est ce qui fait de moi le plus téméraire, audacieux ou courageux prends-le comme tu veux.

\- C'est un défi ?

\- Le prochain oui. Mais là, le dîner n'est pas finit. Je veux que tu bandes autant que moi l'autre jour.

Derek avait chuchoté tout bas la dernière phrase. Le shérif revint au même moment avec une bouteille. Il entreprit de l'ouvrir et tournait donc le dos à Derek et Stiles. Le loup en profita pour caresser l'aine de Stiles et aventurer sa main sur le bouton du jean de l'ado qu'il fit sauter entre deux doigts. Le père de Stiles tendit un verre de vin à Derek qui dû remonter sa main pour le saisir. Les deux hommes trinquèrent. Ne voulant pas relâcher la pression sur Stiles, Derek entreprit de lui caresser à nouveau le pied avec le sien. Derek reposa son verre et mit ses deux mains sous la table. Une sur sa propre cuisse et l'autre sur la braguette du jean de Stiles, il entreprit de la descendre doucement. Stiles sentant le désir pointer dangereusement se mit à parler fort de tout et de rien. Derek eu un sourire amusé et Stiles fit une erreur en faveur de Derek. Il voulut mettre sa main sous la table pour empêcher celle de Derek d'aller plus loin sur son intimité, mais Derek la lui attrapa et la posa sur son intimité à lui. Et Stiles ne put résister. Derek reconnut de suite l'odeur d'une érection et sourit d'un air satisfait.

\- Eeeehhhh…, Lança Stiles qui se maudissait de toutes ses forces. Faut que je te montre un truc sur le portable dans ma chambre, Derek.

\- Je vais faire la vaisselle en attendant, annonça le shérif. Vous redescendez pour le dessert.

Le shérif se leva et Stiles disparut en courant dans l'escalier dès qu'il eu le dos tourné. Le shérif, sourcils froncés, se retourna vers Derek qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre**

 **bisous à tous et on se retrouve mercredi .**

 **Kitsune**


	8. Têtu

**Bonjour**

 **rep à rw de guest: oui il y aura une suite à tellement différent :-)**

 **vilà le chap du jour. il est court.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles tournait en rond dans sa chambre pour se calmer quand Derek le rejoignit enfin. Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire fier affiché sur sa face.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Mais vraiment je vais le faire. On va établir des règles. Interdit de mêler encore une fois mon père à ça.

\- Et si je ne suis pas d'accords ? Ce n'est pas très juste. Toi, pour t'aider tu as Scott, Liam et Lydia et moi personne. Si, une fois j'ai demandé de l'aide à Cora. Ce n'est pas équitable.

\- T'es un loup-garou de 24 ans, je suis un humain de 17 ans, tu crois pas que déjà là il y a une inégalité?

\- D'accord, j'accepte la règle de laisser ton père en dehors de ça. Mais c'est la seule. Sinon ça va, pas trop gêné?

Stiles lança un regard noir à Derek

\- Tu n'es qu'un… Mais la suite mourut quelque part entre ses cordes vocales et sa bouche. Le shérif se tenait derrière Derek. Lentement, le loup se retourna.

\- Shérif ?

\- Je peux savoir vous deux à quoi vous jouer? C'est quoi ces histoires là ? Ça commence doucement à devenir du grand n'importe quoi. Hale, je vous pensais un peu plus mature que mon gamin de 17 ans quand même. Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter vos idioties tout de suite avant que ça parte en vrille. Ce qui risque bien d'arriver à la longue. Vous croyez que je suis aveugle ?

\- C'est Derek qui a commencé, s'indigna Stiles.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Ça va vous mener ou tout ça hein ? Vous essayez de prouver quoi ?

\- Stiles, c'est toi qui as commencé, dit Derek calmement, comme si ce n'était pas important.

\- C'est pas moi qui ai… ah si oui, c'est moi qui ai commencé en fait.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous arrêtiez tout simplement. Je peux concevoir qu'après tout ce que vous avez vécu ces derniers 18 mois, Beacon Hills vous semble calme depuis quelques temps et que vous vous ennuyez fermes, mais profitez de vous reposer au lieu de vous lancer des défis tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Stiles, Scott m'a dit que tu t'es déguisé en fille l'autre jour. Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu poussé là ?

\- Pourquoi il te l'a dit ? Sale traitre !

\- Je pense que vos amis se font légèrement du souci quand même et ils ont raison. Sérieusement à quoi ça rime ? Si vous avez envie de vous embrasser, faites-le. Si vous voulez vous toucher, faites-le correctement et dans l'intimité. Je peux concevoir que vous soyez attirés l'un par l'autre, mais je pense qu'il y a de meilleures façons de l'exprimer que ce jeu débile. Maintenant, venez manger le dessert avant que ça fonde.

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent gênés avec les mains dans les poches. Le shérif avait mis des mots sur une évidence certaine, mais ni Stiles ni Derek n'était prêt à le reconnaître. Stiles passa devant Derek, s'arrêta, jeta un œil dans l'escalier puis attrapa la nuque du loup et le tira contre lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser brutal. Du bas de l'escalier le shérif pointa un fusil de chasse sur les deux hommes.

\- Dites-le moi tout de suite si vous êtes suicidaires ce sera plus simple !

Stiles s'écarta de Derek et faillit tomber dans l'escalier. Derek eut juste le temps de le rattraper.

\- Tu es dangereux pour un humain.

\- Je suis très téméraire ou courageux ou ce que tu veux comme synonyme. Têtu aussi surtout. On va pas s'arrêter là crois-moi !

Derek fit un clin d'œil à l'ado et ils rejoignirent le shérif qui les attendait dans la cuisine.

* * *

 **à samedi matin pour la suite**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	9. Drôle

**Bonsoir.**

 **j'ai oublié ce matin, j'ai oublié cet aprem, le voilà ce soir.**

 **le chapitre du samedi de Tellement Prévisible?**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Malgré les remontrances de papa Stilinski, Stiles et Derek n'avaient pas décidé d'abandonner, au contraire, ça leur rajoutait du challenge. Nouvel objectif, être les plus discrets possibles pour que le shérif n'en sache rien. Derek envoya un message à Stiles.

'' C'est quoi ton nouveau défi ?''

'' J'avais dit têtu à la base mais… tu veux changer ?''

'' Si c'est permis oui''

'' Tu me laisse 15 min que je trouve une idée''.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le portable de Derek vibra, mais ce n'était pas un message de Stiles, mais de Scott.

'' Si tu lui dis que tu l'aime en premier, tu auras largement gagné, sinon stoppez vos bêtises''

Derek hésita puis finit par répondre.

'' C'est lui qui as commencé''.

Puis il renvoya un message à Stiles.

'' Change pas le thème, j'ai trouvé!''

Et Scott lui renvoya un message:

'' Vous êtes des tordus''

* * *

Têtu n'était pas un thème facile, vraiment pas. Continuer leurs défis, c'était déjà être têtu. Derek voyait mal comment il pouvait l'être plus. Il avait appelé Cora qui n'avait pas pu l'aider et il avait finalement tenté de se tourner vers Lydia.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver plus difficile non ? Vous êtes déjà hyper têtus les deux.

\- Je pourrais tenter d'impliquer quand même son père malgré la règle imposée.

\- Fais pas ça, il va t'en vouloir. Ce serait trop jouer avec le feu là. Sinon, tu sais que têtu est aussi le nom d'un magazine pour gays? Je pourrais te proposer un truc.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

Décidément, Derek trouvait que les jeunes avaient des ressources incroyables. S'il avait pu s'amuser comme ça à ses 17 ans au lieu de perdre sa famille et toute envie de rire, ça lui aurait grandement changée sa vie. Mais c'était du passé. Oui à 24 ans ça pouvait paraître très puéril, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir raté son adolescente et d'avoir été adulte bien trop vite alors là, il revenait un peu en arrière. Ça le divertissait et puis ce n'était pas méchant.

Non seulement il allait être ''Têtu'', mais drôle en même temps, car c'était évident que Stiles allait rire. Il le connaissait bien maintenant depuis le temps.

Lydia était une jeune fille très intelligente et pleine de ressources. Elle ira loin se dit Derek. Il glissa quelque chose dans une grande enveloppe et la scella avant de coller un timbre dessus. Demain matin, Stiles allait être surpris et lui se réjouissait déjà. Ils avaient tout de même décidés de jouer un peu plus soft, parce qu'à force de se confronter à coups de baisers et d'excitation sexuelle, ça risquait en effet de partir en vrille comme l'avait si bien dit le shérif et ils en étaient conscient les deux.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla tôt ce mardi matin. Il vit le facteur passer et alla chercher le courrier. Il vit de suite la grande enveloppe pour lui et reconnut l'écriture de Derek dessus. Il avait eu de la chance que le facteur connaisse bien la maison, parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas trouvé de Stiles et aurait reprit la lettre avec lui. Prudemment Stiles ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira une feuille de papier glacé Ce qu'il vit le surpris, puis l'excita légèrement et enfin le fit rire comme pas permis. Il entendit son père se lever et il se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre. Il regarda encore une fois la feuille. Il s'agissait d'un montage d'une photo de Derek torse nu sur une première page d'un magazine gay connu.

En rouge dessus on pouvait lire. Têtu mais drôle !

Décidément, ce mec était surprenant !

* * *

 **On se retrouve mercredi.**

 **bisous à tous**


	10. Enervant

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **pour le chapitre de samedi, il sera mis vendredi soir.**

 **j'ai un repas de famille samedi, donc je serai dans l'incapacité d'allumer mon ordinateur.**

 **voici pour aujourd'hui le chapitre 10.**

 **il est plus long que les précédent.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Leur petite trêve ne dura pas. Très vite, Stiles voulu demander à Derek pour reprendre l'ancien rythme, c'était beaucoup plus grisant et avec un thème comme drôle, Stiles allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Il avait choisit le thème ''énervant'' pour accompagner. Drôle et énervant, c'était exactement lui et il savait exactement comment il allait s'y prendre et besoin de personne pour ça. Depuis le temps, il était le maître incontesté dans les deux domaines. Mais Derek risquait de lui donner du fil à retordre avec le mot drôle.

* * *

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'en pleine nuit, il se rendit chez son Sourwolf préféré. Depuis que le loft était dépourvu d'alarme, c'était bien plus facile d'y pénétrer. Il regarda quelques minutes Derek qui dormait. Ça lui faisait presque mal au cœur de le réveiller, mais l'envie de l'énerver au milieu de la nuit était trop forte. Juste pour le secouer un peu, il fit sonner une alarme sur son portable. Derek se réveilla en sursaut et regarda rapidement de tous côtés. Il vit Stiles assit sur sa table et se radoucit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Grogna le loup.

\- D'abord on dit bonjour ou bonsoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bonsoir Stiles. Tu vas bien ? Dit Stiles en imitant la voix du loup.

\- Tu as décidé de m'énerver c'est ça ?

\- Oui et je sens que ça va être bien trop facile !

Derek comprit tout à coup. Il se leva de son lit et se fit un café. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

\- Tu veux un café ? Proposa Derek.

\- Je ne bois pas de café. Alors tu faisais quoi de beau ?

\- Je dormais avant que tu me réveilles avec cet objet du diable, répondit calmement Derek en pointant du doigt le portable de Stiles.

\- Je vois ça. Tu rêvais de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu rêves de moi des fois ?

\- Non.

\- Tu mens ! Je sais quand tu mens et j'ai même pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour le savoir. C'est énervant hein ?

\- Non. Tant mieux pour toi.

\- Tu as aimé mon costume de chaperon rouge ? J'étais excitant ?

\- Tu te sens obligé de me poser cette question-là maintenant ?

\- Oui. Alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, j'ai pas perdu le défi. J'ai été surpris.

\- Surpris et excité ! RRRRRRR

\- Donc, tu es vraiment venu m'énerver. Super ! La prochaine fois préviens. Donc tu as reçue ma photo ?

\- Oui, très sexy et très drôle. Bien joué ! Mais tu n'as pas eu l'idée tout seul hein ?

\- J'avoue.

\- Qui ?

\- Lydia.

\- Oh je vois.

Tout à coup Derek remarqua quelque chose. À mesure que Stiles parlait, il se rapprochait de lui subtilement. Derek méfiant se leva. Avec Stiles on pouvait s'attendre à tout, surtout avec un tel thème et au milieu de la nuit.

\- Scott pense que tu m'aimes, marmonna Stiles.

\- Oui et ton père pense qu'on s'aime.

\- Tu as aussi des griffes aux pieds quand tu te transformes ?

\- Sérieux, là j'ai pas envie je t'assure. Reviens un autre jour ou une autre nuit.

\- C'est maintenant ou tu perds Derek !

Derek soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit. Stiles descendit de la table, il faillit se casser la figure, mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il vint se mettre debout juste devant Derek.

\- Tu essayes de faire quoi là ?

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Stiles et il se jeta de toutes ses forces sur Derek le planquant au matelas. Prit de cours, le loup de protesta pas.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, tu me donnes chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Et si tu enlevais ton pull ? Minauda Stiles.

\- Stiles, je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on se calmait de ce côté-là. Ça va mal finir.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et lâcha un petit rire.

\- N'importe quoi, tu me fais rire.

Stiles se leva d'un bond.

\- Tu as rigolé, ça c'est fait. Ce fût encore plus facile que je ne l'aurai pensé.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas ris.

\- Bien sûr que si

\- Admettons, mais tu ne m'as pas encore énervé.

\- Ça va venir, fais-moi confiance. Bon alors les griffes au bout des orteils?

\- Arrêtes avec ça.

\- Réponds.

\- Non, j'en ai pas, ça te va. Pourquoi j'en aurais ?

\- Je pensais qu'un loup avait aussi des griffes aux pieds parce que les chiens, les renards et les vrais loups en ont eux, alors je me suis dis que tous les loups-garous aussi. En fait, j'ai jamais pensé à demander à Scott, mais je pourrais parce que tu vois, Kali elle avait de sacrés griffes elle et du coup elle était pieds nus, alors je me suis dis, toi si tu portes des chaussures et des chaussettes, c'est pas possible que tu ais des griffes, parce que du coup elles ne te servent à rien et donc…

\- Mais tu veux pas changé de sujet non ?

\- Ce sujet t'énerve ?

\- Non. Ça n'a juste aucun intérêt que tu fasses un monologue là-dessus.

\- Et donc, le chaperon rouge? C'était pas totalement mon idée tu vois, enfin je voulais faire un truc en rapport avec le grand méchant loup vu que tu avais fait un dessin tout mignon sur le tableau du lycée et que tu m'as proposé de voir le loup, je me suis dit que j'allais jouer là-dessus. Je pensais pas que me voir en robe t'exciterais à ce point. Ça c'était une idée de Lydia, elle est vachement intelligente quand même. C'est elle qui as dit, tu verras Stiles, il va en être dingue de ton costume et en y repensant c'est étrange que tu en sois dingue parce que ton truc à la base c'est plutôt les filles et moi je ne suis pas une fille donc j'aurais pas dû t'exciter habillé en robe. Et là si je remets le costume tu me fais quoi ?

\- Je te jette par le balcon si tu te permets de faire ça. Et je ne rigole pas du tout.

La même lueur que toute à l'heure repassa dans les yeux de Stiles qui partit d'un bond rapide vers la poutre ou la robe était suspendue.

\- Oh putain c'est pas vrai !

Derek se leva d'un bond et entreprit de courir après l'ado qui était déjà à l'autre bout du loft et qui avait déjà réussi à enlever son t-shirt. Le jeune slalomait entre les objets et les poutres visiblement plus rusé que Derek. Mais pas plus rapide. Derek arriva à le choper pendant qu'il tentait de courir en enfilant la robe par la tête.

\- Hop, hop, hop renard de mes deux. Arrêtes-ça !

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Demanda Stiles soudain choqué.

Derek se figea en réalisant le surnom qu'il avait donné à Stiles.

\- Répète ! Ordonna le plus jeune.

\- Non.

\- Répète !

\- Non, c'était une erreur désolé !

\- Répète Derek !

\- J'ai dis… renard de mes deux.

\- Pourquoi tu me traites de renard ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est toi l'autre jour qui t'es vanté d'avoir gardé un reste de sournoiserie du renard et je ne sais pas, c'est sortit tout seul.

\- Tu sais quoi Derek, tu me fais chier en fait. Réellement. Là je ne trouve pas ça marrant du tout et ce jeu m'ennuie alors tiens, je te laisse et oublie-moi ok.

Stiles rendit la robe à Derek, récupéra son t-shirt à quelques mètres et de dirigea vers la porte.

\- Tu m'énerves Stiles, franchement t'es trop con. Ça m'a échappé, c'est pas si grave!

Avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, Stiles se retourna vers Derek.

\- Moins de 30 minutes, vraiment c'était trop facile Derek !

* * *

 **et voilà. Stiles a encore frappé.**

 **à vendredi pour le chapitre 11.**

 **c'est fou, j'ai l'impression que les publications n'avance pas quand je vois le nombre de chapitres qu'il me reste à poster. c'est dingue.**

 **bref,**

 **merci pour tout**

 **Kissous Kitsune**


	11. Provoquant

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **comme annoncé voici le chapitre 11 de Tellement Prévisible ce soir au lieu de demain.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Il s'était fait avoir propre en ordre. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait regretté avoir surnommé Stiles '' Renard'' et l'ado rusé en avait profité. Ses monologues et ses questions idiotes n'avaient servis que de distraction le temps que son esprit vif échafaude des plans. Franchement, c'était bien joué. En même temps, Stiles avait toujours adoré énerver le monde. Il était incontestablement le meilleur de Beacon Hills dans ce domaine. Derek trouvait du coup le challenge bien trop compliqué pour lui et hésita à déposer les armes. Il savait que s'il essayait d'énerver Stiles, soit il n'arriverait pas à doser et l'ado finirait vraiment furax contre lui ou alors c'est lui qui perdrait très vite.

Derek se souvint d'une chose qui avait énervée Scott une fois. L'indifférence. À coup sûr, Stiles devait y être encore plus sensible.

* * *

\- Stiles, il y a Derek assit devant la maison, dit le shérif.

L'ado regarda par la fenêtre du salon. Derek était assit par terre dans le jardin.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là ? Questionna le père.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne vis pas avec lui.

\- Pourtant tu étais chez lui la nuit passée non ?

Stiles se raidit et ne répondit rien.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda le shérif un peu insistant.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut, et Stiles sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon jardin ? Demanda L'ado.

Le loup ne bougea pas d'un cil.

\- T'es amnésique ou juste con ce matin ?

\- …

\- Bon, bien, ne parle pas tu as raison, et l'ado rentra chez lui.

\- Il voulait quoi Derek ? Demande le père.

\- Rien, c'est juste un imbécile.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non, je suis pas assez accro pour sortir avec un loup débile qui devient chaque jour plus con.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, je me comprends !

* * *

Toute la journée Derek était resté assit dans le jardin. En début de soirée, il s'était levé et était venu sonner chez les Stilinski. Stiles, désormais seul à la maison depuis quelques heures, vint ouvrir.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Tu as retrouvé la parole ?

Sans un mot, sans un regard le loup passa à côté de lui, entra dans la maison et monta à l'étage s'enfermer dans la salle de bains

\- Mais il est pas bien ce con !

Stiles ferma la porte et monta l'escalier 4 à 4. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bains.

\- Wow loup idiot, tu fous quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le verrou cliqueta et le loup ouvrit la porte toujours en silence. Sans regarder Stiles, il se dirigea dans la chambre de l'ado et se posa sur son lit.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Eh oh, Eichen House c'est pas bien loin hein, si jamais.

Le loup, doucement, fit glisser la fermeture éclaire de son blouson de cuir, se débarrassa du vêtement et Stiles vit une inscription sur le t-shirt de Derek. '' Provocation''. D'accord il comprenait mieux. Le lycan était en train de tenter de l'énerver tout en affichant le prochain thème. Stiles se marra.

\- Si tu crois y arriver comme ça, ça va pas le faire. Tu as été mal conseillé mon vieux.

Stiles ne prêta plus attention à son ami sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur histoire de se divertir. À 18h 45 Derek se leva du lit et se plaça derrière Stiles qui tourna brièvement la tête.

\- Mon père va rentrer tu devrais partir.

Mais Derek n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Il se pencha sur la chaise de Stiles et entreprit de lui déposer des baisers dans le cou. Stiles frissonna sous l'effet électrisant et inattendu du contact des lèvres de Derek sur sa peau fine.

\- Je… peux savoir… ce que tu fais ?

Bien entendu, Derek ne répondit rien et continua de déposer de tendres baisers à Stiles. Soudain, il lui fit un suçon. Le jeune fit un bond et se retourna en posant sa main dans son cou.

\- Ah non pas ça, en plus j'ai la peau qui marque ! Mon père va me tuer.

Derek eut un sourire presque sournois et un éclat bleu passa dans ses yeux. Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Oh non, il va monter, il va te voir, il va te tuer. Déguerpis vite, vite, vite. Mais bouge de là. C'est pas cool, on avait dit qu'on ne mêlait plus mon père à ça. Si tu veux rester, cache-toi au moins. Ok j'ai compris. Tu exagères, mais j'ai pas le choix. Tu m'énerves! Voilà ça te vas, tu m'énerves alors maintenant tu te barres et tu vas squatter ailleurs avec ta belle gueule.

Derek, fier de lui, ouvrit enfin la bouche. Il glissa une main sur la hanche de Stiles et l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune.

\- On se voit demain ! Bonne nuit mon amour, et il sauta par la fenêtre au moment où le shérif ouvrait la porte de la chambre de son fils.

* * *

 **Hé oui, encore une coupure horrible,**

 **j'en suis désolé.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite. kissous**


	12. Tenaces

**Eh bien oui, j'ai failli oublié de poster le chapitre...**

 **j'ai vraiment la tête dans** **la panade en ce moment...**

 **bon, je vous laisse lire**

* * *

\- Salut fils, lança le shérif avec le sourire.

\- Salut papa.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Super.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop quand je suis pas là ?

\- Non ça peut aller,

\- Je vois ça. Tu devrais peut être t'acheter un châle ou une écharpe ou des pulls col roulé.

\- Et merde !

Stiles avait oublié complètement. Si depuis la porte son père avait vu le suçon, c'est qu'il devait être bien marqué.

\- Tu penseras à dire à celui qui t'a fait ça que la prochaine fois, il choisisse un endroit plus discret et tu lui diras aussi qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'enfuir par la fenêtre quand j'arrive. Ça évitera aux voisins de se poser des questions.

\- Promis.

\- Bien ! On commande chinois ?

Stiles avait quasi toujours pensé que son père était génial, mais il arrivait quand même toujours à être surpris. Il se pencha à la fenêtre une fois son père descendu.

\- Eh sourwolf, t'es encore là ?

Deux yeux bleus acier brillèrent dans le noir en réponse.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Oui.

\- Provoquant donc ?

\- C'est bien ça !

\- Le ''mon amour'' c'était…

\- Pas voulu désolé. Oublie-ça !

\- Et le '' on se voit demain?''

\- Seulement si tu veux.

\- Alors à demain.

Stiles hésita puis il se décida à fermer la fenêtre avec le loquet. Il descendit vers son père pour dîner.

* * *

Stiles était encore dans son lit quand son père partit au travail. Il ne dormait pas, mais réfléchissait les yeux rivés au plafond comme si une solution allait s'y afficher soudainement. Provoquant, il trouverait le moyen de l'être, mais il lui fallait encore autre chose. La solution sonna à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir en pyjama. À cette heure, c'était forcément Scott et il avait raison.

\- T'es malade ? Demanda l'alpha voyant son best en pyjama.

\- Salut Scott, ça va ?

\- Bien. Pourquoi tu es en pyjama à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je réfléchissais dans mon lit. Ça doit bien faire trois heures que je me prends la tête. Viens monte, je te raconte.

Stiles était couché par terre sur le dos et Scott était assit en tailleur à côté de lui.

\- Vous voulez pas plutôt arrêter non ? Ça ne vous lasse pas ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Vous êtes quand même sacrément tenaces.

Stiles se releva d'un coup sec.

\- Mec merci. Tu viens de me trouver une super idée. J'pourrais t'embrasser, tu sais.

\- Merci non. Réserve ça à Derek !

Les deux copains se firent un grand sourire complice.

\- Une question. Le suçon c'est Derek ?

Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je passe voir Derek enfin, je comptais… enfin, j'avais émis l'idée… enfin non, c'est lui qui a émis l'idée hier soir… enfin…

\- Stop Stiles ! Calme-toi. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

* * *

Les deux ados étaient assis dans le loft de Derek, ce dernier était plongé dans la contemplation d'une carte de la ville. Stiles voulait provoquer Derek, mais il avait du mal à se lancer avec Scott à côté de lui.

\- Dis Scott, tu as des griffes aux orteils quand tu te transformes ?

Derek releva la tête de sa carte, mais ne se tourna pas vers les jeunes.

\- Non. T'en a de ses questions bizarres parfois.

\- Sinon toi et Kira ça va ?

\- Je sais pas trop mon vieux. Je suis pas persuadé qu'on soit fait pour être ensemble. Mais on s'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Tu aimerais qu'elle se déguise pour toi en chaperon rouge ?

Derek souffla et se retourna. Il scruta Stiles d'un regard mauvais.

\- Heu… je peux avoir un joker ?

\- Moi je pense que ça te plairait. Ça doit être un truc de loup en fait. Comme un fantasme obligatoire.

Scott regarda son ami qui lui fit un coup d'œil. Il comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il voulait provoquer Derek et quoi de mieux que revenir sur cet incident. Il décida donc de marcher à fond dans le jeu.

\- On devrait peut-être demander à Derek ce qu'il en pense ? Il y a eu droit lui et ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire.

\- Vous êtes de mèche pour m'énervé c'est ça ? Demanda Derek en grognant.

\- Alors ? Insista Scott.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de marcher dans votre jeu aujourd'hui, et il se retourna sur la carte.

Scott fit un coup d'œil à Stiles qui hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

\- Bon, ben moi j'ai des choses à faire. Je vous laisse les amoureux.

Derek se retourna en soupirant. Stiles leva les deux bras en l'air.

\- C'est pas ma faute !

\- C'est toujours de ta faute, Les yeux de Derek se posèrent sur la marque du suçon dans le cou de Stiles, tu devrais peut-être demander à Lydia des astuces pour cacher ça. C'est sans doute la plus mauvaise idée que j'ai eu ces derniers temps.

Stiles se leva et vint se placer à côté de Derek.

\- Non, tu as eu pire comme idée. Tu m'as appelé '' mon amour''!

\- Ne commence pas avec ça. Je suis pas d'humeur.

\- Mal dormi ?

\- Très.

\- Une raison particulière ?

\- Je vais pas te le dire.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup ce costume de chaperon rouge.

\- Tu recommence avec ça ?

\- J'essaye de te provoquer, on va voir ce que tu fais en premier. Tu me redis mon amour ou tu me sautes dessus pour me faire l'amour sauvagement.

Derek se raidit et ne retint pas un frisson de panique.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais envie de te faire l'amour ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu me désires.

\- Ne t'avances pas trop dans ce que tu dis, tu pourrais y croire et être déçu.

\- On sait tous les deux que tu m'aimes, sinon pourquoi tu me ferrais des suçons ?

\- Moment d'égarement.

\- Vraiment ?

Stiles s'approcha encore de Derek. Leurs fronts quasiment collés. Derek entendit le cœur de l'ado accéléré et sentit le sien se caler sur le même rythme.

\- J'ai fortement envie de toi ! Chuchota Stiles.

\- Je ne répondrai pas à tes avances Stiles, tu peux abandonner de suite cette idée.

\- C'est dommage parce que je sens que tu en as envie autant que moi.

Stiles attrapa les hanches du lycan et l'approcha de son bassin.

\- Putain Stiles arrêtes !

Mais Stiles n'était pas du genre à renoncer. Derek le savait et il savait aussi que sa volonté serait mise à rude épreuve. À très rude épreuve à vrai dire. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, mais là l'envie était déjà trop grande depuis trop longtemps. D'un côté, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien flancher cette fois-ci et perdre, ce n'était pas si grave. Le jeu devenait vraiment dangereux, mentalement surtout. Combien de temps ils allaient supportés ça et jusqu'où ? Ils étaient déjà aller bien loin dans l'histoire et de toute façon, les deux savaient les sentiments et les envies qu'ils partageaient sans vouloir le dire. Ils auraient pu le dire, ça n'était plus une surprise, mais ils ne voulaient pas. C'était beaucoup plus amusant de s'aimer de cette façon que bêtement comme tout le monde. On parlait quand même de Stiles Stilinski et de Derek Hale et ils n'étaient de loin pas comme tout le monde.

\- Tu iras jusqu'au bout pour me faire craquer hein ?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée ! Je t'avais promis au lycée, je te mettrai à genoux Derek.

Stiles ne lâcherait pas. Il allait l'emmerder pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années s'il le fallait, mais il ne perdrait pas ce défi. Si Derek ne l'avait pas appelé '' mon amour'' à la limite, il aurait put renoncer en voyant que le loup n'allait rien lâcher non plus, mais là, c'était impossible. Au point où ils en étaient, il rêvait de l'entendre encore dire ''mon amour'' ou carrément ''je t'aime'' et il allait se battre pour ça. Pour lui, Derek était allé trop loin pour oser revenir en arrière. Toujours l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes se défiaient du regard.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire Stiles ? On va jouer à deux. Le premier à lâcher un mot ou un geste d'amour aura perdu. Considère que c'est un genre de balle de match et tous les coups sont permis sans exception. Tu marches ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui, mais retrouve-moi ce soir devant le lycée. Vingt heures !

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment et puis Stiles finit par lâcher Derek et partit.

* * *

\- Ça ne va pas bien finir cette histoire. Je te le dis moi. Il va y avoir de la casse, des pleures et éventuellement des cœurs brisés, dit Cora au téléphone avec son frère après le départ de Stiles.

\- J'ai déjà eu mon compte question cœur brisé petite sœur. Ça ne me fait pas peur.

\- Et si tu te conduis comme un parfait abruti et que tu lui brises le cœur?

\- Merci d'avoir confiance en moi, j'apprécie !

\- Bon c'est quoi ton plan ?

\- Faire craquer Stiles.

\- Non, pour ce soir sombre idiot.

\- Ah ! Précise quand tu causes et ne me traites pas d'idiot. Je comptais l'emmener au cinéma.

\- C'est naze !

\- Comment ça c'est naze ? C'est pas ce qu'on fait en général ?

\- Emmène-le faire du bateau sur le lac.

\- De nuit, en plein mois d'avril ? Tu sais qu'il ne fait pas chaud dehors.

\- Tu crains le froid maintenant toi ?

\- Non, mais… Stiles … oui. Je vois où tu veux en venir.

\- Ben voilà, on fait des progrès !

* * *

 **je vous dis à samedi dans la soirée et je vous souhaite, un joyeux noël...**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	13. Maladroit

**Salut tout le monde**

 **j'espère que vous avez de bonnes fêtes de Noël**

 **pour moi ce fut le cas en tout cas..**

 **voici le chapitre 13.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Cora avait l'art d'être encore plus surnoise et sadique que son frère. Elle excellait dans ces domaines et il le remarquait de plus en plus. Vraiment dommage que l'incendie les ais séparés pendant 6 ans. Maintenant elle avait sa vie au Mexique, mais ils se parlaient souvent depuis qu'ils avaient pu reprendre contact. Cora était un bon mélange de Laura et de Derek avec un caractère encore plus fort que ses ainés. Le plan était simple. Objectif: Stiles devait avoir froid. Mais Derek n'était pas fou et il espérait juste que Stiles ne pousserait pas à l'extrême. L'ado en était capable, il le savait.

* * *

Derek venait d'arriver sur le parking du lycée quand Stiles arriva à son tour.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Tu verras. Monte !

Stiles s'assit dans la voiture et Derek démarra.

\- Premier rendez-vous, j'ai hâte de voir ou tu m'emmène, annonça Stiles avec le sourire.

\- C'est pas un rendez-vous.

\- Ah bon. Bon tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, tu verras.

\- Je peux mettre la radio ?

\- Vas-y fais comme si c'était ta voiture carrément.

\- J'ai compris, je vais allumer la musique sur mon portable. Eh pourquoi on va dans la forêt ? Tu veux me tuer et abandonner mon corps dans les bois hein ? C'est ça ?

\- Totalement !

Stiles se tourna vers Derek avec un air indigné.

\- Détends-toi. Je t'emmène sur le lac. J'ai pas l'intention de te tuer ou d'abandonner ton corps ou que ce soit idiot.

\- Tu veux me noyer alors ?

\- Non plus ! J'ai dis sur le lac pas dans le lac. Et puis change de musique, c'est quoi cette horreur?

\- Ça fait partie de mon plan séduction.

Derek freina d'un coup sec et se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si toi tu as un plan, moi aussi j'en ai un !

Stiles décrocha sa ceinture et posa ses deux mains sur la cuisse de Derek en se penchant vers lui.

\- C'est toi qui as dis qu'il n'y avait plus aucune règle et que tout était permis, alors j'en profite.

\- Et si on laissait tomber tout ça ? Proposa Derek.

\- Et après on ferait quoi ?

\- On peut tenter de se comporter en gens normaux.

Stiles éclata de rire.

\- Nous ? Je suis pas convaincu qu'on puisse vraiment.

\- On peut voir ça comme un défi. Tenter d'avoir une relation la plus normale possible. Invitation à sortir, rendez-vous, après-midi ensemble, cadeaux, romantisme.

\- Tu veux vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais te dire sincèrement. Ce qu'on fait c'est marrant, je dis pas, c'est grisant, c'est excitant, mais je crois qu'ils ont tous raison ça risque de devenir dangereux. On se connait Stiles, on sait qu'on va en vouloir toujours plus. Repousser toutes les limites et on final, je suis pas sûr que ça va nous apporter quelque chose de bien.

\- Mmh, tu as pas tort! Mais on va s'ennuyer ?

\- Pas forcément ! Rien n'empêche de continuer à se surprendre, de rigoler et que j'entre chez toi par la fenêtre.

\- La porte c'est pas ton truc hein ?

\- Trop formelle, surtout quand il y a ton père.

\- Et aux autres on dit quoi ?

\- Rien ! On attend de voir combien de temps ils vont mettre à remarquer que c'est officiel.

\- C'est vraiment officiel ?

\- Uniquement si tu le veux !

Stiles parût réfléchir profondément.

\- Bon alors ta sortie en bateau, vas-y impressionne-moi !

* * *

Au bord du lac, ils montèrent dans une barque et Derek se mit à ramer. Stiles s'appuya sur le bord de la barque les yeux fermés.

\- C'est calme ! C'est beau, mais il fait pas chaud.

Derek retira son blouson et le déposa sur les épaules de Stiles. Le portable de Derek sonna dans sa poche, Stiles se leva d'un bond et bien entendu… la barque se retourna.

* * *

\- Y pas à dire, t'es vraiment con Stiles !

\- J'ai froid, pleurnicha le plus jeune.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Moi aussi j'ai froid, tu te rends compte de ça ? Dans une barque on ne se lève pas, surtout pas aussi vite.

\- C'est ta connerie de sonnerie qui m'a fait peur.

\- Oui et à cause de toi ma sonnerie n'embêtera plus personne vu que mon portable est noyé.

\- Le mien aussi est noyé, je te signale.

\- Et alors, c'est pas ma faute hein. En plus maintenant on doit rentrer à pieds et je vais devoir revenir chercher ma voiture ici.

\- Je te conduirai demain pour venir prendre ta voiture. De toute façon, je devrai allé chercher la mienne au lycée

\- J'y compte bien.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Stiles.

\- Tu montes ? Proposa le jeune Stilinski.

\- Non, je vais rentrer me doucher chez moi et changer de vêtements pour aller dormir. Super programme comme tu peux t'en rendre compte.

\- Ça va Sourwolf, me sors pas ton sarcasme à deux balles.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines avec ce surnom ?

\- Ça te va si bien.

\- Ton sarcasme craint autant que le mien.

Tout à coup la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur le shérif.

\- Vous allez vous taire et entrer, on vous entend dans tout le quartier.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez pris un bain ? Demanda le shérif en toisant les deux jeunes.

\- Forcé, maugréa Derek.

\- Un de vos défis idiots ?

\- Même pas ! Juste la maladresse naturelle de votre fils. Sur ce point au moins, personne ne peut le battre.

\- Allez enlevez ces habits avant d'attraper la mort, douchez-vous et changez-vous pour l'amour du ciel.

Stiles partit dans les escaliers suivit de Derek.

\- Pas ensemble, la douche par contre ! Cria le shérif depuis le bas de l'escalier. Ils ont vraiment décidés de me rendre dingues, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Le shérif partit à la cuisine et mit des pop-corn au micro-onde. Il se dit que les jeunes ne refuseraient pas une soirée télé.

* * *

 **on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite.**

 **bisous à tous**


	14. Attentionné

**Un nouveau chapitre... le dernier de 2015.. héhé... ben oui, puisque samedi nous serons déjà en 2016...**

 **ça commence à partir dans autre chose que des défis de gamins cette fic. j'espère que ça plaira toujours...**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre, Stiles se débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés. Il ne garda que le caleçon conscient quand même que Derek était là.

\- Ça faisait parti de ton plan le bain de 20h30 ? Demanda Derek en maugréant.

\- Même pas. C'est toi qui as voulu aller au lac.

\- Oui et j'avais dis dessus pas dedans.

Stiles piqua un fou rire. Derek au début ne rigola pas du tout et lui lança même un regard noir et puis, il se mit quand même à rire en retirant ses habits.

\- On est trop bêtes ! Je suis désolé Derek.

\- Pourquoi je me suis déshabillé ici moi ? Je voulais rentrer chez moi.

Stiles se retourna sur Derek en boxer. Son cœur fit un bond et rata un ou peut-être même deux battements.

\- Putain Derek !

\- On met de l'eau partout sur ta moquette là ! Je vais à la salle de bains.

Stiles suivit Derek du regard. Il le vit s'arrêter à la porte.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Mon père a dit pas ensemble.

\- Depuis quand tu lui obéis sagement ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il avait raison, depuis quand il obéissait sagement sans même tenter de désobéir ? Il finit par suivre Derek qui ferma le verrou derrière eux.

\- Tu fous quoi ? Demanda Stiles en voyant Derek enlever son boxer, et son fichu cœur rata encore un battement.

\- Je suis venu ici pour prendre une douche. Toi tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi j'ai besoin de me réchauffer.

Et Derek entra dans la baignoire et tira le rideau. Stiles s'assit en grelottant sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il réfléchit à la meilleure option. Obéir à son père ou se doucher avec Derek. Comme visiblement, il n'était pas doté d'un grand sens de la raison il finit par se décider pour la folie de prendre une douche avec Derek. Il entra doucement dans la baignoire. Sans bouger, il admira le dos musclé du lycaon. Celui-ci se retourna doucement.

\- On joue avec le feu là, tu sais. Et mauvaise nouvelle, y a ton père qui monte les escaliers.

Stiles se figea. Derek lui continua de se doucher. L'ado entendit son père l'appeler dans la chambre puis le shérif grommela quelque chose et finit par frapper à la porte de la salle de bains.

\- Dîtes, j'avais dis quoi ? Stiles !

\- C'est juste pour gagner du temps papa.

\- Voilà autre chose ! J'ai préparé du pop corn. Une soirée télé ça vous tente Hale ?

\- Ça me convient, histoire de me remettre de mes émotions glacées.

Derek ouvrit le rideau de douche et sortit.

\- Mais que…, s'étonna Stiles.

\- Pendant que tu hésitais, puis que tu m'admirais, je me suis lavé mo i! Dépêche-toi, je veux du pop-corn.

Stiles referma le rideau et se dépêcha de se laver. Pendant ce temps Derek trouva deux serviettes éponges. Il en servit une pour lui et l'autre, il la posa sur le bord du lavabo. Stiles entendit le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Tu peux m'emprunter des habits. J'ai sûrement un bas de pyjama ou un training qui doit t'aller.

La porte se referma doucement. Stiles soupira et sortit de la douche. Oh, une serviette de préparée ! Il sourit tendrement pour lui-même. Il se sécha et sortit entourer de la serviette. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte, il croisa Derek qui descendait. Il était vêtu d'un de ses bas de pyjama gris et d'un t-shirt bleu foncé que Stiles ne se souvenait même pas posséder. Le loup s'approcha de lui avec un regard doux.

\- Excuse-moi pour le début de soirée ratée. Je vais déjà vers ton père.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Derek approcha ses lèvres pour les poser sur celles de Stiles avec une douceur inouïe et puis il descendit l'escalier.

Stiles entra dans sa chambre et faillit mourir d'amour. Derek lui avait préparé un pyjama avec un mot à côté. '' Pardon ! Merci ! Je t'aime !''. L'ado passa son pyjama et descendit vers son père et Derek qui étaient déjà devant la télé avec un gros bol de pop-corn. En le voyant arriver, Derek lui sourit. Stiles rougit légèrement et alla se placer au milieu des deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus sur terre. Ils ne dirent pas un mot en regardant le film du soir. Le père de Stiles se leva à un moment donné pour aller chercher trois bières à la cave.

\- Je ne te savais pas si attentionné Derek. Tu me surprends, dit Stiles une fois que son père ait disparu.

\- Tu vois, je t'ai dit qu'on pourrait se surprendre sans se défier.

Derek appuya son front contre celui de Stiles et ils s'embrassèrent. Le shérif qui venait de revenir dans le salon n'osa plus faire un geste. Quand son fils et Derek se séparèrent, le loup croisa le regard du shérif et baissa les yeux. Stiles se retourna avec les joues rouges.

\- On va faire comme si j'avais rien vu ! Annonça John en secouant doucement la tête.

Il tendit à chacun des jeunes une bière déjà ouverte. Et ils trinquèrent. Stiles finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, assit d'abord, puis Derek le prit contre lui.

\- Je dois reconnaitre que vous êtes mignons ensemble et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, bien assortis.

\- Je sais que la situation est un peu spéciale et…

\- Je vous avoue que je m'y attendais depuis un moment. Et même, j'espérais depuis le nogitsune en fait pour être honnête.

\- Votre fils est un garçon formidable !

\- Je sais, comme sa mère.

Le loup et le shérif se sourirent.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je vais aller déposer Stiles dans son lit.

\- Vous allez rentrer chez vous en pleine nuit, à pied, en pyjama ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis un loup-garou.

Stiles ne se réveilla pas quand Derek le posa dans son lit, ni quand il remonta la couette sur lui et pas non plus quand il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Derek lui laissa un mot sur sa table de nuit et partit en éteignant la lumière et en fermant la porte.

Il rentra chez lui en moins de deux sous sa forme de loup, en coupant par la forêt. Un loup avec un cornet d'habits dans la gueule ce n'est pas banal. Il eu la chance de ne croiser personne, pas même un autre loup.

* * *

 **Ouais c'était un peu court. ça me perturbe des chapitres si court.. en général je tourne autour de 2'000-4'000 mots voir même autour de 6'000 pour la plupart des chapitres de LCI..**

 **enfin bon, j'avais fait comme ça à l'époque.**

 **bisous et bonne année à tous. bon passage à 2016.**

 **Kiss and Love**

 **Kitsune**


	15. Lunatique

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **voici le chapitre 15**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Oui, que Derek soit un homme attentionné ne sautait pas aux yeux des gens en général. Mais il l'était, il pouvait même être romantique quand il avait envie. Son problème principal, c'est qu'il était très lunatique et pouvait avoir de sacrées sautes d'humeur. S'il avait été adorable le soir d'avant, ce n'était pas le cas de ce matin et Stiles en fit les frais. Il avait vu le papier de Derek en se réveillant, sur sa table de nuit, et l'avait donc retrouvé à 10 heures devant le lycée.

\- Hello. Bien dormi ? Demanda le jeune homme au loup-garou.

\- Pas spécialement.

\- De mauvaise humeur ?

\- Non. Bon on y va, il me faut ma voiture.

Wow, ça changeait des mots doux et des baisers de la veille. Stiles préféra ne pas énerver le loup maintenant. Il le conduisit à sa voiture. Derek sortit de la jeep bleue et déverrouilla sa voiture. Il s'assit au volant, ferma la portière et baissa la vitre. Stiles n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir de sa voiture. Il ouvrit sa portière.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Stiles ?

\- Heu… on se voit aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai pas le temps, j'ai une course à faire en dehors de la ville.

\- Tant pis alors.

\- Si tu as envie tu peux passer à 18 heures. Bonne journée.

Et Derek démarra sa voiture dans un bruit assourdissant. Stiles resta ébahi assit au volant de sa jeep. Bon, la journée s'annonçait superbe. Il rentra et invita Scott à passer chez lui pour jouer à un jeu vidéo.

\- Depuis quand Derek te fait des suçons ? Demanda L'alpha en scrutant le cou de son meilleur ami.

\- Un suçon, Scott et c'était pour un pari ! Laisse tomber.

\- Et vous en êtes où dans vos défis ?

\- En pause.

\- Ça va pas toi ce matin. Un souci ?

\- Pas un, mais des tas. Mais parlons pas ça. Comment va ta maman ?

\- Elle travaille beaucoup. Fatiguée, mais ça va.

\- Tu la salueras bien de ma part. Et Kira ?

\- Définitivement, on va laisser tomber et rester amis. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas un petit truc qui se passe entre Liam et elle. Enfin, ça me regarde pas et si c'est le cas, je suis plutôt contents pour eux. C'est quoi ça ?

Scott tenait dans ses mains le papier que Derek avait écrit hier soir.

\- Laisse tomber ça aussi.

\- C'est pas l'écriture de Derek ?

\- Si.

\- Ça va pas parce que tu l'a vu ce matin, c'est ça ?

\- Il a pas été sympa, on va dire, mais c'est pas grave. Sérieux on parle d'autre chose. Le sujet Derek me soule.

\- Et Malia, des nouvelles ?

\- Non et oh mon dieu, tant mieux.

Scott se retourna brutalement contre la fenêtre et Stiles suivit le mouvement. La tête de Derek apparut derrière la vitre et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

\- Je ne m'y ferrai jamais à cette manie de loup.

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et Derek entra sans y avoir été invité.

\- Tiens sourwolf, tu…

\- Ne commence pas toi !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Derek se mit à tourner entre la porte et le lit en regardant par terre.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Tu compte me dire ce que tu fais alors ?

\- Non plus.

\- Ok, tu sais quoi, je retourne jouer avec Scott. Fermes la fenêtre en partant, tu seras gentil.

Derek se mit accroupi par terre et se pencha sous le lit puis sous la commode et il tendit la main. Il récupéra un objet rectangulaire et l'ouvrit. Il soupira puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Sans se retourner, il l'enjamba.

\- Stiles, je passerai à 16 heures te ramener tes habits.

Et puis il disparut sans avoir fermé la fenêtre. Stiles soupira et se leva pour aller la fermer lui-même.

\- Je comprends mieux que tu sois étrange aujourd'hui. S'il était déjà comme ça tout à l'heure.

\- Je te rassure, il était déjà comme ça. Bon tu me la mets cette raclée ou quoi ?

\- Prépare-toi à mourir mon pote.

\- Cours toujours ouais et tes supers pouvoirs ne peuvent rien faire pour me battre à ce jeu.

Ils jouèrent, mangèrent des pizzas et rejouèrent encore. Stiles n'avait pas regardé l'heure et soudain, il bondit en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la fenêtre. Il était 16h10 et Derek était de retour. Il lui ouvrit.

\- Resalut Derek !

Sans parler, Derek tendit à Stiles un sac en papier. Stiles osa regarder dedans et en extirpa un carton de téléphone portable. Le même qui s'était noyé le soir d'avant.

\- Comme ça je pourrai t'écrire au lieu de me déplacer.

\- Merci. Il ne fallait pas. J'allais m'en racheter un dans quelques jours. Je peux pas vivre sans, de toute façon. C'est gentil. Tu veux rester ?

\- Non.

\- Je proposais juste pour être sympa. Je peux faire du pop-corn si tu veux.

\- Te donnes pas cette peine, je ne reste pas. Tiens tes habits. Merci.

Derek voulu repartir mais Stiles le retint.

\- Tu peux me dire c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? Ou j'ai dis quelque chose ? Ou mon père a dit quelque chose ou tu…

\- J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout. Lâche-moi maintenant.

Stiles lâcha le loup le cœur serré et ce dernier descendit du toit en un bond précis et rapide. Il remonta dans sa voiture et puis en ressortit et revint vers Stiles. Il lui tendit un papier.

\- Mon nouveau numéro.

\- Super. Merci. Il ne me manquait que ça pour embellir ma journée, ironisa Stiles s'attendant à autre chose.

Derek le scruta une seconde et puis partit définitivement.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas net ce type. Pourquoi il t'offre un nouveau portable ? Demanda Scott qui avait regardé toute la scène en silence.

\- J'ai noyé accidentellement le mien hier soir. Et le sien par la même occasion.

* * *

 **On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite.**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	16. Rancunier

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **vous allez bien?**

 **moi, oui...**

 **bref, je suis là pour le chapitre 16 de Tellement Prévisible?**

 **j'aime ce chapitre, il est très drôle. je m'étais éclaté à l'écrire et ça m'a fait rire de le relire pour le corrigé...**

 **bref, bonne lecture les amis**

* * *

Il était 18h 15 quand le portable de Stiles vibra à côté de lui. Il jeta un œil tout en continuant de regarder la télé, fit une grimace, tira la langue et lança le téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Vas te faire foutre loup débile !

Scott était partit une heure auparavant car il devait aller travailler. Stiles en avait profité pour ouvrir son nouveau portable et enregistrer trois numéros dedans. Celui de Scott, celui de son père et le nouveau de Derek. Il avait hésité à dire au loup qu'il ne passerait pas chez lui ce soir. Pas après son comportement du jour. Stiles ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation et finalement, n'avait pas envie de le comprendre. Ce loup était un grand crétin et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il allait s'en faire pour lui. Et là, le dit-loup venait de lui envoyer un message banal : '' tu passe ou pas ?''. Stiles n'avait même pas envie de répondre et de toute façon, son père allait rentrer.

* * *

Le shérif rentra, salua son fils, lui demanda s'il était seul.

\- Scott est venu aujourd'hui jouer à la console. Derek, j'avais pas envie de le voir si c'est à lui que tu penses.

\- Un problème ?

\- C'est juste un pov type c'est tout !

\- Je suppose que je ne dois pas chercher à en savoir plus ?

\- Tu supposes juste. Et toi ta journée ?

\- De la paperasse. Je croyais que ton téléphone avait rendu l'âme ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors pourquoi il vibre sur le canapé ?

\- C'est pas le même. Cadeau de Derek.

\- D'accords et tu ne compte pas décrocher j'imagine ?

\- Tu imagines juste ! Il peut aller se faire voir.

\- D'accords. Je vais aller voir pour réchauffer à dîner.

Stiles resta assit sur le canapé. Il jeta un œil à son portable quand celui-ci arrêta enfin de vibrer incessamment. Huit appels et quatre messages, super. Tous de la même personne, encore plus super.

\- Tu comptes venir à table ? Demanda John à son fils.

\- Pas faim.

Le shérif vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils et lui déposa une assiette sur les genoux.

\- Manges quand même. Je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand vous vous lanciez des défis débiles. Parce que là, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier l'ambiance.

\- Désolé papa.

Le shérif partit se servir une assiette et revint s'installer à côté de son fils.

\- Bon y a quoi à la télé ?

\- A cette heure-ci, le journal du soir.

\- Bon ça ira.

* * *

Aux côtés de son père Stiles se détendit. Il finit même par rire et faire des blagues. Après un bol de chocolat chaud, il monta pour aller parler à Scott sur l'ordi. Il entra dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière et poussa un cri.

\- Ça va Stiles ? Cria le shérif depuis l'étage inférieur.

\- C'est rien papa, j'ai de la visite.

Le shérif comprit tout de suite.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu es entré ? Demanda Stiles à Derek qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Derek assit sur la chaise de bureau sortit ses griffes.

\- D'accord. Je vais songer à barricader ma chambre de sorbier. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Tu ne me répondais pas.

\- Ça t'as pas effleuré que je n'avais sûrement pas envie de te répondre ?

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Devine ! Peut-être parce que tu as été affreux avec moi depuis ce matin. Je pense que ça a fait pencher la balance.

\- Je ne te savais pas rancunier.

\- Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Et hop, un mystère de moins. Bon je peux récupérer ma chaise, j'ai rendez-vous avec Scott.

\- Scott attendra. J'aimerais te parler.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

\- Tu vas m'écouter quand même.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves Derek. Bon, reste à mon bureau c'est pas grave, je vais me poser sur mon lit.

Et en ignorant totalement Derek, Stiles prit son ordi sur son bureau et se coucha à plat ventre sur son lit. Il ouvrit le portable et Scott apparu sur l'écran.

\- Hey mec, j'ai failli me barrer. T'as été long, tu foutais quoi ?

\- Un souci à régler.

\- Un rapport avec Derek peut-être ?

\- Tu es medium maintenant ?

\- Non, je le vois juste debout derrière toi.

Stiles se retourna, soupira et revint se préoccuper de Scott.

\- Ouais, il est toujours dans son programme du jour : j'entre chez les gens sans y être invité et je dis trois mots méchamment. Ça lui passera.

Derek émit un grognement, mais Stiles ne s'en soucia pas du tout.

\- Eh, tu sais de qui j'ai eu des nouvelles toute à l'heure ? Demanda Scott enthousiaste.

\- Non. Mais tu vas me le dire, je suppose.

\- Isaac ! Il est à Paris depuis quelques semaines, il se balade pas mal et il va bien. C'est fou qu'Isaac pense encore à nous. Il a demandé comment tu vas.

\- Il ne m'aimait pas des masses,, alors pourquoi s'en soucier.

\- Il a demandé si tu étais encore en vie.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Enfin, il a pas dit ça, il a demandé si Derek ne t'avait pas encore tué.

\- Mouahaha toujours aussi marrant Isaac. Ça m'avait presque manqué son petit air semi-prétentieux et son écharpe grotesque. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il portait une écharpe. C'était un loup-garou, il n'était pas censé avoir froid, alors pourquoi porter une écharpe quand on n'a pas froid. Même moi quand j'ai froid, j'en mets pas.

\- Peut-être qu'il avait des suçons dans le cou,! Proposa Scott avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles se retourna vers Derek toujours debout à la même place.

\- Tu faisais des suçons dans le cou d'Isaac,?

Derek fronça les sourcils. Et Stiles se retourna vers Scott.

\- Laisse tomber, il est muet. Il lui en faisait peut-être. Quand on ne répond pas non, ça veut dire oui.

Stiles sentit une main attraper fermement son t-shirt et il fût soulever du lit. Il se débattit franchement et le t-shirt craqua sur une couture du côté droit.

\- Eh lâche-moi imbécile. Mon t-shirt, merde quoi!

Derek lâcha Stiles et le retourna sur le dos. Il le maintint d'une main contre le matelas et se pencha vers l'ordi.

\- Bonne nuit Scott,!

Et il ferma l'écran d'un coup sec. Il déposa le portable sur la table de nuit de Stiles et lâcha enfin l'ado.

\- Ça dure longtemps la rancune chez toi ? Demanda Derek.

\- Ça dure longtemps la mauvaise humeur chez toi ?

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant et puis Derek fondit sur les lèvres de Stiles. Il le plaqua sur le matelas et se coucha sur lui. L'espace d'un instant Stiles pensa à se débattre et puis non, il laissa tomber. Il sera fâché un autre jour.

* * *

 **On se retrouve samedi pour la suite.**

 **je me suis fait un plan de publication pour mes fics et si je continue à poster celle-ci sur le même rythme, ben la dernier chapitre sera publié le 7 septembre 2016... ça en fait de la lecture :-)**

 **bisous à tous. Kitsune**


	17. Surprenant

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stiles ne dormait pas, pourtant la moitié de la nuit était largement passée. Il caressait dans ses doigts le papier ou Derek avait écrit '' Pardon ! Merci ! Je t'aime'' l'autre soir. Heureusement que Scott ne l'avait pas vu celui là. Il aurait eu du mal en même temps. Stiles l'avait caché sous son coussin dans un livre. Il se remémora les événements de la soirée. Derek et lui s'embrassaient, après que le loup ai envoyé boulé son alpha en lui disant bonne nuit. Tiens c'est vrai, Stiles voulait envoyer un message à Scott qui n'avait pas encore son nouveau numéro pour le rassurer. Bon, il ferra ça après.

* * *

Bref ils s'embrassaient et Stiles avait eu envie, très envie de Derek. Il avait voulut lui enlever son pull et là son copain (oh comme ce mot sonnait bien) avait fait un bond et s'était relevé. Stiles avait quand même du mal à le comprendre son copain (oui décidément ce mot sonne bien), pourtant l'ado avait bien vu que Derek avait envie lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Avait demandé Stiles étonné.

\- Tu… rien. Je suis juste venu pour parler Stiles.

\- C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, je te signale !

\- Oui et je m'en excuse. C'est ton air innocent qui m'a fait perdre le fil. Mais je suis pas venu pour ça.

Derek s'assit sur le bord du lit et Stiles se mit en tailleur au milieu.

\- J'étais juste venu pour te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mal parlé aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment mal dormi à cause d'un tas de soucis. Mais ça n'excuse pas mon comportement. Et puis je voulais savoir ce que tu fais demain ?

\- Rien encore, mais peut-être qu'un loup-garou va me proposer une activité ?

\- Quel loup-garou ?

\- Mais toi idiot !

\- Oh… Oui, je pensais te proposer d'aller voir l'océan. Je sais que le temps n'est pas le mieux pour ça, mais j'ai envie de sortir de Beacon Hills. Et puis, on serait rien que toi et moi. Sans Scott, sans ton père. Enfin, c'était une idée si tu…

\- Je veux, je veux, je veux !

\- Ok. Neuf heures, tu seras debout ?

\- Depuis longtemps, oui. Tu es vraiment surprenant toi.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. Je passerais bien le reste de la nuit avec toi à t'embrasser, mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Je vais aller dormir. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit…

Derek fit un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles qui en rougit sous l'émotion.

\- …Mon amour !

Et puis Derek se dirigea vers la fenêtre et partit dans un coup de vent. Stiles soupira et alla fermer la fenêtre. Il descendit chercher du soda vers son père qui avait le nez plongé dans des papiers administratifs.

\- Une affaire en cours ?

\- Non je préférerais. Les factures seulement. Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Heu… tu m'en veux pas hein, mais sans façon.

\- Derek est partit ?

\- Oui sinon, je ne serais pas descendu.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Je vais aller me coucher. Derek m'emmène à la plage demain.

\- Je te laisserai de l'argent sur la table. Là je suis un peu occupé. Bonne nuit

\- Merci. Bonne nuit papa.

Stiles alla pour remonter, mais s'arrêta et passa la tête par l'embrasure. Il regarda son père qui était replongé dans ses comptes.

\- Papa.

Le shérif leva la tête.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime toujours ! Ça ne changera pas, tu sais.

Le visage du shérif s'illumina.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils et ça ne changera pas non plus.

Les deux Stilinski se firent un sourire et Stiles remonta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Stiles se trouvait chanceux. Il avait un père formidable, un copain (décidément il adorait ce mot) formidable (à ses heures seulement) et des amis formidables. Il avait été froid quand Scott lui avait dit qu'Isaac avait demandé de ses nouvelles, mais il était réellement touché. Au delà de l'humour naze d'Isaac, Stiles savait qu'il s'était quand même réellement demandé s'il allait bien.

\- Zut, il faut que j'écrive à Scott.

Stiles prit son portable et tapa un message.

'' Je t'écris tard, mais je vais bien. J'ai survécu à l'attaque de Derek, mon t-shirt à eu moins de chance. Tu dors déjà sûrement, mais bonne nuit quand même''.

Sa relation avec Derek n'allait certainement pas être toujours rose et parfaite, mais il ferrait avec. Il commençait à bien connaître le loup même s'il s'avérait surprenant. Il avait envie de découvrir à quel point il pouvait l'être. Comme il était trop impatient pour dormir, il ralluma son ordinateur et joua à un jeu de réflexion. Il ne vit pas les heures passée.

* * *

Tôt le matin il entendit son père partir au travail. Il n'avait pas dormit du tout (lui, pas son père). Il éteignit son ordinateur, jeta un œil à son portable (tiens il faudra qu'il mette un fond d'écran) et se leva. Il n'avait même pas mit son pyjama pour se coucher. Bon ça n'aurait servi à rien finalement. Il alla choisir des habits pour la journée. Derek venait le chercher dans trois heures. Il alla petit déjeuner, ramassa trois billets sur la table, remercia son père mentalement, et se posa au salon avec un bol de céréales. Il prit vers lui une photo de sa maman posée sur la table basse.

* * *

 **Chapitre très court, désolé. on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	18. Bavard

**Bonjour. me revoilà avec TP?**

 **chapitre 18 ''Bavard''**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek avait de plus en plus envie de faire demi-tour. Il avait oublié un détail important pour cette journée, Stiles était bavard et ce n'était rien de le dire. Le loup sentait pointer le mal de tête et l'envie de bâillonner l'ado. Ils avaient déjà fait une heure de route et il leur en restait encore une et le jeune n'avait pas arrêté de parler. De tout, de rien, mais surtout de n'importe quoi. Il avait épuisé les sujets, Isaac, l'amour de la plage, le 4 juillet, son hésitation à savoir ce qu'il allait porter aujourd'hui, les factures de son père et les nouvelles céréales que son magasin préféré vendait désormais. Derek ne voyait même plus l'intérêt de répondre. En plus, souvent, Stiles faisait les questions et les réponses lui-même. Quelle idée de se lancer dans une relation avec un moulin à paroles totalement déstructuré. En plus il était dur à suivre, il sautait subitement d'une idée à l'autre et d'un sujet à l'autre.

\- Sérieusement, ça te paraît pas incroyable à toi ?

\- Hein ? De quoi ? Questionna Derek qui avait perdu le fil depuis longtemps.

\- Mais qu'Isaac portait toujours une écharpe, quel en était l'intérêt exactement ?

(Ah ben non, en fait il n'avait pas épuisé le sujet Isaac).

\- Mince j'aurai dû penser à lui demander quand il vivait avec moi.

\- Ma question était sérieuse.

\- Ma réponse aussi. Pourquoi tu en fais une montagne ? Il portait une écharpe et puis c'est tout. Il avait sûrement une bonne raison de le faire. Pourquoi je porte un blouson de cuir alors que je pourrai très bien m'en passer toute l'année ? Simplement parce que j'aime ce blouson, ça va pas chercher plus loin. Pourquoi tu te pose toujours autant de questions sur tout ?

\- Alors là tu vois, ma mère déjà se posait la question, mais elle tâchait toujours de répondre aux miennes. Elle avait une patience formidable (Derek leva les yeux au ciel). Elle était belle et elle était gentille. Elle t'aimerait beaucoup j'en suis sûr. Enfin je suis sûr que là ou elle est, elle nous voit et elle t'aime beaucoup. Tu crois que ta maman elle m'aime bien aussi ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'elle commence à avoir mal à la tête!

\- Et pourquoi elle aurait mal à la tête ?

\- Devine ?

\- Je parle trop, c'est ça que tu essaies de me dire?

\- Non ! bien sûr que non, quelle idée.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout ton ton ironique. Je pourrais très bien me barrer de ta voiture et …

\- Au milieu de l'autoroute. Ne te gênes surtout pas.

\- Bon peut-être pas dans la seconde, mais tu vas finir par t'arrêter.

\- Je peux rouler toute la journée s'il le faut. Stiles, on est censé passer une bonne journée. Ça fait une heure qu'on est dans la voiture et tu n'a pas arrêté de parler de façon désordonnée de tout et de rien. Franchement, désolé de te le dire, mais Isaac et son écharpe je m'en balance totalement. Ce qui te concerne toi m'intéresse déjà un peu plus et ma mère, on va la laisser là ou elle est et éviter de parler d'elle. Je ne t'empêche pas de me parler de la tienne, mais la mienne, je ne veux pas en parler. Et comme je sais que tu vas me reposer la question, oui elle t'aimerait sûrement beaucoup.

\- Je peux mettre la radio ?

\- Oui.

Stiles alluma la radio et de la musique se rependit dans la voiture.

\- Elle est chouette cette Camaro ! C'est super que tu l'ais de nouveau. Elle est tellement classe.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et le vit avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça va? S'inquiéta le jeune humain.

\- Ouais. Y a ton portale qui vibre dans ton sac derrière.

Stiles se retourna et attrapa son sac en donnant un coup sur l'épaule du loup qui soupira.

\- Scott, dit Stiles en décrochant.

\- Mec t'es ou ? Je suis passé chez toi et c'est vide.

\- Mon père travaille.

\- Toi non. Tu es où ?

\- Heu… sur une autoroute.

\- Ta jeep est devant chez toi, tu n'es pas à pieds sur une autoroute ?

\- Non en voiture. Scott ne sois pas idiot.

Derek eu un sourire amusé quelques secondes.

\- En fait tu ne vas pas me dire ni où tu es ni pourquoi ?

\- Voilà c'est ça !

\- Super, jolie amitié.

\- Scott, si je te mens tu vas le savoir, alors je préfère juste rien dire.

\- Un rapport avec Derek ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as raison, je sais quand tu mens. Bref, je passerai demain.

\- Propose-lui ce soir, chuchota Derek

\- Sérieux Derek, je t'entends tu sais, signala Scott sachant que Derek l'entendrait à travers le téléphone.

\- Scott, reste en ligne, attends un minute.

Derek vira gentiment sur le bord de l'autoroute et s'arrêta sur la bande d'urgence. Il tendit la main et Stiles lui donna son portable.

\- Désolé hein. Stiles n'est pas très doué pour te cacher des choses.

\- Vous faites quoi sur l'autoroute ? Vous allez où ?

\- Soirée pyjama au loft dès 19 heures. Ramène tout le monde, même le super pote de Liam s'il a envie. On commandera des pizzas. Bonne journée.

Derek raccrocha, rendit le portable à Stiles et redémarra.

\- Heu… soirée pyjama au loft ? interrogea Stiles.

\- Mauvaise idée ?

\- Non super bonne, juste je suis surpris.

\- Oui et Scott aussi, comme ça il va nous lâcher

* * *

Stiles avait continué de parler sans cesse pendant le reste du voyage par contre son portable ne vibra plus. Scott avait été assez surpris pour ne plus rien dire. À peine arrivé à la plage Stiles s'était précipité pour s'agenouiller dans le sable et en faire glisser dans ses mains. Derek sourit de loin en le regardant faire. On aurait dit un enfant qui voit du sable pour la première fois. C'est ça qui avait fait craquer Derek, cet air innocent. Cette façon adorable que Stiles avait de s'émerveillé encore comme un enfant. Ses questions idiotes l'attendrissaient même si ça l'énervait aussi. Il réfléchissait vraiment à chaque chose qu'il voyait. Comme cette histoire d'écharpe à Isaac. Derek ne l'avait même pas remarquée avant que Stiles en parle à une réunion de meute. Il ne s'était pas posé la question lui de pourquoi Isaac portait une écharpe, mais Stiles oui. L'ado revint vers Derek avec son portable devant lui et mit l'écran devant les yeux du loup qui se recula pour pouvoir lire.

'' Stiles. Besoin nouveau numéro de Derek. Merci.''

\- Donne-lui.

Et Stiles tapa un message.

* * *

La journée fût très sympa. Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit bar en face de la plage, ils mangèrent des glaces et firent mêmes des photos dans un photomaton. Ils durent aussi ignorés beaucoup de regards curieux ou amusés. C'est sûr qu'ils se faisaient quand même bien remarqués. Avant de repartir Derek abandonna quelques instants Stiles dans la voiture. Il revint avec un sac en papier et le posa derrière le siège du garçon.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ?

\- Tu verras.

Sur le chemin du retour Stiles parla sans cesse pendant 45 minutes puis pour la plus grande joie de Derek, il s'endormit.

Heureusement, au moins quand il dormait, il ne parlait plus.

* * *

 **on se retrouve samedi pour la suite.**

 **bisous tous Kitsune**


	19. Adorable

**bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici le new chap de Tellement Prévisible**

 **''Adorable''.**

 **bonne lecture et merci pour les rws**

* * *

Depuis 20 minutes, la voiture de Derek était parquée devant chez Stiles. Depuis 20 minutes le shérif était collé à la fenêtre à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que rien ne bouge. Depuis 20 minutes, il se demandait s'il devait aller voir ou pas. Depuis 20 minutes, il voulait savoir !

Si le shérif était allé jusqu'à la voiture, il aurait vu son ado endormit sur le siège passager et il aurait vu un jeune homme assit à côté qui le regardait dormir depuis 20 minutes. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Quelque part, Derek profitait de passer un moment calme avec Stiles. Il devrait de toute façon bientôt le réveiller. Dans 1 heure, une flopée d'ados débarquerait dans son loft pour une soirée pyjama qu'il avait eue la super bonne idée d'organiser. Et dans le lot d'ados surexcités, il y aurait son petit ami (quel mot adorable) et personne au courant de leur relation.

* * *

Bon là, il fallait qu'il le réveille. Il hésita à lui faire peur juste pour rigoler un peu et finit par abandonner. Il ferait ça une fois en pleine nuit de pleine lune, ce sera nettement plus marrant. Pour l'heure, il frôla la joue de l'ado avec ses doigts. Il approcha sa tête et lui souffla dans l'oreille et là, il se reprit un bras dans la face. Il aurait eu mieux fait de lui faire peur finalement.

\- Derek ? À quel moment je me suis endormi ? Je dormais hein ? Je suis pas possédé ?

\- Tu m'as frappé.

Et là, le petit ami (si mignon ce mot) du loup se transforma en une sorte de pieuvre à multiples bras. Il gigotait dans tous les sens en vociférant

\- Oh non, je t'ai frappé ! Oh non, je vais pas me le pardonner. Oh non, tu vas me haïr, tu as eu mal ? Je t'ai frappé quand ? Où ? Comment ?

Derek posa ses deux mains à plats sur les épaules de Stiles.

\- Calme-toi. Je suis un loup-garou, tu te souviens. J'ai même pas senti le coup en fait, et je ne vais pas te haïr, tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir. Et tu t'es endormi en route dans ma voiture en sécurité avec moi.

\- Oh.

\- Je te laisse ici. On se voit toute à l'heure. Je vais aller préparer un minimum le loft. Y a Scott qui va t'appeler. Je pense pour que vous veniez ensemble et une petite question, on leur dit ou pas ?

\- Non.

\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

\- J'ai pas envie de leur dire maintenant pour plusieurs raisons. Et puis, on peut se détester pour une soirée et se sera marrant de tenir le défi. Et puis, peu de risque qu'ils remarquent quoi que ce soit. Liam et Kira n'en connaissent pas encore assez et Scott, je me demande souvent comment il aurait survécu ses 12 dernières années sans moi. Faut se méfier de Lydia par contre. Elle est dangereuse elle.

Stiles fit un clin d'œil à Derek.

\- Attends Stiles. J'avais un truc pour toi. Tiens.

Derek lui tendit le sac en papier. Stiles l'ouvrit et en tira deux peluches. Un loup gris et un renard roux.

\- Sérieux Derek c'est trop mignon. On en a chacun une, c'est ça?

\- J'avais imaginé ça oui.

Stiles lui tendit le renard.

\- Tiens tu gardes Stilinou. T'en prends soin hein.

Derek leva les yeux en ciel. Stiles l'embrassa doucement et sortit en courant. Derek hocha la tête, posa le renard sur le siège et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Stiles reçu un message un peu plus tard de la part de Derek.

'' J'ai oublié de te dire. Scott à une surprise pour ce soir, à toute à l'heure''.

Stiles posa son portable et prépara ses affaires. Scott venait le chercher dans 10 minutes.

\- Hey, le shérif apparut dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Yo papa. Merci pour les sous.

\- C'est rien. Après avoir fait les comptes hier soir j'ai été surpris en bien. C'est allé ta journée ?

\- Super.

Stiles montra le loup à son père.

\- Il est trop mignon. Il lui faut un nom.

\- Apelle-le Derek !

\- Noon, ça va pas le faire.

La sonnette de la porte retentit.

\- C'est Scott et je ne suis pas prêt du tout.

Stiles prit une feuille sur son bureau et écrivit quelque chose qu'il tendit à son père.

'' Scott et les autres ne sont pas au courant pour Derek et moi et on ne veut pas qu'ils le sachent tout de suite alors chut. Merci. J'écris parce que sinon il risque d'entendre.''

Le shérif se demanda comment son fils avait pu écrire aussi vite et aussi lisiblement. Il plia le papier et le rangea dans sa poche au moment où Scott et Stiles entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- J'ai quand même deux questions Stiles et j'aimerais que tu me répondes avant qu''on y aille… Bonjour Shérif. Pourquoi tu étais en voiture avec Derek et c'est quoi cette soirée pyjama ?

\- La soirée pyjama, j'y suis pour rien c'est Derek tout seul qui a proposé directement à toi et j'ai sûrement fais la même tête que toi quand je l'ai entendu te le dire. Pour la voiture de Derek, il avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tout seul et accessoirement, ça m'a permis un super tour en camaro sur l'autoroute. Cette voiture c'est une vraie bombe et en sortir te donne l'impression d'avoir de un, du charme et de deux, du pouvoir. C'est une voiture vraiment sexy et bandante.

Stiles se figea soudain et regarda son père et Scott qui le dévisageaient la bouche ouverte.

\- Shérif, dîtes-moi qu'il parle vraiment que de la voiture.

\- Bon, je suis prêt on y va Scott? On va pas se mettre en retard. Derek va nous tuer. À demain papa.

\- Dis je peux encore te poser une question ? demanda Scott alors que lui et son ami descendaient l'escalier.

\- Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi ton père avait une peluche de loup dans les bras ?

\- Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas le savoir Scott. Au fait, tu as une surprise il paraît ?

\- Pas pour tout de suite, mais vers 21 heures oui.

Ils arrivèrent chez Derek. Lydia attendait sur le parking avec Kira, Liam et Mason.

\- Ben vous n'êtes pas en avance les mecs ! Lança Lydia à deux doigts de l'exaspération

\- On discutait comme des filles, répliqua Stiles.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée et les autres le suivirent. À mesure qu'ils montaient les étages de l'immeuble, Scott sentit Stiles de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le jeune loup à son ami.

\- Oui. Un peu tendu de passer la soirée chez Derek. Je suis pas très à l'aise avec cette idée.

\- Moi non plus, je t'avoue. En plus y a rien dans son loft. On risque de s'emmerder sec. J'ai du mal à voir ou sera la soirée pyjama. Parce qu'une soirée pyjama c'est fait pour s'amuser et Derek n'est pas un type amusant.

Ils se stoppèrent tous devant la porte du loft, Scott frappa et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

 **Et voilà. on se retrouve mercredi pour le début de soirée chez Derek.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	20. Festif

**Un petit chapitre très court pour ce matin**

 **vraiment court, c'est sans doute l'un des plus courts de toutes la fic.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek les accueillit en pyjama (bas de training gris et t-shirt gris, fallait pas abuser non plus) et avec un grand sourire. Ils entrèrent dans le loft et faillirent tous tomber à la renverse. Sauf Mason qui ne connaissait ni Derek ni le loft.

* * *

Derek avait mis des matelas par terre éparpillés un peu partout. Il avait installé un baby-foot, mais surtout avait tendu devant la baie vitrée un grand drap blanc illuminé par un projecteur relié à un lecteur Dvd et des enceintes pour le sons.

\- C'est du délire mec ! Sérieux ou tu as mis Derek Hale ? Demanda Scott en scrutant le loft dans son intégralité.

\- Comment tu as fait ça en une heure ? Questionna Stiles avant de se maudire.

\- Vous êtes là pour une soirée pyjama non ? C'est pas ce que j'avais dit à Scott ?

\- Je te connais pas, mais trop cool ta soirée, lui dit Mason en se dirigeant vers le baby-foot avec Liam.

\- Ah j'ai même prévu d'autres trucs pour les filles.

Derek désigna une petite table derrière le canapé. Il avait installé dessus un petit miroir sur pieds, du maquillage, du vernis et des accessoires pour les cheveux. Lydia poussa un cri de joie et entraîna Kira avec elle qui protesta à peine. Scott repéra dans un coin le truc le plus intéressant au monde (selon lui) un flipper ! Il se jeta dessus délaissant complètement Stiles et Derek.

\- Honnêtement comment tu as fais ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je t'ai dis l'autre jour que j'étais occupée toute la journée. Et j'ai eu quelques soucis c'est surtout ça qui m'a énervé. Sans ma voiture, je ne pouvais rien aller chercher et sans ma carte bancaire, je ne pouvais rien payer.

\- C'était ça quand tu cherchais un truc dans ma chambre. Et hier soir tu étais aussi occupé avec tout ça ?

\- Ça ne se fait malheureusement pas tout seul. Heureusement Cora est une sœur géniale, elle m'a donné beaucoup de conseils.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

\- J'aime nettement mieux son frère !

Derek arqua un sourcil.

\- Bon t'as quoi à boire parce que je ne suis pas venu que pour m'amuser ? Et dis-moi que tu as de l'alcool même si vous êtes majoritairement insensibles à cette substance.

\- Fais comme chez toi, tu connais l'endroit.

\- Je peux dormir dans ton lit ?

\- Crève ouais !

Stiles fit un regard malicieux à Derek et partit se chercher à boire. Tout ce petit monde était occupé. Derek était fier de lui. Scott lui avait demandé de rajouter deux matelas de plus et Derek n'avait pas eu besoin parce qu'il en avait prévu dix au cas où. Vraisemblablement deux personnes de plus allaient se joindre à eux dans deux heures.

\- Hey Sourwolf, c'est quand qu'on dîne j'ai la dalle ? J'ai passée ma journée sur la route.

\- On va attendre la surprise de Scott.

\- Mais c'est dans deux heures. Je vais mourir d'ici là. Je suis déjà tout maigre.

Derek évalua le corps de l'ado.

\- Tu devrais pouvoir tenir deux heures.

\- Il faudrait une autre fille pour Lydia. Je suis pas sûr que coiffure et vernis soit ce que Kira préfère.

\- Quand Kira en aura marre, Lydia saura se suffire à elle-même. Au pire tu mettras ton costume de chaperon rouge et tu deviendras sa meilleure amie pour la soirée.

\- C'est une invitation au défi ? Demanda l'ado en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Qui sait.

\- Ah tu veux jouer ?

\- On n'avait pas plus ou moins dit ça devant les autres ?

\- Si, si.

Stiles eut un sourire presque démoniaque. Et tu l'as mis où mon costume de chaperon rouge ?

Derek se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles.

\- Dans… mon… lit !

Wow. Stiles frissonna entièrement. Il regarda tous les autres qui étaient occupés et partit vers le lit. Il trouva le costume sous la couette et partit à la salle de bain avec.

* * *

 **Et voilà- on se retrouve samedi pour le prochain chapitre. bien plus long**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	21. Amoureux

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de Tellement Prévisible**

 **C'est pas encore le coeur de la soirée mais ça vient gentiment.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Cora savait une chose, c'est que son frère était un gars pas commun. Elle ne l'avait jamais pensé fou par contre. Mais ce soir-là elle y fût forcée. D'accords il avait raté un morceau de son adolescence, mais quand même. Déjà la soirée pyjama l'avait fortement étonnée, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Oui elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle serait là. Derek lui avait proposé quelques jours avant et elle avait répondu :

\- Je verrai.

Et elle avait reçu un appel d'Isaac, alors elle avait plus ou moins accourue. Et puis elle avait envie de voir Derek.

* * *

Dès son entrée dans l'immeuble, elle entendit les bruits de chacun. Un bruit de flipper, Scott qui était là, deux garçons jeunes au baby foot. Lydia et une autre fille en train de rire. Elle reconnut le pas de son frère. Par contre elle s'inquiéta de ne pas entendre Stiles. Elle frappa à la porte. Son frère vint ouvrir et fut plus qu'étonné de la voir là, mais ils se prirent dans les bras heureux de se revoir depuis le temps. Elle salua Scott, deux garçons au baby-foot. Mason, encore un humain banal, et Liam un loup-garou visiblement tout frais. Elle salua Lydia et une fille asiatique du nom de Kira… et puis elle tomba nez à nez avec un garçon vêtu d'un costume de chaperon rouge.

\- Stiles ?

\- Cora Salut. Comment tu vas ?

\- C'est une soirée déguisée ou quoi ?

\- Non. C'est juste un truc entre… ton frère et… moi. Un défi !

\- Vous en êtes toujours là.

Elle soupira et partie s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Derek était à moitié caché par une poutre du loft, mais Stiles le vit quand même le regarder et repéra l'éclair bleu dans ses yeux. Et Cora ne l'avait pas loupé non plus. Là elle avait trouvé étrange. Il se passait quelque chose. Bien sûr elle savait que son frère et Stiles étaient plutôt attirés l'un par l'autre tout en jouant un jeu ridicule, mais de là à ce que le fantasme de son frère soit de voir Stiles en chaperon rouge, ça craignait grave. Les autres virent aussi Stiles qui était à présent dans la lumière du milieu du loft. Derek avait tourné autour de la poutre mais restait caché derrière. Lydia se leva et vint prendre Stiles.

\- On ne va pas laisser tes cheveux comme ça.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Il fait quoi là ton pote, Scott ? Demanda Mason mi-choqué, mi-amusé.

\- Faut pas trop faire attention. C'est un truc entre lui et Derek.

\- Ils sont gays ?

\- Je dirais pas ça, non. Les deux sont hétéros, mais ils ont une attirance l'un pour l'autre. Et depuis un moment, ils sont en phase de défi alors on regarde, on aide, mais on laisse faire. Ils sont grands et de toute façon, ils ne nous écoutent pas.

Cora était revenue vers son frère.

\- Tu joues à cache-cache ?

\- Non.

\- On dirait que tu te caches. Ou que tu caches quelque chose. Excité ?

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Le problème des pyjamas c'est qu'on voit encore mieux qu'en jean. Je te trouve vraiment bizarre là quand même. Ça t'excite de voir un garçon de mon âge habillé en chaperon rouge.

\- Essaye pas de me comprendre, c'est juste… c'est Stiles. Et oui il me fait de l'effet habillé comme ça parce que c'est lui qui a commencé avec ce costume et… enfin je t'avais raconté.

\- Oui je me souviens mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. C'est quoi l'idée là exactement ?

\- Il essaye de me chauffer.

\- Ça à mon avis, il a réussi déjà non ?

\- Non c'est autre chose qu'il cherche à faire. Et là ça va mieux. Derek bougea enfin. On fait une partie de baby-foot avec Liam et son pote ?

\- Mason, il s'appelle. Viens !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Stiles se faisait coiffer par Lydia qui avait libérée Kira de la corvée, cette dernière était allée se servir à boire. Derek tournait volontairement le dos à Stiles.

\- Qui doit encore venir ? Demanda Cora qui savait pour Isaac.

\- Deux surprises ! Répondit Scott qui avait rejoint les joueurs de baby.

\- Ça fera des couples… on pourra faire un jeu de la bouteille, ça va être trop bien. Wouh ! Cora il faut que tu viennes te faire jolie vers moi.

\- Nan, Lydia ce n'est pas mon genre du tout.

\- C'est pour une soirée et qui sait, tu pourrais rencontrer l'amour de ta vie ce soir.

Lydia fit un clin d'œil à Cora et l'entraîna avec elle.

Derek sentit une odeur de pomme verte se rapprocher.

\- Va falloir penser à vous mettre en pyjama quand même non ?

Stiles était à côté de Derek. Le loup osa un regard de biais. Décidément ce gosse était trop mignon, surtout habillé comme ça.

* * *

Chacun leur tour, les ados partirent à la salle de bain se changer. Aucun n'avait eu le cran de sortir en pyjama. Derek partit à la cuisine pour chercher des chips et du pop-corn. Stiles vint le rejoindre. Il s'assit sur le plan de travail et ses jambes se balancèrent automatiquement comme chaque fois que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Derek essayait vraiment de ne pas le regarder

\- Tu évites de me regarder hein ? Demanda l'ado avant un sourire malicieux.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Je te plais ?

\- Tellement !

\- J'aime te plaire comme ça.

Derek vint se placer en face de Stiles et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu me plais tout le temps Stiles. Là c'est juste différent.

D'un coup sec, Stiles se pencha et attira Derek contre lui qui en lâcha son paquet de chips. L'ado l'entoura de ses jambes.

\- Si tu commences comme ça, je vais devoir tous les virer du loft, se serait dommage quand même.

\- Mon dieu, mais tu parles trop. Embrasses-moi et restes à l'affût si quelqu'un vient.

Derek ne se fit pas prier. Il posa ses mains derrière la nuque de Stiles et l'embrassa. Le garçon sentit tout le désir que le loup tentait de retenir et il en trembla un peu.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais pas pouvoir jouer avec toi parce que j'ai juste envie de t'aimer et que tu m'aimes.

\- Je t'aime Stiles.

L'ado faillit se liquéfier sur place. Il avait espéré entendre ça depuis tellement longtemps. Il y a encore quelque temps il n'aurait même pas osé y croire. Et là c'était réel. Il était aimé, vraiment. Il était heureux. Il se lova doucement dans les bras accueillants de Derek et posa sa tête sur son torse. Le loup frissonna légèrement et resserra son étreinte.

\- Par contre Stiles, tu serais sympa de changer de gel douche parce que cette odeur de pomme verte, c'est écœurant, vraiment.

\- C'est noté mon p'tit loup !

\- P'tit loup ?

\- Ouais non, ça te va pas, plutôt mon Sourwolf !

Derek sourit. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'à ce moment-là. Il avait dans les bras le garçon qui avait capturé son cœur avec une facilité remarquable il y avait de ça presque un et demi. Oui son esprit avait mit du temps à le reconnaître, mais il avait été charmé dès le début. Dès que ce petit avorton (telle avait été sa première pensée envers Stiles) lui avait répondu avec aplomb dans la forêt et il n'avait cessé d'être charmé par tant d'intelligence, de force de caractère et d'innocence. Ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser et Stiles descendit d'un bond gracieux de son perchoir. Ils conclurent quand même qu'ils ne diraient rien aux autres pour le moment. C'était leur petit secret à eux, mais ils étaient bien trop amoureux pour revenir en arrière et reprendre les défis.

* * *

 **et voilà pour ce chapitre-**

 **on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite. bisous à tous**


	22. Joueurs 1

**Bonjour**

 **nouveau chapitre de TP.**

 **j'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek, Cora et Scott les sentirent bien avant qu'ils frappent à la porte. Ce fût Cora qui couru leur ouvrir. Derek la vit se jeter dans les bras d'Isaac et il comprit ce qui avait poussée sa jeune soeur à venir. Si lui était secret sur sa vie, sa sœur l'était encore bien plus. Il savait qu'elle parlait avec Isaac de temps en temps, mais il n'avait pas compris à quel point. Et puis il les invita à entrer.

\- Waouh Derek, c'est vraiment toi qui as fais ça tout seul ? Isaac se pencha à son oreille. Pourquoi Stiles est habillé en chaperon rouge ?

Derek rougit et Isaac termina dans un sourire.

\- Ok je ne veux pas le savoir pour le moment.

Derek nota au passage qu'Isaac portait toujours sa même écharpe. Et il se dit, que purée, Stiles déteignait sur lui maintenant.

\- Salut Derek.

\- Ethan, ça faisait longtemps. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien. Merci pour l'invitation.

\- L'invitation c'est pas moi, c'est Scott. Il nous a fait la surprise

\- Merci pour la soirée alors.

\- Fais comme chez toi, n'hésite pas.

Ethan et Isaac firent le tour de tout le monde pour les saluer. Quand Ethan salua Lydia, une aura étrange les entoura et la plupart des gens présents savaient pourquoi.

\- Mais alors, je ne te t'avais jamais vu aussi mignonne Stiles. Je ne pensais même pas que tu pouvais avoir un tel charme.

Stiles en rougit en saluant Ethan et un grognement se fit entendre à quelques centimètres. Ethan n'eu pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Le loup et l'humain avaient apparemment fait un bond en avant depuis qu'il les avaient vus pour la dernière fois. Il retourna vers Derek et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Détends-toi, je vais pas te le manger ton chaperon rouge. Je les aime plus virils.

Et puis Isaac salua Stiles.

\- Pourquoi tu portes toujours cette écharpe ? Attaqua directement le jeune humain.

\- Ça t'intrigue hein ? Ça fait un moment que tu es bloqué sur ça. Tu t'es habillé comme ça pour un grand méchant loup répondant au prénom de Derek ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Alors je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je porte cette écharpe. Heureux de voir que tu vas bien et que le grand méchant loup aussi va bien.

Isaac fit un sourire à Stiles et un petit clin d'œil.

-Bon les amis ! (Tous faillirent s'étouffer en même temps. Derek avait dit : les amis ?) Vous avez faim ?

Ils répondirent tous en chœur.

\- On est affamés !

Derek n'en revint pas de tout ce que les ados pouvaient avalés. Ils avaient commandés 22 pizzas pour 10 et tout fût avalés par 9 ados en pleine croissance. Lui en avait mangé 4 parts. Ils regardèrent un film naze à l'eau de rose que Lydia avait apporté. Les garçons avaient discutés ensemble les 3/4 du film et Cora était restée avec les filles pour être sympa, mais elle avait fortement subi. Et Lydia et ses bonnes idées proposa des jeux. Ils étaient tous partant même Derek. Lydia avait voulu commencer soft et avait donc proposé un :

\- Action/vérité !

Derek trouvait qu'il n'avait plus l'âge, mais il accepta quand même de participer. Après tout c'était son idée cette soirée.

* * *

Ils étaient les dix en cercle assis par terre au milieu du loft. Stiles fit un rapide coup d'œil circulaire et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il était en face de Derek, Isaac en face de Cora, Liam en face de Kira, Mason en face d'Ethan et Scott en face de Lydia comme si la jeune fille rousse avait fait exprès de faire des couples puisque c'est elle qui les avait placé ainsi. Il croisa le regard de Derek et fit un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit.

\- Bon je commence. La voix de Lydia rappela Stiles à la réalité. Alors… Scott… (L'interpelé leva la tête) Action ou vérité ?

\- Heu… vérité !

\- Kira et toi vous avez couché ensemble ?

Ohlà le jeu partait fort là.

\- … c'est quoi cette question ?

\- Oui ou non ? T'amuses pas à commenter.

\- Non ! À moi… heu Stiles… (Oh non pitié, non, pensa Stiles très fort), action ou vérité ?

''Vite quoi répondre, je risque le moins avec quoi ? Oh pitié si je dis vérité je sens venir la question sur la journée et si je dis action…''

\- Vérité ! (seigneur pitié, pitié).

\- Tu fichais quoi sur l'autoroute avec Derek cet après-midi ?

'' Et merde c'était sûr. Et ça se dit mon meilleur ami, traitre oui plutôt, bon vas-y réponds Stiles t'as pas le choix de toute façon''

\- On est allé à la plage.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une seule question Scott, râla Lydia.

\- C'est à moi de toute façon… voyons. Oh Isaac, act…

\- Vas-y vérité même si je sais ce que tu vas me demander.

\- Tu m'en veux pour la mort d'Allison ?

Isaac fut surpris, il s'attendait à la question sur son écharpe.

\- Non plus depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai eu du mal au début et partir avec Chris m'a fait du bien.

Stiles fit un sourire gêné. Bon au moins maintenant il savait.

\- Hey Derek action ou Vérité ?

Derek soupira devant le sourire angélique d'Isaac. Ça ça sentait le piège à coup sûr quel que soit le choix de Derek.

\- Vérité, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Pourquoi Stiles est habillé en chaperon rouge ?

La question sembla intéresser tout le monde. Ils étaient tous suspendus aux lèvres du loup. Derek ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est un truc qui est partit d'un défi entre lui et moi. Satisfait ?

\- C'est pas une réponse ça !

\- Ce sera ma seule réponse Isaac.

\- C'est pas juste.

Le jeu continua un moment et puis Kira en eu marre alors Lydia ne laissa pas le choix du prochain jeu et amena une bouteille. Ça aurait été étonnant qu'elle ait une autre idée.

Et c'est à partir de là que la soirée changea légèrement d'ambiance.

* * *

 **honnêtement. ce chapitre est pas génial. mais bon**

 **j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite. kiss**

 **Kitsune**


	23. Joueurs 2

**Suite de la soirée chez Derek. bonne lecture :-)**

 **c'est pas fini la soirée. y aura encore plusieurs chapitre sur le sujet.**

* * *

Le truc chiant avec action/vérité c'est que soit tu t'emmerdes profondément avec des questions idiotes ou alors c'est trop gênant à cause de questions idiotes aussi.

Non vraiment Cora détestait ce jeu et elle se savait ne pas être la seule. Elle aurait pu arracher la gorge de Lydia d'avoir de telles idées. Cette fille avait 12 ans ou quoi ? Cora reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle et son frère avaient dû grandir trop vite suite à plusieurs événements survenus dans leur vie, mais quand même. Qui à 17 ans pouvait vraiment aimer ce jeu ? Même Stiles n'aimait pas ça, c'est pour dire.

Lydia à Scott: Kira et toi vous avez couché ensemble ?

(Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à la rouquine ? On lui demandait à elle avec qui elle avait couchée ? En plus la liste devait être longue. Et tout ça pour un ''Non'' catégorique en réponse)

De Scott à Stiles: Tu fichais quoi sur l'autoroute avec Derek cet après-midi ?

(À peine plus intéressant. En plus visiblement à part Scott, personne ne savait que le chaperon rouge et le loup étaient sur l'autoroute aujourd'hui et franchement qui s'en souciait ? Et pour apprendre quoi, qu'ils étaient allés à la plage en plein mois d'avril. Donc soit de la grosse connerie soit un bon gros mensonge).

De Stiles à Isaac: Tu m'en veux pour la mort d'Allison ?

(Pourquoi remuer le passé ? Merci la question qui jette un bon froid, et bref la réponse fût non).

D'Isaac à Derek: Pourquoi Stiles est habillé en chaperon rouge ?

(Ah première question vraiment intéressante, mais malheureusement Cora connaissait déjà la réponse et la réponse de son frère n'avait pas été utile et n'avait rien appris à personne).

De Derek à Cora: Depuis quand Isaac et toi c'est officiel ?

(Non mais voilà qu'il tentait de jouer le rôle de grand frère confident. Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis jamais, fut sa réponse parce qu'en plus c'était vrai. Bon oui, ils avaient couchés une fois ensemble quand ils habitaient ici, mais ça n'avait rien d'officiel).

De Cora à Lydia: Tu es déjà sortie avec un membre de la meute ?

(Question sans intérêt aucun, mais il fallait bien dire quelque chose. Réponse de la plante sur pattes: Oui (en se pavanant), je suis sortie avec Aiden et une fois j'ai embrassé Scott (avec un clin d'œil à ce dernier devenant rouge de honte). Hum finalement plutôt sympa la question).

De Lydia à Liam: (mignon ce petit Liam dommage trop jeune, bref). Elle te plaît Kira ?

(Décidément la vie de Kira semblait fortement intéresser Lydia. Un peu de jalousie peut être ? Réponse du mignon: Elle est jolie et intéressante. Rougissement +++ de Liam et de Kira. Hum il doit y avoir un truc entre eux).

De Liam (alias le mignon) à son pote Mason (un petit air de gay lui): Brett il t'attire vraiment ?

(Ah ben voilà, gay ce n'était pas juste un air. Là, intérêt soudain d'Ethan pour le jeune Mason. Et le dit Mason qui répond: J'avoue putain, il est trop sexy. La vache quel âge il a lui. 15 ans à tout casser ! Cora choquée).

De Mason (pof, pof, pof, choix au hasard) à Scott : C'est quoi cette histoire de meute dont a parlée Cora ?

(Et Merde ! Ils auraient pu la prévenir qu'il ne savait pas. Là tous gênés se regardant tous de travers genre : on répond quoi ? Qui veut répondre ? Est-ce que Scott est autorisé à répondre ? Derek qui fait son innocent et qui dit à Scott : c'est toi l'alpha tu te démerdes. Pour finir monsieur true-alpha qui prend ses responsabilité explique donc à Mason que nous (lui-même, Liam, Cora, Isaac, Derek et Ethan sont des loups-garous. Oh la tête du Mason y aurait fallu l'encadrer).

On a perdu Mason sur ce coup-là ! Cora se maudissait de sa bêtise, mais bon, il l'aurait compris à un moment donné.

\- On peut stopper le jeu 5 minutes parce que là j'ai quand même 2-3 questions ?

\- Ok on stop un moment, on te doit quelques explications, annonça Scott.

Puis Lydia a expliquée. Pendant ce temps Ethan matait intensivement le jeune Mason. Liam cherchait à se terrer sous terre, honteux de n'avoir rien dit à son pote. Scott admirait Lydia et sa façon toute naturelle de raconter un truc aussi incroyable. Kira tentait de se faire une place dans la conversation en parlant de kitsune. Stiles faisait allusion à un problème de nogitsune et Derek imperturbable monsieur-je-m'en-balance-totalement-je-ne-suis-pas-l'alpha admirait son chaperon rouge d'une façon qui devrait être interdite. Après tout ça, ils purent recommencer à jouer. Et Lydia souleva que action/vérité c'est aussi action et pas que vérité. Ah oui tiens y avait eues que des questions.

Scott à Liam (enfin une action): Vas-y fait une démonstration à Mason !

(Ordre venant du true-alpha et exécution automatique du mignon bêta. Le Mason encore plus perdu, mais vachement admiratif. Là, petite confidence du mignon :

\- Ah oui si jamais Brett est aussi un loup-garou avec les mêmes capacités d'écoute que nous.

Etranglement du Mason (définitivement perdu).

Puis le mignon qui pose une action à Derek :

\- Fais-nous une danse.

(Derek pas convaincu, mais exécute quand même une danse naze qui fait rire tout le monde).

Et Derek à Scott: Tu vas penser à mordre encore d'autres gens ?

(Réponse trop polie de Scott : Non seulement si c'est nécessaire comme pour Liam).

Scott à Stiles, action: Tu dois faire un bisou baveux à Lydia ?

(Hoho. Regard de tueur d'un loup grognon. Rire amusé d'une meute. Bisou baveux des deux protagonistes et ohhhh de l'assemblée accompagné d'un grognement de loup grognon. Hum tiens un loup jaloux).

Et Stiles à Isaac : Pourquoi tu portes toujours une écharpe ?

(Ah ben on l'espérait cette question. Réponse d'Isaac. Non sérieux ça n'intéresse personne. Et Stiles si moi ça m'intéresse, tu dois répondre. Et Isaac qui répond : Alors mon cher Stiles je t'explique. Je porte cette écharpe parce que j'aime bien avoir quelque chose autour du cou c'est tout ! C'est naze comme raison je sais mais y a pas à chercher plus loin. Content ? Stiles semblait très content)

Et Isaac à Kira qui n'avait encore rien eu depuis le début : Un petit défi contre Scott. Une course de vitesse.

Et enfin Kira proposa de changer de jeu.

Joie, joie, bonheur. Cora aurait presque poussée un cri de joie en dansant.

* * *

 **et voilà pour ce petit POV Cora Hale.**

 **on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite. bisous**


	24. Jaloux

**Bonjour.**

 **voici ce matin le chapitre 24 de TP**

* * *

Genim Stilinski (Stiles pour tout le monde) jaloux ? Non pas lui ! Bon un tout petit peu comme n'importe qui quoi ! Mouais, non en fait carrément jaloux. Très, trop, terriblement jaloux. On ne touche pas à son Sourwolf, même pour jouer. Bref !

* * *

Lydia avait ramenée sa bouteille et elle commença. Un simple mini bisou sur la bouche de Kira. Et Kira un bisou pareil à Isaac, et Isaac pareil à Ethan avec un peu d'hésitation quand même et puis Ethan à Scott et Scott à Lydia et Lydia à Cora et Cora à Derek et Cora râla et Derek lui ne voyait pas le problème. Et puis le niveau augmenta. Un bisou plus long sur la bouche. Kira avec Liam, Liam avec Scott qui rigolèrent comme des idiots tout du long, et puis Scott à Kira, et puis Kira à Ethan et puis Ethan à Mason et puis Mason à Lydia et ce fut le moment de passer aux choses vraiment sérieuses. Un vrai baiser avec la langue et un temps obligatoire.

* * *

Stiles bizarrement commençait à sentir ce jeu moyen moyen. Mais bon il ne dit rien et participa. Et il fut le premier à devoir embrasser Scott.

\- Je ne vais pas rouler une pelle à Scott, il est comme mon frère. C'est de l'inceste pur à ce niveau-là !

\- C'est pas si grave Stiles c'est pour le jeu ! Dit calmement Scott.

\- Pas si grave ? Tu roulerais une pelle à ton frère toi Cora?

\- Je peux très bien sans souci. Tu veux une démonstration ?

\- Ça ira ! C'est trop bizarre.

\- Pas plus bizarre que toi en chaperon rouge. En plus mon frère il est pas vilain.

\- Je suis là au cas où, fit remarquer Derek.

Et Stiles finit par embrasser Scott, enfin embrasser, ils s'étaient surtout marrer et leurs langues ne s'étaient même pas touchées au final. Et Scott dû embrasser Mason qui visiblement avait adoré ça, mais avait sûrement trouvé trop court et Mason fit la tête quand il dû embrasser Lydia et Lydia roula une pelle magistrale à Isaac. Cora en pâlie en les regardant et puis ce fut la cata quand Isaac dû embrasser Derek. Ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre quand Stiles se leva d'un bond.

\- Et siiii on changeait de jeu hein ? Un jeu de cartes ? Un cache-cache ? Une bataille d'oreillers ? Un…

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Tu veux pas qu'Isaac embrasse Derek ?

\- C'est pas du tout le problème Liam, c'est juste que bon, on a comprit le principe quoi, alors on peut changer de jeu maintenant.

\- Jaloux ? Demanda Cora en haussant les sourcils.

\- Mais pas du tout, mais je sais que Derek a pas envie d'embrasser Isaac.

\- C'est le jeu Stiles, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est pour 30 secondes, je vais pas en mourir.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand et dévisagea le loup.

\- Tu es dans un programme Derek change complètement ou quoi ? D'abord une soirée pyjama et ensuite tu es d'accord d'embrasser n'importe qui ?

\- Pas n'importe qui, c'est Isaac. Mon ancien bêta, mon ami.

\- Tu es jaloux Stiles ou quoi ?

\- Non Isaac je ne suis pas jaloux. Tu sais quoi Derek, je vais rentrer chez moi, ta soirée là elle me gonfle sérieusement. Embrassez-vous, faites des partouzes, faites des bébés loups-garous et laissez-moi tranquille. Voilà je pars parce que ça me soûle.

Et Stiles tourna les talons, attrapa son sac par terre et partit en claquant la porte du loft. Tous se regardèrent interloqués. Derek se leva.

\- Excuse-le Isaac. Je passe mon tour à quelqu'un d'autre et je vais aller le chercher.

Derek partit à son tour calmement. Il trouva Stiles sur le perron en bas de l'immeuble grelottant et pleurant.

\- Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour ?

Stiles se retourna d'un coup sec. Il se releva et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.

\- Ça te dérangeait même pas de l'embrasser, dit-il d'une voix triste.

Derek s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Stiles. C'est toi que j'aime. Je ne te l'ai pas assez montré ces derniers jours ?

\- Si mais… je peux pas…

\- Tu peux pas quoi ?

\- Te voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Homme ou femme.

\- Stiles c'est pour un jeu ! Je n'embrasserai jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Maintenant tu as cassé l'ambiance je crois. Toi qui voulais ne rien dire à personne, j'ai peur qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose là maintenant.

\- Hannn j'suis trop idiot.

\- Mais non, tu es juste jaloux. C'est pas si grave. On remonte ?

\- Hop, hop, hop deux minutes. Maintenant que je t'ai rien que pour moi, je peux en profiter.

Derek souleva Stiles en le prenant sous les cuisses et l'ado s'accrocha aux hanches du loup avec ses jambes et à son cou avec ses bras. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné.

\- Sérieusement tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu me fais habiller comme ça ? Je pense que tu devrais mettre ton pyjama après et réservé ce costume pour une soirée rien que nous deux dans quelques temps. J'ai envie de pouvoir profiter de te regarder tout seul et pas avec une bande d'ados qui se pose pleins de questions.

\- Vous êtes absolument dégoûtants les deux, mais j'en étais tellement trop sûr. J'avais raison.

Stiles se décrocha d'un coup sec et Derek le laissa retomber les pieds sur le sol.

\- Sans blague Isaac, ça se fait pas d'espionner les gens. Tu es malpoli, râla Stiles.

\- Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien. Je ne te savais pas si jaloux quoi que je m'en doutais. Promis, je ne dis rien à personne. Je leur ai trouvé une occupation. Un petit poker qui va sûrement se transformer en strip-poker si aucun adulte n'est là pour recadrer tout ça.

Derek soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'y vais !

Et il remonta les étages précipitamment. Isaac et Stiles remontèrent lentement ensemble.

\- Tu sais quoi Stiles, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure. L'écharpe je la porte parce qu'avant que je ne parte définitivement de chez moi, je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de mon père et je sais qu'il était violent et affreux avec moi, mais c'était quand même mon père. J'avais juste pas envie d'en parler devant tout le monde.

\- Je comprends. Merci pour m'avoir dit la vérité.

\- Alors Derek et toi, officiel ?

\- Depuis peu oui.

\- Vous allez bien ensemble, vraiment. On voit qu'il t'aime à mort. Bon déjà avant ça se voyait, mais là c'est… chou.

\- Merci. Et toi et Cora ?

\- On se parle beaucoup et on s'aime bien, mais rien d'officiel. Mais depuis que Chris à rejoint les Calaveras, je suis tout seul en France et je pense que je vais rester ici ou partir au Mexique avec Cora. En fait ça va dépendre de ces deux prochains jours avec Cora.

\- Tu es amoureux ?

\- Un peu oui et toi ?

\- Carrément !

Isaac éclata de rire et Stiles suivit aussi. Ils riaient toujours en revenant dans le loft. Ils furent surpris de voir Scott en caleçon. Scott était vraiment nul à tous les jeux du monde, sauf le flipper.

* * *

 **un Stiles jaloux c'est tellement mignon... :-)**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour la suite.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	25. Secrets

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **bon, on est à 159 RW...**

 **merci merci merci**

 **voici le chapitre 25 de TP?**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il avait fallu à Scott moins de dix minutes pour perdre à un jeu de cartes. Un semblant de Poker avec des règles absurdes. Non les jeux ce n'était pas son fort. Du coup il était en caleçon au milieu d'un loft avec trois filles, deux garçons attirés par les garçons et tous se foutaient de lui. Super ! Plus jamais il ne jouera à rien impliquant de se déshabiller, enfin en tout cas juste le temps de s'en remettre.

Si les ados se marraient ce ne fût pas le cas de Derek quand il revint en trombes dans le loft. Il fallu que Cora le détente pour qu'il finisse par n'y voir rien de mal. Et Isaac et Stiles revinrent eux aussi en riant, mais certainement pour tout autre chose. Isaac qui rit complice avec Stiles ? Totalement improbable. Stiles cache quelque chose à Scott il en est persuadé et il veut savoir quoi. Une idée lui vint. Faire boire Stiles. C'est le seul moyen logique. Il connait bien son best et sait qu'il est têtu, sans un peu d'aide il ne révélera rien du tout.

* * *

Si Scott était plus attentif en général, il aurait repéré les regards de Derek envers Stiles et ceux de Stiles envers Derek. Il aurait compris que l'histoire de la plage n'était pas un mensonge et qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie en amoureux. Il aurait senti que Stiles portait l'odeur de Derek par-dessus son affreuse senteur de pomme. S'il avait regardé mieux, il aurait tout simplement vu l'évidence. Mais on parlait de Scott McCall et il avait parfois du mal à voir des choses évidentes. Il vivait un peu sur sa planète. Tout est bien, tout est joli, tout est lisse, les gens ne sont qu'amour et bonté et son meilleur ami ne peut avoir aucun secret pour lui évidement. Si Stiles avait été amoureux, il lui aurait dit. Après tout il avait cassé les pieds et les oreilles de Scott pendant dix ans avec sa Lydia. Et Scott en avait tellement entendu parler que maintenant c'est lui qui y pensait de plus en plus et elle semblait le draguer légèrement depuis un moment. Certes Lydia avait un peu changée, mais elle restait la Lydia un peu superficielle attirée par l'argent ou le pouvoir, qu'elle avait toujours été. L'argent Scott n'en avait pas, mais du pouvoir oui depuis qu'il était l'alpha. Et Lydia n'était pas insensible à ce pouvoir-là. Scott céderait volontiers à Lydia, par curiosité pour voir ce qu'elle lui veut, et puis par envie. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était jolie même si pas forcément son style en général. Mais il y avait Stiles et Scott devait savoir s'il n'avait vraiment plus de sentiments pour Lydia. Faire souffrir son meilleur ami était une pensée intolérable. Et c'est tout naturellement que Scott servit un verre d'alcool à son pote de toujours.

\- Hé mec tu bois avec moi ?

\- L'alcool ne te fait rien, pourquoi tu veux boire ?

\- Pour t'accompagner. Tu ne vas pas passer ta soirée à être le seul à boire quand même ?

\- Il y a Mason aussi.

\- Il a 15 ans Stiles.

Stiles fit une moue puis un clin d'œil et trinqua avec son ami.

* * *

Quelques verres plus tard, Stiles chantonnait assit sur la table du loft avec les pieds qui balançaient dans le vide.

\- Lydia est jolie ce soir non ? Lança Scott le plus innocemment possible.

\- Elle est en pyjama Scott, bon chemise de nuit courte, mais rien d'affolant non plus.

\- C'est tout l'effet qu'elle te fait ? S'étonna l'alpha.

\- Qui ? Questionna Stiles qui avait déjà perdu le fil de la conversation.

\- Lydia!

\- Ouais t'as raison Scotty.

Définitivement perdu le fil. Scott changea de direction.

\- Sinon tu as quelqu'un en vue toi ? Kira ? Cora ?

\- Cora ? Cora la sœur de Derek ? S'étonna le jeune homme déjà bien alcoolisé.

\- Evidemment, tu connais combien de Cora toi ?

\- Une et puis une et puis une… Trois Cora.

\- Tu connais trois Cora ?

\- Non attends… Cora comme Cora Hale ?

\- Mais oui comme Cora Hale.

\- Non j'en connais qu'une de Cora. Mais elle m'intéresse pas en plus, je l'ai déjà embrassé une fois.

Derek tendit l'oreille et sa sœur aussi. Il croisa son regard et elle lui fit un haussement d'épaule.

\- Tu m'expliques quand tu as embrassé Cora, demanda l'alpha plus que surprit. Il devait avoir loupé quelque chose là.

\- Pouah ça date mec. Elle dormait.

(De mieux en mieux pensa Derek qui vit sa sœur sortir les griffes en fulminant).

\- Mais je sais plus. C'était quand Derek m'a dit de veiller sur elle. Elle avait arrêtée de respirer à cause de… de je sais pas en fait. Mais j'ai sauvé sa vie, dit fièrement Stiles en bombant le torse.

(Ok c'est bon, Derek avait compris. Ce devait être dans l'ambulance à l'hôpital). Cora rangea les griffes et se radoucie. Elle avait compris elle aussi.

\- Et Kira ?

\- C'est un renard. Je ne vais pas sortir avec un renard, j'ai été un renard tu te souviens ?

\- Non j'ai oublié, tenta d'ironiser Scott que cette conversation délirante ennuyait profondément.

\- Comment tu as fait pour oublier ça ?

\- C'était ironique imbécile ! Tu t'imagines bien que je ne peux pas oublier un truc pareil.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaah. Je crois que je suis bourré. On parlait de qui déjà ? De… je parlais de Derek ? J'ai parlé de Derek ? Je devrais pas parler de Derek je pense.

\- C'est quoi le souci avec Derek ? S'intéressa Scott.

\- C'est un loup-garou, tu le savais toi ? Il se transforme en loup.

\- Non sans blague ! Tu m'en diras tant Stiles. Vas te coucher, on parlera une autre fois.

Bon, bourré son meilleur ami était une mauvaise idée. Scott l'abandonna dans ses délires pour aller vers Mason, Ethan et Isaac qui discutaient autour du baby-foot.

\- Tu as voulu bourré Stiles intentionnellement ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Oui j'avoue. Je voulais savoir s'il était toujours attiré par Lydia, mais j'ai rien pu en tirer. Tu sais quelque chose toi Isaac ?

\- Non. Mais je sais que déjà en général ses discutions ont de la peine à être structurées, mais là c'est carrément du n'importe quoi. Tu es intéressé par Lydia toi ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Il me semble qu'elle me drague un peu, mais je veux pas faire souffrir Stiles.

\- Depuis 18 mois tu penses quoi de Stiles ?

\- A quel niveau ?

\- Au niveau changements. Au niveau filles et au niveau Lydia.

\- Il ne me semble plus être amoureux de Lydia. Y a eu Malia, mais ça n'a pas duré.

\- Malia ? La coyote ?

Scott acquiesça.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il me cache des choses et je n'aime pas ça. Il n'a jamais été secret avec moi.

\- Je vais t'apprendre un truc sur Stiles. Faut pas lui poser les questions, surtout dans cet état. Tu veux mon avis, ce loft est une pièce remplis de jeunes avec des secrets ce soir. Moi j'en ai, toi tu en a par rapport à Lydia, Cora en a, Stiles en a et même Derek en a sûrement. Peut-être que la nuit sera propice aux révélations diverses et variées. Sinon y a toujours l'astuce de Lydia… un petit peu d'aconit dans les boissons. Si tu en veux, j'en ai toujours sur moi. Chris m'en avait donné.

\- Toi je t'aime bien Isaac.

Le visage angélique d'Isaac se fendit d'un sourire diabolique et ses yeux jaunes s'illuminèrent.

* * *

 **et un Isaac diabolique hihihi**

 **on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite,**

 **bisous bisous.**

 **Kitsune**


	26. Tricheurs

**Coucou nouveau chapitre de TP? ce matin**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Isaac Lahey était un jeune adorable. Discret, pas râleur, doux, gentil, plutôt serviable, mignon et avec une tête d'ange. Il aurait pu faire les pires horreurs, on le penserait quand même innocent. Mais il avait un petit côté qui adorait emmerder le monde et créer de légères mésententes. C'est donc ce côté de lui qui proposa de l'aconit à Scott. Très peu dosée, mais qui ferrait juste un petit effet de détente et d'euphorie suffisant pour délier les langues. Lui bien sûr s'inclut aussi dans l'histoire. Il voulait des révélations, mais étaient aussi prêt à en faire. Et donc, il servit un verre à chaque invité, oui même à Scott.

\- On va trinquer tous ensemble pour la super soirée de Derek ! Lança le jeune blond avec un sourire blindé d'innocence.

Et tous burent une longue gorgée. Et puis il proposa un jeu. Chacun devait dire un secret sur l'un de ses amis. Ils s'assirent par terre en rond.

\- Je commence. Je révèle un secret sur… Derek.

\- Oh j'ai hâte d'entendre le secret que tu as sur moi, répondit Derek septique.

\- Derek a roulée une pelle à Erica pendant un entrainement, lâcha Isaac fier de lui.

\- C'est elle qui m'a roulée une pelle, Isaac et je l'ai repoussé. Je dois donc révéler un secret ? Pfffffff. Je sais que Stiles ne se prénomme pas Stiles en vrai.

\- Eh oh ! Pourquoi moi saleté de loup ? Alors ça c'est petit, petit, mini. Bon je passe là-dessus. Je sais que Scott a eue une passion étrange pendant des années.

\- Oh le traitre ! S'indigna l'alpha. Je sais que Liam a eu un coup de foudre récemment.

\- Vraiment, tu crois ça ! Je sais que Mason a couché avec une fille.

\- J'avoue ! Je sais que… je vous connais pas tellement c'est dur pour moi. Je sais que certains d'entre vous on envie de se mettre en couple.

Tous le regardèrent ébahis.

\- Il a des pouvoirs lui, murmura Stiles.

\- Non Stiles, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs. C'est juste que certaines évidences sautent aux yeux.

\- Tu choisis qui pour continuer ? Demanda Derek pour couper court à la conversation entre Stiles et Mason.

\- Kira.

\- Je sais que Lydia a déjà fait du gringue au père d'une copine.

\- Hum, alors moi j'en aurai des tas de révélations. Je sais qu'Ethan a envie de s'envoyer en l'air cette nuit.

\- Rien ne te le prouve Lydia. Bon, je sais que Cora a eue une petite histoire avec Boyd.

\- Et alors ! Je sais qu'Isaac attend un signe pour choisir son avenir.

\- Ben voilà on a fait le tour. Maintenant on va chacun relever un truc sur soi-même, annonça Isaac avant de se lancer. Je suis amoureux de Cora.

\- Quoi ?

Derek et sa sœur firent la même tête en même temps

\- C'est dit voilà ! On va dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Scott à toi.

\- Ok, alors moi. Je vous révèle que la passion bizarre de mon enfance était de sortir le rembourrage de mes peluches pour le collectionner sur une étagère

\- Tu collectionnais du rembourrage ? S'étonna Kira.

\- Mmmmh !

\- Bon moi je vous révèle que ma mère est une kitsune qui a 900 ans.

\- Ah quand même ? Tu vas vivre jusqu'à 900 ans toi ? S'étonna Mason

\- C'est une question que j'ai jamais pensé à poser à ma mère tiens. Bref, Cora on t'écoute.

\- Je révèle que j'ai déjà embrassée une fille parce qu'elle m'aimait bien.

\- Heu je révèle que… Vous voulez pas pimentez un peu parce que c'est naze là, soupira Stiles qui commençait à en avoir marre et voulait de l'action.

\- Alors Stiles tu proposes quoi ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon Isaac ?

\- Tu veux dire en dehors d'un jeu ?

\- Evidement.

\- Non jamais, et toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ? Qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ?

Scott s'excita à sa place de n'avoir jamais su cela.

\- Maintenant tu le sais Scott.

\- Tu as déjà couché avec un garçon Stiles ? Demanda Isaac un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

\- Non.

\- Tu aimerais ?

\- Peut être. Mais eh, faut pas poser des questions qu'à moi. Dites, vous avez aussi l'impression que le loft tourne dangereusement ? demanda le jeune hyperactif en mettant ses mains à plat sur le sol comme pour s'ancrer.

\- Non, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il tremble en fait moi, dit Cora en fermant les yeux.

\- On devrait peut être s'allonger un peu, proposa Lydia. Moi je me sens toute molle.

\- On va faire ça, chuchota l'alpha en se déplaçant doucement.

De façon désordonnée, ils arrivèrent tous à se poser sur un matelas et s'allongèrent en fermant les yeux.

\- Alors Isaac tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ? Demanda Cora

\- Ouais. Je voulais te le dire autrement, mais j'étais un peu inquiet.

\- Au fait les gars… et les filles aussi, j'oublie pas les filles hein. Mon vrai prénom c'est Genim, mais vous le dites à personne hein. Stiles c'est quand même beaucoup plus … style…

Et Stiles piqua un fou rire idiot.

\- En fait, si on est bizarre c'est parce qu'on est tous drogués à l'aconit et c'est ma faute, dit Scott en éclatant de rire.

\- Et c'est moi qui ai amené de l'aconit! Révéla Isaac en se marrant lui aussi à la suite. J'suis un p'tit con en fait.

\- Là je suis d'accord. Abruti va! Lança Derek acide.

\- Ça va, détends-toi Derek. Il t'aurait fallu une plus grande dose visiblement. C'est du très très dilué juste pour planer un peu. Personne ne risque rien. Dans nos moments de grosses déprimes, on est prenait avec Chris.

\- J'ai toujours dis que ce mec était troooop classe, minauda Stiles en roulant sur son matelas.

\- Tu n'as jamais dit ça Stiles.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais entendu le dire Scotty, nuances.

\- Scotty ! Scotty l'alpha. Sérieux, c'est quoi ce surnom ? Se moqua Cora, hilare.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je viens de **f** perdre toute ma crédibilité de chef de meute, soupira Scott.

\- Eh Scott, tu me permets de draguer Kira ? Demanda timidement Liam.

\- Wow, j'suis pas ton père hein ! Et j'suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un truc entre vous.

\- Tu es pas aveugle Scott ? Ben mon vieux. Tu vois des trucs sur ton bêta que tu connais à peine, mais tu ne repères rien chez ton meilleur ami depuis l'enfance.

Et Isaac se marra encore.

\- Mais il veut pas la fermer le clébard à bouclettes là ? Lança Stiles, mauvais.

\- Je pense que le clébard à bouclettes il va surtout t'en foutre une bonne dans ta gueule d'humain arrogant. Tu lui pompes sur le système au clébard à bouclettes.

Isaac se releva assit et attendit quelques secondes que sa vision arrête de bouger. Il partit à quatre pattes vers le matelas de Stiles. Il arriva au dessus de lui.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, on veut me tuer. Il va me tuer au secours !

Isaac empoigna Stiles qui se débattit comme un diable dans tous les sens en hurlant.

\- Je souhaite à personne de faire du sexe avec toi si tu hurles comme ça, grinça le jeune loup blond en grimaçant.

\- Au secours ! Mais au secours ! Continua de crier Stiles.

Isaac rigolait tellement qu'il ne put même pas songer à faire quoi que ce soit à Stiles, même pas le menacer. Il finit par le lâcher en s'écroulant à côté de lui.

\- En fait… l'aconit… c'était parce que Scottychou (éclats de rires général) voulait… que tu lui révèles tes secrets…

\- Tricheur va ! Oh le vrai alpha de mes deux ! Tricheur !

\- Je sais que tu me caches des choses Stiles et ça me rend dingue.

\- Si tu étais moins dans ton monde aussi Scott, tu aurais vu ce que tout le monde a déjà vu. Tu es vraiment à l'ouest pour un chef de meute. Ça fait soucis. Je ferrais une bien meilleure cheffe, j'en suis sûre.

En disant ça Lydia tenta de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas et se contenta de rouler sur le côté pour voir le groupe.

\- Bon alors c'est quoi ton grand secret Stiles ? demanda Scott du bout des lèvres.

\- J'ai une peluche de loup chez moi, je l'ai appelé Camaro, dit-il en riant, avant de s'endormir d'un coup.

* * *

 **La drogue c'est pas bon, même quand on est un loup-garou.**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour la suite. Stiles va-t-il finir par révéler ce que Scott aimerait savoir... bonne question.**

 **bisous**

 **Kirsune**


	27. Sincères

**Bon, la super soirée de Derek sera bientôt terminé, un ou deux chapitres encore je crois.**

 **et on va pouvoir passer à d'autres moments. ça a fait beaucoup de chapitres pour une seule soirée, mais fallait bien passer par là.**

 **merci pour les rws et tout le reste bisous.**

* * *

Ce ne fût pas la meilleure partie de la soirée. Isaac avait dû s'expliquer avec Derek et Scott. Mais il avait quand même trouvé tout cela très drôle et il n'avait pas été le seul. Liam et Kira avait finis ensemble sur un matelas à se faire des bisous et des papouilles. (Beurk). Mason avait discuté dans un coin avec Ethan.

Isaac, lui, était allé se mettre près de Cora pendant qu'elle dormait. Derek avait eu les effets de l'aconit à retardement. Mais ça avait été comique. Il avait une envie folle de manger un chaperon rouge et avait voulu aller dans les bois, mais son corps n'avait pas été du même avis et il avait dû rester couché dans un coin du loft. Il n'y avait pas eu de grandes révélations. Dommage ! Mais en tout cas, ils avaient tous beaucoup rit et Scottychou, ça allait rester bien ancré.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda rapidement de tous côtés, reconnut le loft et soupira. Il vit Kira et Liam endormis sur un matelas l'un contre l'autre. Lydia était plongée dans la lecture d'un gros bouquin. Scott dormait. Isaac et Cora étaient assis à la table derrière lui et discutaient. Mason et Ethan avaient disparus et Stiles ne voulait même pas savoir où ils étaient passés et c'est là qu'il vit Derek, roulé en boule dans un coin du loft, qui dormait. Il se leva avec un petit mal de tête et alla vers lui. Lydia leva les yeux de son bouquin, jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons de nuitée et revint à sa lecture.

Doucement, Stiles s'assit à côté de son amoureux et le regarda dormir. Il était tout paisible. Il se demanda quand même ce qu'il fichait par terre et finit par se dire que c'était la faute de l'aconit. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

''J'avais un petit cœur, tout rempli de malheur, mais un garçon est passé et l'a tout détraqué car l'éclat de ses yeux verts m'a mis tout à l'envers !''.

(Tiens d'où ça lui venait ça ?). Le loup ouvrit doucement un œil.

\- Oh Stiles, tu m'as trouvé.

\- En même temps, tu étais à quelques mètres de moi. Ça va ?

Derek se releva péniblement et s'assit à côté de l'ado.

\- Fichue aconit de malheur ! J'ai dormis longtemps ?

\- Je sais même pas quelle heure il est. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis endormi.

\- Ça je peux te dire par contre. Tu parlais d'une peluche de loup nommée Camaro.

\- Ah bon, je l'ai appelé Camaro ? S'étonna le jeune humain content d'avoir trouvé un prénom finalement.

\- Apparemment.

\- Mmmh, au fait où est Stilinou ?

\- Dans ma table de nuit. Je suis pas sûr de lui laisser ce nom par contre.

\- C'est mignon Stilinou. Stilinou et Camaro.

Et Stiles éclata de rire ce qui réveilla Scott.

\- De quoi ? J'suis où ? La vache, l'aconit c'est affreux.

Scott se leva péniblement et tituba jusqu'à Stiles et Derek. Il les prit dans les bras en les serrant forts.

\- Jvous aimes les potes. Au fait Stiles, Camaro, c'est le loup que ton père avait dans les bras cet aprèm ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc c'est le tien pas celui de ton père ?

\- C'est le mien Scott.

\- Et Camaro c'est à cause de la voiture de Derek.

\- Sûrement.

-Je vois. Je vous déteste vous deux. Vous êtes de purs abrutis. Je pourrais vous frapper.

\- Eh, mais tu viens de dire que tu nous aime.

\- Dites-moi depuis quand ?

\- Pas longtemps.

\- Et la plage ?

\- Sortie en amoureux pour sortir de Beacon Hills.

\- Bon on avance. Vous… vous aimez vraiment ?

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête par l'affirmatif.

\- Ok !

\- Scott, si tu veux essayer avec Lydia n'hésite pas hein. Tu sais, on ne voulait pas le dire tout suite. On voulait juste profiter d'un petit secret entre Derek et moi. D'abord s'apprivoiser nous-mêmes sans pression extérieure, vivre des moments justes ensembles, mais on n'est pas très discrets et puis tu es tenace et têtu toi aussi. Et puis, on voulait surtout ne pas mettre au courant tout le monde au cas où ça ne marcherait pas. Tu sais toi-même que Derek et moi, ça peut partir en vrille à tout moment.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble je suis pas sur que ça parte en vrille, au contraire. Vous allez tenir avec tout ce qui fait vous. Bon si vous vous séparez un jour, vous promettez de me prévenir en premier et directement ?

\- Promis ! Répondirent Stiles et Derek dans un sourire.

\- Bon et la suite de la soirée ? On pourrait danser ? J'ai l'impression que des couples se forment ou se sont formés. Vous deux, Isaac et Cora, Liam et Kira, mais on va peut-être les laisser dormir. Et où est Mason ? Et Ethan ?

\- Je crois que personne n'a envie de le savoir, annonça Stiles.

\- Je m'occupe de la musique, Scott, va inviter Lydia.

Et Stiles se chargea de mettre de la musique en branchant son portable sur les enceintes anciennement reliées au dvd. Il su enfin l'heure en regardant le lecteur. 23h45. Il mit une musique douce et Cora invita Isaac à danser. Scott invita Lydia.

Stiles sentit une main sur sa hanche et un corps chaud entrer en contact avec le sien. Il se retourna lentement et fit face à l'homme de ses rêves, de ses fantasmes et il espérait, de sa vie. Il plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux verts de Derek. Le loup lui prit la main et il se colla contre lui. C'était si doux, si sécurisant. Stiles aurait pu se sentir maître du monde, maître de tout et n'importe quoi en fait. Il était loin le temps de leur rencontre glaciale dans la forêt.

Isaac et Cora se rapprochèrent d'eux. Isaac sourit à Stiles.

\- Hey beau frère. (Putain ils étaient beaux-frères, se dit Stiles). On n'espérait presque plus. On s'en fout, on sera les premiers à se marier.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Derek avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Oui, j'ai demandé Isaac en mariage et on va s'installer à Beacon Hills, répondit Cora très sérieusement et sereinement.

\- Vous avez 17 ans.

\- Et alors, on n'a pas dit que ce serait pour demain.

Cora sourit à son frère qui lui renvoya un sourire attendrit. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire contre ça. On peut lutter, mais l'amour finit toujours pas gagner. Derek en savait quelque chose. Il avait pourtant vraiment lutté pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'un gamin… d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, mais il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que l'amour avait été plus fort que sa peur, plus fort que sa raison, plus fort que tout.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ca chapitre. mauvaise nouvelle (ou bonne nouvelle, ça dépend de vous ça)**

 **mercredi et samedi prochain, il n'y aura pas de chapitre de postés parce que je suis en vacances.**

 **je vous fait des gros kissous.**

 **Kitsune**


	28. Fatiguant

**Bonjour**

 **me voilà revenue de vacances..**

 **et vois la suite de Tellement Prévisible**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Ils s'endormirent tous très tard ou beaucoup trop tôt le matin, ça dépend comment on le prenait.

Derek avait approché son matelas de Stiles et ils avaient dormis ensemble sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre en se tenant la main. Isaac avait dormit avec cora à moitié sur lui dans ses bras. Scott et Lydia étaient partis dormir dans la voiture de Lydia. Kira et Liam ne s'étaient même pas réveillés et Mason et Ethan avaient finis par revenir et s'étaient endormis à leurs places de départ. Stiles avait dormit trois heures.

Il se leva le premier, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Derek endormi et partit à la salle de bain. Il prit une douche tranquille et chercha de quoi petit déjeuner. Le loup n'avait que du café. Il soupira. Bon ben, il attendrait que les autres se lèvent. Il mit un casque sur ses oreilles et se plongea dans sa musique préférée (celle sur laquelle il avait dansé avec Derek pendant la nuit) et s'assit sur la table en remuant les jambes. Les premiers à se réveiller furent Kira et Liam. Ils vinrent s'asseoir à la table.

\- Bien dormis ? Demanda Stiles à ses deux amis.

\- Ça va et toi? L'aconit ça m'a tué. Tu as dormis au moins ?

\- Oui j'ai dormis. Peu, mais ça suffit. J'ai dormi en 2x.

\- Oui juste, tu t'es endormi en parlant de peluche. Où est Scott ?

\- Partit avec Lydia dans la voiture de Lydia, il me semble. Ou celle de Scott, peu importe.

\- Je ne rentre avec aucune de ces deux voitures, ça c'est sûr. Tu as la tienne toi ?

\- Non. Je suis venu avec Scott.

\- Oui juste ! J'ai du mal à faire surface là.

\- Je vois ça. Et toi Kira, bien dormi ?

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Si jamais, y a rien à manger j'ai déjà fouillé et à boire, il n'y a que du café. J'ai hérité du pire petit ami du monde.

Kira et Liam se regardèrent, froncèrent les sourcils puis regardèrent Stiles.

\- Ah oui, vous dormiez…

Stiles fit un rapide résumé de la fin de la soirée à Kira et Liam.

Scott et Lydia arrivèrent au même moment pas discrètement et réveillèrent Derek et Mason. Stiles descendit de la table et s'assit par terre à côté de son copain.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il tendrement au loup qui semblait bien grognon.

Pour réponse, Derek grogna, fit un bisou léger sur la bouche de l'ado et se leva en s'étirant. Stiles se leva à sa suite. Derek partit dans la salle de bain et s'enferma. Scott vient vers Stiles en se grattant la tête.

\- Il est pas du matin ton loup.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était debout. Scott avait bu un café, Derek deux, Isaac deux aussi et Lydia ne les comptait même plus. Ethan était allé chercher des croissants et du miel (pourquoi du miel et pas de la confiture ?).

* * *

Ils avaient tous oubliés un sérieux détail dans la fête, c'était le lendemain et surtout, le lendemain avec Stiles. Parce que trois heures de sommeil suffisaientt amplement à l'hyperactif même avec de l'alcool + de l'aconit. Isaac se dit que vraiment il était increvable et fatiguant.

\- Non parce que bon l'aconit pour me faire avouer des trucs, en y repensant, c'est moyen comme méthode. _(On aurait pu le torturer pensa Ethan)._ Franchement, je me souviens de ce que j'ai raconté et c'était débile. Pourquoi j'ai parlé de cette peluche en plus, j'ai même pas avoué ce que vous vouliez. _(On aurait eu mieux fait de le torturer, pensa Liam_ ). Quand même, je suis plus coriace que ça. Par contre, on a quand même appris des trucs et ça c'était plutôt cool merci Isaac, Merci Scottychou. _(Et merde, pensa Scott)._ Et tu vois Derek, cette soirée pyjama était superbe, faut refaire ça souvent et comme ton loft sera aussi un peu le mien _(ah bon? D'où ce serait aussi le sien? Se demanda Derek),_ on pourra organiser des fêtes ici.

\- On n'organisera rien du tout. Manges un croissant et tais-toi un peu.

\- Je vous embête ? _(Non sans blague pensa Mason)._ Je suis le seul qui devrait avoir la gueule de bois parce que l'alcool fait rien aux êtres surnaturels _(l'alcool non, mais purée, toi tu soûles grave, pensa Kira)_ et j'ai même pas la gueule de bois. Je suis en super forme _(ça se voit pas tiens, pensa Cora) (pitié mais faites le taire, pensa Lydia)._ Et vous savez quoi, on devrait faire un truc tous ensemble cet après-midi. Parce que bon, moi j'ai bien envie de rester avec vous _(pas sûr qu'on ai envie de rester avec toi, pensèrent Lydia, Mason, Ethan, cora et Isaac)_ alors je me suis dit, une bonne balade en forêt nous ferrait le plus grand bien. Les loups ça aiment la nature et l'air frais _(les loups ça aiment aussi le silence, pensa Scott_ ). Vous en dites quoi?

D'une même voix, ils répondirent tous :

\- NON ET TAIS-TOI !

Stiles se tut une minute, chrono en main, le temps de manger son cinquième croissant (et Derek se demanda où son petit ami pouvait bien mettre tout ça, sûrement dans l'énergie qu'il mettait à parler) et puis il parla encore. Il parla en débarrassant le déjeuner, en rangeant le loft et en reprenant ses affaires et il parla encore en disant au revoir aux autres sur le parking. Il avait décidé de rester un peu au loft avec Derek. Quand ils revinrent dans le loft, Derek le plaqua au mur.

\- Tu parles encore, je t'égorge. Mais pour de vrai, je te jure je le fais ! Menaça le loup énervé et à bout de nerfs.

Et Stiles en profita pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **nooooooh une fin toute chou**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour le prochain chapitre**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	29. Indécis

**Coucou**

 **nouveau chapitre de Tellement Prévisible**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Derek depuis trois jours. Le lycée reprenait demain après les vacances de Pâques. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à lui écrire, mais ne voulant pas passer pour un petit ami collant, il avait laissé tomber. Il s'était occupé avec Scott et Isaac. Cora avait été là hier avec eux, mais n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles de son frère. Stiles commençait à vraiment flipper. Bon, c'était dans les habitudes du loup de disparaître quelques jours, mais là quand même ça commençait à faire long sans nouvelles. Stiles était devant la télé quand il se décida à envoyer un message à Derek. '' Tu vas bien?'' et il attendit. Il se précipita sur son portable quand celui-ci sonna. Derek lui avait répondu : '' Je passe chez toi dans 15 minutes''. Vraiment, le loup-garou était déstabilisant au possible. Stiles monta se changer pour ne pas accueillir Derek en pyjama. Il entendit sonner et redescendit en enfilant son t-shirt. Il ouvrit et fut surpris de voir Derek. Il avait pensé qu'il viendrait par la fenêtre.

\- Salut. Tu es toujours en vie ?

\- Ne commence pas, Stiles.

\- Je me suis fait du souci moi.

\- Tu aurais pu m'écrire ou me téléphoner.

\- Tu aurais pu le faire toi aussi.

Derek grogna et Stiles le fit entrer.

\- Tu recommence les cours demain ?

\- Eh ouais ! Mais je suis content, je m'ennuie en vacances. Cora s'inquiétait aussi pour toi.

\- Tu as vu Cora quand ?

\- Hier avec Isaac et Scott.

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé alors ?

\- Je me suis ennuyé de toi.

Derek sembla se radoucir et il s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'étais fatigué et un peu occupé avec des papiers administratifs. Je vais vendre l'immeuble avec le loft.

\- Noooon, pourquoi ? Tu vas partir ?

\- Non, juste déménager en ville.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de changer. D'avoir de vraies pièces, une vraie chambre. Quelque chose de plus sympa pour toi et moi.

\- Hein ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas jamais venir chez moi, je ne te croirais pas.

\- J'aime bien le loft. Y a de l'espace. Bon, il ne fait pas chaud en général, mais…

Derek posa un doigt sur la bouche de Stiles et se pencha pour venir y mettre ses lèvres.

\- J'ai envie de changer Stiles. Tant d'espace me fait me sentir encore plus seul quand il n'y a personne.

\- Je peux venir vivre avec toi.

\- Oublie cette idée tout de suite.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

\- Stiles, c'est pas que je ne te veux pas chez moi, mais tu es encore au lycée pour un an, tu dois penser à ton avenir et puis il y a ton père aussi. Je suis prêt à t'accueillir chez moi pour des journées, pour la nuit aussi, pas tout de suite hein, mais je vais pas te demander de vivre avec moi maintenant même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. J'aime bien comme on est là.

\- Avec des jours entiers sans nouvelles ?

\- C'est pas mon style d'écrire ni te téléphoner, tu le sais et je vais pas passer à l'improviste tout le temps. J'attends que tu m'écrives toi. Je pensais que tu allais le faire, comme j'avais pas de nouvelles je me suis dis que tu ne voulais plus me voir suite à l'autre jour après la soirée pyjama parce que j'ai repoussé tes avances.

\- Sur le moment, je l'ai un peu mal pris, mais bon je suis passé par-dessus. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?

\- Mais parce que tu es mineur Stiles. Ton père est un homme super, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il reste le shérif et je sais qu'il ne pourra pas cautionner ça. Et tu le sais aussi. Me retrouver en prison pour détournement de mineur, c'est pas dans mes plans. Tu auras 18 ans dans six mois Stiles, je pense qu'on peut attendre jusque là non ?

\- Mais tu as quand même envie de moi ?

\- Je crève d'envie de toi Stiles.

Stiles sourit.

\- Bon c'est déjà bien si je le sais.

\- On ne va pas bêtement jouer avec le feu. Tu regardais du tennis ?

\- Sans vraiment suivre. Y a que ça à la télé.

\- Tu veux aller promener ?

Stiles se leva d'un bond.

\- Je vais mettre un pull, j'envoie un message à mon père et on y va.

Derek l'entendit remonter les escaliers, se taper quelque part, ouvrir une porte, sortir des choses de son armoire, râler, claquer une porte et redescendre. Il attrapa les clefs, son portable et enfila ses chaussures avec une rapidité inhumaine.

\- On y va ? Demanda Stiles en reprenant son souffle.

Derek se leva en souriant et suivit Stiles dehors.

\- On va où ? Demanda le jeune homme en sautillant.

\- Pourquoi tu sautilles en marchant ?

\- Je sautille pas.

\- On dirait que tu sautilles. Je voulais passer au supermarché.

\- Oh… le grand méchant loup fait les courses !

\- Comme chaque humain sur terre, oui. Si tu commences, je te plante là et je rentre chez moi et je jette mon portable. En plus c'est pour toi que je passe faire les courses.

\- J'ai rien demandé. Pourquoi pour moi ?

\- J'ai cru entendre qu'un petit ami s'était plains qu'il n'y avait que du café chez moi pour le petit-déjeuner et comme je ne suis pas le pro pour savoir ce que les enfants mangent, je préfère aller avec toi.

Stiles se mit à bouder en suivant Derek qui riait intérieurement. Il fit la moue jusqu'au market.

\- Aller ne fait pas la tête.

\- Tu m'as traité d'enfant.

\- Oui parce que tu sautilles tout comme et en plus tu boudes tout comme. Mais j'ai pas dis que je n'aimais pas ça. Bon ça prend quoi un Stiles hyperactif le matin ?

\- Des céréales, du chocolat froid ou chaud, des pancakes, des croissants, du…

\- Tout ce qui se mange en gros ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, oui.

* * *

Derek soupira devant le rayon céréales et soupira encore en voyant que Stiles avait envie de tout et de rien. Mais pourquoi il avait encore eue une idée idiote ? Il aurait dû penser que Stiles était un indécis.

\- Tu vois si je prends celles au chocolat, je les connais et c'est les mêmes qu'à la maison donc pas de surprise, mais après ça fait pareil partout et si je prends les nouvelles au gout de guimauve _(mais qui a de telles idées pour des céréales? se demanda Derek)_ je ne suis pas sûr de les aimer, mais j'aimerais les goûter et en même…

\- Prends les deux sortes.

\- Non, mon père dit toujours que prendre les deux, c'est pas possible, parce que quand même c'est de l'argent et …

\- Stiles j'ai assez d'argent sur moi pour t'acheter tout le rayon.

\- Tu essaie de m'avoir avec ton argent hein ?

\- Stiles je t'ai déjà. Décide-toi bon sang !

\- Je vais prendre des céréales à la cannelle.

Et il mit finalement le paquet dans le panier que tenait Derek.

'' C'est le fils du Shérif. Le fils du Shérif! Pensa très fort Derek en inspirant profondément.''

Ce ne fût pas plus simple devant les douze sortes de chocolat en poudre du rayon suivant.

\- Oh il faut qu'on passe au rayon gel douche, annonça Stiles.

* * *

Et ce fût le pompon.

\- Comme tu n'aimes pas l'odeur de pomme, dont je ne suis pas fan non plus, mais c'est mon père qui fait les courses, il faut que tu choisisses une autre odeur.

\- Tout sauf pomme verte pitié.

\- Cerise, abricot, noix de coco ?

\- Pourquoi forcément un fruit ?

\- Miel, amande, vanille ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Fraise, c'est bien ça.

\- Tu te prends pour un bonbon ? Tu ne peux pas prendre une odeur neutre. Gel douche normal.

\- L'odeur gel douche normal, n'existe pas mon cher. Tu prends quoi toi ?

\- Le premier qui me tombe sous la main et où y a pas écrit de senteur.

\- Noix de coco ça t'irait bien je suis sûr.

\- Stiles, ne me fait pas regretter d'être avec toi.

\- Citron ça te va ?

\- Non pas citron.

\- Et pourquoi pas citron ?

\- Parce que pas citron, c'est tout. Tiens ça !

Derek tendit une bouteille à Stiles.

\- Fleur d'oranger ? Bon ok.

\- Merci bien, on y arrive enfin.

\- Je vais vers les glaces.

Derek soupira. Il se retourna vers le rayon et sentit le gel douche noix de coco (pas désagréable).Il jeta la bouteille dans le panier et une autre bouteille de gel douche fraise suivit. Il retrouva Stiles devant les glaces.

\- Tu manges une glace aussi ? Demanda Stiles devant les congélateurs.

\- Oui.

\- Tu aimes quoi toi ? Attends laisse moi deviner….. Café…

\- Désolé, je préfère la fraise.

\- Youpi un point en commun. Tu vois ça va marcher entre nous.

\- Parce qu'on aime la fraise ?

Mais Stiles ne répondit pas, il prit deux glaces fraises et se dirigea vers la caisse avec Derek sur ses talons.

* * *

 **Faire des courses avec Stiles, c'est magique... maintenant Derek le sait :-)**

 **bisous à tous et à mercredi**

 **Kitsune**


	30. Hyperactif

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici le chapitre 30, c'est la suite directe du chapitre précédent.**

 **bonne lecture. bisous**

* * *

\- Je suis toujours étonné de voir le nombre de sortes de céréales qu'on peut acheter dans un magasin. Pourtant le market, bon, c'est un petit magasin de quartier avec un minimum de choix et de stock, mais tu as vu, y avait au moins le choix entre 20 sortes.

Ils étaient sur la route du retour pour aller chez Stiles. Ils mangeaient leurs glaces et Stiles parlait. Rien d'étonnant et pourtant les gens qui se promenaient dans le quartier les dévisageaient étrangement. Faut dire qu'ils se demandaient ce que faisait ce bel homme aux cheveux noir, ténébreux, sexy à souhait avec un gamin qui parlait fort et bougeait tout le temps. Derek les voyait et il avait bien envie de les remettre à leur place, mais il n'en fit rien et rentra avec Stiles chez le shérif qui était à la maison.

\- Ah tu es là Stiles. Bonjour Derek.

\- Bonjour Shérif.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué ?

\- C'est Stiles. Je ne l'emmène plus jamais dans un magasin.

\- Ça fait en tout cas 15 ans que j'ai arrêté de l'emmener avec moi.

\- Dites tout de suite que je suis pénible, dit Stiles en boudant comme un enfant.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour la rentrée demain Stiles ? Demanda le shérif pour changer de sujet.

\- Scott doit me rendre un livre de chimie, mais il le ferra demain. Y a un truc à se mettre dans le ventre ?

\- Tu peux chercher.

Et Stiles farfouilla partout et jeta son dévolu sur un paquet de boules de maïs au fromage. Derek se leva de table.

\- Je vous laisse un moment, je reviens.

\- Tu pars ? Demanda Stiles affolé la bouche remplie de boules au fromage. Derek vint vers lui avec un sourire, se pencha sur lui et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

\- J'ai dis, je reviens.

Et il partit.

* * *

\- Inquiet ? Demanda John en regardant son fils.

\- Qui moi ? Non ! Enfin un peu, je sais pas. J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois jours. Je me suis décidé tout à l'heure à lui écrire pour lui demander si il allait bien et puis il a débarqué et m'a emmené acheter des céréales. Il est un peu étonnant, alors je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre du coup je m'attends toujours au pire en fait. Là je me dis, il pourrait ne pas revenir.

\- Je pense que s'il t'a dit qu'il revenait c'est qu'il va vraiment revenir. Votre relation est quelque peu… pas commune, on va dire. Tu as confiance en lui ?

\- Bien sûr, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur quand même.

Derek fût de retour une demi-heure plus tard avec les bras chargés de sac en plastique.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Stiles en voyant le loup posé ses affaires à la cuisine.

\- Je voulais vous préparer à dîner. Histoire un peu de me faire pardonner.

\- Je n'ai rien à pardonner moi, mais je veux bien en profiter quand même. Vous deux, vous avez intérêt à rester ensemble.

Le shérif eu un éclat de rire, Stiles aussi et Derek sourit, amusé. Le père et le fils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup.

\- Tu me donne un coup de main Stiles ?

\- Je suis pas doué. Même je suis plutôt nul.

\- Tu vas apprendre.

* * *

Le shérif était installé dans le canapé du salon et regardaient les deux jeunes hommes qui cuisinaient ensemble. C'était un tableau très attachant. Il prit vers lui la photo de sa femme posée sur la table basse.

\- Tu entends ces rires Claudia? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y en avait plus eus des comme ça dans cette maison. Des rires amoureux. Ton fils nous a ramené un loup-garou. Franchement tu y crois ça ? J'ai du mal parfois à y croire, mais ils vont étonnement bien ensemble. Ils se complètent parfaitement tant ils sont différents. Derek est un jeune homme gentil. Ça fait un moment que je le pense.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu m'étonne à ce point ? Demanda Stiles alors qu'il cuisinait avec Derek.

\- Il y a pleins de choses sur moi que je ne dis pas ou que je ne laisse pas paraître.

\- Tu vas bientôt me dire que tu es romantique ?

\- Je suis romantique, Stiles. En tout cas, je l'étais et je pense que je peux facilement l'être encore. Tiens, remue la crème en attendant.

\- Tout ça est excellent. Je ne pensais pas que vous saviez cuisiner, dit le shérif pendant le repas du soir.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre fast-food ou restaurant, alors j'ai bien dû m'adapter et ma sœur a été une bonne professeur.

\- Je vais risquer de vous engager tous les soirs. Ça nous changera des plats tous fais.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles à côté de lui.

\- Ça va ? Tu frissonnes.

\- Tu arrives à sentir que je frissonne ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, j'ai un peu froid, c'est tout. Ça va passer et je suis un peu fatigué. Les vacances ne sont jamais un super moment pour moi, je fais des légères surdoses d'Adderall.

\- C'est quoi Adderall ?

\- Mon médicament contre l'hyperactivité.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu prenais un médicament. Et ça te fait du bien ?

\- Tu ne demanderais pas ça si tu m'avais vu les rares fois où j'en ai pas pris par oubli ou parce que j'en ai plus et pas la possibilité d'en avoir vite. À haute dose, ça me fatigue en fait. Le problème c'est qu'en cas de stress ou d'ennuie, j'ai tendance à sur-doser un peu.

\- Et c'est dangereux ?

\- Non. J'suis juste amorphe à ce moment-là et ça se peut que je délire un peu. Ça fait quand même moins d'effet que l'aconit c'est sûr.

Derek manqua s'étrangler. Il ne fallait pas que Stiles raconte ça à son père sinon il risquerait de ne plus jamais laisser le loup approcher son fils.

* * *

À la fin du repas Stiles et Derek montèrent dans la chambre de l'ado. Derek sourit à la vue de la peluche posée au milieu du lit. Stiles le remarqua.

\- Tu as vu, il a une place de roi. Il est bien chez moi.

\- Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu le traites bien. J'ai sortis le renard de ma table de nuit. Tu sais où je l'ai mis ?

\- Comme je suppose que c'est pas dans ton lit, je dirais soit sur le canapé soit sur la table.

\- Gagné.

\- La table ?

Derek acquiesça.

\- Comme ça je le vois de partout. Tu termines les cours à quelle heure ?

\- Si je suis pas collé, 15 heures. Sinon ça peut être 16 heures ou même plus tard.

\- Je me fais du souci, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Tu veux pas te coucher et te reposer ?

\- Si, je comptais faire ça. Tu restes un moment ?

\- Le temps que tu t'endormes.

Stiles changea de t-shirt et enleva son pantalon. Il se coucha dans son lit avec Derek à côté de lui. Il prit son loup en peluche sur la table de nuit, mit son alarme sur portable et se tourna vers Derek.

\- Tu m'as manqué Derek depuis la soirée pyjama. Enfin depuis le lendemain. J'étais un peu honteux de t'avoir fait des avances en fait.

\- C'est pas grave. Et tu m'as manqué aussi, tu sais. D'un coup j'avais l'impression que tout était trop calme, sans vie, sans lumière.

\- Dis, tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler ? Plaisanta Stiles devant la longue phrase du loup. C'était si rare.

Stiles eu un sourire malicieux et il embrassa Derek. Mon dieu oui, ils s'étaient vraiment manqués.

* * *

 **Guimauve, Guimauve, Guimauve... ce chapitre mais je l'aime bien**

 **j'espère que vous aussi.. :-)**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour la suite...**

 **bisous à tous Kitsune**


	31. Malade

**Bonjour**

 **bon, vous aimez quand Derek est trop chou avec Stiles ? j'espère que oui, car ce chapitre, ben c'est que ça, un Derek tout chou :-)**

 **sinon, j'ai prévu de passer à quatre chapitre de Tellement Prévisible par semaine. Donc deux le mercredi (matin et soir et deux le samedi matin et soir)**

 **pour une raison surtout... cette fic est très longue et les chapitres sont courts et comme j'aimerais poster la suite directement après la fin de celle-ci, faut que ça avance un peu plus vite dans la publication.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Trois matins que Derek attendait devant le lycée. Il aimait bien voir arriver Stiles. Et puis il rentrait chez lui et revenait pour la sortie des cours.

* * *

Ce matin il était là caché derrière un pick-up. Il vit Scott arriver, mais pas de traces de Stiles. Peu- être qu'il était en retard ? Ça lui arrivait parfois, rarement, mais ça arrivait. Il attendit sans bouger. Une heure plus tard, il se dit que quand même, ce n'était pas normal. Alors il se décida à aller voir chez Stiles.

* * *

En arrivant devant la maison tout était calme. La voiture du shérif n'était pas là, mais celle de Stiles, oui. Il grimpa sur le toit et jeta un œil dans la chambre de l'ado. Il sentit qu'il était là. La fenêtre n'était pas verrouillée. Derek l'ouvrit et se glissa doucement dans la chambre. Stiles était au lit, visiblement pas en forme.

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ?

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmura Stiles un peu surpris.

\- Tu n'étais pas au lycée. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu étais en retard, mais tu n'es pas arrivé, alors je suis venu voir si tu étais ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis malade.

\- Malade ? S'étonna le loup.

\- J'ai attrapé froid et là, j'ai de la fièvre et un sacré mal de gorge. Ça va passer.

\- C'est grave ? Tu n'as pas été infecté par un virus comme la fois au lycée? Quelqu'un t'a donné du poison ?

\- Derek, je suis humain et les humains sont parfois malades sans que ce soit forcément grave. Demain ça ira mieux, au pire après-demain.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? Prendre ta douleur ou autre chose.

\- Tu vas pas prendre ma douleur pour un petit mal de gorge, je vais m'en remettre. Dis je percute maintenant, mais tu faisais quoi au lycée ?

\- Ah… oui. Non, j'étais juste là pour te voir arriver.

\- C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ?

\- Non. J'ai fais ça depuis que tu as repris les cours.

\- Tu viens le matin juste pour me voir arriver au lycée et tu viens l'après-midi pour qu'on se voie ?

Derek ne répondit rien, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles et se déplacer à côté du lit.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Ça va. Juste dormir. J'allais te prévenir plus tard que je ne serais pas au lycée. Désolé que tu te sois inquiété.

\- Je peux rester vers toi ?

\- Heu… si tu veux, mais je vais dormir moi. Rien d'intéressant. Tu veux que je t'allume mon ordi portable ?

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Jouer à quelque chose, surfer sur le net ou ce que tu veux. Regarder un film ou une série.

\- Ça va aller. Tu sais moi et la technologie.

\- Tu veux un livre ?

\- Ça ira.

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

\- Veiller sur toi. Te regarder dormir.

\- Tu vas t'ennuyer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi. Repose-toi.

\- Si tu pars, oublie pas de fermer la fenêtre, merci.

Stiles s'endormit rapidement. Derek resta assis quelques heures à le regarder. En tant qu'être surnaturel, il ne connaissait pas la maladie. Enfin pas des maladies d'humains. Si un être surnaturel est malade c'est que c'est très grave et qu'il doit trouver une solution urgente. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à prendre la douleur de Stiles, mais il était persuadé que l'ado allait lui reprocher de l'avoir fait, alors il n'en fit rien. Il somnola un moment et puis il entendit Stiles se réveiller.

\- Tu dormais ?

\- Je somnolais.

\- Tu es resté là assis sans bouger tout ce temps ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais il est déjà l'après-midi.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

\- Ah ouais quand même, quand tu es malade c'est pas à moitié. Tu as reçu des messages. J'ai vu ton portable s'allumer plusieurs fois.

\- C'est sûrement Scott et mon père.

Stiles se leva et s'étira légèrement.

\- Tu vas où ? Tu ne reste pas couché ? S'inquiéta Derek.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, je vais prendre une aspirine et je reviens me coucher. Tu veux voir un film avec moi ?

Derek attendit que Stiles revienne dans la chambre pour répondre.

\- Pourquoi pas. De toute façon je n'avais pas prévu de partir d'ici.

\- Je vais pas mourir hein ! C'est pas comme quand Cora était à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas été empoissonné.

\- J'avais bien compris.

\- Bon. Alors je vais prendre mon ordi dans le lit, me recoucher, tu vas venir à côté de moi et on va trouver un truc bien à regarder. Mon père rentre vers 15 heures, je crois, si j'ai bien compris ce matin. Tu veux regarder quoi ?

\- Ça m'est égal. Mets quelque chose qui te plait à toi.

\- Ok.

Stiles prit son portable sur son bureau. Il s'installa dans le lit sous la couette et Derek vint se mettre à côté de lui sur la couette.

\- Il y a un film que j'ai téléchargé l'autre jour que j'avais envie de voir. Une histoire avec des supers héros. Tu es bien installé ? Tu aurais voulu à boire ou à manger ?

\- Tout va bien.

Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux puis finit par détourner le regard gêné.

\- Quoi ? Questionna le loup.

\- Rien.

\- …..

\- Ça me fait juste drôle de t'avoir dans mon lit, c'est tout.

\- Bon tu le mets ce film avant qu'on parte dans tout autre chose. Je te rappelle que tu es malade et moi je veille sur toi.

Et Stiles mit le film. Il s'endormit au bout de 30 minutes, doucement, avec la tête posée sur l'épaule de Derek. Le loup hésita. Devait-il éteindre le film ? Finalement, comme ça l'intéressait un peu, il laissa tourner et prit Stiles contre lui.

* * *

Le shérif rentra chez lui. Il avait envoyé des messages à son fils pendant son travail, mais n'avait eu aucune réponse. Stiles devait dormir. Le shérif prépara un petit plateau avec une soupe et un chocolat chaud et monta dans la chambre de son fils. Il entendait un léger bruit de voix. Stiles regardait peut-être un film. Il ouvrit doucement et faillit lâcher le plateau en voyant Derek allongé sur le lit de son fils avec un ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

\- Hale ?

\- Bonjour Shérif.

\- Où est Stiles ?

\- En boule contre moi sous la couette. Il s'est endormit pendant le film. J'ai pas osé bouger.

Le shérif entra dans la chambre et vint déposer le plateau sur la table de nuit.

\- Vous voulez que je le réveille ? Demanda Derek en avisant la soupe et le chocolat chaud.

Le shérif se pencha par-dessus le loup et regarda son fils dont la tête dépassait à peine de la couette. Il sourit attendrit.

\- Il est calme quand il dort, fit remarquer Derek un peu mal à l'aise.

\- En général oui, surtout quand il est malade. Au fait qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- J'étais devant le lycée ce matin pour le voir aller en cours et comme il n'est pas venu, je me suis inquiété et quand j'ai vu qu'il était malade je suis resté pour veiller sur lui.

\- Je comprends mieux qu'il n'ait pas répondu à mes messages.

\- Il a dormit tout le matin. Il s'est levé en début d'après-midi pour aller prendre un médicament et puis il a voulu mettre un film et il s'est endormi, cru bon de préciser Derek pour que le shérif ne pense pas que Stiles avait passé son temps avec Derek au lieu de se reposer.

\- Vous êtes bien loin de l'image qu'on a de vous.

\- Je sais. C'est surtout Stiles qui me rend comme ça. Il révèle mon côté humain.

Stiles bougea doucement et sortit la tête de sous sa couette en se frottant les yeux.

\- Oh j'ai loupé la fin du film. Derek tu es encore là ?

\- J'ai pas osé bouger.

\- Tu voulais partir et je t'en ai empêché ? Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne voulais pas partir, mais si tu me permets, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes par contre.

Stiles lâcha Derek qui se releva d'un bond gracieux et silencieux et sortit de la chambre.

\- Je t'ai amené une soupe et un chocolat chaud, lança le shérif à son fils tout mal fichu.

\- Merci papa. Tu sais, je lui ai pas demandé de ve…

\- Je sais, il m'a dit. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ok. Tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Non. J'ai une raison de l'être ?

Stiles hocha la tête par la négative.

\- J'ai envie qu'on aille se mettre au salon. Tu reste encore Derek ? Demanda le jeune humain au loup qui revenait dans sa chambre au même-moment.

\- Si ton père est d'accord.

Les trois hommes descendirent et se posèrent sur le canapé. Le shérif alluma la télé sur un jeu que son fils regardait souvent à cette heure-ci. Stiles était assit à moitié appuyé sur Derek et enroulé dans une couverture.

\- Je veux bien être malade plus souvent.

* * *

 **tout ce sucre va finir par nous faire mal au dents... je me souvenais pas avoir écrit des moments aussi guimauve**

 **. onn se retrouve mercredi pour deux chapitres de cette fic. Bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	32. Impatient

**bonjour.**

 **Pas de blabla ce matin. Je poste alors que je suis dans le train depuis mon téléphone. Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Stiles était un jeune homme avec beaucoup de qualités humaines telles que la fidélité en amour comme en amitié et d'autres toutes aussi belles et importantes. Mais il avait aussi des défauts énervants. Il était jaloux, mais ça ce n'était plus une surprise, mais surtout, il était impatient. Très impatient. Et comme il détestait ne rien faire, il détestait attendre. Mais il était là depuis 10 minutes à tourner devant le supermarché en attendant Derek qui aurait dû être là depuis huit minutes exactement. Et ça l'énervait. Déjà, il était censé être avec Scott ce matin pour aller s'entraîner à lacrosse, mais son copain (pas ponctuel pour deux sous) avait insisté pour qu'il le retrouve ici. Il adorait être avec lui, mais Scott lui manquait. Oui il le voyait en cours, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

* * *

Douze minutes de retard. Stiles était à bout de nerf et n'avait même pas prit son Adderall avec lui. Treize minutes et enfin la Camaro s'arrêta devant le supermarché en crissant des pneus et en attirant les regards de la totalité des passants. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et monta dans la voiture.

\- Salut, lança Derek.

\- ….

\- Un souci ?

\- Non. On va où ?

\- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas y aller tout seul non ? Je voulais… je devais voir Scott ce matin. J'aime bien être avec toi, mais j'aime partager des moments avec mes amis surtout avec mon best.

\- Tu le verras tout à l'heure.

\- Non il travaillera toute à l'heure comme tu dis.

\- Alors tu le verras ce soir ou demain ou en cours.

Stiles planta un regard noir sur Derek.

\- Quoi ? S'énerva le loup.

\- Tu m'as fait attendre treize minutes dehors devant un magasin un samedi matin et tu oses me sortir ton putain de sarcasme comme ça ?

\- Désolé, j'avais un peu de retard. Je n'ai pas fait exprès j'ai reçu un appel urgent. Ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Pas si grave ? On voit que c'est pas toi qui as attendu.

\- Donc tu as décidé qu'on allait se prendre la tête maintenant pour ça. Tu sais, j'ai aussi d'autres soucis autour du moi. Tu n'es pas mon unique priorité.

\- De mieux en mieux, bravo, merci ! Donc on va où ?

Derek planta sur les freins.

\- Toi tu sors de ma voiture, tu ne vas nul part. Je vais y aller tout seul.

\- Je vais pas sortir ici, je sais même pas dans quel quartier je suis.

\- Tu sors tout seul sinon je viens te déloger moi-même et ça va être un peu plus brutal.

Stiles fixa Derek dans les yeux.

\- Il est exclu que je sorte de cette voiture.

Derek planta son regard dans celui de Stiles et ses yeux virèrent au bleu.

\- Il est exclu que tu restes dans cette voiture. SORS !

Derek avait hurlé. Stiles finit par sortir en claquant la portière et il regarda la voiture partir.

\- Mais quel enfoiré de loup !

* * *

Stiles fulminait sur le bord de la route. Dépité, il finit par appeler Scott qui vint le chercher.

\- Heureusement que j'ai un odora super développé, plaisanta Stiles en souriant à son ami.

\- Merci t'es un pote Scott.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là ?

\- Derek, claqua Stiles comme si ça expliquait tout.

\- Je vois. Je t'en demande pas plus ?

\- Non. Je t'expliquerai plus tard quand je serai moins énervé.

\- Tu sais qu'Isaac et Cora vont vraiment se marier.

\- S'il arrive à supporter un membre de la famille Hale, je le félicite chaudement.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais venir chez toi jouer un moment avant d'aller bosser, histoire que ça te change les idées. On va laisser la famille Hale de côté.

\- Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Sérieux entre Malia, Peter Derek et Cora, à ses heures, c'est pas possible. Ils ont tous un grain ma parole.

* * *

Stiles s'était calmé en jouant avec Scott. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un super pote comme lui.

\- Alors tu vas me raconter ? Demanda Scott envieux de savoir la raison à l'énervement de Stiles.

\- Donc on devait se voir toi et moi ce matin, enfin ça tu le sais et Derek voulait que je le retrouve devant le market et toi tu m'as dit que tu voulais profiter de dormir que je pouvais aller sans culpabiliser, ce que j'ai fais donc et là cet imbécile de loup a eu treize minutes de retard et en plus, il s'est permis de me sortir son sarcasme de merde, comme ça tout innocent et il m'a demandé de foutre le camp de sa voiture, ce que j'ai fais par contrainte parce qu'il m'a hurlé dessus avec ses yeux bleus là et cet enfoiré est partit. Il m'a laissé au milieu de nulle part. J'ai vraiment un crétin de petit ami de loup de… Quoi ? Demanda sèchement Stiles voyant la mine étrange que Scott faisait.

\- Stiles, tu devrais faire des ponctuations quand tu parles et deuxièmement, le ''petit ami'', ça me fait bizarre. J'ai rien contre, mais j'ai encore du mal à me prendre de tels mots dans les oreilles. Il te met dans un de ses états Derek, c'est affolant.

\- Je sais et ça m'énerve et je trouve pas de moyen de canaliser ça.

\- Essaie le sexe.

\- Ben non, tu vois même ça cet idiot, il met une barrière.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis mineur.

\- Et ?

\- Fais un effort Scott. T'as l'impression qu'il a le même âge que moi ?

\- En effet. Et ton père c'est le shérif.

\- Je l'ai toujours dis que je devais être maudit, c'est pas possible autrement.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Aujourd'hui ou par rapport à Derek en général ?

\- Aujourd'hui.

\- Rien. Faire un cercle de sorbier autour de la maison et rester dedans.

* * *

Le père de Stiles rentra en fin d'après-midi. Il trouva Derek assit sur le trottoir devant sa maison.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda John.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Un souci avec Stiles ?

\- J'ai été un peu idiot, mais il m'a énervé.

\- Il a un don pour ça. Vous ne voulez pas entrer ?

\- Si, mais il a fait un cercle de sorbier autour de la maison, alors je reste assis là.

\- Je vais aller lui parler.

Le shérif entra dans sa maison avec un dernier regard vers Derek toujours assit sur le trottoir.

\- Stiles ! Appela-t-il

\- Cuisine.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Des cup cakes, ça canalise ma colère.

\- Colère dirigée contre ?

\- Mon abruti de petit ami !

\- Petit ami…, murmura le sheriff en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles se retourna vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pardon fils, c'est juste le mot qui m'a surpris. Tu as vu qu'il y a un loup dépressif sur le trottoir ?

Stiles se précipita à la fenêtre du salon.

\- Mais comme il est con ! Il va se faire repérer par les voisins avec sa belle gueule.

Et Stiles se précipita dehors.

* * *

 **et voilà pour ce matin. On se retrouve ce soir pour la suite.**

 **Kitsune**


	33. Discrets

**Bonsoir**

 **alors, ce matin j'avais pas le temps pour le blabla, maintenant Oui**

 **déjà, (je me répète, je sais) vraiment merci pour vos rws et tout le reste. je suis étonné de voir le nombre de rw sur cette fic. Vous êtes adorables.**

 **j'ai consciente par contre que les deux chapitres le mercredi et les deux chapitres le samedi vont faire baisser les rws. mais c'est pas si grave. j'aime partager cette fic avec vous. sachant que c'était ma toute première et qu'elle avait déjà bien marcher à l'époque et que moi-même j'en suis plutôt contente et bien ça me fait plaisir :-)**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le shérif était posté derrière la fenêtre. Il regardait son fils dans le cercle de sorbier qui parlait avec son petit ami (ouais, le mot lui faisait bizarre) qui lui se trouvait de l'autre côté du cercle. Quelques voisins étaient passés dans la rue et devaient se demander pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes étaient séparés par un trait de cendres qui semblait faire le tour de la maison. Ce que le shérif voyait était plutôt comique. Un jeune homme debout sur le trottoir hochait la tête en fronçant et défronçant les sourcils comme si c'était son unique mode de communication, se disputant avec un jeune ado (le fils du shérif, dans le quartier tout le monde connaissait Stiles) qui gesticulait en tous sens.

* * *

La scène de dehors était un peu moins drôle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

Stiles était arrivé comme une furie et s'était arrêté avant de passer le cercle.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser, murmura Derek.

\- Ohhh, Derek Hale qui s'excuse, la vache il va neiger au mois de mai.

\- Tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ?

\- Crève ouais, pis quoi encore. Tu penses bien que le cercle je l'ai justement fait pour pas que tu entres, je suis pas con. Tu fais toujours ça. Mauvais caractère et puis tu viens t'excuser et moi je te pardonne et on tourne en rond et on recommence dans quelques jours. Bref, tu restes là. Si tu veux parler, parles, parce que je suis occupé. Tu n'es pas ma seule priorité.

\- Écoutes, c'est toi qui m'as agressé ce matin parce que j'avais un peu de retard. Ça arrive. J'ai eu un appel d'Eichen House concernant Peter, alors oui désolé, mais j'ai jugé plus important de m'occuper de cet appel que de venir te chercher.

\- Après tu t'es permis de me sortir ton sarcasme merdique en parlant de Scott. J'avais envie de le voir moi ce matin, j'ai changé mes plans pour toi parce que je pensais que c'était important.

\- Mais c'était important Stiles. Je devais aller voir un appartement et je voulais y aller avec toi parce qu'il me semblait que ça te concernait aussi un minimum, mais je vois que non, alors tant pis, finalement c'est pas si grave. Je trouverai tout seul l'appartement de mes rêves et tu auras interdiction d'y mettre les pieds.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Tu pouvais pas parler avant ? M'expliquer pourquoi ça te tenait à cœur que je vienne avec toi. J'aurais pris ça autrement. Mais tu ne dis toujours qu'une partie des choses pour ne surtout pas en dire trop. Comme l'appel urgent, tu m'aurais dis que c'était Eichen House concernant Peter, j'aurais effectivement compris l'urgence de la chose. Mais là, tu t'es contenté de dire: un appel urgent'' sans explication. Pour moi un appel urgent ça peut être aussi un appel pas urgent auquel on avait juste envie de répondre. Tu vois la nuance ?

\- Je vois. Désolé. Je tâcherai de parler mieux avec plus de détail. De m'exprimer plus clairement. Maintenant j'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu veux venir le voir cet appartement ou pas ?

\- J'oserai y venir ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux aller quand ?

\- Maintenant ! Parce que j'ai la clef en prêt, mais je dois la rendre avant le dîner

\- Je vais éteindre le four et j'arrive.

Stiles partit en courant, éteignit le four, sauta dans ses baskets et emporta la veste de son père qui était suspendue à l'entrée.

\- Je vais avec Derek voir quelque chose, je reviens plus tard. Je t'aime.

* * *

Par la fenêtre, le shérif vit son fils passer le cercle de sorbier et se précipiter dans les bras de son petit ami (oui il allait devoir s'y faire) qui le réceptionna en l'embrassant sous les yeux des voisins. Bon, pour la discrétion, faudra repasser. Le plus embêtant pour le shérif allait être les questions des voisins. Pas par rapport à son fils avec un homme, mais par rapport au cercle de cendres. Sont chiants ces jeunes !

Derek arrêta la voiture devant un bâtiment de style ancien.

\- Il y a quatre appartements. Celui qu'on va voir est en haut. Enfin moi je l'ai vu ce matin.

\- Ça va, on va ne pas revenir là-dessus. Mais tu es prêt à avoir des voisins ?

\- J'ai envie de vivre normalement, le plus possible. Maintenant que Peter est enfermé et qu'on sait que tous les événements de ces 18 derniers mois venaient de lui, ça devrait être plus calme. Beaucoup plus calme. Je vais aussi trouver du travail. Je veux changer d'appartement, changer de quartier. Et je rachèterai des nouveaux meubles, des nouveaux habits. Bref tu as compris le principe.

Derek prit la main de Stiles et ils montèrent à l'appartement. C'était joli dedans. Un salon, une chambre, une deuxième chambre à peine plus petite, une cuisine et un petit balcon et bien sûr, une salle de bains.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Derek après la visite

\- J'aime beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Tu vas en voir d'autres ?

\- Peut-être. Ça dépend ce que je trouve dans les journaux. Faut que j'aille rendre les clefs. Tu veux passer au loft tout à l'heure ?

\- Va falloir que je demande à mon père, mais on est samedi, ça devrait pas poser souci.

\- Au fait, je pense que ton père va avoir des remarques des gens de votre quartier. On n'a pas été très discrets quand tu t'es jeté dans mes bras. Et pour ce soir, si tu viens, amènes ton ordi, on pourra regarder un film. Viens je te ramène.

Derek se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais Stiles le retint et le fit se retourner. Leurs regards se trouvèrent et restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre un moment. Derek libéra sa main, la posa sur la hanche de l'ado et le tira contre lui. Il nicha son nez contre le cou de Stiles qui ne put retenir un frisson et un gémissement.

\- Tu me rends totalement dingue dans tous les sens du terme Stiles. Tu as des effets sur moi que tu n'imagines pas et que je ne pensais même pas pouvoir ressentir un jour.

\- Fais pas ça Derek, dis pas ça parce qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir là.

Derek ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- La fleur d'oranger me convient nettement mieux que la pomme verte. 20 heures au loft, si ton père est d'accord ?

Stiles acquiesça doucement.

* * *

 **haaaaa un rendez-vous au loft se profile...enfin, si papa est d'accord :-D**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour deux nouveaux chapitres. en attendant bonne semaine à vous**

 **pour ceux qui suivent TEWP on se retrouve demain :-)**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	34. Cachotiers

**Bonjour les lecteurs :-)**

 **voici le chapitre du samedi matin.**

 **ça s'appelle Cachotiers :-)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles avait dû insister auprès de son père pour pouvoir aller chez Derek ce soir-là. Le shérif n'était pas idiot et il savait qu'un jour Derek et Stiles (peut-être même plus Stiles que Derek) auraient envie de plus dans leur relation. Il avait l'esprit ouvert, il pouvait le concevoir, mais il était shérif et il ne pouvait pas être au courant d'une relation charnelle entre un adolescent de 17 ans et un homme de 24 ans et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il était très embêté. Il prit son téléphone et appela le poste.

\- Parrish, c'est justement à vous que je voulais parler. Vous êtes seul ?

\- Là où je suis, non.

\- Vous pouvez être seul ?

\- Oui shérif. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'avais en fait une petite question sur les lois concernant les relations sexuelles entre une personne mineure et une personne majeure. Je suis dans une situation délicate. Je sais quelque chose à propos d'un couple qui répond à ces critères et j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qu'il convient de faire.

\- Ils ont plus de trois ans de différence d'âge ? La personne mineure est loin de la majorité ?

\- Ils ont plus que trois ans, oui et la personne mineure est à moins de six mois de sa majorité.

\- Dans ce cas-là, personne ne peut porter plainte, à part la personne mineure et son tuteur légal.

\- Merci Parrish, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Bonne soirée

\- Bonne soirée Shérif.

Le shérif était plongé dans des papiers administratifs quand son portable vibra. Il décrocha

\- Bonsoir Mélissa.

\- John, j'avais envie de te parler. J'ai dû trouver le moyen de virer mon fils de la maison.

\- Le mien est partit tout seul, mais j'ai hésité à le laisser justement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air rassuré ?

\- Pas totalement non. Il est avec Derek Hale.

\- Je l'ai rencontré pas mal ces derniers mois, c'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment.

\- J'en suis convaincu, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Quand je dis, il est avec Derek Hale c'est qu'il… sort avec lui. Ils ont une relation de couple depuis un mois environ, un peu moins peut-être. Et c'est loin d'être évident.

\- Je vois. J'ai du mal à imaginer, mais… bon je suppose… Comment tu l'as pris toi ?

\- Stiles ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix de me poser la question. Tu connais mon fils, il est du style à imposer les choses. Pour tout t'avouer, je me disais depuis un moment qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Au fond, ça ne me dérange pas du tout parce que Hale est quelque de bien justement et que, crois-le ou pas, il calme Stiles et ça c'est exceptionnel personne n'y était arrivé avant lui… à part… à part Claudia.

\- Pour ma part, Scott, je ne sais pas trop où il en est maintenant. Au moins Stiles te parle à toi.

\- Après la mort de Claudia, on a vraiment mis un point d'honneur à tout se dire quoi qu'il arrive. Ça nous arrive de cacher certaines petites choses, mais je suis très souvent étonné de tout ce dont il me parle. À son âge, ce n'est pas courant. C'est mon fils qui est un ado spécial Mélissa, pas le tien. Et puis tu es sa maman à Scott, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait pareil. La relation est différente.

\- Je sais que tu as raison, mais toutes ces histoires d'alpha, de pouvoirs, j'ai peur qu'il dérive. Il y a quelques temps, il était avec Kira et là, je ne veux pas critiquer hein, mais il a l'air de sortir avec Lydia. C'est une fille très gentille, mais elle a un côté d'elle qui ne veut que l'élite, le haut du panier. Et Scott est l'alpha.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je me demande si Stiles est au courant de ça. Tu sais qu'il l'a aimé longtemps ?

\- Oui. Je les ai beaucoup entendus en parler quand Stiles venait ici. Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait leur dire.

\- On en a déjà parlé Mélissa, pas maintenant. À la fin du mois ça ferra neuf ans que Claudia est partie et Stiles… il a du mal à cette période et moi aussi. Et puis, on a nos petits rituels pour ces moments-là. Je ne suis pas prêt à tout briser maintenant. Je sais qu'on pourrait changer nos rituels, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver.

\- Tu sais John que je suis aussi là pour te soutenir et soutenir ton fils. J'ai un peu l'impression d'œuvrer dans l'ombre. Je sais ce que vous avez vécu, je sais comment vous vous êtes battus. Je connais tout ça John et je suis prête à soutenir autant qu'il faut, mais pas dans l'ombre. Je me plains que mon fils ne me raconte rien et je fais pareil, c'est un peu paradoxal quand même. Et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Écoutes, je vais tâter le terrain demain avec Stiles et on en reparle. Je suis conscient que cette situation est compliquée, on n'est parfois pas plus doués que nos ados. Je t'aime Mélissa, tu le sais, mais il y a Stiles et… c'était sa mère. J'ai peur qu'il ait l'impression que je veux la remplacer ou l'effacer de ma vie.

\- Parles avec lui comme tu l'as toujours fait. Expliques-lui ce que tu ressens. Et de toute façon, on en reparle. Et John, je t'aime aussi. Ne crois pas que je ne t'aime pas.

\- Je ne crois pas ça. On se voit mardi au cinéma ?

\- Oui. Bonne nuit. Je suis de garde la nuit prochaine si jamais.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Et il raccrocha en soupirant.

* * *

 **Ohoh, le shérif a des secrets pour son fils :-) héhé**

 **et oui, il y une romance Jellissa (si tenté que le nom du ship soit juste vu qu'n sait pas si papa shérif s'appelle John) Bref,,,,, je me perds là.**

 **on se retrouve ce soir pour la suite.**

 **vous aimes**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	35. Sensuel

**ohohoh mais qui revoilà**

 **Kitsune et son chapitre 35**

 **''Sensuel''**

 **le rendez-vous de Stiles et Derek.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek et Stiles étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé du loft. L'ordi de Stiles était ouvert sur la table basse et un film sur des robots tournait.

\- Il va me manquer ce loft, soupira Stiles.

\- J'avoue qu'à moi aussi un peu, mais ce sera quand même mieux. Ton père t'a dit quoi avant de te laisser venir ?

\- Il était pas très chaud, je crois. Mais il a quand même accepté. En fait, je sais pas trop ce qu'il pense de toi et moi ensemble. Je sais qu'il t'apprécie bien. Il accepte parce que je lui ai rien demandé en fait et il sait qu'avec moi, souvent, il vaut mieux me laisser faire, plutôt que m'interdire. Je sais pas trop en fait si il se rend vraiment compte que c'est réel entre toi et moi.

\- Je pense qu'il a du mal à envisager une relation entre nous par rapport à la différence d'âge et le fait qu'il soit shérif. Je ne pense pas que le fait qu'on s'aime le dérange vraiment. Ton père a l'air quand même très ouvert d'esprit. Quelque chose te perturbe ?

\- Oui. En sortant tout à l'heure avec toi, j'ai pris la veste de mon père parce qu'elle était à portée de main et en rentrant j'ai mis mes mains dans les poches et j'ai trouvé deux tickets de cinéma. Ça m'intrigue. Je me demande quand il y est allé et avec qui. Peut-être que mon père voit quelqu'un.

\- Ça t'embête ?

\- Plus ou moins. Enfin oui et non, ça dépend qui il voit. Tu sais dans quelques semaines ça fera neuf ans que ma mère est… morte et on a certains rituels avec mon père à cette période. Ça me fait peur si ça change. Mais s'il est heureux, je le suis aussi, je me demande juste pourquoi il me le cache. On est pourtant du genre à beaucoup se parler et de tout. Alors ça m'étonne un peu. Soit il a honte, soit il a peur.

\- Peut-être qu'il attend le bon moment. Il attend peut-être que l'anniversaire de la mort de ta maman soit passé pour ne pas te perturber.

\- Peut-être. Je suis fatigué.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

\- Je pensais plutôt m'endormir ici.

\- Stiles, gronda gentiment Derek.

\- Mais quoi ? Ça devient frustrant là. On ne peut même plus se toucher, à peine s'embrasser pour ne surtout pas s'exciter. J'ai envie de plus avec toi. Peut-être pas tout de suite le grand jeu, mais au moins plus de câlins. Je veux t'embrasser, te toucher, te câliner, te caresser, te…

Il fut interrompu par un baiser passionné de Derek.

* * *

Le film tournait toujours sur l'ordi, mais plus personne n'y faisait attention. Derek, couché sur le dos embrassait passionnément Stiles allongé sur lui. Finalement l'ado avait raison, ils osaient quand même se toucher sans forcément aller plus loin. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et Derek vint poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Stiles et entreprit de lui faire un suçon. L'ado gémit doucement en se tortillant légèrement sur le corps du loup. Derek lui attrapa les hanches.

\- Ne bouges pas comme ça !

\- Si je t'excite, c'est pas si grave. Je peux très bien te…

\- Stiles !

\- Derek, je pensais simplement à t'offrir une branlette.

Derek releva le buste d'un coup en asseyant Stiles sur ses cuisses.

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah quoi ? C'est juste comme ça, si tu as envie.

Le loup secoua la tête.

\- Oublies ça Stiles.

Stiles vint plaquer sa bouche contre l'oreille du loup et chuchota doucement :

\- Si tu n'aimes pas la branlette, je peux te faire une fellation.

Derek ouvrit les yeux en grands et ils virèrent au bleu acier. Il pâlit puis rougit.

Stiles, content de son petit effet obligea son copain à se recoucher sur le dos et entreprit de le débarrasser de son t-shirt et de déposer de légers baisers sur le torse musclé à souhait.

\- Tu vas me rendre dingue Stiles, je t'assure.

\- Mais c'est mon but cher Sourwolf.

\- Et arrêtes avec ce surnom.

Stiles continua d'embrasser le corps de Derek en secouant la tête par la négative. Le loup devrait supporter ce surnom, Stiles ne le changera jamais, c'était évident. Alors bon, il allait s'y faire.

* * *

Pour l'heure, il avait un autre souci que son surnom. Une partie de son corps se manifestait dangereusement et il faisait des efforts surhumains pour contenir une érection qui devenait inévitable. Derek finit par lâcher prise et se laissa faire, tout en participant aux caresses. Stiles l'excitait énormément, il avait juste envie de continuer toute la nuit comme ça. Toute la vie comme ça. Il regardait Stiles et son air malicieusement innocent qui continuait de lui faire des bisous partout et de faire courir ses doigts doux sur son corps. L'ado arriva au nombril et en fit lentement le tour avec un doigt avant de faire pareil avec sa langue. Derek haletait et se cambrait à un rythme déstructuré qui n'avait sans doute aucune logique. Il poussa un grognement rauque quand Stiles déboucla sa ceinture d'un geste vif et puis il s'attaqua à descendre la braguette de son jean. Derek n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Stiles, il voulait son corps, il voulait son amour, il voulait ses soupirs, il voulait son souffle court, il voulait sa nudité, sa douceur, son innocence, sa candeur, ses sourires, ses espoirs, son envie… Il ne réfléchissait même plus et se laissait porter par le désir. Il revint momentanément à la réalité quand Stiles tenta de lui retirer son boxer doucement.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il en retenant son boxer d'une main.

\- Parce que j'ai envie de toi. Depuis tellement longtemps. Je fantasme sur toi depuis des mois, j'ai envie de ton corps depuis des mois. J'ai envie de te faire plaisir, de te montrer combien je t'aime et combien tu me donnes envie.

Et Derek fut tellement touché qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre et il laissa le jeune faire ce qu'il avait envie et ce dont les deux rêvaient depuis des mois.

Stiles, sans hésitation aucune, fit glisser le boxer de le long des jambes du loup puis il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le corps entièrement nu de Derek. Ce mec était splendide des pieds à la tête. C'était irréel d'être aussi beau et sexy. Stiles rougit légèrement quand ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la virilité dressée et il inspira très fort en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Il approcha doucement sa main pour venir caresser le sexe tendu, d'abord du bout des doigts, puis avec la main entière. C'était chaud, doux, excitant et il adora voir Derek sous son emprise qui grognait, haletait, se cambrait et gémissait sous ses caresses. Plus tard, il osa doucement goûter le membre parfait, après un moment d'hésitation où désir et appréhension se bâtaient dans sa tête. Il fut surpris d'adorer ça. D'aimer Derek jusqu'à son gout le plus intime. Le loup le prévint de sa jouissance imminente et Stiles cessa les caresses avec sa bouche pour reprendre avec sa main. Il sentit rapidement le liquide chaud envahir sa main et entendit un râle de plaisir s'échapper de la gorge de son amant. Un bruit rauque, entre grognement et cri de plaisir.

* * *

 **On est encore un peu loin du premier vrai lemon... même très loin si je me souviens bien.. mais ça viendra. en attendant, ben y a ça quoi. faut bien commencer par quelque chose de soft. pour eux et aussi pour vous :-)**

 **bisous à vous tous et on se retrouve mercredi pour deux chapitres dont j'ai pas les titres en tête, ni sous les yeux...**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	36. Confidents

**Bonjour.**

 **je mets vite le chapitre avant de partir aux commissions**

 **je répondrai aux rws plus tard. bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le loft était plongé dans le noir, les jeunes avaient éteint l'ordinateur, tout était calme. Derek s'était légèrement rhabiller, il somnolait gentiment avec le sourire aux lèvres en tenant tout contre lui le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur et qui venait de lui offrir un plaisir incroyable. Un garçon au regard de miel et aux cheveux qui devenaient de plus en plus longs, mais qui faisaient son charme.

* * *

Stiles somnolait, lui aussi, serré contre Derek en repensant à ce moment doux où il avait pu se rendre compte vraiment de tout l'amour et le désir qu'il ressentait pour le loup-garou, qui malgré son mauvais caractère, avait pu capturer son esprit et son cœur, par son physique d'abord et par tout ce qu'il était ensuite. L'ado se félicita d'avoir tenu bon pour l'avoir enfin prêt de lui. Il avait beaucoup de chance. Ils commençaient vraiment à s'endormir quand le portable de Stiles les fit sursauter.

\- C'est mon père. Il va se coucher et me demande de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Je vais y aller Derek. Merci pour cette soirée

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour… le plaisir que tu m'as donné.

\- Tu auras l'occasion de me le rendre plus tard.

L'ado prit son ordinateur, mit sa veste et ses chaussures et descendit l'escalier de l'immeuble en tenant la main de son amour. Devant sa jeep, ils s'embrassèrent un long moment.

\- Je t'aime Stiles. Bonne nuit. Je passerai te voir demain en fin de journée et merci mon amour.

Stiles rougit sous les mots doux de Derek et le serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime tellement Derek. Bonne nuit à demain.

Le jeune monta dans sa voiture, démarra et partit dans la nuit. Il était sur un petit nuage de douceur. Son père dormait quand il rentra chez lui. Il l'entendait ronfler à travers la porte de sa chambre. Stiles prit une bouteille de soda dans le frigo et monta se coucher. Il mit son loup en peluche, comme chaque soir, sur sa table de nuit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Derek était passé le lendemain. Le lundi, Stiles l'avait vu devant le lycée le matin et ils s'étaient vu un moment après les cours.

Le mardi, aucune trace de Derek sur la journée entière. Stiles voulu passer au loft en fin de journée, mais il était fermé à clé et personne ne lui répondit. Il tenta le portable de Derek, mais l'entendit sonner dans le loft. La voiture de Derek n'était pas sur le parking. Stiles était rentré chez lui légèrement tendu et avait vu son père devant une photo de sa femme.

\- Ça va papa ?

\- Ta mère me manque.

\- A moi aussi. Ça approche de plus en plus. Papa, je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

\- Mmmmh.

\- L'autre jour quand je suis allé avec Derek voir un appartement, j'ai pris ta veste parce qu'elle était posée sur le meuble de l'entrée et j'ai mis mes mains dans les poches et j'ai trouvé deux billets de cinéma et je me demande depuis samedi avec qui tu es allé au cinéma ?

Le shérif posa la photo de sa femme et fit signe à son fils de venir s'asseoir.

\- Je n'aime pas te cacher des choses Stiles. Je l'ai fait parce que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire et… j'ai peur que tu crois que je veux remplacer ta mère. Ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais. Je l'aime toujours et je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort. Je… Mélissa et moi…

\- N'en dis pas plus papa. Sérieusement Mélissa ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Environ quatre mois, en fait.

\- Mais… pourquoi…

\- Je t'ai dit pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis. Je suis désolé Stiles.

\- Et Scott, il sait ?

\- Non, mais Mélissa va le lui dire.

\- Tu travailles ce soir ?

\- En vrai ?

\- Oui en vrai, quelle question !

\- Non, je vais au cinéma avec Mélissa, en vrai.

\- Bon, elle vient vivre quand ici avec Scott ? Parce Scotty et moi, on est déjà comme des frères, limite jumeaux parfois, alors ça changera rien et j'aurai la chance de le voir tous les jours, parce que partager mon temps entre Derek et Scott, c'est pas toujours évident. J'adore Scott, c'est vraiment un pote génial. Ah oui, je voulais appeler Scott. Merde je voulais aussi rappeler Derek et il me faut de l'Adderall, mais je crois que j'en ai plus et zut, tu n'es pas allé en chercher toi ?

Le shérif montra du doigt un sac en papier posé sur le plan de la cuisine.

\- Oh merci papa. Il m'en faut un de suite là, parce que la journée a été pénible, déjà j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Derek et il n'est pas à son loft et puis zut, je sais même plus de quoi je parlais. Je parlais de quoi ?

\- Tu dois prendre un comprimé Stiles avant de délirer complètement.

\- Oui c'était ça. Objectif prendre un Adderall et me poser le temps que ça fasse effet. Je déteste être en manque, c'est affreux.

Le shérif se leva, servit un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à son fils et lui donna un comprimé. Quand Stiles se perdait dans ce qu'il devait faire, il était obligé d'agir lui-même. Son fils lui avait dit hier soir déjà qu'il n'avait plus de médicaments, mais le shérif n'avait rien pu faire, alors Stiles n'avait rien prit depuis 24h.

\- Viens on va s'asseoir au salon. Tu sais Stiles, je me disais que cette année, on pourrait peut-être changer un peu nos rituels pour la commémoration…

\- Tu voudrais inclure Mélissa et Scott ?

\- Oui et Derek aussi.

Stiles ouvrit des yeux ébahis en regardant son père. L'Adderall ne faisait pas encore effet, alors il n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille et faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Derek voudra. Je pense pas que ce soit son style. Il faut que j'appelle Scott purée. Je vais encore oublier, j'en suis sûr.

Le shérif partit après le dîner pour aller au cinéma. Stiles essaya encore d'appeler Derek, mais toujours pas de réponse, il téléphona à Scott. Il ne lui dit rien de la relation entre son père et la mère de son best, ce sera à Mélissa de lui dire quand elle sera prête. C'était assez dur pour lui, car Scott était quand même son confident et une nouvelle comme celle-ci était superbe. Il lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de Derek, mais lui non plus n'avait pas pu le joindre de la journée. Il se coucha totalement fatigué et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Son portable vibra en pleine nuit, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

* * *

 **on se retrouve ce soir pour la suite**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	37. Reconnaissant

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **le chapitre 37 pour ce soir. J'ai vu dans les rws de ce matin qu'il y en a qui sont inquiets pour la suite...**

 **Je ne suis pas si méchante, enfin, je crois... enfin, on verra.**

 **bonne lecture de ce chap.**

* * *

Stiles s'était levé un peu tard ce matin-là. Il avait prit une douche en vitesse, avait enfilé un pantalon et un t-shirt. Il avait dû le retourner 3x pour qu'il soit enfin dans le bon sens. Il avait prit son portable dans sa poche sans même y jeter un œil. Il descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, salua son père qui était prêt à partir, prit un comprimé d'Adderall, deux tranches de pain et grimpa dans sa voiture. Il n'était pas en avance loin de là. Quand il arriva au lycée la cloche avait déjà sonnée depuis un moment. Il sortit de sa voiture et tomba nez à nez avec Derek.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna le jeune humain.

\- Je t'attendais. Tu es en retard.

\- Trop en retard. Tu étais où hier ?

\- Une urgence à Eichen House, j'avais oublié de prendre mon téléphone avec moi, je t'ai écris cette nuit, mais je pense que tu dormais.

\- J'étais trop stressé ce matin, je n'ai même pas regardé. Désolé. Je dois y aller sinon je vais me faire tuer par le prof.

L'ado fit un baiser léger sur les lèvres du loup et partit. Il s'arrêta en chemin et revint sur ses pas.

\- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'ado avec le sourire.

\- Absolument rien, j'ai eu mon compte d'émotions hier.

\- Tu m'emmènes quelque part ?

\- Tu dois aller en cours Stiles.

\- Mes notes sont excellentes et je vais pas leur manquer pour une journée.

\- Et ton père s'il apprend que tu as séché avec moi ?

\- Il saura que c'est ma faute ne t'en fais pas.

Stiles fit un grand sourire à Derek et le loup céda.

\- Viens avec ta voiture jusqu'au loft et tu la laisseras là.

* * *

Ils firent cela et depuis le loft ils partirent avec la Camaro en direction de la ville voisine. Quitte à être tranquilles, autant être en dehors de Beacon Hills.

\- Tu veux me parler de ton urgence de hier ? Ça concerne Peter ? Demanda Stiles en chemin pour s'intéresser à la vie de Derek.

\- Oui ça concerne Peter. Même en prison il arrive à me créer des problèmes. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai été d'accord de gérer ça. On m'a dit qu'une femme était venue demander sa libération. Je me demande qui. Dans tous les cas ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a tenté de se suicider cet imbécile.

\- Il est vraiment pas normal.

\- Parlons d'autre chose. C'est loin d'être un sujet intéressant.

\- J'ai parlé à mon père. En fait, il voit Mélissa depuis quelques mois. Scott et moi on pourrait vraiment devenir de vrais frères. Ce serait trop génial, vraiment. Mélissa va le dire à Scott avant la fin de la semaine. Mon père voudrait les inclure dans nos rituels pour l'anniversaire de la disparition de ma maman et il a proposé de t'inclure toi aussi.

\- Ça consiste en quoi ?

\- Deux jours avant, on va faire le tour des endroits qu'elle aimait, le lendemain on se fait une journée télé avec ses films préférés et le jour de sa mort on va déposer des fleurs au cimetière tôt le matin et puis on ne fait rien. Bon je te préviens, on verse beaucoup de larmes et on parle peu, mais je dois dire que …

\- C'est ok pour moi si c'est important pour toi et que ça te fais du bien que je sois là.

\- Merci, chuchota doucement Stiles, vraiment touché.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda le loup pour changer de conversation.

\- J'aimerais bien aller au centre commercial. Ça fait une éternité que j'y suis pas allé.

\- Tu vas être intenable et je risque de le regretter ?

\- Sûrement ! S'exclama L'ado en souriant.

\- Super… bon c'est d'accord, mais tente de ne pas être trop excité.

Derek se gara devant le centre et ils sortirent de la voiture. Stiles adorait le centre commercial. Il y avait tant de choses à voir, des stands de glaces et de bonbons, un cinéma et des tonnes de magasins et surtout la boutique des articles pour les fans de l'équipe des Mets. Son équipe de baseball préférée. L'entrée dans le centre provoquait toujours une joie et une excitation intense chez Stiles. Vraiment, il adorait cet endroit rempli de vie et de bruit. Il se fit violence pour être le moins exubérant possible. Derek détestait se faire remarquer quand il allait quelque part ce qui était étonnant pour un homme aussi sexy que lui qui se baladait en Camaro noire. Une voiture de luxe qui attirait tous les regards.

* * *

Le loup marchait à côté de Stiles en s'attendrissant intérieurement de voir les yeux de l'ado s'émerveiller de tout ce qui les entourait. On aurait dit un enfant de 5 ans, un matin de noël. Derek se demanda depuis quand il n'avait pas été émerveillé par quelque chose. Ils visitèrent quelques boutiques de fringues, puis mangèrent une glace devant un aquarium où barbotaient des homards. Pour le déjeuner, ils trouvèrent des places dans un petit restaurant chinois. Le temps semblait suspendu à un rêve. L'ado n'était pas trop énervant et Derek appréciait cette visite. L'après-midi, ils passèrent devant une petite boutique et Stiles se colla à la vitrine.

\- On peut aller y faire un tour Derek ?

\- Si tu veux. C'est quoi ?

\- La boutique d'articles pour les fans des Mets de New-York. Mon équipe de baseball.

Ils entrèrent. Stiles regardait partout, allait dans tout les coins et touchait à tout. La boutique était remplie d'objets en tout genre aux couleurs de l'équipe. Orange et bleu.

\- Oh, mais ils ont les mugs, oh y a les peluches officielles, oh mon dieu une batte de baseball, et là un cendrier, trop classe le cendrier. Tu as vu Derek ?

\- Tu ne fumes pas Stiles.

\- Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre.

\- Si tu fais ça, je t'ouvre le bide en diagonale et je donne tes organes à bouffer à un wendigo, c'est clair ?

\- Bien reçu. J'oublie le cendrier.

Il reposa l'objet avant de se précipiter sur un badge, puis sur un vase, puis sur un lecteur mp3 et il fit le tour du magasin de cette façon. Derek soupira plusieurs fois.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Fini par demande le jeune loup à bout de nerfs.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu veux acheter quelque chose ?

\- Nooon t'es fou, j'ai même pas assez d'argent pour un stylo.

\- Ça te fait plaisir si je t'offre quelque chose ?

Stiles surpris lâcha le fanion qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- Tu délires ?

\- Non.

\- …

\- Choisis ce que tu veux.

\- Je… je peux pas… choisir, c'est trop difficile, choisis pour moi.

Derek tourna lentement sur lui-même en scrutant chaque recoin de chaque étagère. Il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers une étagère en hauteur. Il attrapa un jeu de draps de lit complet aux couleurs de l'équipe avec le logo en plein centre du duvet. Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent de reflets d'or et Derek fut persuadé d'y avoir vu briller des étoiles.

* * *

L'ado passa tout le reste de l'après-midi à remercier le loup. Et puis encore dans la voiture et puis encore devant l'immeuble du loft et puis encore en reprenant sa jeep et puis encore en emmenant Derek chez lui. Une fois dans la chambre de Stiles le loup le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux.

* * *

 **Aaaah Derek est juste le meilleur petit ami du monde :-)**

 **il en a de la chance Stiles.**

 **merci pour les rws. les follows, les favs**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	38. Blessés

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **un nouveau petit chapitre de Tellement Prévisible en ce samedi matin... cette fois en postant 4 chaps par semaine, je vois enfin l'histoire avancer. :-)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Oui, des draps de lit ne changeaient pas la qualité du sommeil, mais ceux de Stiles lui donnaient grandement envie de rester au lit pour le reste de sa vie. Il en avait déjà reçu des cadeaux qui lui avaient fait plaisir, l'avaient ému, mais jamais à ce point. Il dormait depuis une semaine dans des draps aux couleurs de l'équipe dont il était fan et il savait que ces draps valaient chers. Derek était complètement fou de lui avoir fait un tel cadeau. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé en disant au loup ''choisis pour moi'' qu'il lui prendrait un présent pareil.

Ils s'étaient peu vus cette semaine parce que Derek était occupé par des soucis avec son oncle. Mais il avait prévenu Stiles et donc l'ado ne s'en faisait pas. Il avait pu profiter de Scott en dehors des heures de classe et ça, ça valait de l'or.

* * *

Ils étaient allongés les deux sur le ventre sur le tapis dans la chambre de Stiles côte à côte en train de mater un film avec des zombies quand le portable de Stiles vibra. Il regarda le message. Il venait de Derek.

'' Salut, dis-moi quand tu peux passer au loft, demande aussi à Scott de venir il faut que je vous parle''

Stiles tendit son portable à Scott qui lu le message et se leva.

\- Répond-lui, dans 10 minutes.

Les deux ados partirent en emportant chacun leur paquet de chips entamé.

* * *

Au loft, Derek les attendait assit à la table devant la baie vitrée. Les jeunes s'assirent en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Scott directement.

\- J'ai un problème avec Peter, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous ferriez à ma place… attends une seconde Scott.

Derek se leva et se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles en face de lui. Il se rassit à sa place et Scott ravala sa salive bruyamment.

\- Je disais donc que je ne sais pas bien quoi faire. Le personnel d'Eichen House est embêté par le cas de Peter. Il n'est de loin pas le seul loup-garou détenu là, mais il est visiblement le plus dangereux. Il essaie de leur faire du chantage en se faisant du mal. Ça devient pénible et ils m'ont demandé de faire quelque chose contre lui.

\- Contre lui ? S'étonna Scott.

\- En fait, ils veulent que je trouve le moyen de lui enlever ses pouvoirs surnaturels.

\- C'est possible ça ?

\- Il y a une légende qui dit que oui, que par un sortilège très puissant c'est possible de retirer les pouvoirs d'un loup-garou même si il est né comme ça, mais ça doit être fait par un alpha très puissant et dans le meilleur des cas par un true-alpha.

\- Je vois, se contenta de répondre Scott.

\- Je suis juste très embêté de devoir prendre cette décision. J'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir le droit de le priver de ce qu'il est et en même temps on est tous d'accords pour dire qu'il est dangereux.

\- Dangereux, psychopathe, fou furieux, taré, égocentrique, narcissique, pervers…

\- Merci Stiles, coupa Derek presque amusé, je connais mon oncle.

\- Il a été reconnu inapte à prendre des décisions seul ? Demanda Scott.

\- Oui.

\- C'est donc toi qui t'en charge et à mon avis… tu n'as pas le droit de lui imposer une telle chose…

\- C'est ce que je me disais.

\- Mais… on parle de Peter et comme tu l'as dis, il est dangereux et en pensant à ça, je choisirais la décision de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus droit à de tels pouvoirs.

Derek et Stiles ouvrirent des yeux ronds en regardant Scott.

\- Merci Scott. Et toi Stiles, ton avis ?

\- Je suis de l'avis de Scott même si ça parait barbare et immorale comme méthode. Je pense vraiment qu'il est trop dangereux.

\- Tu es prêt à m'aider Scott ? J'ai besoin de toi et de Deaton.

\- Je vais en parler à Deaton tout à l'heure quand j'irai travailler. Je suis prêt à t'aider bien sûr. J'espère juste qu'il se révélera moins dangereux sans pouvoirs.

\- Cora va me donner un coup de main pour gérer tout ça. Vous saviez qu'Isaac sera majeur dans trois jours et que du coup ma sœur va se marier avec lui à la fin de l'été ? Evidemment, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je ne suis pas son tuteur. C'est l'alpha de sa meute au Mexique qui est son tuteur légal et il a dit oui. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite.

\- Isaac est quelqu'un de très chouette, soupira Stiles.

Scott regarda Stiles comme si des cornes venaient de lui pousser sur le front.

\- Ben quoi ? Demanda Stiles surpris par une telle réaction et un tel regard.

Scott éclata de rire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien Isaac.

\- C'est mon beau-frère maintenant et ça va être encore plus officiel, alors je crois que je l'apprécie de plus en plus.

\- Comment ça ton beau-frère?

\- Il sort avec Cora et je sors avec Derek et Derek et Cora sont frère et sœur au cas où ce détail t'aurait échappé. Scott, t'es vraiment perdu.

\- J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais c'est vrai, vous êtes beaux-frères.

Derek reçu un appel sur son portable. C'était encore le directeur d'Eichen House. Il demanda à son interlocuteur d'attendre quelques secondes.

\- Je vous laisse un moment, dit-il à l'intention des ses deux jeunes amis.

\- On va partir Derek. Je dois aller travailler et Stiles à des devoirs à finir.

\- Oh… alors bye Scott, et Stiles… je passe te voir ce soir.

Stiles fit un signe de la main à Derek en sortant du loft, tiré par Scott.

* * *

Une fois dans la voiture de Stiles, Scott fût obligé de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Stiles, il faut vraiment que je te pose cette question. C'est terriblement indiscret, mais je voulais savoir… si Derek et toi… vous aviez… des relations…. enfin tu vois quoi ?

\- Je vois. Scott, pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement pour dissiper un malaise qui traîne en moi depuis que je sais que Derek et toi vous sortez ensemble. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai quand même du mal avec ça.

\- Parce que c'est un homme ou parce que c'est Derek Hale ?

\- Les deux ! Absolument les deux Stiles. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais attiré par les hommes et je n'imaginais même pas que Derek puisse l'être aussi.

\- Scotty, c'est pas si simple. Ce serait plus simple si ça se résumait à ce que tu dis, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, c'est juste Derek et que lui et c'est pareil pour lui. Pourquoi on s'attire ainsi et qu'on s'aime autant, je peux pas te le dire parce que j'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Et si tu veux parler de relations sexuelles, qui selon moi est un sujet qui ne te regarde pas, je peux juste te dire qu'on est jamais allé aussi loin que tu penses, pas encore.

\- Mais vous comptez le faire un jour ?

\- Sûrement oui. On en a envie depuis… longtemps. Je meure de désir pour Derek, tu te rends pas compte à quel point.

\- Mais tu l'as déjà caresser ?

\- Oui Scott et même plus.

\- Je veux pas savoir.

\- C'est pas la question que tu as posé au début de cette conversation sur ma vie intime ?

\- Si, mais laisse…. Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda quand même Scott trop curieux pour son propre bien être.

\- Scott ! S'indigna Stiles.

Scott se vexa légèrement. Pourquoi Stiles ne voulait rien lui dire ?

\- Ok ça va, je change de sujet. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, tant pis. Je pensais qu'on était comme des frères, mais je suppose qu'Isaac devient plus important vu qu'il va avoir un vrai statut auprès de toi et de Derek.

\- Tu me tapes une crise de jalousie ou je rêve ?

\- Ne te crois pas si important Stiles.

Scott soupira et sortit de la voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et redémarra en vitesse. Il rentra, s'enferma dans sa chambre et se mit au lit pour pleurer.

* * *

 **fin de chapitre qui fend le cœur. pauvre Stiles.**

 **méchant Scott.**

 **on se retrouve ce soir pour la suite.**

 **250 rws déjà**

 **merci à tous bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	39. Meurtri

**Mon dieu j'ai failli complétement oublié... i'm sorry.**

 **chapitre 39, bonne lecture**

* * *

Scott était énervé, oui, mais aussi déçu. Son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, son best n'en avait que pour Derek et ce n'était pas nouveau, mais Scott ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant. La vie entière de Stiles tournait autour de Derek. Franchement, ça n'aurai pas pu être pire. Oui Derek avait un peu changé, mais ce n'était pas non plus un nouvel homme. Pour Scott, il était toujours le Derek qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la forêt presque 18 mois plus tôt. Et franchement, pourquoi Stiles était attiré par lui ? Pourquoi Derek était attiré par son best ? C'était tout bonnement ridicule et totalement impossible. Il travailla très distraitement ce soir-là et rentra chez lui tout aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Scott chéri ça va ? Demanda Mélissa quand elle vit son fils arrivé dans la maison.

\- Ça va maman, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher.

\- J'aimerais te parler Scott, c'est important.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de t'écouter ce soir, maman.

Scott voulu monter dans sa chambre, il sortit de la cuisine.

\- Scott je suis en couple avec quelqu'un, lança Mélissa avant que son fils ne s'en aille-

Le jeune garçon se raidit dans le couloir. Il soupira (décidément ce n'était pas sa journée) et retourna dans la cuisine.

\- Tu es en couple ? Depuis quand et avec qui ? Si tu me dis, Peter Hale, je me suicide à l'aconit tue-loup.

\- Depuis quatre mois et demi et non, ce n'est pas Peter Hale. C'est quelqu'un de bien mieux. Simple, intègre, gentil, respectueux. Un homme bien Scott.

\- Qui ? Demanda l'alpha inquiet et suspicieux.

Mélissa prit une grande inspiration.

\- John Stilinski.

Scott recula de deux pas en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Le père de Stiles ? S'étonna-t-il en s'énervant.

Mélissa hocha la tête. Elle avait pensé que son fils serait surpris, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait fâché. Après tout, il s'agissait du père de son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux me faire ça à moi, maman ? Vous avez tous décidé de foutre ma vie en l'air et tout ce que j'aime, ma parole.

\- Je pensais que tu serais content, vu que Stiles est comme un frère pour toi, je…

\- Ce connard hyperactif ? Laisse tomber maman, je ne veux plus le voir ni même en entendre parler. Je n'approuve aucune relation entre toi et le père de Stiles, si tu veux savoir, en plus, il est plus vieux que toi. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Scott tourna les talons et sortit dehors dans la nuit. Il n'entendit pas sa mère s'effondrer en pleures sur la table de la cuisine, il ne l'entendit pas non plus appeler le shérif en larmes.

* * *

Scott se présenta au loft de Derek 15 minutes plus tard. Celui-ci lui ouvrit torse nu avec les cheveux trempés.

\- Il se passe quelque chose Scott ? Demanda le loup, surpris.

\- Toi ! (Scott s'avança et tapa un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Derek) Tu es en train de jouer à quoi exactement ? Tu es fourbe comme ton oncle, c'est ça ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es réellement amoureux de Stiles. C'est juste improbable, impossible, impensable. Si tu fais comme ton oncle et que tu tentes de me faire tomber en te servant de Stiles, c'est nul, petit, méprisable.

\- Scott, tu es un peu parano, je pense. Je peux comprendre que tu sois méfiant, mais je te jure que tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis profondément attiré et amoureux de Stiles. Je sais que ça fais bizarre et que c'est juste incroyable, mais rassure-toi, je suis sûrement le plus surpris de tous dans l'histoire.

\- Pourquoi tu l'aimes ?

\- Scott, je… je sais pas comment te répondre.

\- Donc tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- Si bien sûr que si. Il… je sais pas. Il me fait vibrer, il me fait rire, il me donne envie d'avancer. Il… me rend un côté humain que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps. Je sais qu'il est ton meilleur ami et que tu as l'impression que je te le prends ou je ne sais pas comment tu appelles ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à faire Scott. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie, je peux pas vivre sans lui. Il est comme mon oxygène, comme le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Honnêtement Scott, je ne peux même pas te décrire ce que je ressens tant c'est inexplicable. Tu te souviens de ce que tu ressentais pour Allison, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, je pense que ce que je ressens pour Stiles c'est bien au-delà de ça. Et ne me fait pas répéter tout ça, s'il te plait.

\- y a des tas de gens sur terre. Pourquoi Stiles, pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en sois à dire ce genre de choses, à penser ce genre de choses ? Vous êtes tellement opposés que ça en est presque drôle, comme une blague ou un mauvais défi qui aurait mal tourner. Je sais pas, secouer vous, c'est pas possible vous deux, c'est juste pas faisable, juste pas, juste pas…

Derek ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Scott lui sauta dessus et le mordit à la gorge, lui donna un coup de griffes sur le ventre et partit en le laissant là, allongé par terre à moitié nu et en sang.

* * *

 **un chapitre court et une fin horrible. j'en suis désolé**

 **on se retrouve mercredi**

 **bisous les amis.**

 **Kitsune**


	40. Pyromane

**Nouveau chapitre.**

 **je répondrai aux rws après midi.**

 **ce matin j'ai pas le temps, je suis en forêt. :)**

* * *

Bon sang, Stiles avait du mal à s'endormir. Déjà Scott qui était partit fâché et puis Derek qui n'était pas venu malgré sa promesse et que Stiles n'avait pas réussi à joindre. Bon, peut-être que Derek avait dû se rendre à Eichen House, il allait sûrement l'appeler demain pour lui expliquer.

* * *

Stiles se sentait bizarre, il avait comme une nausée persistante depuis une heure, mais ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il entendit le téléphone fixe sonner dans la maison. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable. 1h30 du matin. Une urgence pour son père. Il entendit le shérif courir et monter les escaliers. Stiles se releva dans son lit. La porte s'ouvrit avec bruit et l'ado vit son père blême et tremblant dans l'encadrement.

\- Stiles… il y a… le feu au loft de Derek !

Stiles faillit s'évanouir sous le coup de l'annonce, mais il réussit à se reprendre. Il prit sa boîte d'Adderall avec lui et suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture. Ils arrivèrent rapidement. Les pompiers étaient déjà sur place. Le feu ravageait tout le haut de l'immeuble. Stiles sortit de la voiture à toute allure et sans même réfléchir se précipita dans l'immeuble. Il gravit les étages à une vitesse qui aurait pu être surnaturelle. Il arriva en haut et vit une scène horrible. Derek était étendu, inconscient, sur le sol du loft. Le feu l'entourait. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Un détail le fit réagir. Le loup tenait un sac de sport noir contre lui.

\- Mais Stiles tu es complètement fou !

Le lieutenant Parrish se tenait aux côtés de Stiles.

\- Parrish, j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait sauve-le !

\- Je ne suis pas pompier Stiles.

\- Non, mais tu es quelque chose en rapport avec le feu. Alors peut-être que ca ne te ferra rien de traverser les flammes.

\- C'est vraiment important ?

\- Plus que ma vie Parrish.

Le lieutenant hésita une seconde puis finit par retirer son blouson et le laissa tomber par terre. Lentement, il entra dans le loft en serrant les dents. Il passa à travers les flammes qui le brulèrent, mais il lui semblait qu'il guérissait directement. Il arriva près de Derek, le souleva et le prit sur son épaule, se saisit du sac de sport et fit demi-tour. Le shérif arriva à ce moment vers son fils.

\- Parrish, mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ?

Le shérif voulu pénétrer dans le loft, mais Stiles le retint.

\- Non papa. Souviens-toi, Parrish était sur la liste. Il est quelque chose papa, il peut guérir, pas toi !

Parrish retraversa les flammes et déposa Derek sur le palier puis il ferma la porte coulissante du loft.

Stiles plongea sur Derek. Il le secoua vigoureusement, l'appela des dizaines de fois, lui mit des baffes et même un coup de poing, mais rien à faire. Dans un élan de détresse il l'embrassa et Derek ouvrit les yeux.

\- Stiles ? Comment tu…

\- Tu remercieras Parrish plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Kate… elle… est …revenue. Il faut appeler Chris.

\- On va d'abord vous amenez à l'hôpital en premier lieu, annonça le shérif.

\- Non pas à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Parrish, Stiles et le shérif d'une même voix.

\- Parce que je n'y serai pas en sécurité.

Stiles comprit qu'il avait peur que Kate revienne encore.

\- Papa, il faut qu'on le prenne à la maison. Je ferai un cercle de sorbier. Même plusieurs s'il faut, mais on ne peut pas le laisser aller à l'hôpital.

\- Très bien. Vous êtes blessé Hale ?

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Le sac, ou est le sac ? Demanda Derek en bondissant sur ses jambes.

\- Ici.

Parrish tendit à Derek le sac noir. Derek soupira.

\- Merci.

\- Il y a quoi dans se sac Derek ?

\- Tout ce qui est important à ma vie après toi, Stiles. Kate a mit feu à mon lit et à ma table en premier et puis elle a mit le feu au reste avant de partir. J'ai eu le temps de préparer le sac et je voulais partir, mais j'ai été…

\- Tétanisé ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas venir chez nous Derek, tu y seras bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais veiller sur toi, je vais te protéger, je vais…

Derek joignit ses lèvres à celles de Stiles pour le calmer. Parrish adressa un clin d'œil au shérif en comprenant soudain le coup de téléphone, qui remontait à quelques semaines, sur les lois des relations entre mineur et majeur. Les quatre hommes descendirent les étages de l'immeuble et passèrent devant les ambulanciers et les pompiers en assurant que tout allait bien et que personne n'avait été blessé. Sur le parking, Parrish, Stiles et Derek furent rejoints par Lydia, Liam, Kira, Isaac, Cora et Scott. Derek vit l'alpha le premier et lui lança un regard bleu acier avant de se radoucir en voyant Stiles se précipiter dans les bras de son meilleur ami

\- Oh merci d'être là Scott !

Scott sut que Derek n'avait rien dit à Stiles. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous chez Stiles dans 30 minutes le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions.

* * *

Ils étaient tous là autour de Derek. Cora, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Liam, Kira et Stiles bien sûr, tous en rond assis dans la chambre de Stiles. Derek raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils décidèrent de rester tous dormir là cette nuit. On ne pouvait pas savoir avec Kate. Cette femme était visiblement capable de tout et surtout du pire, toujours du pire. Ils s'endormirent presque tous en peu de temps. Derek tenait Stiles dans ses bras. Il sentit que Scott ne dormait pas non plus.

\- Scott ?

\- Derek… je suis… désolé. Je me sens minable. J'ai eu un coup de folie.

\- Tu es pardonné Scott.

\- Pourquoi tu me …?

\- Parce que je refuse que Stiles souffre. Et je ne veux aucune explication, je n'en ai pas besoin, je préfère oublier ça le plus vite possible. Scott, tu sais je l'aime tout simplement.

\- Je sais. Mais tu n'es pas le seul Derek. Je l'aime aussi. Pas de la même façon que toi, mais sûrement pas beaucoup moins fort.

\- Je comprends Scott.

\- Tu sais quoi Derek, tu vas avoir un deuxième beau frère.

\- Hein ?

\- Ma mère et le père de Stiles sont ensemble.

Derek sourit dans le noir. Il inspira profondément.

* * *

Il réussit à s'endormir aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Quand le shérif et Mélissa poussèrent la porte de la chambre de Stiles, ils eurent un sourire attendri. Sur le sol, des ados et un jeune homme dormaient. Cora était tendrement serrée contre Isaac. Kira était la petite cuillère dans les bras de Liam. Lydia était lovée contre le dos de Scott qui tenait la main de Stiles qui se trouvait tout contre Derek qui le tenait fermement avec son nez dans ses cheveux qui devenaient de plus en plus longs.

* * *

 **On se retrouve ce soir pour la suite. bisous**


	41. Discussion 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **je mets ce chapitre maintenant parce que plus tard je vais poster le chapitre 3 de ma nouvelle fi, les yeux d'Alielle.**

 **c'était peut-être pas très clair pour la chapitre de ce matin.**

 **Scott a laissé Derek en sang dans son loft et directement après, Kate est arrivée et comme Derek était blessé, elle en a profité cette sal'''ope**

 **j'ai peut-être oublié de bien le préciser en fait... :-)**

 **voilà un petit chapitre discussion**

 **il y aura discussion 2 après celui là mais il faudra attendre samedi matin :)**

 **bisous**

* * *

Scott réfléchissait à son comportement de la veille. Que s'était-il passé sans sa tête pour qu'il pète un câble comme ça ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait fait du mal à Stiles et surtout à sa mère et bon, aussi à Derek. Ce dernier avait vraiment été sympa de ne rien dire à Stiles, Scott s'en serait voulu à vie d'avoir infligé une telle douleur à son best. Il avait eu comme un excès de possession et de jalousie qui ne venait pas de lui. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il répondit.

\- Chris salut.

\- J'ai reçu ton message Scott et je suis à Beacon Hills. Je suivais Kate depuis un moment. Comment va Derek ?

\- Derek, ça va. Il est chez Stiles qui a blindé sa maison de sorbier. Tu as prévu de faire quoi avec Kate ?

\- La tuer Scott. Franchement, je ne vois plus aucune autre solution. Je ne peux pas laisser vivre une personne aussi dangereuse, même si c'est ma propre sœur. On en a beaucoup parlé avec Araya et ses chasseurs. Il n'y a aucune autre solution, même Eichen House ne la retiendra pas. Et en plus, elle semble avoir un réel problème avec Derek. Sans compter qu'elle ne se laissera pas capturée sans en arriver à l'extrême.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Chris, je sais que tu prends la bonne décision. Tu me tiens au courant si vous mettez la main sur elle.

\- Elle ne s'échappera pas Scott. Pas avec tout ce qu'on a mit en place. Ce sera l'histoire de quelques jours.

\- J'espère.

Et Scott raccrocha.

* * *

Il prit sa moto et partit à la clinique vétérinaire parler à Deaton. Son patron trouva la légende de Derek sur la possibilité de retrait des pouvoirs surnaturels de quelqu'un. Faut-il encore que ce ne soit pas qu'une légende dans un bouquin. Avant de rentrer chez lui, Scott fit un saut chez Stiles. Il dû se planter sur le trottoir et appeler Derek. Stiles avait usé et abusé des cercles de sorbiers. Stiles sortit quelques minutes après.

\- Derek t'a entendu. Ça va ?

\- J'ai eu un appel de Chris. Il traque Kate avec les chasseurs et ils vont devoir l'abattre. Aucun autre choix ne s'offre à eux. Pour le cas Peter, tu peux donner ça à Derek ?

Scott tendit une feuille à Stiles qui la mit dans sa poche de pantalon.

\- Stiles… est-ce que tu peux abandonner Derek un moment ? J'aimerais te parler seul à seul. J'ai des choses à te dire.

\- Mon père est à la maison. Je vais chercher ma veste et j'arrive.

* * *

Derek assit dans le canapé du salon en compagnie de Stilinski père ne disait pas un mot. Stiles était parti avec Scott et Derek avait comprit très vite pourquoi. Scott voulait lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait hier et certainement s'excuser. Derek n'avait rien dit à Stiles pour ne pas le faire souffrir, et puis les deux avaient déjà eu leur compte d'émotions fortes la nuit passée. Et puis ce n'était de toute façon pas à lui de lui parler de ça. C'était à Scott de le faire.

\- Ca va Hale ?

Derek se tourna vers le shérif.

\- Je réfléchissais aux derniers événements. Pardon.

\- Ça me fait drôle d'être assit avec vous sur ce canapé, je dois avouer.

\- J'imagine.

\- Je suis encore pas bien habitué. Je réalise que vous… enfin vous êtes en quelques sortes mon beau-fils, mais je… ça me fait bizarre. Je peux vous poser une question ?

Derek eut un sourire amusé, mais se reprit devant l'expression inquiète du père de Stiles. (Mon dieu Stiles ressemblait vraiment à son père surtout dans la façon de parler).

\- Oui faites seulement.

\- C'est un peu indiscret, mais vous et Stiles… enfin je veux dire… vous … vous…

\- Vous voulez savoir si on a couché ensemble ?

\- Oui ! C'était ma question.

\- Non.

\- Oh…

\- Parce que Stiles est mineur et que vous êtes le shérif et puis ce n'est pas notre première priorité.

Le shérif sourit en regardant ses mains.

\- Rassuré ?

\- Oui… enfin… ce n'est pas que je vous l'aurais interdit, mais c'est vrai que je vous aurais peut-être demandé d'attendre qu'il soit majeur, mais je me suis renseigné sur la loi et en fait, à part si lui ou moi, on porte plainte, vous ne seriez pas en tort du tout.

\- J'avoue avoir peur que vous portiez plainte.

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire même si il y avait eu… enfin, vous voyez. C'est juste que je m'étais dit si quelqu'un d'autre le sais et que cette personne va dire quelque chose… je ne savais pas bien ou je devrais me positionner par rapport à mon poste.

\- Je vois.

\- Je peux encore vous poser une dernière question ?

\- Faites seulement shérif, j'ai pris l'habitude avec Stiles.

\- A quel moment vous avez compris vos sentiments pour mon fils ?

\- A quel moment vous vous êtes posé la question vous ?

\- Le nogitsune ! J'ai vu votre regard quand vous étiez avec Chris dans mon bureau, quand j'ai dit que Stiles pourrait peut-être perdre espoir. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas su définir tout de suite est passé dans vos yeux et ça m'a ensuite frappé au loft quand j'ai vu votre inquiétude pour Stiles quand Chris le pointait avec son arme.

\- Et pour Stiles, vous vous êtes posé la question quand ?

\- Je suis plus sur de le savoir exactement. J'ai eu plusieurs fois des questions qui m'ont effleurée, mais j'ai réalisé quand j'ai vu le jeu d'échecs dans sa chambre. J'ai été surpris par la suite qu'il me ramène Malia. Vous voulez que je vous dise à quel moment je me suis dit que vous et lui ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps ?

Derek hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

\- Quand je suis venu à votre loft avec lui, quand Scott et sa copine avaient disparus. Vos regards disaient tout, criaient tout. Vous aviez comme un écriteau au dessus de vous deux ou brillaient le mot : Évidence. C'était tellement prévisible. Et vous alors, à quel moment vous avez compris vos sentiments ?

\- Quand vous avez été capturé par le Darach. Ils sont venus me voir avec Scott pour me le dire et Stiles pleurait et ça m'a déchiré le cœur de le voir comme ça. Mais j'ai refusé en bloc tout ça et puis le nogitsune est arrivé et j'ai eu peur de perdre Stiles et depuis là… ça a fait son chemin et j'ai finit par accepter.

* * *

 **et voici pour ce chapitre de discussion**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour deux chapitres de plus. bisous**


	42. Discussion 2

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de Tellement Prévisible**

 **Discussion 2.**

* * *

Scott et Stiles marchaient dans le quartier côte à côte.

\- Mec, j'ai été un imbécile hier avec toi. Je l'ai aussi été avec ma mère et avec Derek.

\- Avec Derek ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- J'y viendrai après. Je suis désolé Stiles de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. Tu es mon frère, mon best, mon double… presque mon jumeaux. J'en reviens même pas que j'ai pu laisser sous entendre que tu n'étais pas important. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est tout ça avec Derek. J'ai du mal avec lui, j'ai peur… qu'il soit comme Peter. Peter a réussi à tous nous berner petit à petit pour tenter d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, à savoir me tuer. Maintenant en y repensant tu as, en général une super intuition sur les gens et si tu aimes Derek ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien. Ensuite ma mère. Elle a voulut me parler hier et m'a dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un.

\- Mon père.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui, mon père me l'a dit parce que j'ai trouvé deux billets de cinéma dans sa veste. Je voulais te le dire Scott, mais j'ai préféré laisser ta maman le faire. Je trouve normal que ce soit à elle de te parler de ça et pas à moi. Ce n'est pas anodin comme nouvelle. Et donc Derek ?

Scott prit une grande inspiration.

\- Stiles, je te donne l'autorisation de me frapper et je ne te dirai rien si tu me hais. Tu auras tout à fait raison. Je suis un mec minable. J'ai attaqué Derek. Je suis allé chez lui pour lui poser des questions sur pourquoi toi, pourquoi il t'aimait et je sais pas, j'ai pété les plombs. Tu es tellement amoureux et j'ai tellement peur que tu en souffre et je ne sais pas, je l'ai attaqué. Je lui ai sauté à la gorge, je l'ai mordu et je lui ai lacéré le ventre et je l'ai laissé là, en sang, allongé dans son loft. Je suis désolé. Frappe-moi Stiles je le mérite, insulte-moi, déteste-moi, peu importe, mais fais-le vite s'il te plait.

Stiles s'était arrêté de marcher et regardait son ami.

\- Scott, je l'aime c'est tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches des raisons et s'il me fait du mal, je saurai faire front tout seul. Scott, ma mère est décédée, je pense que j'ai déjà connue la pire douleur qu'on peut ressentir en une vie. Rien au monde ne pourra jamais me faire plus mal. À part perdre mon père. Je me relèverai Scott. Tu me connais, je suis quand même Genim Stilinski, né un 17 octobre à Beacon Hills et meilleur ami d'un loup-garou true-alpha. Tu crois que je suis si faible que ça ?

\- Non. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Par contre ce serait bien que tu t'excuses auprès de Derek.

\- Ça c'est déjà fait.

\- Et pour ta maman ? Il faut que tu lui demandes pardon. Ta mère est une femme exceptionnelle Scott et je suis convaincue qu'elle et mon père se sera beau, parfait, vrai, simple. On n'a pas le droit de leur gâcher ça. Faut qu'on soit frères pour de vrai, mon pote.

Scott fit un grand sourire à son best qui lui rendit le même. Les yeux noisette de Stiles scintillèrent.

\- Stiles, je t'aime.

\- Oh là mec, tout doux, je suis déjà pris hein.

\- Pas comme ça idiot ! Scott donna une tape derrière la tête de Stiles.

\- J'avais compris. Moi aussi je t'aime Scottychou !

\- Pitié, stop avec ce surnom.

\- Derek a bien dû se faire à Sourwolf, alors tu vas devoir t'y faire aussi. Au fait, je dois m'attendre à ce que Lydia soit ma belle-sœur ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pas dans l'immédiat. On ne cherche rien d'officiel pour le moment.

\- Je veux pas en savoir plus merci. Tu connais mon… mon ex-attirance pour Lydia. Il y a certains secrets que je préfère qu'on passe sous silence.

\- Je suis d'accords avec ça.

\- Scott, parle à ta maman et venez, elle et toi, dîner ce soir à la maison. Derek nous ferra un repas de rêve. Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler tous ensemble parce qu'à mon avis, on sera amené à vivre sous le même toit à un moment donné.

Scott rentra chez lui parler à sa mère. Elle lui pardonna et elle comprenait que ce n'était pas toujours évident à leur âge de tout supporter sur leurs épaules. Ça arrivait à tout le monde de craquer.

* * *

Ils étaient réunis chez les Stilinski. Derek aux fourneaux, Stiles au bavardage, les autres les regardaient en souriant.

\- Alors c'est quand qu'on achète une grande maison pour vivre tous ensemble ? Demanda Stiles les yeux brillants d'espoir

\- Pas tout de suite. On va y aller doucement là ! Tout va déjà assez vite. Je suis pas sûre d'être prête à avoir autant d'hommes autour de moi d'un coup, plaisanta Mélissa.

\- Je ne vais pas vivre avec vous Stiles, tu sais.

Derek avait lâché ça sur un ton neutre. Stiles sentit son espoir se briser, mais ne laissa rien paraître. L'heure était au bonheur, il parlerait de ça plus tard avec Derek.

* * *

Cette nuit-là le shérif et Mélissa dormirent ensemble dans la chambre de Stilinski père. Derek et Stiles se couchèrent ensemble dans le lit de l'ado et Scott dormit dans la même chambre sur un lit de camp.

Stiles sentit le loup souffler doucement sur ses cheveux.

\- Ils deviennent longs je sais, mais pas le temps de prendre rendez-vous pour les couper ces derniers temps.

\- Je pensais que tu dormais, murmura Derek.

Stiles chercha à ancrer son regard dans celui de Derek, mais dans le noir il ne voyait rien du tout.

\- Allume tes yeux, je te vois pas !

Derek fit virer ses yeux au bleu en souriant. Allume tes yeux, en voilà encore une phrase ridicule.

\- J'ai pardonné à Scott tu sais.

\- J'ai bien pensé quand tu as dis qu'il venait diner. Moi aussi je lui ai pardonné.

* * *

 **à ce soir pour le prochain chapitre et les réponses aux rws. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	43. Vie de famille

Ce matin-là, Derek avait ouvert les yeux le premier. Il avait sourit en regardant Stiles endormit et avait haussé les épaules en voyant Scott dormir en travers du lit de camp. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche chaude. Hier soir, la soirée avait été chargée de quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps; le bonheur d'une vie de famille. Il repensa à cette histoire de vivre tous ensemble. Il pourrait peut-être y réfléchir finalement. Derek ferma les yeux et laissa doucement le jet d'eau couler sur ses cheveux noirs. Il pensa à cette nuit où il avait dormit avec Stiles dans son lit, tout contre lui. Et une réaction qu'il n'avait pas prévue se fit sentir.

\- Merde c'est pas le moment-là, chuchota-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il tenta de penser totalement à autre chose, mais n'y parvint pas et finit par se résoudre, tant pis il ferrait avec. Il prit du gel douche dans sa main et se lava partout avec. Mauvaise idée, maintenant l'odeur de fleur d'oranger envahit la salle de bains en l'excitant encore plus. Il se mordit la lèvre, écouta les sons dans la maison et finit pas attraper son érection avec sa main.

* * *

Quand Derek revint dans la chambre de Stiles, les deux ados étaient assis par terre en tailleur à parler.

\- Bien dormis ? Demanda Derek à Scott.

\- Pas mal. Bon le lit de camp c'est pas le cinq étoiles, mais j'ai l'habitude.

Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers Derek. Il lui attrapa les hanches et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sens bon.

Scott se racla la gorge.

\- Vous voulez pas éviter de faire ce genre de trucs devant moi, au moins quelques temps ?

Stiles lâcha Derek, gêné et partit à la salle de bains. Derek et Scott se regardèrent bêtement ne sachant ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Heureusement la mère de Scott se présenta dans l'embrassure de la porte.

\- Petit déjeuner les garçons ? Tiens, il en manque un ?

Scott se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans les escaliers en déposant un bec sur la joue de sa mère au passage.

\- Stiles est à la salle de bains. Je vais l'attendre pour descendre. Merci Madame McCall.

Le mère de Scott fit un sourire à Derek et descendit à la cuisine. Derek soupira et s'assit sur le lit de Stiles. Il regarda les draps avec un sourire amusé. Le loup entendit le verrou de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et il vit Stiles se glisser dans la chambre totalement nu. L'ado referma la porte doucement et faillit pousser un cri en se retournant et en voyant Derek assit sur son lit. Derek, malgré beaucoup de bonne volonté n'arriva pas à détacher son regard du corps adorable de son petit ami.

\- Je pensais que tu étais descendu avec Scott.

\- Entre Scott et moi, c'est un peu tendu.

\- Ah.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait bouger ou pas. Il voulait s'habiller, mais il se disait que le moindre mouvement de sa part risquait d'entrainer un enchainement mal venu à cette heure-ci.

\- Je peux m'habiller ?

Derek cligna des yeux et se leva en agitant la tête comme pour s'ébrouer. Il s'approcha de Stiles qui se sentit perdre pieds. D'un geste rapide, Stiles fit tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte derrière lui. Derek prit ses lèvres et attira le corps de l'ado contre le sien en posant ses mains sur la chute de reins du jeune.

\- Tu es magnifique Stiles !

Stiles inspira fort, son nez contre l'épaule de Derek et ce dernier posa sa bouche sur le cou de son amour. Il déposa des baisers légers. Le corps de Stiles réagit au quart de tour en frissonnant de partout. Derek plaqua doucement Stiles contre la porte et tout en l'embrassant, il se saisit de son sexe tendu d'une main et commença de douces caresses qui firent gémir le jeune.

* * *

Le shérif regardait Scott d'un œil inquiet. Il mangeait des céréales avec un air absent, blanc comme un linge et assit sur sa chaise raide comme un piquet. Le garçon sursauta quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et devint écarlate quand Stiles et Derek apparurent dans la cuisine. Derek le remarqua et se maudit lui-même. Scott les avaient sentis ou justes entendus ou les deux, mais en tout cas le malaise était plus que palpable. Derek se servit un café et s'assit à table. Stiles attrapa deux croissants et tenta de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, mais le regard de son père l'en dissuada. Du coup il alla se mettre à côté de Scott. L'alpha n'osait regarder aucun de ses deux amis. Derek murmura un ''désolé'', gêné, et fut contente que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, les trois jeunes se posèrent au salon et allumèrent la télé sur une émission sportive.

\- Ils sont bien ensemble ces trois-là. De vrais frangins, fit remarquer Mélissa.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti un malaise sur Scott quand Derek et Stiles sont arrivés pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Je pense qu'il a du mal avec la relation entre Derek et Stiles. Ton fils est comme son frère depuis tellement longtemps. Il faut qu'il s'habitue. Ça va se faire. J'avoue être un peu gênée aussi. Toi ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Etrangement non. Je le sentais tellement depuis un moment que c'était juste la suite normale de leur histoire en fait. Comme quelque chose de totalement naturelle.

\- C'est bien de pouvoir le prendre comme ça. Tu as du mérite. L'élever seul depuis neuf ans alors qu'il est hyperactif, que tu as un boulot prenant et arriver à maintenir cette complicité entre vous, c'est fabuleux. Vous avez bien fait ça. Pour la commémoration de… la mort de Claudia, j'en ai parlé avec Scott et on sera là les trois jours avec vous. Ça fera une transition douce pour une nouvelle vie tous ensembles. Je pense que Derek sera dur à convaincre pour vivre avec nous, mais peut-être que Stiles saura trouver les mots.

\- J'ai confiance en mon fils pour trouver les bons arguments pour faire plier celui qu'il appelle, big bad wolf!

* * *

 **Mais les petits coquins...hihi**

 **on se retrouve mercredi pour les deux prochains chapitres.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	44. Libre

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici la suite ce matin de Tellement prévisible.**

 **:)**

 **encore une quarantaine de chapitre à tenir les amis**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Quatre jours que Derek était enfermé chez le shérif. Il pouvait à peine sortir sur le perron et ça commençait à l'énerver profondément. Il aimait Stiles, il appréciait le shérif, mais il aimait encore plus la liberté. Il n'y avait eu aucune trace de Kate nulle part. Chris n'avait pas redonné de nouvelles. Eichen House avait appelé 2x et Scott était venu voir Stiles tous les jours, mais était resté sur le trottoir pour ne pas briser les cercles de sorbier. Les voisins avaient regardés les cercles ébahis. Ils devaient penser que les Stilinski étaient barges.

* * *

Derek était assit sur le perron et attendait que Stiles reviennent des cours. Que c'était ennuyeux d'attendre. Cet ado le mettait dans tous ses états, pauvre sentimental qu'il était. Il vit de loin quelqu'un s'approcher de la maison à pied. L'homme s'arrêta en face de lui. Il reconnu sans peine Deucalion. Dur d'oublier le visage de quelqu'un qui a voulu vous tuer. Le bon côté du pouvoir de loup-garou est qu'ils pouvaient se parler à distance sans avoir besoin de crier

\- Deucalion que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Grogna Derek.

\- J'ai appris que tu te cachais ici. Chez ce gosse qui parle trop.

\- Stiles ! Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour savoir son prénom ?

\- En effet, ça m'intéresse bien peu. Non je suis venu pour savoir si tu avais déjà eue la nouvelle ?

\- Non quelle nouvelle ?

\- Kate Argent est hors d'état de nuire. Coupée en deux et brûlée par les Calaveras. Je viens de l'apprendre et comme Scott et son bavard de pote sont…

\- Stiles, coupa Derek énervé.

\- Pardon, Scott et Stiles sont au lycée, j'ai pu les devancer dans l'annonce. Tu vas être libéré de ta prison de cendres.

\- Excellente nouvelle. Mon instinct commence vraiment à détester la captivité.

\- J'ai entendu une rumeur pas banale. Sérieusement, Derek Hale et l'humain banal, Stiles, en couple pour de vrai ?

\- Les infos vont vite. Ça te pose un souci ?

\- Non c'est juste étonnant. Je repasserai te voir quand on pourra se parler face à face. Là je sens comme de la distance entre nous.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas Scott.

\- Malheureusement moi non plus.

Et Deucalion partit.

* * *

Derek se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette visite. Ça paraissait totalement fou. Il entendit la jeep de Stiles au bout de la rue et il se leva. L'ado se gara n'importe comment et sortit de sa voiture comme une furie. Il sauta dans les bras de Derek. Ce dernier su de suite que Deucalion avait dit vrai.

\- Derek… Chris a envoyé un message à Scott… Kate Argent…est…

\- Morte pour de bon, je sais.

\- Qui t'as dit ?

\- Tu vas halluciner. Deucalion est passé il y a vingt minutes.

\- Ici ? Chez nous ?

\- Sur le trottoir Stiles.

\- Ben oui que je suis con. Je vais pouvoir détruire les barrières et tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez… ah… tu vas aller ou ?

\- Tu veux dire pour vivre ? Je vais voir pour cette affaire d'appartement que j'ai laissé en attente, mais dans l'immédiat je vais voir avec ton père pour rester encore un peu ici. Sinon là tout de suite, j'ai une furieuse envie de prendre ma voiture et de rouler jusqu'au lac. Tu viens avec moi ? J'en ai besoin là.

Stiles se blottit dans les bras de Derek qui lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Cheveux que l'ado avait faits coupés il y a deux jours. Et ça lui allait nettement mieux comme ça. Derek l'embrassa tendrement et sourit, attendri, de voir Stiles rougir. Le jeune se libéra des bras protecteurs et doux de son copain et brisa un par un les cercles de sorbier et Derek pu enfin se promener à sa guise partout. Il alla sortir sa voiture du garage. Stiles parqua sa jeep devant la maison, alla fermer la porte à clé et s'engouffra dans la Camaro qui lui avait manqué. À Derek aussi sa belle voiture lui avait manqué. C'était sa petite, et sa seule, folie. Il démarra en faisant ronronner le moteur. Il conduisit jusqu'au lac.

\- On ne tente pas un tour en barque hein ?

Derek hésita entre, trouver ça drôle ou complètement con.

\- On va éviter, mon portable à encore envie de vivre un moment.

Stiles se mit à rire de bon cœur en humant l'air frais de la forêt entourant le lac.

\- Ça fait du bien de venir ici. J'en pouvais plus de te voir tourner à la maison.

\- Et moi donc !

Derek prit doucement la main de Stiles et ils marchèrent en silence. Le lac était magnifique. On était gentiment fin mai et l'air se réchauffait petit à petit. Dans deux jours, Stiles et son père feraient leur rituel commémoratif en compagnie de Scott, Mélissa et Derek. Stiles se réjouissait, mais appréhendait aussi un peu.

\- Ça va Stiles ?

L'ado leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Derek.

\- Oui… c'est juste que la date approche et me rappelle la dure réalité.

\- Je comprends.

Derek s'arrêta, il entoura Stiles de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement faisant chavirer le cœur du jeune homme qui, malgré l'habitude, continuait encore de rater des battements. Stiles posa ses mains sur la nuque de Derek qui frissonna sous le contact doux.

\- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?

\- Comment comme ça ?

\- Je veux dire doux, romantique, attentif.

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça Stiles. Plus personne n'est là pour en témoigner, mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas le montrer. C'est toi qui a fait revenir ce côté de moi à la surface. Tu m'as révélé comme je suis vraiment.

\- Ça me fait quand même encore bizarre. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de relation avec toi.

\- Si ça te gêne à ce point, je peux devenir froid et distant avec toi et même te frapper si ça te manque autant.

\- Non… non.

\- Bien !

Ils se remirent en route. Le silence était bon, l'air était doux et Derek était content de retrouver sa liberté, sa forêt. Derek avait toujours aimé la forêt, c'était sa vie, son univers.

Stiles réussit à s'étaler en se prenant les pieds dans une racine et tomba tête la première sur le sol. Derek se mit à rire doucement.

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire et tu te moques de moi, s'indigna Stiles.

\- Désolé ! Dit-il en tendant une main à Stiles pour l'aider à se relever. Mais tu étais vraiment trop drôle.

\- Méchant loup-garou va.

Derek haussa méchamment les sourcils.

\- Tu vas me bouffer ?

Derek grogna et au lieu de relever l'ado, il le plaqua au sol. Il s'assit sur lui et tint ses deux mains au-dessus de tête.

\- J'ai bien envie de manger un chaperon rouge, en fait !

Stiles ouvrit les yeux en grands et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

* * *

 **on se retrouve ce soir pour la suite**

 **et les réponses aux rws. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	45. Plaisir

**Bonsoir à tous**

 **petit passage pour le chapitre 45.**

 **''Plaisir''**

 **:)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- J'ai bien envie de manger un chaperon rouge en fait.

Cette simple phrase enflamma le corps entier de Stiles. Derek était assit sur lui et lui tenait les mains par-dessus la tête.

\- Mais… heu… j'ai rien du chaperon rouge aujourd'hui.

Derek lâcha les mains de l'ado. Il se releva d'un bond et prit la main de Stiles pour le relever à une vitesse folle. Il le guida à travers la forêt sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent vers la Camaro parquée près du lac. Derek ouvrit le coffre et sortit le costume de chaperon rouge de Stiles.

\- Mais… ?

\- Je l'avais sauvé des flammes du loft, mais je n'ai pas voulu le laisser dans mon sac pas que ton père tombe dessus.

\- J'avais presque cru que tu avais préparé tout ça.

\- Je ne suis pas si calculateur.

\- On va faire l'amour dans ta voiture ? Demanda Stiles avec les yeux remplis d'envie et la voix pleine d'espoir.

Derek regarda à l'intérieur de sa magnifique Camaro et il se retourna vers Stiles l'air grave.

\- Tu délires là, jamais !

Et il referma la voiture à clé avant que Stiles ne soit tenté de monter dedans. Derek fit le tour de sa voiture et s'assit sur le capot sans s'appuyer. Stiles de l'autre côté se changea et revêtit son costume. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. D'appréhension, mais surtout d'envie. Il inspira profondément et fit le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre Derek. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et le regarda. Il était assit sur sa voiture, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement levée contre le ciel, son blouson de cuir sur les épaules. Putain ce que c'était sexy, ce qu'il était sexy, surtout. Stiles se passa la langue sur les lèvres plusieurs fois. Il en perdit carrément le souffle.

\- T'en fait du boucan, affirma le loup.

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Non, mais ton cœur va bientôt sortir tout seul de ta poitrine s'il continu à battre comme ça.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Stiles. Il détailla le jeune de la tête aux pieds.

\- J'aime vraiment te voir dans ce costume.

Stiles combla le vide entre eux et vint embrasser Derek. Le lycaon le prit dans ses bras, se retourna et assit doucement Stiles sur la capot de la Camaro tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Le shérif était chez lui avec Scott qu'il avait trouvé devant la porte. Les cercles de sorbier avaient été brisés, la voiture de son fils était devant le garage et celle de Derek avait disparue du dit-garage. Scott avait apprit au sheriff que Kate était morte, définitivement, pour le bonheur de tous et qu'il venait voir Derek pour parler de Peter. Le shérif avait tenté d'appeler son fils sur son portable, mais ça avait sonné dans le vide. Scott était resté près de deux heures à parler de tout et de rien avec le shérif puis il avait prit congé de lui pour aller travailler. Il avait tenté un appel sur le portable de Derek, mais pas de réponse non plus.

* * *

Derek et Stiles revinrent chez le shérif alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment.

\- Je vais me faire tuer, ce sera ta faute, maugréa l'ado.

\- Pourquoi ma faute ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais rentrer, c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on aille se promener et qu'on recommence. J'y suis strictement pour rien. Et en plus, tu as réussi à obtenir ce que tu voulais, alors je t'interdis de râler.

En effet, Stiles repensa au moment où Derek et lui avaient fait l'amour dans la Camaro alors que le soleil se couchait et que le lac devenait orange. Ce fût juste sublime. Juste parfait juste… ok, oups, vite penser à autre chose car rentrer chez lui avec une érection voyante ne serait surement pas bienvenu. L'ado poussa doucement la porte et tenta un :

\- Coucou papa, tu es déjà rentré ?

Bien sûr, Stiles avait vu sur son portable l'appel de son père et Derek avait vu l'appel de Scott. Le shérif arriva avec les mains sur les hanches et visiblement un peu en colère.

\- J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Vous vous rendez compte de ça au moins j'espère ? Scott est venu pour vous parler, on a attendu des heures. Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ?

\- On se baladait en forêt. Derek avait besoin de prendre l'air et je l'ai accompagné. Il avait besoin de pouvoir conduire sa voiture aussi.

Le shérif les regarda d'un œil méfiant.

\- Stiles va te doucher et mettre ton pyjama, s'il te plait. Derek, vous venez avec moi j'aimerais vous parler.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche indigné, mais le regard de Derek le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit et il monta à l'étage en soupirant. Le shérif entraîna Derek dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

\- Vous l'entendez ? Il fait quoi ?

Derek surpris se concentra.

\- Il ouvre les robinets de la douche. Il râle aussi.

\- Bon je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'était pas redescendu.

Le shérif scruta Derek des pieds à la tête avec la bouche pincée.

\- Un problème shérif ?

\- Oui… enfin non pas vraiment. Je voulais juste vous poser une question ou peut-être plusieurs en fait.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit Derek légèrement inquiet.

Le shérif prit une grande inspiration:

\- Tout d'abord, c'est vrai que les êtres surnaturels ne sont jamais malades ?

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Donc pas non plus de maladies sexuelles ?

\- Aucune, répondit le loup en se crispant un peu.

Il sentait venir la discussion qu'il aurait dû avoir avec ses parents il y a quelques années, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je vous pose la question ?

\- Oui… enfin j'imagine.

\- On est d'accord que cet après-midi si vous n'avez pas répondu au téléphone, ni vous, ni Stiles ce n'est pas parce que vous avez roulé tout le temps ni que vous cherchiez des champignons dans la forêt ?

Derek se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux.

\- On est d'accord, murmura-t-il.

\- Vraiment aucune maladie ? Vous ne pouvez rien avoir ni rien transmettre ? De sûr ?

\- Oui shérif de sûr, je vous le jure.

\- Bien ! Il fait quoi mon fils ?

\- Il est visiblement dans sa chambre et il râle toujours.

\- D'accords. Juste pour information, j'ai dû insister auprès de Scott pour savoir ce qui l'avait perturbé à ce point le matin où on a mangé tous ensemble. C'est pour ça que j'en ai déduis pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller, on va passer à table.

Derek acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Il monta les escaliers et rejoignit Stiles qui tournait dans sa chambre en grommelant.

\- Oh tu es là. Tu es vivant, il a dis quoi ? Il t'a engueulé ? Tu vas devoir partir et vivre dans la rue ?

\- Stiles, il a juste voulu me parler c'est tout. On va descendre dîner et je te raconterai plus tard.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre. on se retrouve samedi pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	46. Souvenirs

**Nouveau chapitre ce matin**

 **Souvenirs...**

 **petite chapitre un peu tristounet.**

 **à ce soir pour le réponses aux rws. bisous Kitsune**

* * *

Ce matin-là il faisait déjà bon très tôt. Le fossoyeur vit une famille dans une allée du cimetière. Un homme autour de la quarantaine, une femme un peu plus jeune, un jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et deux ados. Il leur sourit. Ils avaient un beau bouquet de fleurs avec eux. En s'approchant plus, l'homme reconnu le shérif Stilinski et son fils qu'il voyait assez souvent venir déposer quelque chose sur la tombe de Claudia Stilinski. Il se demanda par contre qui était les trois autres personnes avec eux. Il n'avait jamais vu la femme et l'ado, mais il finit par reconnaître le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il l'avait déjà vu devant la grande stèle de Madame Hale. Le petit groupe arriva devant la tombe de la maman de Stiles. Ce dernier soupira avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol et de déposer une rose sur la pierre.

\- Salut maman, c'est Genim. Je suis pas tout seul tu as sûrement vu. Il y a papa bien sûr comme chaque année pour ce jour, mais il y a aussi Scott et Mélissa. Tu les connais bien. Papa et Mélissa sont en couple et j'en suis ravi. On ne te remplace pas maman, tu sais. On essaye juste d'évoluer. Ah et je te présente Derek. Il est mon amoureux maman, t'as vu comme il est beau et trop sexy…

Le shérif, Mélissa, Derek et Scott levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant légèrement.

\- Fais pas attention maman, je me trimbale une équipe de grognons.

Stiles devint plus sérieux et Derek sentit sa mélancolie. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et Scott fit de même de l'autre côté. Stiles leur prit une main à chacun et serra fort.

\- Tu me manques maman, toujours autant et je t'aime toujours autant. Vivre sans toi est pénible, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas me voir déprimé et triste, mais parfois j'ai du mal à garder toujours le moral. Mais comme tu vois je suis bien entouré. Scott sera mon grand frère pour de vrai en plus d'être mon meilleur ami et puis j'ai mon sourwolf, je ne risque rien avec lui. Je te fais une infidélité un moment maman, je reviens un peu plus tard. Il faut que j'aille dire bonjour à la maman de Derek qui est aussi ici. Tu l'as connait sûrement et je suis persuadé que vous êtes des bonnes copines et que vous adorez papoter ensemble de vos fils. Je t'aime maman.

Stiles se releva et essuya ses larmes. Il lâcha la main de Scott avec un sourire et suivit Derek un peu plus loin à deux allées de là. Ils se posèrent par terre devant une grande stèle noire. Une photo de la maman de Derek était sur la pierre dans un petit cadre.

\- Mais…? S'étonna le loup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Chaque fois que je viens ici il y a toujours un lys. Je me demande qui peut bien déposer un lys sur la tombe de ma mère.

\- Peter ? Cora ?

\- Peter non, il dépose des marguerites. Cora non, elle ne dépose rien et elle n'est venue que 2x. Tu veux lui parler ?

Stiles hocha la tête. Il fit un sourire à la stèle et parla :

\- Bonjour madame Hale. Je m'appelle Stiles, ma mère vous dira Genim, mais je préfère Stiles. J'aime votre fils, mais genre vraiment, vraiment, mais ça n'a pas été évident, il est dur en affaires.

Derek eut un petit rire et se frotta la tête en la secouant.

\- Je voulais juste me présenter à vous, voilà. Oh et si vous pouvez nous dire qui dépose un lys sur votre tombe ça arrangerait Derek, ça à l'air de le perturber.

\- C'est moi qui dépose un lys environ 1 x par semaine !

Stiles et Derek se retournèrent d'un coup sur un homme debout derrière eux. Il tenait un lys dans la main.

\- C'était la fleur préférée de Talia. Ça tombe bien de te voir ici Derek. J'avais promis de repasser te voir quand tu serais sorti de ta prison forcée.

Derek se leva et serra la main de Deucalion. Stiles voulut se relever aussi, mais il glissa et retomba sur la tombe de Talia, les fesses sur la fleur de lys. Deucalion leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir le temps de t'ennuyer avec cet humain, fit remarquer Deucalion.

Derek sourit et releva Stiles.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda le jeune loup à Deucalion.

\- Je connaissais bien ta mère.

\- Ça je sais, mais pourquoi tu viens ?

\- Elle était et est toujours d'ailleurs, le seul amour de ma vie.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Deucalion remplaça la fleur de lys désormais écrasée par la nouvelle qu'il avait amené.

\- Deucalion, une petite question. Est-ce que tu serais mon père ?

\- Je me suis posé la question quand je t'ai vu après avoir récupéré la vue. Te voir m'a rappelé quelque chose comme un souvenir. Mais pas un souvenir comme une image plus comme un souvenir émotionnel. Mais j'ai pas la réponse à cette question tu sais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis sortit avec ta mère longtemps et puis après je ne sais plus et un jour, quand j'étais déjà aveugle, quelqu'un m'a dit avoir croisée Talia, heureuse avec trois enfants visiblement à elle en compagnie de son frère Peter et que la plus petite de ses enfants devait avoir sept ans environ. C'est tout ce que je sais. Mais je vais me mettre à chercher, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je vais vous laisser.

Deucalion partit avec un dernier regard sur la tombe.

\- Ben… !

Mais Stiles ne sut pas quoi ajouter.

\- Comme tu dis ouais. Il faut encore que je passe quelque part où je ne suis jamais passé et où j'aurais dû passé depuis longtemps.

\- Je viens avec toi ?

\- Si tu veux.

Stiles avait déjà une idée de où Derek voulait aller. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite stèle grise portant le nom de Paige Krasikeva.

\- Paige, dit Derek en soupirant et ce fut le seul mot qu'il put prononcer.

Ils restèrent côte à côte, silencieux, devant la petite tombe. À un moment, Derek prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne. En partant, il déposa une rose sur la pierre et une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue et puis ils revinrent vers la tombe de la maman de Stiles en silence. Le shérif était seul. Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui lui fit un sourire, lui lâcha la main et le laissa rejoindre son père seul.

John Stilinski tressauta légèrement quand il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Il sourit à son fils.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. On est allé voir du monde, Derek en avait besoin.

\- Mélissa et Scott sont à la voiture.

\- Derek est au bout de l'allée.

\- Dis Stiles, si on déroge à la règle de ne rien faire aujourd'hui…

\- J'en serais ravi papa. Un beau moment en famille à proposer ?

\- Que dirais-tu d'une journée au parc d'attraction ?

Stiles se jeta dans les bras de son père le faisant tomber à la renverse.

\- Je veux, je veux, je veux !

Au bout de l'allée, un jeune homme sourit tendrement.


	47. Motivation

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **c'est un peu tard, mais j'étais de sortie**

 **voici le chapitre 47**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Non mais trop génial le parc d'attraction. Sérieux tu as vu ça Scott, tu as vu ça Derek ? C'était waouh, sublime extra. Le train fantôme, le bateau pirate, les montagnes russes Youhou, Youhou.

Derek et Scott se regardaient avec un air las. La journée avait été fatigante et là, il faisait déjà nuit et ils roulaient dans la Camaro pour rentrer à Beacon Hills et Stiles leur cassait les oreilles. Pour l'allée, Scott avait été derrière et là il s'était mit devant pour pouvoir profiter de la route avec la voiture que son meilleur ami avait qualifiée de ''bandante'' et Scott reconnu qu'il avait raison. Carrément bandante cette Camaro surtout installé à l'avant et en roulant sur l'autoroute et de nuit, putain le kiff intégral. Stiles était à l'arrière à bouger dans tous les sens sur le siège et à parler, crier, refaire la journée. Pitié !

\- Stiles on était là, on a participé à cette journée. On a vu la grande roue, les tasses magiques et la galerie des miroirs et tout le reste. Derek et moi, on est crevés là et Derek se concentre sur la route, alors calme-toi pitié, sinon je te bâillonne.

\- Pitié mon cher alpha bâillonne-le tout de suite, sinon je vais faire un meurtre ou nous envoyer dans un camion, plaisanta Derek à la plus grande de Scott et Stiles.

\- Je peux conduire moi, je ne suis pas fatigué, proposa Stiles avec espoir

\- Tu enlèves de suite cette idée de ta tête. Personne ne conduit MA voiture.

\- Mais Scott l'avait conduite une fois, pourquoi pas moi ?

\- C'était différent, j'étais en danger de mort.

\- Là si je continu de parler, et je vais continuer de parler, on est les trois potentiellement en danger de mort non ?

Derek soupira fortement. Il alluma la radio pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Des fois Stiles était vraiment pénible. Ça devait être bien dans la voiture de Mélissa, calme surtout. Ils étaient allés au parc d'attractions avec deux voitures. Celle de Mélissa et la Camaro. Derek avait refusé d'être à l'arrière d'une voiture. Scott se retourna vivement. Stiles dormait sur le siège. ENFIN !

\- Il dort.

\- Ouf. Il existe encore des miracles parfois.

Scott se mit à rire.

\- Eh, mais je ne te savais pas comique.

\- Ça m'arrive des fois.

\- Stiles a su voir tout ça très vite lui. Je veux dire, tous ces côtés que tu cachais sous ton blindage. Il n'est pas amoureux de toi pour rien, je le connais. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je me sens toujours naze avec vous deux. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à vous voir ensemble. Pourtant c'est parfait entre vous.

\- Tu sens peut-être un autre loup sur ton territoire et ça te perturbe sans que tu saches pourquoi. En plus, tu es le mâle dominant maintenant.

\- Tu penses que ça peut-être aussi primitif que ça.

\- Peut-être

Ils ne parlèrent plus du tout. Derek déposa Scott devant chez lui et repartit pour ranger sa voiture au garage des Stilinski. Stiles dormait toujours. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans son lit. Il se changea et se mit lui aussi au lit et il sombra rapidement. Cette journée avait été superbe il fallait le reconnaître.

* * *

Derek fût réveillé vers deux heures du matin par un sentiment de bonheur intense, mais il comprit très vite que ça ne venait pas de lui. Il écouta les bruits dans la maison et le regretta aussitôt. Il tenta de se rendormir et de penser à autre chose, mais ce fût impossible.

Stiles s'étira plusieurs fois en se frottant les yeux. Il les ouvrit sur Derek qui regardait le plafond.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

\- Un souci ?

\- Non, mais des fois je déteste mes pouvoirs.

\- T'es pas facile à comprendre parfois le matin.

\- Moi je me comprends et je te promets que tu ne veux pas en savoir plus.

\- Ok.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et disparu dans la salle de bain. Derek se leva gentiment et attendit que Stiles revienne. L'ado revint et se planta devant Derek.

\- Eh mais je ne t'ai même pas salué toi.

Et il fondit sur les lèvres du lycaon en le faisant tomber sur le matelas. Derek se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de se lever. Finalement, après quelques câlins, ils finirent par descendre. Le shérif était dans la cuisine. Derek sentit l'odeur de Mélissa qui s'estompait.

\- J'y vais les garçons. On se voit demain parce que je travaille de nuit et Stiles (il le montra du doigt) toi, demain matin je te veux au lycée et pas de discussion, tu as un contrôle de chimie et Derek… je veux mon fils au lycée demain.

\- C'est noté shérif.

\- Je t'aime papa à demain.

Le shérif s'arrêta avant de refermer la porte.

\- Et pas de bêtises.

Une fois la porte fermé, Stiles se réjouis.

\- On a la maison pour nous tous seul. On fait une fête ? On invite Scott et les autres ou alors on pourrait…

Stiles s'arrêta de parler. Derek était assit à table et le regardait avec sa tête posée sur sa main.

\- Sérieusement comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi beau ? Demanda l'hyperactif.

Derek releva la tête et haussa les épaules.

* * *

La journée fût tout sauf constructive. Ils paressèrent devant la télé, Stiles révisa un coup son contrôle pour le lendemain, Derek téléphona à Cora un moment. Scott passa en milieu d'après-midi. Ce ne fût pas plus motivant. Scott resta allongé par terre à papoter avec ses deux amis. À 17 heures, Stiles se leva d'un bond.

\- Bon les mecs, là faut faire quelque chose parce que franchement on s'encroûte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 80 ans, vous aussi ?

Derek et Scott hochèrent la tête par l'affirmative.

\- J'appelle Lydia, elle aura sûrement un truc à nous proposer. Et Scott appela Lydia qui mit un peu de temps avant de leur proposer une petite soirée jeux chez elle. Elle demanda aux garçons de s'habiller un minimum classe et leur dit que dormir sur place serait une obligation.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce petit chapitre.**

 **on se revoit mercredi bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	48. Derek

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **un nouveau petit chapitre de TP**

 **Je vous avais laissé sur Lydia qui invitait ses amis à une soirée-**

 **voici donc le lendemain de la soiré et ils sont tous un peu... fatigués, on va dire.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Mon dieu, je sais même pas comment je vais passer mon contrôle de chimie. Tu vois clair toi ? Demanda Stiles.

\- C'est qui Claire ? Demanda Scott avec un haut-le-cœur.

Oh misère, la soirée et la nuit avait été hard. Les jeux d'alcool ce n'était pas pour Stiles visiblement. Isaac avait été présent à la soirée et avait ramené un genre d'alcool spécial loup-garou. Purée ça tapait sec.

* * *

Ils étaient sortis tout à l'heure de chez Lydia dans un état lamentable. Stiles avait carrément laissé sa voiture chez Lydia. Ils n'avaient même pas dormis et se retrouvaient là dans le couloir du lycée. Lydia avait des cernes sous les yeux et une partie des cheveux en bataille, mais tentait d'arranger ça en se coiffant devant son miroir de casier. Scott était prit de haut-le-cœur depuis des heures. Il allait vraiment finir par vomir, y avait de grandes chances. Isaac était encore le plus ''normal'' quoi que, on voyait juste qu'il avait plus l'habitude que les autres. Stiles avait gravement la tête qui tournait et c'est tout juste s'il arrivait à marcher sans tomber et Derek (tiens qu'est-ce que Derek fichait au lycée ?) était assit par terre, appuyé contre un casier à se demander s'il valait mieux rire ou pleurer. Bref, gravement lamentable et les quatre ados devaient se rendre en salle de chimie pour un contrôle important.

\- Les mecs on va cartonner c'est sûr, rit Isaac.

\- Cartonner de colles ouais plutôt, merci Isaac hein. Sale clébard à bouclettes.

\- Mais où tu trouves des merdes pareilles, sérieux ? Nouveau haut-le-cœur pour l'alpha de la bande.

\- Chriiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss ! Et Isaac partit dans un éclat de rire.

Ils arrivèrent tous en salle de chimie, même Derek qui les avaient suivis et qui s'installa assit par terre au fond de la classe.

* * *

Fiasco total pour le cours de chimie. Derek avait été contraint de sortir de la salle et ça avait été pénible pour lui de se mouvoir jusqu'au couloir. Scott avait du partir, pour cette fois réellement vomir, et il était resté aux toilettes allongé par terre et s'était endormi. Isaac s'était carrément endormi sur sa feuille et Lydia avait répondu complètement à côté des lignes de réponses et surtout à côté du sujet. Stiles, par contre, c'était plutôt allé et il fut surpris en bien de sa note quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

Après le contrôle de chimie, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Juste Stiles était resté au lycée, son père l'aurait bouffé sinon.

* * *

Quand Stiles était rentré en fin de journée, son père était là et Derek dormait à plat ventre sur le canapé du salon.

\- C'est allé sans moi ? Demanda le shérif.

\- Moui quelle question, voyons.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter que Derek dorme sur le canapé ?

\- Non. On a fait la fête chez Lydia et on a peut-être un tout petit peu forcé, mais vraiment un tout petit peu je t'assure, mini peu, rikiki.

\- Tu es allé au lycée ?

\- Oui et j'ai passé mon contrôle.

\- Bien c'est bien, le reste… on remettra ça sur le tapis un autre jour.

* * *

Derek s'était réveillé en fin de journée, avait grommelé quelque chose de pas logique et était monté se coucher en tentant de s'excuser. Isaac avait réussi à rentrer chez lui et s'était ramassé une belle engueulade par Cora qui vivait avec lui. Lydia était allé chez Scott avec Scott et… bref.

* * *

Quand Stiles était monté se coucher, Derek était réveillé et couché sur le lit.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Un jour je vais le tuer Isaac ! Pourquoi je me laisse entraîner dans vos conneries d'ados ?

\- Parce que tu n'a pas connu ça avant et que tu en profites.

Derek poussa un grand grognement, se leva, se changea et se recoucha.

\- Tu viens dormir ?

\- Pas tout de suite, il faut que j'aille récupérer ma voiture chez Lydia, enfin devant chez Lydia. J'en ai besoin pour aller au lycée demain.

\- Je te conduirai, tu ne vas pas sortir à cette heure-ci. Viens dormir.

Stiles hésita quand même et puis il finit par se dire que, ouais aller à pieds jusque chez Lydia dans la noirceur de la nuit tout seul, ne lui disait finalement pas tant que ça. Il se coucha, c'était quand même plus sage comme décision.

\- Je vais aller au cimetière demain. Il faut que je retourne sur la tombe de… Paige et je vais passer au loft aussi, tu m'y rejoins après les cours et on ira rechercher ta voiture ?

Stiles se blottit contre le loup et murmura un oui léger en fermant les yeux. Cette nuit-là Mélissa vint dormir avec le shérif, mais les deux jeunes n'entendirent rien du tout, ils avaient du sommeil à rattraper. En se levant tôt, Stiles croisa Mélissa dans la cuisine.

\- Stiles, salut.

\- Bonjour Mélissa.

\- Je pensais ne croiser personne à cette heure-ci. Je dois aller travailler et ton père dort encore. Scott et toi, ça va mieux ?

\- Ça va. Il a un peu de mal avec Derek, mais ça passera avec le temps.

\- Je m'en suis aperçue aussi. Derek est quelque de bien, on voit qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne cherche qu'à te faire plaisir. La sortie au parc d'attraction était une super idée de sa part, franchement ça fait du bien des journées légères comme ça.

Stiles se contenta de sourire et Mélissa partit travailler. Ainsi l'idée venait de Derek, jamais l'ado ne s'en serait douté. Derek était vraiment un homme étonnant. Il s'était vraiment trop renfermé avec la mort de Paige et la trahison de Kate. Stiles en avait mal au cœur d'y penser. Il se perdit dans ses pensées tout en mangeant ses céréales. Derek avait raison, au fond c'est lui qui l'avait révélé, qui l'avait en quelque sorte fait revenir. Derek l'avait impressionné dès leur rencontre, surtout par son côté sombre, mais aussi par sa beauté et son physique. Stiles avait été troublé au premier regard et s'était protégé comme il avait pu avec son répondant naturel. Et puis il avait revu Derek ce qui n'était pas prévu dans sa vie à la base. Pour lui, il avait penser que ce serait juste une rencontre comme ça, qu'il pourrait oublier comme des tas d'autres rencontres qu'il avait oublié, mais visiblement on oublie pas Derek Hale aussi facilement. Et Stiles avait craqué sur ses yeux à leur deuxième rencontre dans la voiture de son père et puis il avait fantasmé sur son corps quand il avait failli lui couper le bras et il avait senti depuis là qu'il était définitivement perdu et déjà amoureux. Stiles n'avait cessé d'être amoureux. Il avait peu à peu oublié Lydia, il la trouvait toujours belle et intelligente, mais depuis longtemps, il ne la voyait plus que comme amie. Il était sorti avec Malia, mais certainement parce qu'elle s'intéressait à lui et qu'il voyait en elle un caractère commun avec Derek et puis Derek était mort devant la Iglesia et tout avait changé. Parce que pour lui, Derek était le loup-garou qui avait survécu à une balle d'aconit, un alpha-tueur, une meute d'alphas, un Nogitsune et il l'avait cru invincible, immortel. Et ça n'avait pas été le cas.

* * *

Il sursauta violemment quand il sentit des lèvres dans son cou. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et il sentit un corps chaud et doux contre son dos. Il prit les mains puissantes dans les siennes, rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa Derek lui faire un suçon. Ça dura quelques minutes et puis un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter les deux. Derek s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui en vitesse.

\- Vous avez l'air en meilleure forme que hier Derek.

Derek fit un sourire timide au shérif qui lui rendit le même.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais je ne suis pas en avance et il me faut absolument un café pour démarrer la journée. Je vous laisse. À ce soir et Stiles…

\- Au lycée, je sais papa. À ce soir.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que les autres avant lui.**

 **on se retrouve ce soir pour les réponses aux rws et la suite.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	49. Paige

**Bonsoir, un chapitre encore un peu plus long que celui de ce matin**

 **il s'appelle Paige**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Derek arriva au cimetière et hésita à y entrer. Il prit une grande inspiration et y pénétra doucement. Devant la tombe il s'accroupit et posa une rose dessus.

\- Paige…

Il serra les poings, mais ses larmes coulèrent quand même. Il resta debout devant la tombe longtemps sans bouger, sans parler, sans faire aucun bruit. Un hommage silencieux.

\- Qui tu es toi ?

Derek fut surpris et se retourna sur une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années qui ressemblait beaucoup à Paige.

\- Paige ?

\- Non, Maddy ! D'où tu connais Paige toi ?

\- Lycée.

Un homme approcha dans l'allée. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Derek.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je… J'étais au lycée avec votre fille.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Derek Hale.

L'homme se raidit en entendant le nom.

\- Cassez-vous d'ici ! Même dans la mort vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tranquille ? Vous n'êtes jamais venu, même pas à son enterrement. Vous venez faire quoi ? Soulager votre conscience ? Elle était avec vous ce soir-là, je le sais! CASSEZ-VOUS !

Derek sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les durs et il partit en direction du loft.

* * *

Il donna des coups de poings dans tout ce qu'il voyait. Lampe, canapé, lit, mur, verre… Du moment que ça lui faisait du bien. Stiles arriva en fin d'après-midi au loft avec Scott. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa un juron. Derek était allongé par terre en étoile et le loft était dévasté. Stiles se précipita vers lui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Non.

\- C'est toi qui as fait des traces de griffes partout ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux rester allongé là ?

\- Non.

\- Scott, tu m'aides ?

Ils relevèrent Derek et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir.

\- C'est à cause de la visite ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je suis tombé sur une mauvaise rencontre. Le père… qui m'as… envoyé…bref… j'ai dû partir… il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute… que je pouvais… même pas laisser sa fille tranquille…

\- Derek, tu avais 15 ans ! C'est son père, c'est normal sa réaction. Il faut bien un responsable pour supporter la douleur et le manque.

Derek semblait ne pas écouter. Ses yeux étaient en train de virer au bleu. Ses griffes sortirent et ses crocs suivirent eux-aussi. Il commença à respirer très fort et à grogner.

\- Eh oh Derek reste avec nous.

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir.

Le grondement se faisait de plus en plus intense.

\- Je ne partirai pas. Scott vas-y, rentre chez toi.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je sais que ça va passer. Il ne va pas me faire de mal. Il sera plus calme dans quelques minutes. Vas-y, s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance.

Scott partit. Il décida de rester quand même au pied de l'immeuble au cas où.

* * *

Derek se leva brutalement du canapé et Stiles tomba à la renverse. Il commença à donner des coups de poings et de griffes dans le mur. Stiles se releva et vint lui enserrer la taille.

\- Arrêtes tu vas te faire mal ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Il était juste en colère. Calme-toi s'il te plait.

D'un coup violent, le loup se retourna et agrippa Stiles par les épaules en le soulevant. Des éclairs passaient dans son regard bleu glacial. Stiles eu les larmes aux yeux.

\- S'il te plait Derek. Reviens. Tu me fais mal.

Le loup se figea et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il reposa doucement le garçon et l'attira à lui. Il le prit délicatement par la taille en faisant gaffe à ses griffes et l'embrassa tendrement. Stiles ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit Derek avait reprit forme humaine et regardait Stiles avec ses jolis yeux verts. Le jeune soupira en se lovant dans les bras de Derek.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. Je savais que tu ne me ferrais rien.

* * *

En fin de soirée, Derek et Stiles rentrèrent chez le shérif. Stiles partit prendre une douche pendant que Derek s'installait pour lire. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le lycaon repéra une odeur inconnue et alla ouvrir doucement avec méfiance. Une femme dans la quarantaine se tenait devant lui avec une boîte en carton dans les mains. Elle avait des cheveux brun coupés courts et de jolis yeux marron.

\- Monsieur Hale ? Derek Hale ?

\- Lui-même. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Vous étiez au lycée avec Paige Krasikeva n'est-ce pas ?

Derek en perdit la parole et ne put que faire un signe de tête.

\- Je suis la maman de Paige et j'aurais aimé vous parler et vous donner quelque chose.

Derek l'invita à entrer et lui proposa un café qu'elle déclina. Il l'invita à s'asseoir.

Stiles arriva dans le salon.

\- Bonjour, lança l'ado étonné.

\- Bonjour.

\- Stiles, je te présente Madame Krasikeva, la maman de Paige.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et il ne put bouger d'un pouce.

\- Je vous dérange ?

\- Pas du tout ! Comme il connait mon histoire avec votre fille, il est comme moi un peu surpris de vous voir ici.

\- Pardon Madame je suis désolé. Derek, je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai des devoirs à finir.

\- Je suis venue vous apporter cette boîte, Monsieur Hale. Elle vous revient de droit. Il y a votre nom dessus. Elle traîne dans mon armoire depuis bientôt dix ans. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte car ma fille l'avait scellée à la colle chaude et je n'ai pas osé y toucher. C'est mon mari qui m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu au cimetière et j'ai pensé que, si enfin quelqu'un vous avait vu là, c'était le moment de vous trouver pour vous donner la boîte.

Elle tendit à Derek la boîte en carton.

Effectivement, son nom était écrit dessus en majuscules. Il reconnut sans peine l'écriture de Paige.

\- Vous pouvez l'ouvrir, elle est à vous désormais. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Vous voulez l'ouvrir avec moi ?

Elle acquiesça. Derek avait entendu son cœur battre et avait repéré cette lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Prudemment, il fit sauter le point de colle et souleva le couvercle. La boîte contenait pas mal de choses. Surtout des feuilles avec des écrits ou des dessins. Des photos de Paige, une photo de Paige et de Derek, un porte clé ballon de basket et une partition pour violoncelle.

\- Vous voulez récupérer quelque chose ? Demanda le loup.

\- Non c'est à vous tout ça. J'ai déjà assez de souvenir d'elle. Je vous demande pardon d'avance pour la question, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Et surtout savoir si ma fille était folle ou pas ? Elle parlait parfois de loups-garous et l'écrivait dans ses cahiers. Elle disait qu'elle vous voyait différent, que vous aviez un langage étrange et des attitudes peu communes. Dites-moi qu'elle n'était pas folle, par pitié ? Je n'étais pas prête à la croire en ce temps-là, mais j'ai fait une rencontre il y a environ un an. Un wendigo. Une femme qui a failli me dévorer vivante, mais j'ai été sauvé in extremis par un jeune homme aux yeux jaunes. Un loup-garou de toute évidence

Il y avait tellement de sincérité et d'espoir dans ses paroles que Derek la regarda et n'hésita pas à faire briller ses yeux bleus. Elle n'eut pas le mouvement de recul qu'ont la plupart des gens. Elle semblait juste extrêmement soulagée. Derek lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails.

* * *

Quand Derek eut fini son récit, il pleurait et la mère de Paige aussi. Elle remercia vivement Derek pour tout. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids et d'une colère après toutes ses années. Elle partie avec le sourire. Derek plongea sa main dans la boîte et regarda chaque chose qu'elle contenait comme s'il avait s'agit d'un trésor incroyable. Au fond c'était un peu le cas. Avant de refermer la boîte il sorti une photo de Paige qui jouait du violoncelle. Il la caressa du bout des doigts et soupira. Il sentit Stiles juste derrière lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que revenir comme ça sur ces souvenirs me ferrais autant de bien. Si j'avais su avant.

\- Elle était très belle, dit Stiles en regardant la photo.

\- Oui. Vous vous ressemblez un peu d'ailleurs. Cheveux bruns foncés et les deux les yeux noisette avec des reflets dorés. Un regard pur et innocent. Tout pour être émissaire et non loup-garou. Si je l'avais compris à 15 ans.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir à l'époque. J'ai lu que les loups-garous reconnaissent les émissaires à partir d'un certain âge et d'une certaine expérience. J'ai aussi lu que les émissaires refusent instinctivement la morsure parce qu'ils sentent que ce n'est pas fait pour eux. J'avais refusé celle de Peter. Même s'il ne m'avait pas dit que ça pouvait me tuer je ne l'aurais pas voulu. J'ai hésité, mais je ne suis dit que je n'avais pas la volonté de Scott.

\- Il est évident que tu es fait pour être émissaire Stiles, l'émissaire de Scott

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre. Derek devait passer par là pour avancer... mais dans quel sens**

 **le prochain chapitre s'appelle : Fuite en arrière**

 **on se retrouve samedi. merci pour les rws. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	50. Fuite en arrière

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **un petit chapitre dont le titre en a fait tiquer quelques uns.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek s'était levé tôt ce matin-là. Il s'était assit dans le jardin des Stilinski. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il avait reçu le carton de Paige. Deucalion était repassé le voir et Derek avait appris qu'il allait voyager un peu histoire de revoir du monde et d'avoir des réponses sur une partie de sa vie. Dans deux jours, l'année scolaire était terminée. Stiles entrerait au mois d'août en terminale. Et puis après ? L'avenir des ados était encore flou. Cora et Isaac avaient décidé de se marier dans un an quand Isaac aurait fini le lycée. Et Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait repoussé au maximum la décision de prendre un appartement n'étant pas vraiment sûr de lui. Le shérif et Mélissa cherchaient une maison où ils pourraient vivre ensemble avec Scott et Stiles.

* * *

Derek entendit l'ado descendre l'escalier dans la maison. Il se retourna quand il le sentit derrière lui. Stiles s'assit dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

\- Il fait déjà bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux ?

\- Avec toi si…

\- Mais ?

-… Mais il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir. J'aimerais trouver des réponses. Tu m'en voudras si je pars un moment ?

\- Je pense que ton départ, c'est inévitable non ?

Derek ne répondit pas et soupira en se passant la main sur le front.

\- Je vois. Derek, je préfère que tu partes en me le disant plutôt qu'un jour tu t'enfuisses sans prévenir personne. J'y survivrai et je t'attendrai.

\- Tu es un idiot Stiles. Pourquoi m'attendre ?

-Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. Tu vas revenir ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire quand.

\- Dis-moi juste que tu vas revenir même si c'est dans dix ans ou plus.

\- Si je pars, je te promets de revenir, un jour. Je ne suis encore pas sûr. J'ai vu Deucalion l'autre jour pendant que tu étais au lycée. On a beaucoup parlé. Il va aller chercher des réponses à ses questions et je pensais aller avec lui. J'ai besoin de réponses pour avancer. Je suis en train de jouer l'ado depuis un moment parce que c'est plus simple que de prendre des décisions d'adultes. Il faut que tu finisses le lycée Stiles. Que tu saches ce que tu veux faire après ça. Ou que tu sois, quoi qu'il t'arrive tu sais que je te retrouverai toujours. Et puis on se parlera de temps en temps. Je te donnerai des nouvelles et toi aussi. En fait, je n'ose pas te faire attendre bêtement au cas où je ne reviendrais pas. On va faire un deal. Si je reviens avant ta remise de diplôme dans un an, on reparlera de tout ça, on verra où on en est, sinon il va falloir que tu m'oublies parce que je ne reviendrai pas.

Doucement Stiles appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et laissa couler des larmes. Quelque part, il savait que ce moment arriverait. Il espérait juste qu'il n'arrive pas si tôt, mais finalement c'était peut-être mieux maintenant que dans six mois ou dans plusieurs années. Au final, entre eux rien n'était vraiment construit.

\- Tu veux partir quand ?

\- Dans un mois.

\- Bon, on va profiter d'un mois ensemble alors.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- J'ai pas de raison.

\- Ça va te faire du mal quand même non ?

\- Ça va t'en faire aussi, alors on sera quitte. Je t'ai dit, je vais y survivre. Beacon Hills est calme on a plus rien à craindre. Et puis Scott, Lydia, Cora, Isaac et Liam seront là, eux. Ils vont m'occuper.

\- Comment tu fais pour être toujours comme ça ?

\- Comment je suis ?

\- Toujours voir le positif dans toute situation ?

Stiles se leva, mit ses mains dans les poches en serrant les poings.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Derek ? Que je te dise que je vais pleurer, que je vais être inconsolable pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois ? Que j'aurai des envies de me trancher les veines ? Que je vais perdre l'appétit, perdre mon énergie, que je vais rester dans le noir au fond de mon lit ? Que mes amis et mon père ne sauront plus quoi faire pour me redonner gout à quelque chose ? C'est ça que tu veux vraiment ?

Il éclata en sanglots et se précipita dans la maison. Derek se frappa le front avec son poing, soupira et se leva pour rentrer lui aussi. Il entendit Stiles pleurer dans sa chambre. Il monta l'escalier et entra dans la chambre.

\- Stiles, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me taire et ne pas en rajouter.

\- Tu vas être comme ça pendant un mois ? Me rappeler que tu vas partir ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu ferrais mieux de partir tout de suite, ça nous ferra moins de mal.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ou en tout cas le moins possible. J'ai envie qu'on profite d'être ensemble à fond encore un mois, peut-être que je n'arriverai pas à partir je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas pris de décision. Je dois vraiment réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre sans toi.

Stiles sortit la tête de sous son duvet.

\- Déshabille-toi et viens te coucher, il est encore tôt.

Derek vint se remettre dans le lit à côté de Stiles. Le garçon se coucha sur lui.

\- Tu sais Stiles, je …

\- Chut! J'ai pas envie de causer là. Fais-moi l'amour plutôt.

Derek haussa les sourcils et embrassa Stiles en lui caressant la nuque.

* * *

 **Chapitre court et oui... triste je crois qu'on peut le dire. reste à savoir si Derek va vraiment partir.**

 **à ce soir les lecteurs. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	51. Saisir sa chance

**Bonsoir.**

 **bon, ce matin je vous ai laissé sur Derek qui parle de partir. qu'en sera-t-il dans ce chapitre?**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Quand Stiles revint ce jour-là, d'une partie de lacrosse avec Scott, il vit Deucalion et Derek parler devant la maison de son père. Il resta à distance en attendant. Derek l'avait vu et Deucalion aussi.

* * *

\- C'est à cause de lui que tu hésites à partir ? Demanda Deucalion au jeune Hale.

\- Oui. Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher.

\- Ta mère était ce que j'avais de plus cher, j'ai besoin de savoir, mais je pourrai très bien te transmettre les informations autrement que si tu es avec moi. Je ne tiens pas à te forcer, loin de là.

\- Et si tu es réellement mon père et celui de Cora par la même occasion ? Tu as quand même voulu nous tuer, je te rappelle.

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de moi sur ce coup, j'avoue, mais je tente de changer. Tu le sais toi-même, avant de devenir aveugle je n'étais pas cet homme-là. Il y a des événements qui nous marque tellement qu'on change subitement. Tu l'aimes ?

\- Sûrement autant que tu as aimé ma mère.

\- Je vois.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux.

\- Il sera dans quel état si tu pars ?

\- Dévasté, mais je le connais, il fera face.

\- Et toi ?

\- Dévasté et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire face. Entre lui et moi, je suis de loin le plus faible et le plus fragile des deux.

\- Je vais être obligé de te dire une chose que je viens d'apprendre ce matin, d'où la raison de ma visite et après tu pourras prendre une décision en toute conscience. Il… y a une petite chance pour que… Talia soit en vie.

Derek ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- J'ai fais la même tête que toi ce matin. Je vais te laisser, je crois que ton humain aimerait rentrer chez lui.

\- Il s'appelle Stiles.

\- Oui, je n'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir. C'est vraiment un prénom ça ?

\- Non. C'est… lui qui veut être appelé comme ça.

\- C'est quoi son vrai prénom ?

\- Genim.

\- Mmmh, il y a des fois, on devrait avoir le choix nous-mêmes. On se reparle dans quelques jours.

Derek hocha la tête et Deucalion partit avec un regard vers Stiles. L'ado fronça les sourcils et se dirigea chez lui.

\- Il voulait quoi ?

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Désolé, salut Derek. Ça va ?

\- Il faut que je te parle Stiles. Deucalion vient de me dire que peut-être ma mère… serait encore… en vie.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et puis la referma. Il respira profondément.

\- Derek, pars avec lui !

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il y a une infime chance pour que ta maman soit en vie et que tu puisses la revoir, n'hésite même pas. Si j'avais cette chance de revoir la mienne, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, je plaquerai tout pour ça y compris toi. N'attends pas, ne reste pas pour moi si tu as besoin de partir et je sais que tu en a besoin. Alors oui ça va me faire du mal, oui je vais être triste, mais ça finira par aller mieux au fil du temps je suis bien placé pour le savoir et puis tu me connais, j'ai beaucoup de volonté, beaucoup d'énergie et… et peut-être un jour on se reverra. Pars s'il te plait. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, ou pour ta mère, ou pour Deucalion fais-le pour moi. En mémoire de ma mère, en mémoire de cette souffrance que je ressens chaque jour. Va chercher ce bonheur pour moi. Une chose encore et je me tais. Pars-vite par contre parce que plus tu restes, plus ce sera dur.

\- Stiles, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire front sans toi.

\- Si tu n'y vas pas, je te jure que je te tue à l'aconit. Ne reste pas pour moi par peur que je souffre.

Derek s'approcha et prit Stiles dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais, moi aussi. Mais si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis vas-y, en pensant à ma douleur, à ma tristesse, en pensant qu'un jour un petit garçon a perdu son bien le plus précieux et qu'il se tuerait ou tuerait n'importe qui pour le récupérer un instant. J'étais un enfant Derek, un tout petit enfant…

\- Tu es toujours cet enfant Stiles, je l'ai compris il y a quelques temps, ta peur à toi se situe-là, tu ne veux pas devenir trop adulte parce que tu as l'impression de perdre encore plus ta maman que tu ne l'as déjà perdu. Tu veux rester ce petit garçon de neuf ans dont elle a emporté une partie du cœur avec elle. Je suis pareil, tu sais. Pourquoi tu crois que je ne travaille pas, que je me trimbale avec un groupe d'ados, parce que si je change j'ai l'impression d'y perde encore plus. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours un peu 17 ans.

\- Tu vas y aller ?

\- Oui Stiles et pas que pour toi.

\- On se revoit quand on sera adultes alors ?

Derek hocha la tête et embrassa Stiles. Le baiser le plus beau de sa vie, mais aussi le plus triste.

\- Je vais revenir, je te le promets Stiles

\- Tu n'oublies pas d'emporter Stilinou hein ? Je ne veux pas d'un renard dépressif chez moi.

Derek rit doucement en serrant son amour contre lui et en respirant son odeur profondément.

\- Tu vas me manquer Stiles Stilinski.

Derek se détacha de Stiles.

\- T'es pas obligé de partir dans la seconde hein.

\- T'es bête. Je vais juste aller préparer mes affaires. Je veux passer cette… dernière nuit avec toi et comme ton père travaille, on pourra en profiter un peu.

* * *

Le shérif arriva chez lui le lendemain matin et sentit de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se précipita dans la chambre de son fils et la détresse de ce dernier lui fendit le cœur. Il inspira doucement et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Derek est partit.

\- Oui, j'en ai eu l'intuition dès que je suis entré.

\- Sa maman est peut-être en vie selon Deucalion. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'osait pas laisser passer cette chance. Je donnerai tout pour revoir maman.

\- Je sais moi aussi. Ça va aller ?

\- Aujourd'hui non, dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, ça ira mieux.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Un bon chocolat chaud, si tu veux bien ?

\- Je reviens te l'apporter.

\- Merci, je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Genim !

* * *

 **Ban oui, je sais. Derek est partit :-(**

 **je suis désolé pour ça. j'espère que vous aimerez quand même la tournure qu'a pris cette fic.**

 **on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	52. Contre-coup

**et bien voilà, Derek est parti.**

 **Stiles va donc resté tout seul... mais pour combien de temps ?**

 **Vont-ils tenir l'un sans l'autre ? Stiles va-t-il partir aussi ?**

 **Tant de question,,,,**

 **en attendant, il faut que Stiles accuse le coup.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles n'avait quasiment pas bougé de son lit depuis deux semaines. Quand Scott et Lydia arrivèrent dans sa chambre, l'adolescent sortit brièvement la tête de sous son oreiller, soupira et la remit dessous avec résignation.

\- Pouh, ça sent le renard crevé ici ! Fit remarquer Lydia.

Scott alla aux fenêtres et les ouvrit, ainsi que les stores, et la lumière baigna la chambre.

\- Hé mec, il fait beau, il fait super chaud. Piscine quoi, lève-toi !

Stiles grommela quelque chose sans bouger. Scott s'agenouilla près du lit et souleva le coussin pour rencontrer le regard vitreux de son best.

\- Légère surdose d'Adderall ?

\- Entres autres, ouais.

\- Viens avec nous. Tu ne vas pas rester tout l'été dans ce lit. Tu t'es douché récemment ?

\- Mon père m'a traîné deux fois dans la baignoire.

\- En 15 jours ? Tu m'étonnes que ça pue dans ta chambre. Sérieux t'as carrément de la moustache là et de la barbe au menton.

Stiles esquissa un sourire et l'alpha en fut ravi.

\- Tu vois, si tu viens avec nous on va te faire marrer. La vie ne s'arrête pas. On se fait du souci pour toi. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être comme ça. Tu n'es pas Stiles là. Fais-moi plaisir et laisse de côté l'Adderall jusqu'à demain matin, ça te va pas.

Stiles se réfugia sous son coussin.

\- Descendez, j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

Stiles entendit ses deux amis descendre. Il se leva gentiment, alla dans son armoire choisir un t-shirt et un short, les posa sur son lit, alla prendre un caleçon et se dirigea en soupirant dans la salle de bain. Il se vit dans le miroir et reconnut, qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas terrible.

* * *

Rasé, douché, habillé, il voulut descendre vers ses amis, mais il sentit les larmes revenir et il dû s'accroupir pour pleurer. Au salon Scott leva la tête brutalement faisant sursauter Lydia.

\- Ça va Scott ?

\- Il pleure, murmura simplement l'alpha.

Scott et Lydia vinrent dans l'escalier et montèrent les marches prudemment. Scott s'accroupi devant son meilleur ami.

\- Hey ça va aller, Stiles. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

\- Je peux pas Scott, je peux pas… je vais pas y arriver. Allez-y tous seuls.

\- Tu veux au moins essayer ?

\- Je peux pas.

\- On va faire ça en douceur. On va déjà aller à la cuisine boire un verre de soda, papoter un peu et puis si ça va mieux, on va essayer de sortir plus tard. Tu vas pouvoir venir jusqu'à la cuisine ?

Stiles leva les yeux et acquiesça. Il se leva avec l'aide de Scott et descendit doucement les marches. Il s'assit à la cuisine, Lydia vint à côté de lui et Scott alla chercher tois verres et une bouteille de soda.

\- Merci Scott, t'es vraiment un ami.

\- C'est pas grand-chose. Je te jure, on se fait beaucoup de souci. Tous. Même Isaac et Cora. Il va revenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On s'est rien promis, c'est mieux comme ça. Il a laissé son portable ici.

\- J'ai le numéro de Deucalion au cas où.

\- Je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je ne préfère pas. Ce serait encore plus dur en ayant de ses nouvelles. Je vais aller mieux dans quelques temps, là c'est juste le contrecoup et un léger abus de médocs.

\- C'est quand même spécial entre vous, depuis le début, fit remarquer Lydia.

\- Ça fonctionnait bien, mais…

La voix de Stiles se brisa et les larmes revinrent. Il soupira.

\- C'est rien, stupides yeux trop sensibles.

Les trois amis se regardèrent en riant. Ils finirent par se décider à sortir. Stiles eut de l'hésitation sur le perron et puis respira bien fort et passa la porte. Ils retrouvèrent Isaac, Liam et Kira à la piscine. Cora n'avait pas voulu venir, peut-être à cause de Stiles pour ne pas le peiner. La journée se passa bien. Stiles eut quelques coups de mélancolie, mais ses amis étaient vite là pour lui changer les idées. Au moment de rentrer chez lui, ce fût plus compliqué. Il était devant chez lui sur le trottoir avec Scott et regardait le perron où il avait tant de fois vu Derek attendre qu'il rentre des cours. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, que finalement, il ne put ouvrir.

\- Stiles, tu vas venir dormir chez moi, on va jouer à la console, manger des cochonneries et se raconter des blagues. Tu as besoin que j'aille chercher quelque chose ? Proposa Scott à son meilleur ami.

\- Si tu veux bien aller me prendre mon Adderall et Camaro.

\- Qui ?

\- Camaro, mon loup en peluche, il est sur ma table de nuit, ah et aussi le livre qui est sous mon oreiller. Merci.

Scott entra dans la maison et en ressortit trois minutes plus tard avec tout ce que Stiles avaient demandé. Ils partirent à pieds chez Scott.

\- Ma mère dira à John de venir dormir chez nous aussi. Il faudra qu'ils voient pour cette affaire de vivre ensemble. Ce serait bien non ?

\- Ce serait trop cool. Les soirées papote qu'on se taperait mec.

\- Au fait, tu lis Stendhal toi maintenant ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ton bouquin que tu m'as demandé sous ton oreiller.

\- Ah ça, non, c'est juste pour garder des trucs de valeurs dedans. Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de mon père.

\- Et tu caches quoi dedans si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Une photo de moi avec mes parents quand j'étais bébé, un mot de Derek, quatre photos de Derek et moi à notre première sortie et un dessin du Néméton fait par Lydia.

\- Un mot de Derek ? Derek est du genre à écrire des mots ? Un mot doux ?

\- Oui un mot de Derek qu'il a laissé un jour sur mon pyjama. Pas genre lettre d'amour hein, il avait juste écrit '' Pardon ! Merci ! Je t'aime !''

\- Je ne voyais pas Derek écrire une lettre d'amour. Bon remarque, je le voyais même pas être amoureux un jour.

\- Comme quoi les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

\- T'as eu ce besoin depuis le début de le connaitre de plus en plus. Tu as compris tout de suite que sa carapace cachait autre chose. Que tout était dû à de la souffrance. Tu as vraiment une volonté incroyable.

\- Bizarrement, c'est pas toujours une qualité.

Ils arrivèrent chez Scott et se posèrent au salon pour jouer à la console. Tuer des zombies aidait Stiles à faire le tour des événements de ces 15 derniers jours. Scott n'avait peut-être pas toujours été le parfait meilleur ami, mais il avait toujours été là.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. à ce soir pour la suite.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	53. Innatendu

**Bonsoir (Presque)**

 **voici le deuxième chapitre du jour de TP.**

 **je le mets maintenant parce que je veux en profiter pour attirer votre regard sur la nouvelle cover faite par Marjorie Designs**

 **ABSOLUMENT magnifique.**

 **Merci à elle.**

 **ensuite, j'ai vu/lu vos rws sur mes mails, mais je peux pas les afficher sur FF, donc je ne peux pas répondre- :( ouin... j'a répondrai donc samedi si ça remarche d'ici là.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stiles et Scott avaient dormis dans le même lit comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois auparavant et la nuit avait été calme. Stiles s'était réveillé deux fois en sursaut, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. Ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir son ami près de lui.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla le premier tôt le matin. Il descendit à la cuisine. Son père et Mélissa étaient déjà levés.

\- Vous allez travailler ? Demanda L'ado en se posant sur une chaise.

\- Hein ? Euh non… pas ce matin, répondit le shérif légèrement gêné,

\- Non plus, c'est mon jour de congé.

\- Il est six heures et demie. Vous allez bien ? Papa ? Mélissa ?

\- Tout va bien ! Répondirent les deux adultes en même temps d'une même voix avant de quitter la cuisine précipitamment.

Il se passait visiblement quelque chose de pas net, mais Stiles ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il prit son médicament et se servit un bol de céréales. Personne ne revient à la cuisine avant huit heures. Ce fût son père le premier.

\- Tu es toujours là ? S'étonna le shérif.

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça peut aller, j'ai connu des matins plus énergiques. Et toi ça va ?

\- Mmmmh. Stiles… il faudra qu'on parle, enfin il faut qu'on parle. Avec Mélissa, on a repensé à cette histoire de vivre tous ensemble et on avait d'abord pensé à vivre ici, parce que chez nous c'est trop petit, il manque une chambre. Mais on s'est demandé si ce ne serait pas mieux de carrément trouver une nouvelle maison. Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie.

\- Moi je suis d'accord. Avec Scott on en a parlé aussi.

\- C'est surtout par rapport à notre maison. On va la vendre.

\- Oh ! J'avais pas vraiment réalisé en fait. Maman aimait cette maison.

\- Je sais. Si je la mets en vente, elle sera vite loin. Il y a déjà du monde d'intéressé.

\- Bah tu sais, s'il le faut… voilà quoi… C'est pour commencer de nouvelles choses alors ce n'est pas si mal.

\- Tu n'es encore pas dans ton état normal, même si enfin, je réentends le son de ta voix.

\- Alors vous complotez quoi avec Mélissa ? Voyage en amoureux ? Mariage ? Bébé ?

Le shérif se raidit et ouvrit des yeux immenses. Stiles le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nooooooooooon…. Papa !

\- Chut Stiles ! On est sûr de rien alors tu la boucles, c'est compris. On est déjà assez stressés comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.

\- Mais comment tu… Comment vous…

\- Je ne vais pas t'expliquer le topo quand même. Tu connais ça.

\- Non, mais c'est… dire que c'est aux ados qu'on rabâche de se protéger.

\- Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour en parler, il me semble.

\- Ça c'est petit et mesquin papa, ce n'est pas ma faute si je couchais avec un loup-garou qui ne peut pas avoir de maladie. C'est la meilleure, c'est vous qui faites des bêtises et c'est moi qui ramasse. Je vais aller me recoucher là histoire de penser à autre chose parce que c'est du délire là et je n'ai pas envie de discuter de nos vies sexuelles à 8 heures 30 le matin dans une cuisine.

Et Stiles partit dans l'escalier à toute vitesse.

\- Ton bol Stiles, on n'est pas à la maison ici ! Cria le shérif avant de soupirer en entendant la porte de la chambre de Scott claquer.

\- Ton fils a hérité de ton esprit de déduction.

Le shérif se retourna pour voir Mélissa dans l'embrassure de la porte.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui dire et pas comme ça.

\- Il est un peu… pas lui-même ces temps, ce n'était effectivement pas le meilleur moment.

\- Combien de temps on doit attendre avant d'être sûr ?

\- Deux semaines. Ça va passer vite.

\- Et lentement en même temps.

* * *

Deux semaines ça avait finalement passé très vite. Stiles avait tenu sa langue envers Scott. Le shérif et lui étaient restés chez Mélissa et Scott, tout en étant quand même retournés de temps en temps chez eux. Le shérif avait décidé de vendre la maison, mais n'avait encore mis aucune annonce, ce qui étonnait quelque peu Stiles.

* * *

Ils étaient là, les quatre, dans la cuisine de Mélissa en train de dîner. Le shérif se racla la gorge.

\- Dites les garçons, on aimerait vous parler.

Stiles soupira blasé et Scott ne comprit pas bien ce qui se passait.

\- Y a un problème ?

\- Non pas vraiment un problème mon grand. Enfin ça dépend du point de vue. On va regarder pour une maison vous le savez hein ? Si possible pas trop loin du quartier, mais bon ça vous le saviez déjà.

Mélissa se pinça les lèvres.

\- Vous allez vous séparer ? Parce que si c'est ça moi je ne suis pas d'accord hein, je reste avec Stiles.

Les deux garçons se firent un sourire complice.

\- Non on ne se sépare pas… on…

\- Ils agrandissent la famille Scott, lâcha Stiles.

\- Mais ça je le sais puisqu'on va vivre ensemble les quatre.

\- Mon dieu, mais t'as vraiment du mal Scotty. Ils vont avoir un bébé.

\- Un… bébé ? Un vrai ? Mais…

\- Oui un vrai mon chéri, pas une poupée.

Scott resta figé un moment en regardant dans le vide.

\- Ben merde, on a perdu l'alpha, plaisanta Stiles. Vous allez le garder ?

\- On hésite encore un peu. On voulait voir avec vous surtout, votre avis compte aussi. On ne peut pas prendre une décision comme ça que nous deux, toi et Scott êtes impliqués aussi.

Tout à coup Scott refit surface en haletant.

\- Un bébé… un bébé… mais comment… euh ouais non, je veux pas savoir… maman combien de fois tu m'as dit à moi de faire gaffe et là tu… mon dieu… un bébé…

\- Tu sais les accidents ça arrivent, personne n'est à l'abri même pas les adultes.

Scott se tourna vers Stiles :

\- Ce sera peut-être une fille. Hey mec, une petit sœur ce serait trop génial, on lui mettra des robes et on la protégera de ses futures prétendants.

Bouches bée, le shérif et Mélissa se regardaient bêtement.

Scott se retourna vers eux et lui et Stiles demandèrent dans une même voix :

\- Bon vous le gardez ?

Les deux adultes soufflèrent et firent un grand sourire.

\- Ben je pense que si tout le monde est d'accord, on va le garder, oui.

* * *

 **scott est vraiment lent...et je pense que j'ai très mis en avant ce côté de lui dans cette fic, mais je l'aime bien comme ça Scotty :-)**

 **on se retrouve samedi matin pour la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	54. Frères

**Bonjour,**

 **c'est déjà l'après-midi, j'ai un peu de retard**

 **mais voici le nouveau chapitre de Tellement Prévisible**

* * *

John et Mélissa n'en revenaient pas. Ils se mirent d'accord pour dire qu'ils avaient vraiment des enfants exceptionnels. Ils s'étaient attendus à tout : refus catégorique, dispute, reproches, voire même une fugue, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que Scott et Stiles soient ravis de suite.

\- Ils sont incroyables quand même nos fils, soupira John une fois que les ados furent partis de la cuisine.

\- Bah tu sais, c'est quand même Scott et Stiles, on aurait dû s'attendre à une réaction différente de la moyenne. Je ne suis pas mécontente je dois dire, ça fait un stresse en moins.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Oui et non. Ce n'est quand même pas rien, je ne suis plus si jeune qu'avec Scott, mais visiblement on aura de l'aide. Je suis un peu à fleur de peau comme toutes les femmes enceintes.

\- Sérieux on va avoir un bébé, un enfant à nous.

* * *

Pendant que les deux adultes discutaient à la cuisine, deux ados discutaient à l'étage dans la chambre de Scott.

\- Ben merde, on va êtres grands frères mecs. T'imagine, nous, avec une petite sœur ou un petit frère ? Ça va cartonner, s'extasia Scott.

\- Personnellement j'ai déjà hâte. Il aura un peu de nous deux. Et on aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur en commun. Mais franchement, tu n'as pas compris qu'ils voulaient parler de bébé avant que je le dise ?

\- Du tout, non.

\- T'es vraiment…

\- Lent du cerveau je sais ! Ça va mieux toi ?

\- Ça fait le tour gentiment oui, j'ai finalement réussi à me dire que je n'avais pas le choix de vivre quand même.

\- Sérieusement, je pense que mon histoire d'amour avec Allison c'était rien comparé à la tienne avec Derek.

\- Toutes les histoires sont importantes et on ne réagit pas de la même façon.

\- Je sais, je veux dire par là que je suis persuadé que vous allez vous aimer toute votre vie, vous avez l'air en quelque sorte, destinés. En fait je m'étais rendu compte que tu avais flashé sur Derek, mais je ne voulais pas y croire, mais en y repensant maintenant à tous ces événement, je remarque que c'était une évidence absolue. Dés le premier regard tu l'as détesté, puis après y a eue une bonne période ou tu n'as pas cessé de parler de lui, tout le temps, tous les jours. J'entendais que ce nom sortir de ta bouche. Derek, Derek, Derek et puis tout à coup, tu as arrêté d'en parler comme ça du jour au lendemain.

\- Je sais, j'avais réalisé ce que je ressentais et je ne voulais pas le montrer.

\- Et puis vous avez commencé à flirter sérieusement. Je me suis dis, mais non Scott tu rêves et en fait non c'était vraiment ça. Et après je n'ai pas compris ce que Malia est venu faire dans ta vie, mais maintenant je me dis que c'est parce que tu as vu en elle des airs de Derek, surtout dans le comportement et du coup, c'était plus simple d'être avec elle qu'avec Derek.

\- Tu as réfléchi à tout ça tout seul ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, je t'offre un trophée hein.

\- Non, j'ai été un peu aidé, j'avoue.

\- Isaac ?

\- Putain t'as vraiment un esprit de déduction impressionnant. Tu devrais être enquêteur. Mais effectivement Isaac m'en a parlé après mon… coup de folie sur Derek.

\- Isaac a aussi un super bon esprit de déduction. Dis je peux te poser une question plutôt indiscrète ?

\- Heu… ouais, mais seulement si je peux t'en poser une en retour.

\- Ok. Tu as couché avec Lydia ?

\- Oui et on continu parfois, mais sans être réellement en couple. Ça t'embête ?

\- Non, je suis plus amoureux depuis longtemps, mais tu vois quelque part, j'avais besoin de le savoir parce que je l'aimerai quand même toujours un peu au fond de moi. Vas-y pose ta question.

\- En fait, j'avais la même question que toi, mais concernant Derek. Vous avez couché ensemble ?

\- Oui ! Continu parce que je sens que tu as encore des questions, je ne te promets pas de répondre à toutes par contre.

\- Je… euh… c'est comment ? Enfin je veux dire, j'imagine bien que c'est pas pareil qu'avec une fille, mais… je veux…

\- Surprenant ! Et effectivement rien à voir avec une fille, je confirme.

\- Tu l'as déjà…, Et Scott mima un geste à Stiles qui rigola. Et lui il t'a aussi ?

\- Oui et oui Scott.

\- Tu me permets encore une question ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que il… ah non oublie, je vais pas y arriver mec.

\- Je vais y répondre parce que je sais ce que tu veux savoir. Et la réponse est oui. Et moi aussi je l'ai fais.

\- Merci mec, vraiment je n'arrivais pas à sortir la phrase là.

-Pas de problème, par contre tu m'en voudras pas de changer de sujet pour penser à autre chose parce que là ça devient gênant. L'année prochaine tu vas aller à l'université ?

\- J'aimerais oui. En fait j'aimerais faire des études de vétérinaire et travailler par la suite avec Deaton ici à Beacon Hills. Je ne sais encore pas où je vais aller, mais pas dans l'état de Californie c'est sûr. Et toi l'université ?

\- Je ne pense pas non.

\- Pourtant tu as largement les notes.

\- Oui, mais pas la motivation et puis, je sais pas, je crois que les études c'est pas pour moi tu vois. Je suis plus dans l'action à apprendre sur le tas. Je me verrais bien dans la police ou quelque chose du genre. Je me verrais bien travailler ici avec mon père. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir quitter Beacon Hills. J'ai l'impression qu'ici c'est vraiment chez moi et que ma place n'est nulle part ailleurs.

\- Et puis si Derek reviens…, commença Scott sans oser finir.

\- Même pas forcément, parce que s'il revient je pense qu'il me suivra n' importe où en fait. Mais y a mon père.

\- Oui et il y aura de quoi faire avec le bébé. Au fait ça donnera quand la naissance ?

\- Quelque chose comme février-mars. Ils nous le diront de toute façon.

\- Le 6 février ce serait bien, chuchota Scott sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Pourquoi le 6 février ?

\- Oh j'ai pensé à voix haute. C'est…c'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'Allison.

\- Je suis désolé Scott.

\- C'est pas ta faute. Pas une seconde je t'ai tenu pour responsable de quoi que ce soit, tu sais.

\- Je sais, merci. Isaac lui m'en a voulu un peu.

\- Tu l'as dit pour l'amour, on ne réagit pas tous de la même façon, c'est pareil pour ça. Il devait trouver un responsable pour faire son deuil. Ça aurait pu être moi, ou lui ou même Derek… ouais non pas Derek, t'aurais été capable de mourir aussi. C'est vraiment différent d'embrasser un mec par rapport à une fille ?

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de changer de sujet comme ça ?

\- Désolé, ça m'a passé dans la tête.

\- Tu as déjà joué à la bouteille non, il me semble que j'ai un souvenir de la dernière fois.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas pareil, c'est dans le jeu... c'est pour rire. Je voulais savoir sans le contexte de fête ou d'alcool ou de drogue bizarre si c'était différent.

Stiles frissonna au souvenir de l'aconit. Ça avait été vraiment spécial comme soirée.

\- Plus jamais l'aconit pitié, gémit Stiles.

\- Ouais plus jamais, et plus jamais de l'alcool pour loup-garou d'Isaac. Merci la gueule de bois monumentale, j'en ai eu pour 48 heures à m'en remettre.

\- Derek pas beaucoup moins, je te rassure.

\- Dis juste comme ça pour voir, tu voudrais pas qu'on s'embrasse ?

\- Scott, on est frère, c'est comme de l'inceste et on va être grands frères les deux dans quelques mois sérieusement.

\- Ouais laisse tomber, c'était une idée stupide. Oublie-ça ce n'était pas très judicieux de ma…

Stiles tira Scott à lui et il l'embrassa… et Scott répondit au baiser.

* * *

 **...**

 **je...**

 **voilà quoi...**

 **à ce soir :-)**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	55. Brisés

**Bonsoir tout le monde..**

 **personne ne compte m'assassiner ? non ?**

 **cooool tout va bien alors.**

 **Bon le baiser Sciles... j'ai pas aimé ce passage pour être honnête avec vous, ni à l'écriture, ni à la relecture mais... j'avais besoin de ça**

* * *

Scott à la base était quelqu'un de plutôt rationnel. Ne croyant pas aux surnaturel et pensant que sa mère était juste sa mère et que son meilleur ami aimerait Lydia jusqu'à sa mort. Et tout avait volé en éclats en moins de deux ans.

Le baiser entre lui et Stiles n'avait pas duré long. Scott n'avait rien ressenti de particulier et Stiles non plus. Il lui avait dit et Scott savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais le fait qu'il ait embrassé un mec, ça cassait le reste du peu de rationalité qu'il avait encore.

* * *

Il entendit à côté de lui Stiles prononcer le nom de Derek dans son sommeil et il en sourit. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour cette boule d'énergie qui dormait depuis plus d'un mois à côté de lui. C'est tout naturellement qu'il sortit dehors en pleine nuit pour passer un appel sur le seul numéro qu'il connaissait pour avoir une chance de joindre Derek. Il attendit longtemps et finalement Deucalion décrocha.

\- Scott, que me vaut ton appel ?

\- Désolé de te déranger, mais est-ce que je pourrais parler à Derek ?

Deucalion ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Scott ? Tout va bien ? Demanda la voix paniquée de Derek.

\- Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre Derek. Moi ça va et toi ?

\- On vadrouille. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Reviens s'il te plait, le plus vite possible ou au moins promets de revenir, implora l'alpha, ne sachant comment formuler sa demande autrement.

\- Je… comment va Stiles ?

\- C'est pas le Stiles que je connaissais avant. Il a perdu quelque chose, ça se ressent à chaque seconde. Vous êtes où ?

\- En Argentine. Ecoute Scott, Stiles et moi on a parlé de tout ça, c'est principalement lui qui m'a décidé à partir. Je reviendrai, mais je ne sais pas quand, ça peut être dans une semaine comme dans un an ou plus.

\- Tu fuis en fait ? Tu as juste trouvé un bon prétexte au bon moment.

\- …. Peut-être, oui.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous étiez bien, ça marchait bien. Pourquoi vouloir tout briser comme ça ?

\- Je suis plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. Vivre en étant autant heureux me… fait peur… je n'ai pas le sentiment d'y avoir droit. J'ai tué des gens, j'ai… tu sais très bien que je suis loin d'être quelqu'un d'irréprochable.

\- Il s'en fiche lui. Derek, il est tombé amoureux de toi au moment où tu étais le plus sombre, le plus distant, le plus méchant, le plus cassant, le plus prétentieux. Tout ça il le sait déjà et il t'aime avec tout ça. Il ne te demande pas de changer.

\- Je vais raccrocher Scott. Veille sur lui, il a besoin de toi.

\- Il aurait nettement plus besoin de toi.

Scott entendit un petit grognement et la communication se coupa. Il soupira et resta un moment dehors assit dans le jardin.

* * *

Deucalion fronça les sourcils en récupérant son portable.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Scot dit que ça va. Il…

\- J'ai entendu. Tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir sérieusement. Je ne t'ai pas pris avec moi pour que ce soit juste un moyen de fuir. Tu es sûr que ça vaut la peine de te faire mal à ce point ? Tu sais depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ni dormis ? Moi je le sais parce que je tiens des comptes. Je ne suis pas ton père, du moins pas confirmé, mais je me fais réellement du souci.

\- Ça va aller. Faut un peu de temps.

* * *

Du temps, ils en avaient eu pour finir. Le rentrée en terminale avait été faite depuis un moment déjà, Noël était passé, le ventre de Mélissa devenait bien rond, ils avaient déménagés, vendus les maisons, mais Stiles s'étonnait de ne voir encore personne dans celle qui était à son père. Scott avait prit une décision pour une université. Stiles avait prit la décision définitive de ne pas y aller, malgré qu'il aurait pu avoir une bourse d'études haut la main.

* * *

Stiles avait eu peu de nouvelle de Derek. En fait, une seule fois, pour ses 18 ans. Il avait reçu une carte postale de l'île de Pâques avec un joyeux anniversaire et une tablette de chocolat. Sur la carte trois mots: ''Joyeux Anniversaire ! Pardon !'' Du grand Derek quoi ! Ça avait été dur, mais ils avaient réussis à faire face les deux.

* * *

Les vacances de février avaient commencés depuis la veille. Mélissa avait arrêtée de travailler en attendant la naissance du bébé. La chambre était prête et avait été peinte en blanc avec des touches dorés et argentés. Neutre quoi ! Ni John ni Mélissa n'avaient voulu savoir le sexe du bébé, alors Scott et Stiles étaient condamnés à attendre sa naissance. Les deux ados jouaient sur un jeu en ligne quand le portable de Scott vibra. Il vit que son appelant était Deucalion.

\- Allô Deucalion.

\- Non, c'est Derek. Stiles est là ? Il faut tout de suite que je lui parle.

Il y avait tellement d'urgence dans sa demande que Scott ne dit rien et tendit le téléphone à Stiles.

\- Allô ?

\- Stiles…

Stiles se figea et devint blême. Il faillit tomber à la renverse, mais fût retenu par Scott qui le rassit sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Derek…, souffla le jeune homme toujours livide.

\- Il faut que je te parle Stiles. Je dois te remercier. Je… On vient de retrouver ma mère et… merci.

\- …..

\- Stiles ? Stiles ?

Stiles laissa tomber le téléphone par terre et partit en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Scott hésita entre prendre le téléphone ou rejoindre son frère. Il prit le téléphone d'abord.

\- Derek t'es encore là ? Désolé, il est partit en courant.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée de l'appeler, soupira le loup.

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû prévenir avant en fait. Le choc a été violent. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va. Tu as entendu ?

\- Oui et je suis content pour toi, enfin pour vous. Et alors Deucalion c'est ton père ?

\- Oui ! Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître. Ma mère nous a rendue des souvenirs capitaux. On va remonter sur le Mexique pour aller voir Cora qui risque de prendre la nouvelle un peu moins bien que moi.

\- Tu vas revenir ensuite ?

\- Scott…. Je ne sais pas. Stiles et moi, ça risque bien de ne plus être pareil et… je viens de retrouver mes parents et j'espère qu'on puisse passer du temps en famille avec Cora aussi et… S'il te plait, ne lui dis pas que je serai au Mexique, il serait capable de venir.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai su dès qu'on t'a rencontré dans la forêt que tu n'étais qu'un enfoiré Derek.

Et Scott raccrocha et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Stiles.

\- C'est ouvert Scotty.

Scott hésita et puis poussa doucement la porte.

\- Stiles… je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Tu peux tuer Derek si tu veux me faire plaisir, grinça Stiles en s'essuyant les joues.

Scott vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami.

\- Il ne va pas revenir hein ? Demanda Stiles en voyant les lèvres pincées de Scott.

\- Il… il a dit qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Laisse tomber. Finalement je me demande pourquoi je me suis fait autant de mal. Il n'en vaut clairement pas la peine.

\- Dis pas ça, tu vas regretter tes paroles. On sort un coup ? Tu veux un milchshake ?

Stiles hésita puis finit par sourire.

\- Toi tu sais comment me redonner le sourire.

* * *

 **Un petit bond dans le temps.. j'allais pas écrire 300 chapitres quand même :-)**

 **bientôt une naissance...**

 **Fille ou garçon ? Mystère**

 **Et Derek est un enfoiré, Scott a raison.**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi,**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	56. Talia Hale

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **on s'était quitté sur Derek qui annonçait à Stiles avoir retrouvé sa maman**

 **Voici un chapitre nommé Talia Hale.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Talia Hale n'avait pas toujours fait des choses justes dans sa vie. Sous prétexte de protéger ses enfants, elle leur avait ôté les souvenirs de leur père et toujours sous prétexte de les protéger eux, elle avait fait oublier ses souvenirs au père des ses enfants. Elle l'avait amèrement regretté. Mais le mal avait été fait. Après l'incendie, elle avait trouvée intelligent de disparaître. Deuxième grosse mauvaise idée de sa vie.

* * *

Mais ce jour-là, elle avait tout oublié, elle s'était pardonné ses erreurs en voyant son unique fils et l'homme de sa vie devant elle. Elle s'y était attendue. Elle savait qu'un jour les infos allaient filtrer. Elle aurait pu encore fuir quand elle avait apprit que Deucalion et Derek la cherchait, elle avait hésité et puis non, elle avait pris la décision d'assumer et était même allé à leur rencontre pour abréger leurs recherches. Beaucoup de larmes, beaucoup de paroles, de reproches d'explications avaient été nécessaire et puis l'amour avait fait le reste.

* * *

Elle regardait son fils dormir d'un œil attendri. Son fils, son beau Derek. Encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'a plus cinq ans ?

Talia se retourna pour voir Deucalion dans l'embrassure de la porte d'une chambre d'une auberge de jeunesse.

\- Il est beau.

\- Autant beau que tu es belle !

\- Il a tes yeux en moins bleus.

\- Il a tout le reste de toi. Tu sais qu'il est amoureux ?

Talia se leva et sortit de la chambre en entraînant Deucalion.

\- Explique moi ça, tu as l'air de savoir.

\- Ton fils… notre fils est amoureux d'un garçon. Un humain, tu n'imagines même pas le spécimen. Bavard, hyperactif, énergique, casse-pieds, bruyant, maladroit…

Talia rigola doucement.

\- Mais gentil, loyal, poli, intelligent, fidèle, courageux et sûrement pleins d'autres qualités dont je ne suis pas au courant. Tiens, je sais qu'il a des photos de lui dans son porte-monnaie.

Deucalion tendit l'objet à Talia qui après avoir hésité finit par l'ouvrir et regarda la photo de Stiles.

\- Il est mignon. Ils vont bien ensemble. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Derek rire. Ce gosse me dit quelque chose. Il ressemble à Claudia Stilinski.

\- C'est le fils Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski.

\- Non le fils de Claudia s'appelait…

\- Genim ?

\- Comment tu… ? Pourquoi Stiles, alors ?

\- Ça je ne sais pas. Il l'a laissé à Beacon Hills pour venir te retrouver avec moi, mais pas que pour cette raison. Il a eu peur de vivre heureux et je suis d'avis qu'il faut qu'il retourne le voir, mais… il ne retournera pas à Beacon Hills sans nous, j'en suis convaincu.

\- J'aimerais de toute façon passer voir ma tombe et celle de Laura. J'aimerais aussi passer voir Peter à l'asile. J'ai aussi 2-3 choses à lui dire et éventuellement rencontrer le petit copain de mon fils.

Deucalion sourit en prenant les mains de Talia dans les siennes.

* * *

Après quelques semaines à rester en Argentine, les trois membres de la famille Hale se décidèrent à remonter toute l'Amérique du sud en direction du Mexique. Derek prévint sa sœur de son arrivée. Il omit volontairement de mentionner que Deucalion et Talia seraient là. Comme prévue, la réaction de la jeune fille fut violente. Refus en bloc d'entendre quoi que se soit. Deucalion et Talia restèrent dans un hôtel quelque longues semaines pendant que Derek faisait des allers-retours entre chez Cora et l'hôtel.

* * *

\- A quel moment tu es revenue au Mexique ? Demanda Derek un soir où il était chez sa sœur.

\- J'avais besoin de revoir ma meute. Je suis venue pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Isaac est en terminale, j'ai prévu de revenir avant la remise des diplômes. Et après on se mariera en août. Il ne va pas aller à l'université, il va directement travailler et moi aussi. Et toi et… Stiles ?

\- Parlons pas ça, tu veux.

\- Justement je veux qu'on en parle. Tu comptes le faire attendre combien de temps ? Tu espères qu'il se lasse ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… c'est trop confus.

-Tu l'aimes ?

\- Beaucoup trop et c'est… trop. Trop enivrant, trop parfait, trop tout. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça.

\- Tu peux t'y habituer, gentiment, mais pas besoin de fuir. Ça t'apporte quoi ? Là je suis au Mexique depuis deux mois, mais je téléphone tous les jours à Isaac. Pourtant tu penses bien que c'est pas mon genre à la base, mais j'accepte de l'aimer de cette façon. Accepte simplement d'aimer Stiles de la façon qui t'est propre et pense pas au reste. Tu pourrais au moins lui téléphoner.

\- Non, la dernière fois na pas été une réussite. Je l'ai fait pleurer.

\- Ça fait bientôt un an que tu le fait pleurer, ça te fais pas revenir plus vite visiblement. C'est spécial, mais parfait entre vous. Ne brise pas cette chance.

\- Tu vas pardonner à maman et à… papa ?

\- Oui je vais finir par y arriver. J'ai prévu daller les voir pour leur parler et revenir à Beacon Hills avec eux. À toi de voir ce que tu vas faire. Pour ma part, de toute façon, maximum fin avril, je serai à Beacon Hills.

* * *

Comme prévu, Cora passa à l'hôtel voir ses parents. Ce ne fût pas facile, elle ne leur pardonna pas si vite, mais elle avait quand même besoin d'être avec eux. Alors petit à petit, au fil des discussions, des liens revinrent gentiment. Le 15 avril, ils repartaient pour Beacon Hills. Deucalion avait gardé son appartement et Talia avait prévue de s'y installer. Cora retournerait chez elle avec Isaac et elle chercherait du travail parce qu'elle savait qu'elle et son futur mari ne tarderaient pas à faire un enfant. Et Derek… toujours en grande hésitation, il n'avait rien prévu. Prit entre hésitation de repartir très loin, rester au Mexique ou revenir à Beacon Hills.

* * *

 **Derek ne semble pas décidé à revenir à Beacon Hills**

 **à ce soir pour les réponses aux rws et la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	57. Stilinski-McCall

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de Tellement Prévisible.**

* * *

23 mars, un sentiment étrange réveilla Scott pendant la nuit, il regarda le réveil qui affichait 22h35. Il se leva et se faufila dans la chambre de Stiles.

\- Hey mec, debout !

Stiles sursauta et Scott se reprit un loup en peluche en pleine face.

\- Scott ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je sais pas trop, mais j'ai comme un sentiment bizarre. Y a quelque chose qui se passe dans la maison. Comme si on devait s'attendre à un changement.

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent et soudain ils partirent à toute vitesse dans l'escalier. Mélissa était assise au salon et John était au téléphone.

\- On ne vous a même pas appelés, comment…

\- Maman, je suis un loup-garou. Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

\- Contente-toi de rester vers moi, ça ira. Ce n'est pas mon premier, je connais le truc.

Le shérif rangea son téléphone.

\- Bon Mélissa, les garçons vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? On y va ?

Scott aida sa maman à monter dans la voiture du shérif sur le siège passager et les deux ados se mirent à l'arrière. Avec la sirène de la police, ils arrivèrent très vite à l'hôpital. Mélissa fût mise en chambre et ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Scott et Stiles s'endormirent sur des fauteuils dans la chambre, mais John resta éveillé à côté de Mélissa.

* * *

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, Mélissa somnolait et son père se rongeait les ongles en lui tenant une main. L'ado se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père.

\- Ça va ? Stressé ?

\- Un peu. Ce n'est pas forcément rapide. Mélissa a mal en plus.

\- Je vais aller me chercher un truc au distributeur. Je reviens. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Ramène-moi un chocolat et un café s'il te plait, tu seras gentil.

* * *

Stiles revint avec deux cafés, quatre barres de chocolat et un chocolat froid en briquette.

Scott était en train de se réveiller.

\- Le bébé est déjà là ?

\- Pas encore mon chéri, ça va prendre un peu de temps.

Scott se leva, prit le café des mains de Stiles et vint sa mère.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Assez oui.

\- Tu veux que je prenne ta douleur ? Je ne peux de toute façon rien faire d'autre.

\- C'est pas de refus, oui, murmura doucement Mélissa en tentant de sourire à son fils.

Scott lui prit une main et ses veines se colorèrent en noir

\- Ça c'est un pouvoir fabuleux, mon chéri.

Soulagée de la douleur, Mélissa réussit à dormir un moment. La journée fût longue surtout pour les deux ados, mais pas question de partir. Le lycée pouvait attendre le lendemain. L'événement le plus important de leurs vies se passait en ce moment même et allait tout bouleverser. Un petit frère ou une petite sœur allait naître. Un petit être à aimer, à élever, à protéger. Mais pour le moment, c'était long.

* * *

En début de soirée, les choses s'accélérèrent et Mélissa fut emmener ailleurs. Stiles et Scott restèrent dans le couloir de la salle d'accouchement. Stiles se rongeait les ongles en faisant les cent pas et Scott tapotait nerveusement son portable dans sa main.

\- Je vais devenir dingue, c'est trop stressant. Je ne veux jamais connaître ça. Si c'était mon enfant, je serais déjà en crise de panique. Ça me stresse, je déteste attendre et j'ai même pas pris mon Adderall, je vais pêter un câble.

\- Mais tu veux pas te calmer, non ? Tu me stresses avec toi. C'est ma mère quand même, pas la tienne !

Stiles s'arrêta et se retourna vers Scott.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pardon, je voulais pas dire ça, mais vraiment tu me stresses.

\- T'as de la chance, mon gars, de l'avoir ta maman, ça devrait être la mienne à sa place. Ça devrait être mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur et je ne devrais pas devoir partager avec un égoïste dans ton genre. Y a vraiment des moments, je me demande à quoi elle me sert ta soi disant amitié.

Scott se leva à son tour.

\- Ne t'énerve pas sur moi, c'est pas ma faute si tu n'auras pas d'enfant, c'est pas ma faute si ton lâche de copain est partit quelque part et qu'il ne compte pas revenir, c'est même pas ma faute si ta mère est morte. Tas pas l'impression que je suis déjà beaucoup à tes cotés et que je te soutiens énormément depuis des mois. Non ça tu t'en fous. Alors oui, désolé, mais c'est MA maman qui est là dans cette salle, qui souffre pour mettre au monde le bébé de ton père, ton irresponsable de père qui…

Scott fut coupé par une baffe que Stiles donna de toutes ses forces. Sous la colère, le loup envoya valser son frère à l'autre bout du couloir. Scott se dirigea vers lui les yeux rougis par la colère.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, ton putain de baiser ce qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a dégouté purement et simplement. Tu es…tu es un mec et tu sors avec un mec, c'est… désolé mais j'y arrive pas, je suis sûr que c'est pas toi. C'est Derek, il ta envouté, je sais pas comment, je sais pas pourquoi. Tu couches avec un mec. C'est pas possible, c'est pas normal, c'est pas humain !

\- Pas humain ? C'est un loup-garou qui ose me dire ça. Tu te fiches de moi là ? Pour le baiser, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as demandé. Ok j'y suis peutêtre allé un peu fort, mais tu aurais simplement pu me repousser. Je te rappelle que tu as participé, j'ai pas spécialement insisté. Et le sujet Derek, ça ne te concerne en aucune façon. C'est moi que ça regarde et j'aime qui je veux et je m'envoie en l'air comme je veux et je…

\- Oh les garçons vous avez bientôt fini ce cirque oui ?

Le shérif se tenait dans le couloir les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

Stiles se releva doucement et vint vers son père et passa à côté de Scott en faisant gaffe de bien l'éviter.

\- Rien de plus que le fait réel que Mélissa ne soit pas ma mère, mais j'avais pas besoin qu'on me rappelle ça ce soir.

\- Sérieusement les garçons, venez vous asseoir vers moi.

Le shérif prit place sur une chaise. Scott vint se mettre à sa gauche et Stiles à sa droite.

\- Vous n'avez pas un autre moment que maintenant pour vous disputez et vous envoyer à la tête des horreurs comme je vous ai entendus dire ? Scott, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Stiles parce qu'il… aime un homme ou peu importe qui d'autre. C'est un fait, c'est comme ça. Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu étais passé par-dessus. C'est étrange, je suis le premier que ça touche, c'est quand même mon fils biologique, mais je fais avec. Et je te considère comme mon fils adoptif, Scott. Je sais que Mélissa est ta maman, que tu as peur pour elle, je comprends bien. Oui, on a fait une petite bêtise, mais ce bébé, on a voulu le garder, vous avez voulu aussi, faut pas lui en vouloir maintenant. C'est pas sa faute à ce bébé qui va bientôt arriver. C'est pas la faute de Stiles s'il aime Derek. Si vous pouviez éviter ce genre d'injures dans les couloirs d'un hôpital, ce serait bien. C'est pas évident les changements, je le sais. Tout est allé très vite, on est bien d'accord, mais c'est sûrement que ça devait être comme ça. Une trêve s'impose là avant que je sois obligé de me rendre aux urgences pour un blessé, logiquement mon fils parce qu'il n'a pas de force surnaturelle. Vous aurez le reste de votre vie pour vous disputez si vraiment vous devez en arriver là. Mais là, ce soir, on est en train d'attendre un bonheur, un bonheur qui va avoir un peu de nous tous. Un part de nous quatre, alors faites un effort.

\- Tu as raison papa. Désolé Scott, je me suis énervé bêtement.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi, c'est moi qui ais été méchant en premier. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire que ma maman n'est pas aussi un peu la tienne. On reparlera de tout ça une autre fois.

\- Ouai je pense que tu as plein de trucs à me dire visiblement.

* * *

 **hé ouiiiii bébé Stilinski-McCall va bientôt pointer le bout de son petit nez adorable...**

 **et on ne sait toujours pas s'ily ont trouvé un prénom et de quel sexe sera le bébé... :-)**

 **y a des envie de fille comme de garçon... on verra**

 **à samedi mes amis. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	58. 24 mars, 23h25

**Bonjour tout le monde...**

 **voilà** **bébé Stilinski-McCall est là...enfin**

 **petite info : pour la date de naissance, j'ai pris le 24 à cause du jour de naissance de mes enfants. Mars, à cause de mon mois de naissance et enfin 23h25, à cause du calcul des heures de naissance de mes deux enfants... :-)**

 **voilà**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

24 mars 23h25, un petit bébé est enfin né dans une émotion formidable. Un tout petit bébé. Un magnifique bébé que deux adultes et deux ados ne cessent de regarder depuis des heures.

\- Et comment vous comptez l'appeler alors ? Demanda Scott en détaillant le bébé

\- On voulait voir ça avec vous, lui répondit sa mère avec une voix fatiguée.

\- Et son nom de famille ? Osa demander Stiles qui caressait la joue ronde du bébé qui dormait sur Mélissa

\- Tout Simple, Stilinski-McCall, répondit le shérif.

\- Ça fait super long. Il faut un prénom court avec ça. Sciles ? Scott et Stiles réunis.

\- Stiles, soit sérieux !

\- Bon, bon alors un nom composé entre Mélissa et John. Jossa ?

Scott, Mélissa et John le regardèrent inquiets.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là quand même, fils ?

\- Vous savez quoi les garçons, proposez-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, de plausible je précise, et je vous arrêterai si je trouve bien. Je note et après on réfléchira ensemble.

De là, fusèrent des tas de prénoms. Mélissa en notait certains. Ça leur prit un moment de faire le tour de tout ce qui passait par la tête de Scott, de Stiles et de John.

* * *

Après en avoir tracé beaucoup pour cause de mauvais souvenirs ou juste parce que ça ne plaisait pas aux quatre, il ne restait plus beaucoup de choix.

\- Bon, Scott à cinq lettres dans son prénom, Stiles aussi dans son vrai prénom, on pourrait mettre cinq lettres aussi, histoire de faire une union. Ce serait sympa.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais il ne reste que deux prénoms et les deux nous plaisent à tous, répondit John.

\- Il faudrait peut être un avis extérieur. Genre un ami ou je sais pas qui. Ou papa carrément ? Proposa Scott.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ton père veuille donner son avis, Scott.

\- Il faudrait quelqu'un qui ait un rapport avec cet enfant. Un lien quelque chose, annonça le shérif.

\- Tu penses à quelqu'un, papa ?

\- Non justement, c'est bien le problème.

\- Si j'avais été une fille comment vous m'auriez appelé maman et toi ?

\- Hally, mais je vois pas le rapport.

\- Hally Hale, ça aurait été trop cool… Pardon, j'ai pensé à voix haute. Et toi Mélissa, si Scott avait été une fille ?

\- On avait pensé à Anna, mais je vois pas le rapport non plus.

\- Non rien, on ne peut rien faire avec ça. Scott, tu pourrais demander à Lydia.

\- Pourquoi Lydia ?

\- Vous êtes toujours plus ou moins ensemble non ?

\- Je vais pas lui demander de choisir le nom du bébé sous prétexte que je suis plus ou moins avec elle.

\- Purée, c'est trop dur. Et mettre les deux ?

\- Avec les deux noms de famille, ça va être trop long, Stiles.

\- C'est sûr que Stilinski-McCall, c'est pas évident déjà, mais trouver un prénom qui va avec, pfff. Vous voulez pas vous marier et ne garder qu'un seul nom ?

\- C'est pas prévu mon chéri non.

\- On choisit au hasard sinon ? Ou alors on l'appelle Alpha ?

\- Stiles, si c'est pour dire des bêtises, tu peux aussi bien aller attendre dans le couloir.

\- Et si on lui donnait un prénom en rapport avec tout ce qu'on vit depuis deux ans. Toute cette histoire de surnaturelle.

\- Tu propose quoi Stiles ? Demanda Scott.

\- Je sais pas, un prénom en rapport avec le commencement. Au pire, on peut le modifier un peu pour pas que ça attire des soupçons. Ou le nom modifié d'un ennemi combattu, enfin un truc qui représente tout ce qui nous touche et va nous toucher encore plus avec un loup-garou sous le même toit.

\- C'est pas bête. Mais tellement de noms ont circulé autour de nous, fit remarquer John en soupirant.

\- Allez-y dites-les nous tous qu'on les note.

\- Alors il y a eu Laura, par qui tout a commencé en fait, puis Derek, puis Peter, Kate, Chris, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Gérard, Matt, Erica, Vernon, Isaac, Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Ethan, Aiden, Kira, Satomi, Brett, Garrett, Violette, Lorraine, Ariel, Jennifer, Julia, Jordan, Cora, Liam, Malia, Meredith et je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

Le shérif se saisit de la feuille quand Mélissa eut fini de tout noter. Il relut chaque prénom en imaginant le long nom de famille derrière et compta les lettres. Il finit par s'arrêter sur quelques uns. Il les proposa à Mélissa qui en traça certains puis elle passa la feuille à Stiles qui en traça deux autres et finalement Scott ne garda qu'un prénom. Ils avaient trouvés. Ce serait celui-ci et aucun autre, parce qu'il voulait tout dire. Qu'il expliquait tout, leur rappelait tout et en plus il était beau, court et sonnait bien. Le shérif demanda quand même à modifier un peu la fin et tous furent d'accord. Voilà, donc le prénom du nouveau membre de la famille Stilinski-McCall. Ils dirent tous bonjour au bébé en l'appelant par son prénom et il leur sembla que ça apaisait le petit être déjà calme. Le bébé avait enfin une identité. Stiles sur le moment réfléchissait à cette histoire de prénom et d'identité. Est-ce que notre prénom construit vraiment notre identité, notre façon d'être ? Si c'était vrai, alors le prénom Stiles le rendait peut-être différent que ce qu'il aurait été en gardant Genim et en étant appelé tout le temps comme ça. Ce prénom qu'il avait refusé depuis toujours et surtout qu'il avait interdit depuis la mort de sa mère, parce que se faire appeler Stiles le protégeait de la douleur de la perte.

\- Dis papa, c'est possible de changer officiellement de prénom ?

\- Oui bien sûr, mais tu dois être majeure, avoir une bonne raison et sortir un peu d'argent, mais c'est faisable. Tu voudrais t'appeler vraiment Stiles ?

\- Oui, Stiles Genim Stilinski.

\- Tu veux quand même garder Genim ?

\- En deuxième prénom, oui, parce qu'il fait parti de moi, mais Stiles c'est vraiment moi, j'ai construis mon identité autour de ce prénom. Je suis vraiment Stiles Stilinski.

Le père et le fils se sourirent.

* * *

 **ah ben on sait toujours pas le sexe, ni le prénom. faudra attendre encore un peu.**

 **Ne vous fiez pas aux demandes de Stiles quand il questionne Mélissa et son père pour savoir comment ils les auraient appelés s'ils avaient été des filles. c'était juste pour tenter de composé un prénom...**

 **on se retrouve ce soir pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	59. Chrisy

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **bon ben voilà, ce chapitre se nomme ''Chrisy''**

 **ce qui nous dit donc que...**

* * *

Quand Scott et Stiles rentrèrent du lycée ce jour-là, Mélissa berçait leur petite sœur dans la cuisine. Stiles fût le premier à tendre les bras et Mélissa lui donna la petite fille endormie.

\- Hey ma petite Chrisy chérie, tu m'as manqué.

Stiles déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa sœur.

* * *

Chrisy était une merveilleuse petite puce. Des cheveux bruns foncé, des yeux bruns et un joli visage comme celui de Mélissa. Elle était plutôt sage et ne pleurait que quand elle avait vraiment faim ou quand on la sortait du bain. La nuit, elle demandait deux fois à manger et ses quatre protecteurs faisaient un tournus entre eux. Tout allait bien. Pourtant quelque chose était différent entre Scott et Stiles. Ils avaient grandement besoin de parler. Mais aucun n'osaient faire le premier pas. Les seuls moments où ils étaient ensemble, c'était au lycée, à table et en s'occupant de la petite en rentrant du lycée. Normalement Mélissa les laissait seuls avec Chrisy pour gérer eux-mêmes et c'était pas bien compliqué, en général elle dormait à cette heur-ci jusqu'au dîner, alors ils se contentaient de se la passer doucement pour la cajoler. Ce jour-là pourtant, Mélissa vint vers eux.

\- Stiles, Scott, je peux parler un peu avec vous ? Il m'a semblé que vous avez eue une altercation à la maternité. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je pense qu'il faut vraiment en parler non ?

\- C'est pas si simple.

\- J'imagine bien, Stiles. Il y a sûrement beaucoup de choses à traitées et certaines plus faciles que d'autres, mais j'ai l'impression que vous garder des choses en vous que vous ne vous êtes pas dites, peut-être par manque de temps ou pour autre chose et vous revenez dessus en vous disputant. C'est malsain et ça n'affecte pas que vous.

\- Stiles par exemple, que reproches tu à Scott ?

\- Réellement ? De m'avoir quasi laissé tomber quand il a connu Allison, c'est vieux je sais, mais ça reste bien ancré.

\- Tas pas fais pareil j'imagine ?

\- Dis-moi quand ? Parce que j'ai pas souvenir, que ce soit quand j'étais avec Malia ou avec Derek.

\- C'est pire, tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais avec Derek. C'était quand même important quoi.

\- Quand je te l'ai dit ca faisait quoi, deux ou trois jours qu'on sortait ensemble, je te l'ai pas caché pendant des mois non plus.

\- Oui, mais tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite.

\- J'aurais pu, oui, mais comment tu l'aurais pris, hein ? Vraiment bien ?

\- Peut-être pas en fait.

\- Voilà ! Tout est là. Tu ne prends pas bien le fait que je sois sorti avec Derek.

\- Désolé, mais ça me dépasse, j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée. Toi avec un mec, avec Derek. En fait c'est plus le problème que ce soit Derek plutôt que ce soit un homme, en fait.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était prévisible, c'était une évidence.

\- Oui, mais je sais pas, j'arrive pas à te voir souffrir pour lui, pleurer pour lui, stresser pour lui alors qu'il est partit du jour au lendemain et te laissant comme ça, sans même donner de nouvelles, sans même vouloir te parler.

\- Il est comme ça, Scott, je le savais, c'est pas inédit non plus. Il a évolué et a changé un peu, mais ca reste Derek Hale, le mec qu'on a rencontré dans la forêt. Celui dont je suis amoureux. Point barre, y a pas a en parler des heures. Le pire c'est que tu te tortures pour ça alors que moi non. C'est paradoxal comme situation. Tu fais exactement comme avec Allison, tu me crois faible, tu penses que je peux pas faire face tout seul. C'est pas parce que j'ai un peu besoin d'aide de temps en temps que j'ai besoin de toi pour tout et tout le temps. Allison te le disait aussi très souvent, elle était capable de se défendre toute seule, moi aussi j'en suis capable. Jai pas besoin de pouvoirs pour m'en sortir dans la vie, pour m'en sortir en amour. T'es mon ami, mon frère pour délirer, pour s'amuser, pour parler, pour s'entraider, mais pas pour vouloir m'éviter la moindre souffrance ou la moindre contrariété. C'est soulant à la fin j'ai l'impression d'être naze. De servir à rien, de ne rien savoir faire.

\- Pardon de t'aimer et de faire gaffe à toi.

\- Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais un peu moins, c'est bien aussi. Tu voudrais le contrôle sur chaque souffrance, sur chaque mort, sur chaque vie… ça fait peut-être de toi un vrai-alpha, mais pas un vrai humain et j'ai besoin de ton coté humain aussi parfois. Concernant mon orientation amoureuse ou sexuelle, je peux rien te dire de plus. Oui j'aime Derek, oui j'aime faire l'amour avec lui, oui et je vais pas dire non pour te faire plaisir, c'est comme ça, je suis comme je suis. Jai pas choisis. Il est apparu dans ma vie et puis voilà c'était lui, c'est lui depuis plus de deux ans et ça va continuer, alors si tu ne peux vraiment pas t'y faire, il va falloir trouver une solution. Te voir partir avec Lydia à la soirée pyjama m'a fait bizarre même si j'avais dit no-souci, mais je suis passé par-dessus parce que tu es mon ami, que tu ne m'appartiens pas et Lydia encore moins. Je l'aime toujours Lydia et savoir que tu es plus ou moins avec elle, ça me fait étrange, mais tu es mon ami avant tout et je passe au-dessus de tout.

\- Peut-être que tu y arrives mieux que moi. Pour que j'y arrive aussi, il faudrait peut être que Derek revienne et que votre situation soit plus logique, plus constante et à ce moment-là, j'aurai peut-être le déclic. Là, j'ai l'impression que tu t'accroches au vide et ça me fais mal pour toi. Je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom en dormant pendant des semaines voire des mois après son départ. Tu te trimbales partout avec ta peluche.

\- C'est ma façon de faire le tour, c'est tout. C'est ma façon de ne pas flancher et de ne pas continuer à pleurer chaque jour. Considère que c'est mon ancrage, cette peluche. C'est débile, mais c'est ça. Scott, on est frères, on est une famille et maintenant il y a Chrisy dans nos vies. Tu sais que je t'aime Scott, mais pas quand tu me fais du mal et ma mère et Derek ce sont des sujets qui font très mal et je réagis au quart de tour. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé.

\- C'est moi qui dois m'excuser pour tout. Je suis trop excessif dans beaucoup de domaines. Allison, l'amour que j'ai pour ma maman, l'amitié que j'ai pour toi. Et moi aussi, je réagis au quart de tour et le fait d'être un loup-garou n'aide sûrement pas. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Bien sûr Scotty, évidement. Je peux jamais t'en vouloir bien longtemps. Tu veux prendre Chrisy ?

\- Oui passe la moi cette petite puce. Elle est déjà notre médiateur. Elle nous calme déjà, tu as vu ?

\- Et toi tu me pardonnes ?

\- Je crois pas avoir quoi que ce soit à pardonner, mais je vais te dire oui, si ça te rassure.

* * *

 **cette discussion Stiles et Scott en avaient grandement besoin.**

 **Donc, bébé Stilinski-McCall s'appelle bien Chrisy et c'est une petite fille :-)**

 **C'est donc un prénom en rapport avec Chris... parce que... ben je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent... ça parle à tous, ça explique tout et ça relie tout.**

 **Laura aurait été trop évident et les dérivés tels que Laure ou Lauri ne me plaisaient pas, même si j'y avais pensé à l'épouque. et puis un prénom de fille pris depuis un prénom d'homme, j'ai trouvé ça super classe :-)**

 **on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	60. Maison Stilinski

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de Tellement Prévisible ce matin**

 **des nouvelles de la maison Stilinski :-)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Le mois de mai avait déjà été entamé, la chaleur commençait doucement à revenir. Le lycée finissait bientôt. Lydia allait partir à la MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) la grande université des sciences et technologie. Scott lui, se dirigerait vers une université un peu plus au nord, mais toujours en Californie, ce qui ravissait Mélissa. Son fils ne serait qu'à quelques kilomètres de chez lui. Isaac aurait pu aller à l'université, mais il avait refusé pour rester à Beacon Hills et travailler dans une banque. Cora avait trouvée du travail dans un salon de coiffure, ce qui semblait plutôt étonnant en connaissant la jeune fille, mais elle avait interdit à ses amis de faire le moindre petit commentaire sur son travail. Elle était revenue du Mexique deux semaines auparavant.

* * *

Tous les copains étaient passés par la maison Stilinski-McCall pour venir admirer la petite Chrisy. Même Chris lui-même était venu.

\- Alors c'est quoi son prénom, parce que Isaac m'a dit Christy ?

\- Chrisy et c'est grâce, ou à cause de toi, prends-le comme tu le sens, dit Scott avec un clin d'œil.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- On voulait un prénom qui se rapporte à tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis l'entrée de Scott et Stiles dans le surnaturel. On a beaucoup réfléchi et on s'est dit que nous te connaissions tous, qu'on avait tous eu à un moment donné un rapport avec toi bon ou mauvais, alors voilà. Et histoire qu'elle nous fasse aussi penser à Allison, expliqua Mélissa.

Chris avait été réellement touché. Cora était aussi passée voir la petite en revenant du Mexique. Elle avait hésité à cause de Stiles, mais Isaac avait su la convaincre. Stiles avait eu un léger pincement au cœur en la voyant, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Elle était repartie en faisant un sourire à Stiles et lui chuchota un petit : désolé ! Mais bon ce n'était pas sa faute.

Stiles lui, après les vacances d'été et bien, il serait encore à Beacon Hills. Il allait rejoindre le poste de police de son père et se lancer là-dedans. Mais plus du côté enquête que réellement sur le terrain.

* * *

En attendant, il roulait dans sa jeep pour aller rejoindre ses amis à la piscine et il passa devant son ancienne maison comme souvent. Il jeta un œil distrait et pila net en voyant la porte d'entrée ouverte et un camion devant le garage. Quelqu'un enfin semblait s'y installer. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur et poussa un long soupir. Son enfance, son adolescence, tant de délires avec Scott, des moments magiques avec ses parents, sa mère et tous les moments avec Derek, toutes ces images passèrent dans sa tête et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il vit des gens sortirent de la maison, visiblement des déménageurs et il démarra. C'était vraiment un grande part de sa vie qui s'en allait. Il espérait que les nouveaux propriétaires serait une douce famille avec un enfant qui passera autant de moments de bonheur que lui dans cette maison.

* * *

Il arriva à la piscine en s'essuyant les yeux. Scott qui attendait sur le parking le rejoignit.

\- Ça va ?

\- C'est rien. Je suis passé devant mon ancienne maison et j'ai vu que du monde emménageait, ça me fait juste drôle. Pensons plus à ça, j'ai juste envie de m'amuser.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc de la piscine et rejoignirent Lydia qui faisait sa déesse en maillot de bain une pièce super sexy, Isaac qui tentait de colorer sa peau terriblement blanche et Liam qui semblait dormir.

\- Ah ben dites, on a failli attendre ! Vous n'êtes jamais à l'heure.

\- Je me souviens pas qu'on s'était donné une heure de rendez-vous, Lydia. Tu as dit en début d'après-midi, on est en début d'après-midi ma chère.

\- Dit le futur enquêteur qui va rester s'encroûter ici.

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai du mal à me détacher. C'est chez moi ici, je veux juste rester. Vous m'écrirez les gars, hein ?

\- Les gars ? Lydia se leva et se dandina. Tu appelles encore une fois ce corps de mannequin'' les gars'', je te tue de mes propres mains.

\- Pardon mademoiselle. Vous m'écrirez quand même ?

\- Je pars pas moi si jamais, grommela Isaac.

\- Oh non zut, je vais devoir me taper le clébard à bouclettes.

\- Saleté d'humain, tu vas voir, je vais te jeter dans la piscine.

Et Isaac souleva Stiles sans forcer et le jeta à l'eau.

\- Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Liam qui s'était réveillé.

* * *

En fin de journée, Stiles et Scott rentrèrent chez eux, s'occupèrent un moment de leur sœur et puis se posèrent devant la télé.

\- Tu vas drôlement me manquer Scott quand tu seras partit.

\- Je vais revenir souvent. Vous allez me manquer aussi. Je suis déjà bien content de ne pas partir trop loin. Et puis y a internet, le téléphone, au pire la poste. Je pars après le mariage de Cora et Isaac ce qui laisse encore un moment.

\- Tu crois que papa et Mélissa vont se marier ?

\- Je les ai entendus en discuter, mais ils n'ont pas l'air convaincus. En fait ils ne voient pas ce que ça leur apporterait de plus à leurs âges en ayant déjà trois enfants.

\- Ouais et ils n'ont pas torts en fait. Sinon Lydia et toi, ça va durer malgré l'éloignement ?

\- Oh que non. On va profiter d'un peu du temps qu'il nous reste et puis voilà, peut-être un jour si la vie nous fait nous recroiser. Qui sait ? Et toi, tu veux pas passer à autre chose ?

\- Concernant ?

\- Derek.

\- Oh tu sais, pour le moment j'essaie de pas trop y penser. Je verrai bien. On sera de nouveau ensemble un jour, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Si tu rencontrais quelqu'un tu le laisserais de côté ?

\- Non. Mon cœur est définitivement prit.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va revenir ?

\- Un jour, oui.

\- Mais quand ?

\- Mais quand…

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas quand. Cora avait soigneusement évité de parler de son frère, mais Stiles savait qu'elle l'avait vu au Mexique. Il savait que Deucalion était revenu à Beacon Hills, vraisemblablement en même temps que Cora, mais il n'en savait pas plus et n'avait pas forcément envie d'en savoir plus pour le moment.

* * *

 **et voilà pour ce chapitre. La maison Stilinski est vendu, c'est fait. une page se tourne pour Stiles**

 **à ce soir pour un nouveau chapitre. bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	61. Remise des diplômes

**Bonsoir.**

 **et voilà me revoilà pour le chapitre 61**

 **La Remise des diplômes**

 **et Derek n'est toujours pas là et souvenez-vous, il avait dit : Si je ne reviens pas avant la remise des diplômes, je ne reviendrai pas :-(**

 **donc...**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Papa on va être en retard là. Scott magne-toi ! Active la super vitesse, cria Stiles depuis le salon.

\- Maman, mon pantalon ça va pas du tout là, y a un pli au genou, cria Scott depuis l'étage supérieur.

\- Je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant, là je m'occupe d'habiller Chrisy. Il aurait fallu y penser avant, cria Mélissa depuis la chambre de sa fille.

\- Papa, ma cravate ça ne va pas du tout, aide-moi. Là je fais 25 milles nœuds et ça ne marche pas, s'énerva Stiles.

Mélissa fit un sourire entendu à John qui partit rejoindre son fils au salon.

\- Bon, voyons le problème.

Le shérif s'occupa de la cravate de son fils. Mélissa arriva avec la petite Chrisy.

\- Hannn, comme elle est trop belle dans cette petite robe blanche.

\- Arrête de bouger Stiles, râla John.

\- Scott, on va devoir y aller là mon chéri.

Scott apparu enfin dans l'escalier.

\- J'ai changé de pantalon maman, ça n'allait pas.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas regardé hier soir ? On contrôle ses affaires avant un jour important. Tu pensais bien qu'on n'aurait pas le temps ce matin. Idiot que tu es.

\- Aller là, on y va. Hop, Mélissa, Scott, Stiles go, go, go !

Mélissa installa sa fille dans son siège auto. Les deux garçons s'assirent à l'arrière de la voiture à côté de la petite en faisant attention à leurs habits. Le shérif s'assit sur le siège passager et Mélissa prit le volant de sa voiture.

\- C'est pas triste hein. J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais à partir. Vous n'êtes pas des rapides les garçons.

\- Moi j'étais prêt, c'est ma cravate qui était pas prête.

Mélissa fit un coup d'œil à John comme pour lui demander si Stiles était sérieux de parler de sa cravate comme d'une tierce personne. Le shérif se contenta de sourire.

\- Le soleil, la lune, la vérité, le soleil, la lune, la vérité, le soleil, la lu…, murmura Stiles en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu fais quoi là Stiles ? demanda le shérif en se tournant vers son fils.

\- C'est un mantra pour me concentrer. Je suis à un cheveu de la crise de panique. Je me recentre sur autre chose.

\- Pourquoi ce mantra-là ? demanda Scott qui jouait avec Chrisy.

\- Je ne sais pas, un réflexe depuis le Mexique.

Et il recommença.

* * *

En arrivant devant le lycée, Mélissa soupira. Les garçons partirent à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment, et John prit Chrisy.

\- Bizarrement, ça soule vite son mantra à ton fils.

\- Ça me rassure de ne pas être le seul à le penser. Fin de lycée, tu te rends compte ? Nos fils sont grands.

\- On sera sur ce même parking dans 18 ans et on se dira pareil pour Chrisy tu réalises ?

\- Je ne veux même pas penser à ça. Ces deux grands idiots auront 36 ans. Largement l'âge d'être pères.

\- Oh bah j'espère bien. Au moins un des deux, en espérant même les deux. On y va ?

John prit la main de Mélissa en serrant sa fille contre lui.

* * *

La cérémonie fut simple, mais très bien organisée. Le shérif ne put s'empêcher de se lever quand ce fut le tour de Stiles.

\- C'est mon fils ! cria-t-il fièrement le poing levé

Stiles remarqua qu'il avait déjà vu cette scène là et ça le fit sourire. Il remarqua Cora dans la salle et pensa à Derek. Les mots du loup lui revinrent en mémoire : '' On va faire un deal. Si je reviens avant ta remise des diplômes dans un an, on reparlera de tout ça voir ou on en est, sinon, il va falloir que tu m'oublies parce que je ne reviendrai pas''. Au final, il était partit en ne promettant rien, mais depuis quelques jours, Stiles ne cessait de penser à cette phrase. Et si Derek ne revenait vraiment jamais ? Le bal de promo était dans une semaine et Stiles avait été convaincu de pouvoir y aller avec Derek, mais plus ça approchait moins il était convaincu et n'avait, de ce fait, pas du tout envie d'y aller.

* * *

Trois jours plus tôt.

\- Ben alors Derek, c'est ici que tu te caches ?

\- Cora, tu ne vas pas venir me voir tous les jours.

\- C'est la remise des diplômes dans trois jours. Il serait peut-être temps de te montrer. Isaac et moi, on ne va pas encore se retenir bien longtemps de lui dire que tu es ici. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est revenus.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais être totalement installé avant d'aller le voir et je t'avoue que j'appréhende sa réaction. Je connais Stiles, ça peut être extrême.

\- Il va te sauter dessus ou te frapper, tu as le choix.

\- Ou carrément se barrer et me dire d'aller me faire voir.

\- On parle de Stiles là, Derek. Ça fait un an qu'il t'attend. Essaye de venir à la cérémonie.

* * *

Assise sur son siège au milieu d'une rangée, Cora sortit son portable. Elle envoya un message à son frère : ''Tu aurais quand même pu être là, au moins pour soutenir''. Elle reçue une réponse : '' Qui te dis que je ne suis pas là ?'' et son visage s'illumina comme il l'avait rarement été.

* * *

Scott et ses amis sortirent de la salle les deniers. Mélissa et John vinrent vers eux en les félicitant. Bises à Lydia, bises à Kira, bises et poignée de main à Isaac et câlins à leurs garçons. Lydia rejoint ses parents plus loin et Isaac et Cora restèrent un peu en arrière.

\- On y est arrivé. On est libre, on est adultes. Maman serait fière de moi, soupira Stiles.

\- Oui, oui Stiles, mais tu seras quand même toujours sous notre toit. Et ta maman est fière de toi fils.

\- Tu as vu papa, que les acheteurs se sont installés dans notre ancienne maison ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler, oui. Un homme seul.

\- Oh dommage, pas d'enfant qui prendra ma chambre.

\- Peut-être un jour qui sait, je crois que c'est un jeune.

En passant les portes pour revenir au parking, Stiles eu un sentiment étrange comme s'il sentait qu'on l'observait. Il se retourna légèrement sur sa gauche et bloqua sa respiration, totalement figé.

Un murmure sortit malgré lui de ses lèvres :

\- Derek !

Mélissa, Scott et John regardèrent eux aussi et le virent.

Derek se tenait là, devant sa camaro, vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'un pull blanc à longues manches. Il était encore plus beau qu'il y a un an. Stiles voulait réagir, mais ni son corps, ni son esprit ne semblait vouloir prendre une décision. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il hésita entre courir vers Derek ou courir dans la voiture. Il finit par se décider, laissa tomber l'enveloppe qu'il tenait et se précipita dans les bras du loup qui le réceptionna sans peine. Ils se regardèrent une seconde et s'embrassèrent. Tous les élèves, leurs parents et les profs présents sur le parking les regardèrent. Certains en riant, d'autres en commentant avec un air choqué. Puis Stiles ouvrit les yeux, rompit le baiser et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Derek pour lui coller un pain. Le lycaon chancela légèrement sous la surprise.

\- Tu le sais que tu es un connard, hein ? T'en est conscient au moins ? Tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu serais là aujourd'hui ? Grand imbécile !

Et Stiles se remit dans les bras de son amour.

\- Mais putain, t'as de la chance que je t'aime à ce point !

Derek sourit en enlaçant son amour.

* * *

 **eeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttt Derek est làààààààààààààà**

 **si c'est pas beau ça... y a un moment, fallait que j'arrête de faire souffrir ce pauvre Stiles quand même :)**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour deux chapitres de plus.**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	62. Manque

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Bon... Derek est revenu, donc le sterek va reprendre.**

 **je crois que tout le monde a compris déjà qui a racheté la maison du shérif. c'est plus une surprise :-)**

 **voici donc le nouveau chapitre de ce matin.**

 **Dés mercredi prochain je vais remettre à nouveau que deux chapitres par semaine et plus quatre comme maintenant.**

* * *

Le shérif se permit de déranger les deux amants pour serrer la main de Derek.

\- Bonjour sheriff Stilinski.

\- Bonjour Derek. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Á qui il est ce petit bébé ?

\- C'est notre petite sœur à Scott et moi. Tu as vu, elle est trop belle. Elle s'appelle Chrisy et comme tu vois, mon papa et Mélissa n'ont pas perdu de temps. Elle est née le 24 mars. Je te raconterai. Mais au fait, tu es revenu quand ? Tu vis oú ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la maison ? Tu as vu la remise des diplômes ? Tu viens au restaurant avec nous ? Tu sais que tu m'as manqué terriblement, je suis super content que tu sois de retour. Tu as trouvé ta maman, je pourrai la rencontrer ? Et Deucalion alors, c'est ton père ? Lui je sais qu'il est revenu, Cora l'a dit dans une conversation avec Isaac. Qui savait que tu étais là ? Faut que tu me racontes tout, tout, tout et que…

\- Stiles ! Calme-toi. Pose pas autant de questions si vite, je ne peux pas suivre. Déjà, oui j'étais à la remise des diplômes, je t'ai vu sur la scène. J'étais censé te voir arriver et te faire la surprise à ce moment-là, mais comme vous étiez en retard, j'ai été obligé d'entrer dans la salle. Ensuite, oui, je viens au restaurant. Ton père savait que je serais là ce matin, on avait prévu.

\- Je peux venir en voiture avec toi ?

\- Si ça ne dérange pas ton père, oui.

\- Papa je…

\- Vas-y ! On se retrouve au restaurant. Et ne traînez pas trop, hein.

Stiles fit un grand sourire à son père et prit place sur le siège passager de la Camaro. Il respira à fond l'odeur de Derek emprisonnée dans l'habitacle. Comme ça lui avait manqué. Derek s'assit au volant et voulu démarrer.

\- Attends, on n'est pas pressé. Je voudrais être cinq minutes seul avec toi. Ça fait presque un an qu'on ne s'est pas vus, pas parlé. Au fait, merci pour la carte pour mes 18 ans.

\- C'était juste pour te prouver que je n'avais pas oublié. J'ai pas osé écrire ''je t'aime'' j'avais peur que ça te fasse du mal. J'ai l'impression que tu as mûrie. Tu deviens un homme.

\- Je te plais toujours ?

\- Encore plus, oui. Cet après-midi, j'aurai quelques surprises pour toi. Je t'ai ramené des trucs, mais je voulais pas les prendre avec.

\- Tu vis où ?

\- On en parle plus tard, tu es d'accord ?

\- Tu es revenu quand ?

\- En même temps que Cora, que ma mère et que Deucalion, enfin mon père quoi. Je t'expliquerai tout ça.

\- Super, Deucalion comme beau-père, je pouvais pas rêver mieux.

\- D'ailleurs, il faudra que je te présente à eux. Ma mère est impatiente.

\- Ah au fait, j'ai changé de prénom.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Maintenant je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, officiellement. J'ai gardé Genim comme deuxième prénom en souvenir de ma mère.

Derek regarda le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Je t'aime.

Derek se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune qui lui avait tellement manqué.

\- On y va ? Ils vont nous attendre.

Stiles hocha la tête par l'affirmative. Derek démarra.

Le shérif et Mélissa virent Stiles et Derek entrer dans le restaurant en se tenant la main.

\- J'ai souvent vu Stiles heureux, mais jamais comme aujourd'hui. Tu as bien caché tout ça, même moi je ne savais pas qu'il serait là Derek.

\- C'est lui qui m'a appelé et qui m'a demandé de ne rien dire.

Stiles s'assit à côté de Scott qui lui sourit en le voyant sourire. Derek, avant de s'asseoir, serra la main de Scott avec un ''félicitation'', fit la bise à Mélissa avec aussi un ''félicitation'' et enfin fit un coucou à la petite Chrisy qui babillait dans un transat posé par terre.

* * *

Le repas fut sympa. Rires, anecdotes, super ambiance. Au moment de remonter dans les voitures, Stiles monta automatiquement dans celle de Derek.

\- Et où tu crois aller comme ça toi ?

\- Ben quoi, tu avais pas parlé de cadeaux ?

\- Tu perds pas le nord toi. Bon de toute façon, je voulais te montrer mon nouveau chez moi. Ça va te plaire.

\- On peut faire un détour par chez moi ? J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi. J'avais acheté des cadeaux pour ton anniversaire et noël.

\- Tu connais ma date d'anniversaire ?

\- Je suis le fils du shérif, Derek.

\- Alors c'est quand ?

\- Le 7 novembre.

\- Ah ouais, donc tu le sais vraiment quoi.

\- Ça t'embête que je sache ?

\- Non.

* * *

Après être passé par la maison Stilinski-McCall, Derek demanda à Stiles de fermer les yeux. Il conduisit dans quelques rues et puis s'arrêta.

\- Bouge pas, je viens te prendre !

Stiles attendit. Derek ouvrit la portière, lui prit la main et le conduisit dans la maison. La porte refermée, il dit à Stiles d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mais euh… Je reconnais, ici, c'est… mon ancienne maison. C'est toi qui… Demanda le jeune plein d'émotion.

\- L'ai achetée, oui. C'est désormais la maison Hale.

\- Tu as organisé comment ?

\- Viens visiter.

Derek entraîna Stiles avec lui. La cuisine n'avait pas changée, juste une nouvelle table. Le salon était devenu salle à manger. La chambre du shérif le salon et Derek avait enlevé la porte. À l'étage la salle de bain n'avait pas changé non plus et la chambre de l'ado était désormais la chambre à coucher avec un grand lit et une armoire avec des miroirs. Et au fond du couloir, vers la fenêtre, Derek avait installé un bureau avec un ordinateur posé dessus.

\- Tu te mets à la technologie ?

\- Non c'est pour toi quand tu viendras ici. C'est mon premier cadeau. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- De l'ordinateur ?

\- Mais non la maison.

\- Trop classe, ça me plait beaucoup. Ça me fait drôle, mais je suis content. Ça me faisait mal de penser que je ne verrais plus ma maison. C'est trop cool, je pourrai continuer d'y habiter.

\- Euh… tu vas pas vivre ici avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas pour le moment. Faut déjà qu'on reprenne gentiment notre relation là où on l'avait laissé en attente et après, on verra.

\- Maaaaaiiiiisss moi je veux vivre avec toi, me marier avec toi et avoir des enfants qui vont courir partout dans la maison.

Derek ouvrit les yeux en grand d'un air horrifié, mais Stiles ne le vit pas.

* * *

 **on se retrouve ce soir pour la suite.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	63. Cadeaux

**Hey coucou**

 **pourquoi je mets ce chapitre si tôt... tout simplement parce que ce soir j'ai prévu de poster autre choses. :-)**

 **bonne lecture.**

 **par contre je répondrai au rws ce soir.**

 **Je remercie encore énormément Marjorie qui avait ce chapitre dans ses dossiers. elle avait sauvegardé toute ma fic la première fois que j'vais posté. et pourquoi je la remercie ?**

 **j'avais eu à l'époque de l'écriture de Tellement Prévisible un souci avec mon pc. j'avais dû me servir d'un autre pc pour écrire ce chapitre et de ce fait, je ne l'avais pas sur mon premier pc qui remarche depuis. Alors merci Marjo. Ce chapitre aurait manqué à l'appel s'il elle n'avait pas été là.**

* * *

Quand Stiles se tourna vers Derek il vit que le loup avait totalement bogué.

\- Derek ?

\- Tu… tu as …dis….

\- Oh… c'est les mots mariage et enfants qui t'ont fait flipper ?

Le loup recula dans la chambre et se posa sur son lit. Stiles le regarda quand il vit sur l'oreiller un petit renard en peluche.

\- Oh Stilinou est revenu aussi. Tu lui as fait voir du pays ?

Derek cligna des yeux. Des fois il détestait cette façon que Stiles avait de sauter brusquement d'un sujet à un autre.

\- Il a fait comme toi, il a changé de prénom.

L'ado fit une tête de six pieds de long.

\- Je l'ai appelé Miguel. Désolé, mais quand Deucalion m'a demandé si, je le cite ''cet affreux renard déplaisant avait un nom ?'' J'ai pas trouvé très adulte de répondre Stilinou. Et puis Stilinou, ça représente rien pour moi. Et juste pour revenir au sujet qui…

\- Ah ça… j'ai pas réalisé ce que j'ai dis. N'en tiens pas compte, c'était… je sais même pas en fait pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Tu vas me quitter ?

\- Non. Je peux savoir d'où tu penses ça ?

\- Je sais pas… j'ai pas changé en un an.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer Stiles. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Tu es très bien comme tu es et je me fais gentiment à ton hyperactivité même si des fois j'ai du mal à te suivre et que tu me fatigues. Sérieusement, mariage et enfants, on ne va peut-être pas en parler tout de suite. Déjà moi les enfants, je suis pas convaincu d'en vouloir un jour.

\- Moi non plus en fait. J'adore Chrisy, elle est adorable, mais c'est quand même un sacré boulot. Et alors mes cadeaux ?

Derek sourit en voyant le visage malicieux de Stiles.

\- Reste-là, je reviens.

Stiles s'installa sur le lit en se couchant et en regardant le plafond qu'il avait passé plus de 17 ans à regarder. Derek revint avec trois paquets et un cornet en papier. Il les déposa sur le lit. Stiles releva le buste.

\- Tout ça c'est pour moi ?

\- Non c'est pour Lydia, mais je me disais que c'est mieux si tu lui donnes toi.

Stiles plissa les yeux, Derek ignora la tête de son petit ami et lui tendit le cornet en papier. Stiles regarda dedans et en sortit une petite boîte en carton.

\- Rassure-moi, tu me demande pas en mariage ?

\- Mais non que t'es bête, ouvre tu verras.

En riant, Stiles ouvrit la petite boîte et en sortit une clé, la clé de la maison de Derek.

\- Sérieux ? C'est pour venir ici quand je veux, comme je veux.

Le loup se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- J'ouvre lequel maintenant ?

\- Celui que tu veux.

Stiles hésitait comme un gosse devant les trois cadeaux tous plus ou moins de la même taille et tous emballés avec le même papier. Il finit par se décider par lequel commencer. Il l'ouvrit. Le paquet contenait une console de jeux. Stiles se jeta sur le loup, serra ses bras sur son torse et ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour se plaquer contre son dos

\- Comme ça tu auras aussi de quoi jouer ici.

\- Elle est mieux que celle que j'ai à la maison, je serais presque tenter de prendre celle-ci à la maison et de mettre la mienne ici.

\- Elle est à toi tu fais comme tu le sens.

Stiles toujours collé au dos de Derek mit son nez contre la nuque du lycan et le frotta doucement contre la peau chaude. Le loup frissonna en penchant la tête en avant.

\- Arrête ça et ouvre tes cadeaux avant de me rendre dingue.

Mais Stiles n'arrêta pas et entreprit de déposer des baisers légers dans la nuque de Derek, ses mains s'agrippant au devant du pull blanc que le loup portait. Il remonta doucement sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille du loup qui ne put retenir un gémissement quand Stiles lui mordilla le lobe. Les yeux fermés, le loup prit un des cadeaux et le tendit à Stiles par-dessus son épaule. L'ado lâcha prise et se concentra sur le paquet bleu. Parfois le manque de constance dans la concentration du jeune homme aidait bien. Stiles avait déjà un blouson des Mets dans les mains. Derek était content de l'effet que faisait son cadeau. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas se louper avec un cadeau représentant l'équipe de Baseball dont l'ado était totalement fan. Stiles voulu une nouvelle fois enserrer Derek, mais ce dernier se releva d'un bond, l'ado poussa un petit cri indigné, mais se concentra sur le dernier cadeau. Il sautera sur son copain plus tard. Le troisième cadeau était un puzzle représentant l'Argentine que Derek avait acheté là-bas. Il n'était pas sûr que Stiles puisse vraiment se concentrer sur un puzzle, mais il allait l'aider.

\- Bon tu reviens sur le lit que je puisse te remercier ou bien ?

Le loup secoua la tête et resta debout les mains dans les poches.

\- Sérieusement tu me fais quoi là ? Ne me dis pas que tu es gêné ?

Derek soupira, ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit en regardant le sol. Stiles ravala la phrase sarcastique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer et se leva. Il se dirigea vers Derek et posa une main sur son bras, ce qui fit frissonner le loup et le fit relever la tête.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non c'est juste… pas sur le lit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oublie c'est rien.

Derek sortit les mains de ses poches et enlaça Stiles doucement.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué et j'aimerai juste reprendre doucement sans qu'on se saute dessus dès le début c'est tout et… oui je suis un peu gêné comme si c'était la première fois que tu étais avec moi.

\- Wow tu l'as abandonné où mon Sourwolf ?

Tout à coup Stiles se dégagea des bras de son loup, se retourna vers le lit et tendit un cadeau à Derek.

\- C'était pour noël ça.

Derek, septique, ouvrit prudemment le paquet. Il soupira en secouant la tête les lèvres pincées.

\- Je vais te bouffer. Tu n'espère pas que je le porte quand même ?

\- Il te plait pas ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi là sérieusement.

Derek déplia un t-shirt bleu ciel avec une inscription noir dessus au milieu. Sourwolf était écrit en grand avec un simley qui faisait la tête. Stiles éclata de rire.

\- Tu es incorrigible. Je te déteste !

Stiles revint vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Mais non tu m'aimes, je le sais.

Un souvenir de Paige passa rapidement dans la tête de Derek qui soupira encore. Il embrassa Stiles sur les lèvres.

\- Oui je t'aime, mais je ne porterai jamais ce t-shirt. Je vais l'accrocher au mur par contre.

\- En même temps, je savais que tu ne le porterais pas. Tiens ton cadeau d'anniversaire va nettement plus te plaire.

Derek restait méfiant, mais Stiles avait eu raison, le cadeau pour son anniversaire lui plu fortement. Ce gosse n'avait pas finit de l'étonner.

* * *

 **merci pour les rws.**

 **bisous**

 **à mercredi pour UN chapitre.**

 **Kitsune**


	64. Beaux-parents

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **bon, maintenant que Derek est de retour on aura droit à des chapitres sur le petite vie de couple. :-)**

 **et ça commence par une rencontre avec les nouveaux beaux-parents de Stiles .**

 **bonne** **lecture**

* * *

Derek attendait dans la Camaro que Stiles sorte enfin de la maison. L'ado passa le perron avec ses cadeaux dans les mains, les déposa dans le coffre et courut jusqu'à la maison pour fermer la porte d'entrée à clé puis arriva comme une bombe dans la voiture et faillit s'étaler sur le loup qui soupira.

\- Il faut qu'on s'arrête à la pharmacie.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Oui depuis ma naissance.

\- …

\- Détend-toi je parle de mon hyperactivité. J'ai juste besoin d'Adderall. Je vais rencontrer tes parents et ça me stresse et quand je suis stressé, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler et je fais tout foirer.

\- On peut aller un autre jour si tu veux, c'est pas forcé que ce soit aujourd'hui. Je peux te déposer chez toi et m'y rendre tout seul car j'avais promis que je passais.

\- Je préfère venir avec toi comme ça c'est fait. Sinon ça va m'angoisser.

Derek démarra, s'arrêta devant la pharmacie, attendit six minutes, puis conduisit en direction du centre ville et finalement se parqua devant un grand immeuble. Il sortit de la voiture et Stiles le suivit en avalant deux cachets.

\- Je ne connais pas ton traitement, mais je pense que tu as une posologie à respecter non ?

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, j'ai déjà mon père pour se genre de remontrances. Je connais ma maladie et je sais ce que j'ai besoin et ce à quoi j'ai droit. Bon c'est à quel étage ?

\- Dixième.

\- Y a un ascenseur ?

\- Evidement.

\- Parfait, bon tu viens ?

Stiles tenait déjà la porte d'entrée. Derek pénétra dans le bâtiment et l'ado le suivit. Dans l'ascenseur, il murmura sans s'en rendre compte :

\- Le soleil, la lune, la vérité, le soleil, la lune, la véri… Quoi ?

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce mantra quelque part non ?

\- Ouais, le Mexique. Depuis que je suis revenu, c'est un réflexe.

\- Je pensais plutôt à Deaton, mais ouais, le Mexique aussi en fait. Ça va aller, Deucalion te connait déjà et ma mère va t'adorer.

Stiles sortit le premier de l'ascenseur et voulu aller sonner à la porte, mais Derek le retint et le plaqua doucement contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Une porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après les faisant sursauter les deux.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir repéré une odeur connue.

\- Deucalion, c'est Derek qui est là ?

Une femme apparue derrière l'ex démon-loup. Il était en effet évident que Derek ressemblait à sa maman. Talia bouscula son compagnon pour venir tendre sa main à Stiles.

\- Le fils Stilinski. Bonjour.

Stiles se demandait d'où Talia le connaissait. Il serra la main tendue.

\- Bonjour Madame Hale.

\- Venez, entrez vous deux, j'ai fais du thé de reichi violet.

\- Ça sent mauvais ce truc, fit remarquer Derek

\- Mais parfois ça sauve des vies, rétorqua naturellement Talia d'un ton doux.

Derek laissa passer Stiles devant lui et ils suivirent Talia et Deucalion dans l'appartement. Des tableaux de maîtres partout sur les murs et des sculptures sur tous les meubles. C'est exactement comme ça que Stiles avait imaginé le lieu ou vivait Deucalion. Au salon, les jeunes prirent place sur un canapé en cuir vert que Stiles trouvait super moche, Talia lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il accepta et elle en proposa une à son fils qui tira la langue. Stiles se demandait s'il avait bien vu ou s'il devenait fou. Les parents de Derek étaient assis dans des fauteuils en face de lui et il ne savait pas où poser ses yeux. Il contempla le fond de sa tasse. C'est vrai que ce truc sentait vraiment pas bon, fallait espérer que le goût était meilleur que l'odeur.

\- Alors Derek, tu nous présente ton ami ? Demanda Deucalion.

\- Oui euh… enfin, Deucalion toi tu l'a déjà rencontré, mais bref… je vous présente Stiles Stilinski. Et Stiles, je te présente ma mère Talia et Deucalion, enfin mon père.

\- Bonjour ! Stiles tenta de sourire, mais il était trop nerveux. Ça faisait quand même trois loups-garous avec lui dont deux alphas, dont un avait voulu le tuer lui et ses amis.

\- Tu as des airs de ta maman, fit remarquer Talia

\- Vous connaissez ma maman ? Enfin, connaissiez plutôt.

\- Oui, je faisais des visites à l'hôpital il y a quelques années et j'y avais rencontré ta maman et toi aussi. Tu étais souvent là avec elle en fin de journée. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi car ta mémoire n'a surement pas voulu garder ses mauvais moments. Je suis même une fois venue avec Derek.

Les deux garçons fixèrent Talia en clignant des yeux. La femme eue un petit sourire, contente de son petit effet.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas Derek ?

Le loup secoua la tête.

\- Moi je m'en souviens. En même temps, c'était juste après la mort de Paige, tu étais dans ton monde, mais je n'avais pas voulu te laisser seul à la maison, alors j'avais insisté pour que tu viennes. Je me souviens que vous avez prononcé une phrase chacun. Stiles, ta maman t'avait appelé Genim et tu lui avais dit de ne pas t'appelé comme ça devant d'autres gens et Derek toi tu as dis en partant ''c'est pas important'' mais j'ai jamais su pourquoi. Peu importe en fait, du coup c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?

\- Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines c'était Genim, mais j'ai changé. Officiellement c'est Stiles Genim Stilinski maintenant.

\- Tu viens de finir le lycée alors ? Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire en septembre ?

\- Oui, début août je vais travailler avec mon père qui est le shérif. Je veux devenir enquêteur.

\- Et toi Derek, tu comptes faire quelque chose ? Demanda Deucalion avec une note de défi dans la voix.

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite trop occupé à renifler un biscuit avec méfiance.

\- Je ne sais trop encore, mais je vais y réfléchir.

Stiles trouvait que Derek se comportait un peu comme un enfant en présence de ses parents. Le tirage de langue, le reniflage de biscuit et cette réponse donnée presque sur un ton désolé. Vraiment Derek n'avait visiblement pas finit de le surprendre. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tout aussi sympathiquement. Talia ne reparla plus de la maman de Stiles ce qui fût un soulagement pour l'adolescent. Il avait fortement envie de lui demander pourquoi elle avait disparue si longtemps et pourquoi elle avait une main gantée, mais il réussit à se retenir. Ce n'était pas un bon moyen de se faire bien voir de ses beaux-parents. Putain, il réalisa à ce moment-là que c'était ses beaux-parents, vraiment, et ça lui fit un peu peur quand même.

* * *

 **Donc, comme annoncé. il n'y aura plus que deux chapitres par semaine.**

 **un le mercredi, un le samedi.**

 **donc, ben à samedi. bonne semaine**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	65. Parfois la nuit

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **un nouveau chapitre de Tellement Prévisible**

 **Petite tranche de vie de couple entre Derek et Stiles.**

 **Un scène de nuit**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Stiles, content de revoir ses parents. L'ado avait déjà dormit quelques fois chez lui pourtant en se réveillant, il se retrouva seul cette nuit-là alors qu'il n'était pas censé l'être. Il descendit et trouva Stiles devant le frigo ouvert.

\- Tu fais quoi avec ce frigo ?

Stiles se retourna en lâchant un cri de terreur. Il s'assit par terre la main sur le cœur

\- Fichu loup-garou, t'as failli me tuer.

Derek s'avança vers lui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Non, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque, idiot. Et j'avais faim. Evidemment, tu n'as que des choses qu'on doit préparer en vrai repas. C'est déprimant, pas de chips, de pop-corn ou de bonbons. Rien à grignoter la nuit et moi, parfois la nuit, j'aime bien grignoter et ne pas passer à un cheveu de décéder sur le carrelage.

\- Tu veux aller au fast-food ?

\- Sérieux ? Il est deux heures du matin là quand même.

\- Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

Stiles se leva et prit sa veste dans l'entrée.

\- J'ai une faim de loup !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et grogna pour la forme. Il prit son blouson, la clé de la Camaro et ils sortirent dans la nuit.

\- Parfois, j'aime bien conduire dans la nuit.

Stiles se demandait pourquoi le loup lui confiait ça.

\- C'est un truc de loup ça d'aimer la nuit ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas sortir la nuit ? Il n'y a rien que tu aimes bien faire la nuit ?

\- Tu veux dire à part dormir, me faire du bien et me torturer l'esprit ? Non.

\- Ne me raconte pas ta vie intime, merci.

\- Tu la partages ma vie intime.

\- Justement, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Ça me va très bien si tu restes évasif. Bon vas-y, vas prendre à manger je t'attends là.

Stiles sortit de la voiture. Derek ouvrit sa portière et le héla :

\- Prend-moi un truc sucré, n'importe quoi, mais pas à la pomme.

Stiles fit un signe avec son pouce en entrant dans le fast-food. Derek attendit en fredonnant et en tapotant ses doigts sur le volant. Il aimait vraiment cette voiture.

Stiles revint vite, il se réfugia dans la voiture et lui tendit un pot de glace.

\- J'aurai dû préciser un truc vite mangé que je puisse conduire.

Stiles parut déçu.

\- Merci, souffla Derek avec un petite sourire.

Ils mangèrent en silence.

\- En fait, il y a un truc que j'aime bien faire la nuit. J'aime bien parfois me pencher à la fenêtre et écouter les bruits de la nuit. Et j'aime bien manger aussi la nuit, enfin j'aime manger tout le temps. J'aime bien aussi faire l'amour la nuit quand tout est calme, bon j'aime aussi à d'autres moments faire ça et ça fait un an tout pile que j'ai plus fait l'amour ni la nuit ni le jour. Des fois quand je ne dors pas, je suis sur internet la nuit à chercher des trucs, tout et n'importe quoi et parfois, souvent, tout le temps en fait, je pense à toi. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai pensé à toi cette année ? Je peux ne même pas compter. Tu as pensé à moi toi ? Tu vas me dire oui, je sais, et je te croirai sur paroles, mais réellement je me demande si tu as vraiment pensé à moi, ce que tu t'es réellement dit, ce qui t'a rendu triste ou heureux. Tu n'étais pas là pour me le dire alors j'ai imaginé beaucoup de chose, certaines surement à tort. Je me suis demandé si tu allais me tromper, si tu avais quand même envie de moi là où tu étais et comment tu y faisais face. Maintenant que tu es revenu, mes nuits me servent enfin a vraiment dormir. Sérieux, tu te masturbes toi la nuit ?

\- À quel moment tu as dévié sur cette question existentielle ?

\- Ne sois pas sarcastique, je me suis souvent posé la question même quand on n'était pas ensemble. Je me disais que tu devais te taper des tas de nanas toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres, puis Erica était dans ta meute, je me suis dit que tu couchais avec elle et après ben y a eu Mme Blake et Braeden, alors là c'était évident. Avec ton physique et ta voiture, c'est facile de faire tomber les filles, même moi j'ai craqué et je dois dire que…

\- Stiles arrêtes ! Tu te disperse là. À trois heures du matin Ça me donne envie de m'enterrer vivant. Pose les questions sans te lancer dans des monologues impossibles à suivre.

\- Bon, tu te masturbes des fois ?

Derek ferma les yeux. Il secoua la tête de dépit puis finit par rire.

\- C'est vraiment important que tu le saches ?

\- Oui, parce que ça fait longtemps que j'y pense.

\- Je vais te répondre. Avant de te rencontrer, ça ne m'étais plus arrivé depuis mes 17 ans. Ça te va ?

\- Sérieux ? Et après tu le faisais à cause de moi. Wow.

\- T'as d'autres questions aussi…

\- Tu le faisais la nuit dans ton lit ?

\- Ça te perturbe apparemment ce sujet. Non pas dans mon lit, jamais.

\- Où ?

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner, hein ? Misère et je sais que te menacer ne servira à rien. Dans ma douche d'accord, que dans ma douche et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, je me sens juste bien sous ma douche et seul et tranquille et en confiance et détendu. On peut passer à autre chose, là parce que sérieusement je suis à deux doigts de t'abandonner sur ce parking.

\- Tu m'abandonnerais vraiment ? Remarque la fois où on devait aller voir l'appartement, tu m'avais vraiment abandonné.

\- Tu m'avais énervé.

\- Là aussi je t'énerve ?

\- Oui et tu me fatigues aussi. On va rentrer se coucher. J'hésite même à te déposer chez toi.

\- C'est toi qui vois.

Derek ne déposa pas Stiles chez lui parce que finalement il s'était endormi dans la voiture. Il l'avait juste porté doucement dans son lit et l'avait laissé là, totalement habillé et s'était installé dans le couloir devant l'ordinateur. Il voulait chercher quelque chose. Il y mit toute son énergie et finalement Stiles le trouva endormit, la tête posée sur le clavier, en se levant quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

 **Stiles et l'art des questions :)**

 **on se retrouve mercredi pour deux chapitres... parce que Samedi prochain je ne pourrai pas poster. Je suis invité à un mariage en début d'aprem.**

 **voilà.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	66. TDA-H

**bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de TP et y en aura un ce soir aussi parce qu'il n'y en aura pas samedi 14**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles alla doucement à pas de… ben ouais à pas de loup quoi, vers Derek et le secoua légèrement.

\- Pssst Sourwolf !

\- Laisse-moi dormir.

\- Tu as un clavier imprimé sur la joue et tu es assis au cas où.

\- Je sais. C'est ta faute.

\- Ma faute ?

\- Allume l'écran.

Stiles s'assit sur les genoux de Derek qui grogna doucement et ralluma l'écran qui s'était mit en veille.

\- Tu es décevant Derek, je pensais tomber sur du porno au moins.

\- Je ne regarde pas de porno Stiles.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller dans ton lit non ?

Derek enroula ses bras autour du ventre de Stiles et posa sa tête contre son dos.

\- Je suis plutôt bien là.

\- Tu veux que je regarde ce que ça donne tes recherches ?

Le loup hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

\- Je suis nul.

\- ''Une personne qui souffre de troubles du déficit de l'attention (TDA ou TDA/H) est difficile à aimer. Vous ne savez jamais trop quoi dire ou quoi faire, de peur de déclencher une véritable explosion d'émotion. L'amour véritable est quelque chose d'inconditionnel, pourtant le TDA présente des situations qui ont tendance à tester les limites de notre amour. Le TDA teste les limites de tous les types de relations. C'est pourquoi le mieux est encore de comprendre ces personnes afin de pouvoir avoir la relation la plus saine possible. Cela vous demandera d'être plus patient, tolérant, de faire preuve de compassion et d'amour''. C'est ça que tu cherchais ?

\- Moui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es comme ça non ? Je voulais juste savoir… à quoi m'attendre. Merci pour la lecture. Ouvre le document j'ai noté des trucs, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Stiles ouvrit le document. Derek avait tapé six pages de texte.

\- Tu as écrit tout ça ?

\- Non pas vraiment. J'ai copié le texte et juste écris ce qui te concernait dessous.

Stiles lut les six pages dans sa tête.

\- C'est très bien, vraiment. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Pour apprendre à te canaliser et éviter de m'énerver bêtement sur toi.

\- Là tout de suite, j'ai envie de fondre carrément. En fait t'es trop mignon.

Derek releva la tête.

\- Mignon ?

\- Carrément mignon, dit Stiles en souriant.

\- Je t'interdis de me considérer comme mignon. C'est ridicule.

\- Tu mens, je sens que ça te plait bien que je te pense mignon.

\- Tu te trompes là. Tu me connais mal.

\- Mais bien sûr, laisse-moi rire. Je ne connais pas mon Sourwolf !

\- Maintenant je suis à toi ?

\- Mignon et à moi.

Stiles se leva et descendit l'escalier.

\- J'ai faim et toi, vas te coucher.

Derek ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures après, il descendit directement à la cuisine. Il vit Stiles qui préparait des gâteaux.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Stiles se retourna vivement et en fit tomber quelques cupcakes.

\- La vache, préviens quand tu fais ça. Je fais des cupcakes. Je m'ennuyais.

\- Tu as trouvé de quoi faire des cupcakes chez moi ?

\- Non, je suis allé acheter.

\- À pieds ?

\- Non avec ta voiture.

Les yeux de Derek virèrent au bleu d'un seul coup.

\- C'est une blague, je suis allé à pieds Derek. J'aurais jamais pris ta voiture sans te le demander.

Derek prit place sur une chaise et reprit une respiration normale.

\- Je peux goûter ?

Stiles posa un gâteau devant le loup qui le prit et le sentit.

\- Tu fais toujours ça ?

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Sentir les choses que tu vas manger. Déjà l'autre jour chez ta maman tu as fait ça avec un biscuit.

\- C'est un réflexe, je m'en rends pas compte. Trop bon tes gâteaux, tu vas me tuer avec ça.

\- Je vais t'en laisser quelques uns, les autres je les prends chez moi.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Tout à l'heure, oui. Tu veux venir dîner ?

\- Je sais pas. Demande déjà à Mélissa et à ton père.

\- On pourrait faire une soirée avec Scott une fois.

\- Tu te rends compte que Scott et moi, on s'entend pas vraiment ?

\- Je sais, mais c'est pas en ne vous côtoyant jamais que ça va s'améliorer. C'est mon frère.

\- Demande déjà en rentrant et tu me redis.

\- Hey j'y pense, je t'ai jamais vu en loup.

\- Au Mexique ?

\- Non j'étais dans la Iglesia avec Scott parce que l'autre imbécile de Braeden ne voulait pas me laisser la place pour venir près de toi.

\- Tu serais venu ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai hésité, c'est vrai, mais si Braeden n'avait pas été là, je serais venu vers toi. Scott n'avait pas besoin de moi. Et au fait il s'est passé quoi avec Braeden ?

\- Rien. Elle est partie parce que je ne me suis jamais considéré comme étant en couple avec elle. Et toi avec Malia ?

\- Partie aussi pour aller à la recherche de sa mère, mais bon on était plus ensemble. On n'était pas du tout assortis. Elle m'aimait bien c'est tout, mais j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, annonça Stiles en riant.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Derek en riant.

\- Oui, d'un certain Derek Hale, mais je ne pense pas que tu connais, plaisanta Stiles.

\- C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Oh attends, si je t'en parle, tu vas craquer. Cheveux noirs, il laisse volontairement un peu de barbe sur son visage, yeux verts, grand, musclé, sexy, une superbe voiture et il paraît qu'il a racheté la maison de son petit ami pour lui faire plaisir. Un type bien. Très romantique, très étonnant, un peu taciturne et pas hyper causant, mais ça fait son charme et oh le détail important c'est un loup-garou.

\- Les loups-garous n'existent pas voyons, c'est dans les contes pour enfants.

\- Tu sais que j'ai gardé mon costume de chaperon rouge et du coup je me disais, le super fantasme. Nous dans la forêt, moi en chaperon, toi en loup avec tes poils noirs et tes jolis yeux bleus et tu réapparais nu devant moi pour faire de moi ta proie.

Derek regardait Stiles la bouche ouverte. Stiles fit un grand sourire et lança :

\- Bon j'y vais, bonne journée. On se voit ce soir et tu n'oublies pas le bal de promo demain. Je t'aime.

Et pof, quand Derek reprit conscience, plus de Stiles. Il soupira, prit un gâteau et remonta pour aller se doucher et s'habiller.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre parlera de Derek et de sa préparation pour le bal de promo et le suivant, de la préparation de Stiles.**

 **Il n'y aura pas chapitre sur le bal en lui-même, j'avais pas eu envie de l'écrire.**

 **bisous**

 **à ce soir**

 **Kitsune**


	67. Le bal de Derek

**Bonsoir bonsoir**

 **voici la nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

\- J'ai l'air d'un idiot.

\- Arrête de râler Derek. Tu es très bien.

\- Honnêtement Cora, si j'ose donné mon avis, je suis pas convaincu par le costard.

\- Tu n'as absolument aucun goût Isaac et cet idiot non plus. Cora pointa du doigt son frère qui lui répondit en grognant.

\- Je peux pas juste mettre ce que j'avais à la remise des diplômes ? Franchement le costard, c'est pas mon truc et ça me va pas.

\- Et à mon mariage, tu vas mettre quoi hein, un training ? C'est un bal de promo pas une sortie au cinéma.

\- Pas besoin d'être désagréable non plus.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit dans un fracas, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans l'escalier et Stiles débarqua dans la chambre, tout essoufflé.

\- Hey Sourwolf, tu as…

Stiles se tut le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il remarqua Cora et Isaac, leva la main en signe de salut et s'assit par terre.

\- Tu as couru depuis chez toi jusqu'ici ? Demanda Derek en regardant son petit ami.

\- Non…. Si….peu importe… t'es beau… mais le costard, c'est pas fait pour toi.

\- Merci, c'est exactement ce qu'Isaac et moi on essaye de faire comprendre à Cora depuis des heures.

\- Vous n'avez aucun goût, les trois. Je m'en vais parce que je dois me préparer aussi pour le bal et c'est Lydia qui vient m'aider et je sens que ça va être long et pénible.

Et Cora partie en claquant la porte d'entrée. Isaac soupira, Stiles se releva et vint embrasser Derek qui retirait sa veste, mais qui suspendit son geste et finit par la laisser.

\- Pourquoi tu es arrivé comme une bombe ?

\- Oui… je… voulais te dire un truc, mais… là tout de suite, je ne me souviens pas. Bon ça ne devait pas être important. Du coup, tu veux que je sélectionne ce qui te va vraiment comme habits ?

\- Vas-y toujours, je me réjouis de voir ça.

Stiles se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit totalement. Il passa en revu les jeans de Derek, en sélectionna quelques uns et les jeta sur le lit. Il se tourna vers Derek.

\- Enlève juste la veste s'il te plait.

Derek s'exécuta.

\- La chemise tu gardes, le pantalon tu le dégages et tu mets un jean qui t'ira nettement mieux et qui mettra en valeurs tes jolies fesses bien…

Derek et Isaac regardèrent Stiles. Derek avec un air indigné et Isaac avec un air choqué.

\- Quoi ? Pas le temps pour vos frustrations personnelles. Je disais donc tu mets un jean, et tu sais ce qui t'irais bien, des bretelles. Comme je pense que tu n'as pas ça chez toi, je t'en passerai de mon père. Et c'est tout, rien d'autre. Oublie la cravate ou le nœud papillon et mon dieu te laisse pas faire par une fille et ouvre le bouton du haut. Pour le jean, mets le noir que tu avais mis à la remise des diplômes, tu étais parfait. Veste, si tu en prends une, ton blouson et uniquement ton blouson et j'imagine qu'on y va avec ta voiture ?

\- Exclu que je me pointe au bal avec ta jeep.

\- On est d'accord au moins. Oh et encore un détail, replis les manches jusqu'en dessus du coude. Moi, comme je ne sais plus pourquoi j'étais venu ici, je vais rentrer et me préparer aussi. On se voit au bal Isaac.

Et il repartit.

\- Derek, comment tu fais pour suivre ? Demanda Isaac une fois que Stiles fut parti.

\- Habitude et patience et une grande dose d'amour. Isaac, si tu fais un seul commentaire sur mes fesses, je te découpe en deux, façon Gérard Argent c'est bien compris.

Isaac se marra, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il partit de chez Derek un peu plus tard.

* * *

Le loup était en train de préparer ses affaires au salon quand la sonnette retentit. Il alla ouvrir.

\- Maman ?

\- Salut Derek. Je te dérange ?

\- Non, entre.

Talia entra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans les pièces qu'elle voyait d'où elle était.

\- C'est classique, mais joli.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment juste voir où tu vivais. Il n'est pas là ton ami ?

\- On ne vit pas ensemble, il est chez lui et se prépare pour le bal de promo de ce soir.

\- Tu vas au bal de promo ?

\- Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner donc oui, j'y vais.

\- Il est mignon. Il a l'air gentil, mais très énergique. Je me demande comment vous en êtes arrivés à être ensemble, mais ça te va bien.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour quand je suis venu avec lui. Je me souviens effectivement que je l'avais rencontré et je me souviens pourquoi j'avais dit : '' c'est pas important''.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je préfère le dire d'abord à lui.

\- Oh comme tu es beau ! Mais fais-moi plaisir et ouvre encore un bouton à ta chemise.

\- Merci maman.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'irais bien avec ça ?

\- Des bretelles ?

\- Exactement.

\- C'est prévu mais moi je n'en ai pas, le père de Stiles va m'en prêter, je vais chercher Stiles chez lui dans un moment.

\- Tu as l'air tendu. Je suis passé voir ton oncle Peter à Eichen House. Il va bien. Il m'a parlé de sa fille Malia.

\- Je l'ai connu légèrement sans savoir. Elle était avec Stiles avant, mais pas longtemps. J'ai pas bien compris toute son histoire. Pour moi elle est juste la fille de Peter et ça s'arrête là, de toute façon elle est partie chercher sa mère. Au fait, ton gant à la main c'est à cause de l'incendie ?

\- Oui ! Si les traces de brûlures ne sont plus visible en revanche, le fait que je n'ai plus d'ongles ni de griffes se voie trop bien. Pour sortir de la maison avec ton oncle, j'ai du y laisser mes griffes et je l'ai fait un peu exprès, histoire qu'on les retrouves parce qu'elles contenaient des souvenirs.

\- Je m'en suis douté quand Deucalion m'a dit que tu étais peut-être en vie.

\- Tu te souviens de lui avant ?

\- Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs oui. Je l'appelais '' papa-loup'' quand j'étais petit.

Derek eu un sourire léger à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- Il va falloir que je parte, tu as ton bal. Pense à dire au père de ton copain de faire une photo pour ton père et moi. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble.

Talia déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et partie lentement. Derek respira fort, prit son blouson, ses clés et sortit de chez lui pour entrer dans sa voiture.

* * *

 **on se retrouve mercredi prochain pour le bal de Stiles. (enfin la préparation pour le bal)**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	68. le bal de Stiles

**chapitre, le bal de Stiles... Le prochain chapitre de demain devrait vous plaire...**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles arriva à toute vitesse chez lui faisant sursauter Mélissa qui était au salon. Elle vit passer un éclair brun et bleu dans le couloir. L'habitude faisant, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et reporta son attention sur sa fille à laquelle elle donnait le biberon. À l'étage, Stiles pénétra dans la chambre de Scott qui sortait de la douche.

\- Désolé, tu veux que je revienne plus tard ?

\- Maintenant que tu es là reste. Pourquoi tu es essoufflé ?

\- Je suis allé chez Derek en courant parce que je devais lui dire un truc, mais j'ai oublié quoi, alors je l'ai juste aidé à trouver des habits pour ce soir et y avait Cora et Isaac et je suis revenu en courant, mais je sais pas pourquoi.

\- Manque de médocs ou stress ?

\- Grand Stress. On va au bal de promo, mec.

\- Je suis au courant, j'y emmène la reine du lycée. Tu n'as pas peur d'aller avec Derek ?

\- Il va manger personne. C'est un loup bien dressé maintenant.

\- J'en doute pas, mais c'était pas ça ma question. Tu sais que beaucoup de monde va le regarder.

\- Merde j'aurais du y donner des habits qui l'enlaidisse. Toi tu mets quoi ce soir ?

\- Bêtement un costard avec une cravate. Classique quoi et toi ?

\- Mon père m'a acheté un truc… attends je reviens.

Stiles fonça dans sa chambre, Scott l'entendit crier ''Aïe'' et il revint toujours en courant.

\- Regarde-moi ça ! Stiles tenait un ensemble pantalon noir, chemise blanche et gilet noir.

\- Classe ! Cravate avec ça ?

\- Oui sous le gilet.

\- Et Derek ?

\- Jean noir, chemise blanche ouverte au col, bretelles et rien d'autre.

\- Bretelles ?

\- Oui bretelles pour le petit côté dandy.

\- Dandy ?

\- Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Là je vais aller me doucher et me préparer, sinon je ne serai jamais prêt.

\- Il vient te chercher ici ? Cria Scott depuis sa chambre à son frère qui était déjà partit. Il entendit un oui crié depuis la salle de bains.

Scott enfila ses habits et descendit vers sa mère.

\- Alors maman ?

\- Oh wow, mais regardez-moi ce beau gosse-là. Tu es parfait. La coupe est parfaite, tes cheveux sont parfaits et tes souliers seront parfaits avec tout ça.

\- Je dois être impeccable a dit Lydia.

\- Ben en voilà au moins un qui est prêt. C'est niquel Scott. Le shérif qui venait de rentrer chez lui leva le pouce. Et mon fils il est où ?

\- Ici papa.

Le shérif se retourna lentement sur Stiles. Le jeune homme se tenait dans le couloir, habillé et beau.

\- Tu es magnifique. Je savais que ce style t'irait à merveille. On va faire des photos.

Le shérif partit chercher son appareil photo. Scott se plaça à côté de Stiles. Mélissa regardait les deux garçons avec tendresse. Le shérif fit quelques photos des deux jeunes. Puis les garçons avec leur petite sœur, puis Scott avec sa maman, puis les deux jeunes avec Mélissa. Ensuite Mélissa le prit en photo avec les deux ados et finalement que lui et son fils.

\- Ça va aller ? On vous rappelle les règles. Pas de drogue, pas d'alcool au volant, pas d'aconit non plus ou de trucs de loups-garous.

\- Pas de bêtises non plus, pas de fille enceinte dans quelques mois…

\- Y a peu de risque en ce qui me concerne et c'est pas moi qui conduis.

\- Et je veux pas venir en rechercher un au poste, c'est clair ?

\- Affirmatif ! Répondirent les deux ados.

\- Stiles tu viens dans la cuisine.

Le jeune suivit son père.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas obligé de faire le malin.

\- Tu pouvais me dire ça devant Scott et Mélissa, tu sais. Je me vante d'avoir un peu de chance de temps en temps.

\- C'est pas pour ça que je te demande de venir. Tu dors où cette nuit ?

\- Je sais pas, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je voulais te demander de dormir ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà, parce que depuis que Derek est rentré, je me souviens à peine de la couleur de tes cheveux tellement je te vois plus et parce que je te le demande, c'est tout, et puis demain j'avais envie d'aller pique-niquer au bord du lac avec vous tous, mais c'est une surprise pour Mélissa. J'en ai parlé à Scott aussi, je lui aussi demandé de dormir ici cette nuit. Il risque de ramener Lydia, donc si Derek veut dormir ici, c'est d'accord et je dois te dire la même chose qu'à Scott, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais on ne veut pas vous entendre. Et si jamais, Chrisy dort dans notre chambre.

\- Super en gros tu nous permets de nous envoyez en l'air sous ton toit comme on veut et…

\- Stiles ne me fait pas regretter s'il te plait.

\- Pardon papa !

Mélissa toqua doucement à la porte de la cuisine. Le shérif dit oui et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Stiles, Derek est là. Et mon dieu qu'il est beau.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel et Mélissa lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Stiles les regarda d'un œil inquiet, puis il soupira et sortit de la cuisine. Dire que Derek était beau était un euphémisme c'était bien au-delà. Il était simplement sexy, sublime, bandant, magnifique, éblouissant, élégant, séduisant, incomparable, exquis, émouvant, divin, parfait, charmant, désirable… et Stiles n'avait plus de mot pour le qualifier. Le loup esquissa un sourire et Stiles sentit son cœur s'arrêter quelques secondes et reprendre vie à un rythme effrayant. Il allait mourir de tachycardie, c'était sûr. Derek s'avança vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je te trouve très beau Stiles. Salut.

\- Lut… De…rek…

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un flash les firent revenir brutalement au moment présent.

\- Hééé, papa !

\- Vous aviez l'air totalement ailleurs. J'aimerais faire une photo de vous et Scott avant qu'il ne parte chercher Lydia.

\- Juste avant papa, tu prêterais des bretelles à Derek ?


	69. Les bruits de la nuit

**Parce je me suis dit que ça allait vous faire plaisir**

 **parce que j'ai reçu une rw magnifique qui m'a trop donné le sourire**

 **j'ai décidé de vous mettre ce soir la chapitre tant attendu depuis le début de cette fic...**

 **vous voyez de quoi je parle ? oui ? non ?**

 **bref, vous pouvez dire Merci à EmmyDixon à qui je dis un grand MERCI pour sa rw.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Ooooh, il est où Scottychou ?

\- Tais-toi Stiles. Je suis là. J'essaye de soutenir Lydia. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a un peu forcée.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- En même temps Stiles, toi aussi tu as un peu abusé.

\- Non ça va, j'ai rien bu, rien fait. Hein Derek, j'ai rien bu, tu le sais toi ? J'ai passé la soirée à t'admirer. Pas le temps de boire.

\- Chut, on va réveiller vos parents là et on va se faire gronder.

\- Gronder. Mouahahah Sourwolf qui dit un mot aussi naze.

\- Tu réalises, Stiles, que je pourrais te laisser rentrer tout seul et aller dormir chez moi ?

Stiles se jeta dans les bras de Derek.

\- Ah non tu n'oses pas partir. Je te l'interdit. Déjà j'ai trop envie de toi et en plus, j'ai trop envie de toi.

\- Pitié, mais vous allez nous épargner ça oui, je vais vomir les mecs !

\- Ça va c'est pas plus dégueulasse que vous hein. T'as réellement un souci avec ça Scotty.

\- Je veux pas parler de ça là maintenant alors que j'ai une reine du bal endormie dans mes bras et que toi tu es dans ceux de Derek.

\- Au contraire Scott, vu ton comportement qui a dévié par moment, on ferrait peut être bien d'en parler.

Scott fit virer ses yeux au rouge et entra dans la maison en portant Lydia. Il referma la porte sur Stiles et Derek.

\- Je t'aime Derek.

Derek cligna des yeux en réfléchissant. Il regarda Stiles lové contre lui, bras et jambes enroulés autour de son corps. Il sourit et répondit

\- Je sais.

Stiles tiqua et lâcha le loup.

\- Comment ça, je sais ? C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. Je suis méga déçu là, tu vas encore partir, tu veux me quitter ? Moi je te dis que je t'aime, que j'ai envie de toi et tu me réponds, je sais. Tu as beau être beau tu es un peu… un peu…

Derek riait aux éclats.

\- T'es en train de rire ? Réellement ?

\- C'est toi qui me fais rire. Je savais que tu allais te vexer avec cette réponse, c'est pour ça que j'ai dis ça.

Derek plaqua son petit ami contre le mur de la maison, juste à côté de la porte, ses yeux devinrent bleus et il les plongea dans le regard miel de l'ado.

\- J'aime quand j'ai l'impression d'être en danger. Sors les dents et les griffes. Fais-moi des griffures dans le dos. Déshabilles-moi là tout de suite et prends-moi sauvagement.

\- Je vais surtout aller te mettre au lit, ouais.

\- Tu délires là j'espère ? Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, moi j'ai hyper envie de toi là. Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

\- Tu as trop bu.

\- Même pas vrai, en fin pas complètement et puis d'abord, fallait pas compter aussi.

\- Désolé, mon regard a été posé sur toi toute la soirée.

\- Tu vois ça, tu recommences.

\- Je recommence quoi ?

\- A me faire du charme, à m'attirer dans ton lit, enfin techniquement dans le mien ou dans ta voiture ou peu importe ou tu tentes de m'attirer, le truc c'est que tu tentes et moi, je suis un pauvre ado de 18 ans totalement accro à toi et j'attends depuis plus d'un an un rapport avec toi et toi tu es là, tu es beau et tu ne veux pas, et tu me sors tes sourires et tu…

\- Tu te disperses Stiles.

\- Et ?

\- Ça me fatigue et je te suis plus du tout, je ne sais même plus quel était le sujet de départ.

Un tout petit éclat de malice passa très vite dans les yeux du loup et Stiles le repéra. Il connaissait bien trop Derek. L'ado attira le loup à lui et leurs esprits et leurs corps partirent dans un échange de caresses de baisers et d'envie qu'ils ne purent retenir.

\- Toi je vais te croquer des pieds à la tête. Je t'assure, attends toi à des marques de crocs sur ta peau.

\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais évite juste les endroits visibles par les autres.

Le loup souleva Stiles par-dessous les fesses et les jambes du garçon se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Les mains de Stiles tenaient fermement la nuque du lycan. Derek porta l'ado à sa chambre. Lui enleva ses habits un à un et le coucha sur le lit, nu, essoufflé, presque tremblant, en tous les cas, frémissant.

\- Reste pas là à m'admirer de loin, viens voir tout prêt.

Derek haussa les sourcils et ne se fit pas prier pour se déshabiller entièrement et venir s'allonger sur le lit.

\- Et si tu venais sur moi et pas à côté ?

\- Et si toi tu venais sur moi plutôt ?

L'ado inspira et se releva pour passer ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches de Derek et s'asseoir sur son bas ventre.

\- Sérieux tu me fais un de ses effets-là !

Stiles sourit et fondit sur les lèvres du loup avant de s'attaquer à sa nuque et d'y déposer des baisers pour certains doux et pour d'autres plus rudes.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru devenir fou sans toi.

\- C'est pas le moment de me faire pleurer Sourwolf. Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi.

Stiles approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Derek et lui mordilla le lobe ce qui eu pour effet de faire frissonner le loup dont les yeux redevinrent bleu acier. L'homme plaqua ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau tendre et douce, il posa sa bouche sur l'épaule ronde et ses crocs sortirent sans le vouloir. Il mordilla doucement la chair avant d'y planter ses crocs doucement, faisant monter dans le corps du jeune homme une vague de désir surprenant.

\- Mords-moi encore c'est trop bon, ça me donne encore plus envie si c'est possible d'avoir encore plus envie de toi.

Derek se releva en prenant son amour contre lui et s'assit sur le lit, posa doucement l'ado sur ses cuisses et posa sa bouche contre sa gorge. Il lui fit un petit suçon tout gentil se souvenant que l'ado avait la peau qui marquait terriblement. Il posa ses mains doucement sur les épaules de Stiles et le fit se coucher sur le dos. Il vint sur lui et lui déposa des baisers sur tout le corps. S'arrêta sur la hanche pour la perforer gentiment avec ses dent et l'ado soupira plus fort.

\- Je te veux en moi sinon je vais commencer à plus pouvoir me retenir de faire du bruit et on va avoir des problèmes.

\- Je t'assure qu'on n'est pas ceux qui font le plus de bruit cette nuit.

L'ado ne releva même pas la phrase, il était ailleurs, perdu contre Derek, perdu dans ses baisers et ses morsures, perdu dans cette douce torture qu'il partageait avec lui.

\- S'il te plait, murmura l'ado en se cambrant sous un baiser lui électrisant le ventre.

Derek revint sur sa bouche. Comme il était totalement allongé sur l'ado celui-ci remonta ses pieds pour les ancrer l'un à l'autre au dessus des fesses du lycan.

\- Maintenant s'il te plait. Maintenant !

Sa voix fortement rauque résonna aux oreilles du loup qui finit par abréger le supplice de son amour et qui, après une rapide préparation, entra doucement en lui. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation exceptionnelle de posséder Stiles de cette façon. Il était tellement bien là. L'ado imprima le premier un doux mouvement du bassin et Derek se revint sur l'instant présent. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses du jeune et les releva, à peine, juste assez pour pouvoir aller un peu plus profond. Il voyait Stiles lutter pour ne surtout pas faire de bruit, ne pas lâcher un seul cri, ni un seul grognement trop fort. S'astreindre au silence donnait une nouvelle dimension à cet acte de passion partagée. Stiles avait une main posée sur le torse de Derek et le parcourait des doigts doucement tandis que son autre main attrapa soudain son érection et imprima un va-et-vient similaire à celui qui faisait vibrer son corps de l'intérieur. C'était doux, chaud, parfait, provoquant un bien-être inouï et qui se termina pour lui dans un orgasme impressionnant qui le fit trembler de partout. Il griffa de sa main le torse du lycan pour ne pas crier son plaisir absolu. Derek vint quelques secondes après dans un plaisir qui lui provoqua des frissons dans le dos et il planta ses griffes dans le matelas de Stiles pour ne pas lâcher un hurlement.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, tout était calme dans la maison Stilinski-McCall. Tous dormaient paisiblement. La petite Chrisy dans un berceau d'appoint dans la chambre de ses parents. John et Mélissa dans leur lit. Lydia nue, ses longs cheveux roux en bataille autour de sa tête, doucement lovée contre le dos de Scott tout aussi nu qui affichait un sourire sur les lèvres et Stiles sur Derek avec une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Les bruits, la nuit, prennent une autre dimension.

* * *

Le matin, c'est un cri de bébé affamé qui réveilla tout ce petit monde et en peu de temps tous se retrouvèrent à la cuisine avec du café, du chocolat froid, des céréales, des croissants et surtout de l'amour et de la bonne humeur.

* * *

 **aaaaah un lemon, on y croyais plus. :-)**

 **et c'est amusant, parce que c'est au chapitre 69 :-) hihi**

 **même pas fait exprès en fait parce que dans mes docs c'est le 68 vu que j'ai eu un souci avec un chapitre qui avait disparu... bref..**

 **on se retrouve demain pour un chapitre et un seul de TP et un chapitre de Les yeux d'Alielle, que je voulais poster ce soir, mais que je l'ai pas fait parce que sinon ça faisait un peu beaucoup en une seule journée..vu qu'il y a eu deux chaps de TP et un OS contre l'homophobie.**

 **voili, voilà**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	70. Ouragan

**la première fois que j'avais posté cette fic, Beautiful disasterek m'avait mis une rw.. je sais plus la combientième par contre mais après ça je lui avait demandé de me dire le titre de sa chanson préférée.**

 **Elle m'avait donné celle de 30 seconds to Mars, H urricane**

 **comme j'adore aussi ce groupe et cette chanson j'avais décidé de glisser tout ça dans ce chapitre-ci et en plus. on apprend enfin quel était le deuxième cadeau de Stiles à Derek.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- J'aime pas la pluie. Je m'ennuie quand il pleut. Trouve-moi un truc à faire. On pourrait profiter de faire l'amour sous la douche ?

Derek releva la tête et planta un regard froid dans celui de Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai des choses à faire Stiles. Une quarantaine de papiers à mettre à jour. Occupe-toi. Joue à la console, va sur l'ordi ou alors rentre chez toi. Prends un bain, va courir dehors.

\- Je peux prendre ta voiture pour faire un tour ?

\- Non.

Stiles se mit à bouder.

\- Tu peux faire ta moue d'enfant frustré, ça changera pas. Tu as droit à tout, mon amour, mon cœur, mon corps, mon désir, mon plaisir, mes pensées, ma maison, mais pas ma voiture.

\- Mais je m'ennuie ! Couina le jeune homme.

\- Désolé, mais là je dois vraiment faire ça.

Stiles était assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine qui devait connaitre la forme de ses fesses par cœur depuis le temps et balançait ses jambes.

\- T'as du lait ?

\- Frigo.

\- T'as des œufs ?

\- Frigo Stiles et si c'est pas dans le frigo, tu cherches.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui. D'autres questions pertinentes ?

\- Non. Non.

L'ado se mit à siffloter en tapotant du doigt sur le bord de l'évier en métal.

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as fait quoi de mon cadeau ?

\- Tiroir de ma table de nuit, pourquoi ?

\- Je peux le prendre ?

\- Oui, mais tu ne touches à rien d'autre.

Stiles descendit d'un bond de son perchoir, passa derrière Derek, lui frôla la nuque de ses doigts et finit par monter dans la chambre du lycan. Il se jeta sur le lit et respira l'odeur des coussins. Il prit le renard posé là.

\- Hey mon beau Miguel, belle ta vie ? Se prélasser sur le lit de Derek toute la journée, ça fait rêver hein ? Bon t'es pas plus causant que le maître des lieux.

Il reposa le renard et tourna sur le côté pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit.

\- Beeeeh quel foutoir là dedans !

Il plongea son regard dans le tiroir et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulu le refermer, mais un petit bruit métallique attira son attention. Il se laissa couler sur le sol et pencha la tête au fond du tiroir. Il trouva un petit pendentif noir de forme ovale.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas fouiller.

La voix le fit sursauter.

\- Je… voulais… pas.

\- Donne-moi ça.

Le loup tendit la main et remit l'objet au fond du tiroir.

\- Maintenant tu reviens en bas avant que j'ai envie de te jeter dehors sous la pluie.

Stiles ne répliqua pas et suivit Derek dans l'escalier. Il reprit sa place sur son perchoir et ses jambes se balancèrent à nouveau.

\- Tu l'as déjà allumé ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'utilises ?

\- Quand je fais du sport oui et si je dors pas la nuit.

\- Tu as mis quoi dedans ?

\- C'est Cora qui m'a fait un mix en regardant avec moi.

\- Un mix ?

\- Oui un mix ?

\- Ça doit faire au moins 15 ans que plus personne ne dit ça Derek.

\- Allume-le, fous-le sur tes oreilles et arrête de m'emmerder. Si tu me fiches la paix, dans une heure j'ai fini et je t'emmène où tu veux avec la voiture.

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes. Bon ou mauvais deal ?

\- Ça marche !

Il mit les écouteurs sur les oreilles et alluma le mp3. 250 chansons, super, y avait de quoi faire. Il passa en revu les titres et tomba au bout d'un moment sur un qu'il connaissait.

\- J'ai aussi celui-là dans mon portable. J'adore 30 seconds to mars.

\- Moi aussi j'aime ce groupe.

L'ado mit la chanson. Il l'écouta une première fois en silence et puis la repassa et Derek leva la tête en l'entendant chanter. Il le regarda incrédule. Il ne savait pas que Stiles savait chanter et super bien en plus, d'une voix mélodieuse et agréable.

* * *

Assit, les jambes en mouvement, les yeux fermées, la tête légèrement penchée à droite et les mains posées sur ses cuisses, Stiles chantait :

''No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath  
No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of a poison rain

Where did you go?  
Where did you go?  
Where did you go?

As days go by the nights on fire

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

No matter how many deaths that i'll die, i will never forget  
No matter how many lives that i'll live, i will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames

Where is your God?  
Where is your God?  
Where is your God?

Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?

Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

The promises we made were not enough  
The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug  
The secrets that we sold were never known  
The love we had, the love we had,  
We had to let it go

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

Oh oh who oh ohoh  
This hurricane  
Oh oh who oh ohoh  
This hurricane  
Oh oh who oh ohoh  
This hurricane  
Oh oh who oh

Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?

Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?''

Et Derek vit de fines larmes couler sur les joues de Stiles. Il se leva, rangea ses papiers et vint arrêter le supplice du jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est cette chanson, elle me fait toujours ça.

\- Tu veux toujours conduire ma voiture ?

\- Sérieux ?

Derek tendit la clé de la Camaro à Stiles qui la prit comme si elle allait se briser. C'était le plus cadeau que son copain pouvait lui faire.

* * *

 **on se retrouve vendredi pour le prochain chapitre portant le titre de : La Camaro**

 **:)**

 **pour ceux qui veulent et qui suivent, ce soir, il y aura le chapitre 6 de Les yeux d'Alielle.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	71. La Camaro

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Je vous avais abandonné mercredi après un chapitre tout calme...**

 **pour info. je n'ai pas écrit de chap avec Stiles en train de conduire la Camaro, donc là c'est Derek qui est au volant.**

 **voici un new chap :-)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Mec, ta voiture, c'est une tuerie !

\- Mec ?

Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu l'as depuis quand cette voiture ?

\- C'est… Laura qui m'en a payée une partie pour mes 21 ans.

\- C'est pour ça que tu y tiens autant ?

\- Oui. J'ai aucun autre souvenir matériel de Laura.

\- Le pendentif dans ton tiroir c'est quoi ?

\- Tu vas pas aimer que je te le dise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons pour faire court que dans ma table de nuit, je garde des souvenirs des gens que j'aime ou que j'ai aimés.

\- Je vois. Souvenir d'une ex ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ça me dérange pas tu sais. Moi j'ai bien gardé le dessin du Néméton que Lydia avait fait. Par contre, j'ai rien de Malia Mais c'est pas grave. Tu as eu beaucoup de relations ?

\- Non… Paige, Kate, Jennifer, Braeden et toi.

\- Oh… et juste pour le sexe ?

\- La même liste sans Paige.

\- Sérieusement ? Avec ton physique ?

\- Y en qui ont essayé, style Erica, mais j'ai refusé. Je suis pas un coureur et entre nous, je me trouve pas spécialement beau ou sexy. Et alors toi que Malia ?

\- Ouais. Ta voiture elle sent toujours les feuilles séchées, comme toi d'ailleurs.

\- Et toi tu sens le sucre. Un peu entre le caramel et le chocolat.

\- Ça me donne faim.

Le portable de Stiles se mit à sonner dans sa poche.

\- Oh c'est mon père.

Stiles décrocha son portable.

\- Tu es où Stiles ?

\- Sur l'autoroute avec Derek, pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais te demander d'être là ce soir. Raphaël Mc-Call vient dîner pour voir Chrisy. Ça m'enchante guère, je t'avoue, mais voilà c'est comme ça. Si Derek veut se joindre à nous c'est volontiers.

\- Tu as entendu ? Demanda le jeune humain au loup-garou.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu veux venir ?

\- Ouais.

\- Derek a dit oui. On va faire demi-tour et rentrer. À plus papa.

Et il raccrocha.

\- Je n'aime pas ce type.

\- Moi non plus, c'est juste un grand con, mais c'est pour soutenir Scott et mon père. Tu vas faire demi-tour où ?

\- Au milieu de l'autoroute bien sûr, répondit le loup dans un soupir de lassitude.

\- Ça va pas toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Si ça va. J'ai juste plein de trucs dans la tête. Finalement à cause de l'incendie, j'ai pas vendu le loft et j'hésite à faire des travaux pour qu'Isaac et Cora puissent vivre dedans. Je crois que d'ici un an, maximum, je serai oncle et je me disais que c'était un bon endroit pour vivre. Et le reste de l'immeuble, je pourrais louer les appartements. Le mariage de Cora me stresse aussi un peu, tu sais que je suis le témoin de ma sœur. En voilà encore une mauvaise idée. Et tous les papiers que j'ai accumulés en un an d'absence, ça m'énerve et c'est pas en passant ma journée sur l'autoroute que ça va s'arranger.

\- C'est ma faute ça, désolé.

\- Dis pas des bêtises.

\- Oh au fait. Mardi et mercredi je suis obligé de dormir à la maison parce que Mélissa et mon père vont enchainer les deux nuits, alors avec Scott il faut qu'on garde Chrisy.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de compagnie je peux venir vous aider.

\- C'est gentil. Je verrai avec Scott parce que vous êtes toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais peut-être que ça nous ferait tous du bien.

\- On va devoir danser au mariage de Cora. Scott et Lydia aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Ça m'embête pas, je sais danser.

\- Moi aussi c'est pas le problème. C'est juste… il y aura du monde. Il y a aura tout le monde et aussi sa meute du Mexique. Désolé je saute d'un sujet à l'autre. Tu déteins sur moi je crois.

Stiles eut un rire franc. Il alluma la radio. Ils furent vite revenus à Beacon Hills et allèrent directement chez le shérif. Ils entrèrent ensemble.

\- Ah tu es là Stiles, merci d'être revenu. Salut Derek.

\- Salut John, bonjour Mélissa.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question.

\- Depuis le pique-nique, annonça simplement Derek.

\- Bon ça risque pas d'être la meilleure soirée du monde je vous préviens, mais Scott tenait à ce que son père voit quand même la petite une fois, alors j'ai accepté ce dîner que je ne sens pas du tout, mais on fera avec. Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça. Là Scott est allé chercher Raphaël à l'aéroport. Je pense que dans 30 minutes, ils seront là.

\- C'est rien Mélissa, tu es comme ma mère adoptive et Chrisy et Scott sont mes frères et sœurs, alors je vais pouvoir supporter une soirée avec le père de Scott en tentant de ne pas trop sortir mon sarcasme. Mais s'il me cherche ou cherche mon père, je vais pas me retenir de l'envoyer balader. Ou alors Derek pourra le mordre.

\- Je ne mords personne Stiles.

\- C'est pas ce qu'en pense mon épaule !

Le shérif préféra ne rien dire, Mélissa préféra ne rien imaginer et Derek grogna. Stiles lui, était déjà passé à un autre sujet.

\- J'ai conduis la Camaro de Derek sur l'autoroute. C'était waouh. Vraiment la fois où Scott l'avait conduite, il avait vraiment été naze. Genre on allait à 30 à l'heure. C'est pas une trottinette. Il se rendait même pas compte de la pure merveille qu'il avait dans les mains, mais bref c'est Scott et des fois faut avouer qu'il est à côté de ses pompes. Il a une chance incroyable de m'avoir connu, je compte même plus de combien de galères je l'ai sorti…

Stiles continuait son long monologue en tournant dans le salon. Le shérif fit un coup d'œil à Derek qui fit un petit sourire avant de venir vers son copain, de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de l'embrasser. Le faisant taire sans même devoir forcer. À ce moment-là, la sonnette retentit et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Mc-Call père et fils

* * *

 **demain prochain chapitre**

 **Raphaël Mc-Call**

 **à demain tout le monde. bisous et merci**

 **Kitsune**


	72. Rafaël Mc-Call

**Bonjour tout le monde. nouveau chap de TP**

 **bonne lecture et on se retrouve mardi pour la suite.**

* * *

Rafaël McCall entra à la suite de son fils. Mélissa vint lui faire la bise.

\- Salut Rafaël, heureuse de te voir. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Ça peut aller. Je n'avais pas compris que vous habitiez tous ensemble. Enfin je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça. Alors où est cette petite ?

\- Pour le moment elle dort à l'étage, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je ne te présente pas, tu connais tout le monde.

Rafaël ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers le shérif pour lui serrer la main.

\- Stilinski, qui l'aurait cru!

\- McCall, content de vous voir parmi nous.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence quelques instants. Stiles sentant le malaise arriver vint tendre sa main à l'agent McCall.

\- Bonsoir agent McCall.

\- Stiles, ça faisait longtemps. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais des ennuies, encore.

\- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu agent McCall vous n'étiez qu'un…

\- Bonjour. Derek Hale, intervint le jeune Hale sentant venir la phrase acide de la part de son ami.

Le loup tendit la main à l'agent en écartant légèrement Stiles avec son coude.

\- Étrangement votre nom me dit quelque chose. Ça y est ça me revient. Vous, mon fils, Stiles et les ennuis. En général vous formez un tout. Je crois vous avoir aperçu, mais jamais vraiment vu. Je dois m'attendre à quoi ce soir ? Me faire attaquer par un genre de samouraï avec une épée antique ou retrouver Stiles dans un terrier de coyote ou plus encore?

\- Juste rencontrer ma petite sœur papa. Viens t'asseoir!

Scott entraîna son père à la cuisine. Stiles marmonna: ''Je vais me le faire un jour ce type''. Seuls Derek et Scott entendirent. Derek prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

\- Respire, ne tient pas compte de ce qu'il dit.

Ils s'assirent tous à la cuisine. L'agent McCall regarda soudain Derek semblant enfin le voir réellement.

\- Vous me pardonnerez cette question, mais que faites vous là Monsieur Hale ? Vous êtes aussi de la famille ?

\- Oui McCall, Derek est mon beau-fils depuis plus d'un an.

\- Votre beau-fils ?

\- Il est en couple avec Stiles, papa.

L'affirmation de Scott semblait emprunte de reproches, mais Stiles et Derek préférèrent ignorer parce que la tête que faisait le père de l'alpha valait bien tous les reproches du monde. Derek faisait vraiment un effort pour se retenir de rire et Stiles lui broyait la main pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

* * *

Entendre les pleurs de sa fille fit l'effet d'une bénédiction pour Mélissa. Elle partie de suite la chercher, la changea à toute vitesse et la ramena en la présentant directement à son ex-mari.

\- Je te présente Chrisy Stilinski-McCall.

L'agent se radoucit en regardant la petite.

\- Elle te ressemble, c'est une chance, dit-il à l'intention de Mélissa.

Stiles se leva d'un bond, mais fut retenu par la main autoritaire de Derek. Il hésita et se détendit.

\- Je vais chercher à boire.

L'ado partit à la cave. Derek l'entendit traiter le père de Scott de gros con sans humanité et il pensa lui-même que son petit ami n'avait pas tort et espéra que Scott n'avait pas entendu.

\- Et donc elle est née en mars ?

\- Oui le 24.

\- Bien, bien. Et vous allez vous marier ? demanda Rafaël à Mélissa et John.

\- Et bien non, on ne pense pas parce que ça ne changerai rien. La maison est déjà à nos deux noms, Chrisy porte déjà nos deux noms, on ne voit pas ce que ça peut nous apporter de plus.

\- Et l'exemple familial ?

\- Scott s'en sort très bien sans le fameux exemple familial, comme tu dis. Au moins Chrisy aura ses deux parents pour s'occuper d'elle, répondit Mélissa sur un ton très calme

\- Après tout, c'est vous que ça regarde.

Stiles revint à la cuisine avec deux bouteilles de vin et les posa sur la table. Il prit sa sœur des bras de Mélissa et alla s'asseoir vers Derek. Le loup, un peu gêné, regarda le bébé sans trop savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. La petite fille babillait en jouant avec ses mains.

\- Tu veux la prendre vers toi ? demanda Stiles qui avait vu le regard de Derek sur la petite.

\- Euh… ouhlà non, non.

\- Tu peux si tu veux Derek hein. Stiles va te montrer comment la tenir. Elle ne va pas se casser en deux je te le promets.

Les dires de Mélissa rassurèrent un peu le loup qui finit par dire oui. Stiles lui mit doucement la petite dans les bras. Chrisy ancra son regard brun-vert dans celui inquiet de Derek.

\- Salut Chrisy.

Le lycan fit un léger sourire.

\- Tu vois princesse, lui c'est ton beau-frère. Je t'explique, il est spécial, pas super causant, avec gravement moins le sens de l'humour que moi, mais je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer.

\- Quand je parlais d'exemple familial en voilà un totalement contre productif. Un ado de 18 ans avec un homme… enfin shérif, je vous savais un peu… mou, mais pas à ce point-là quand même.

Scott se leva d'un coup et tapa du poing sur la table. Il se planta devant son père et fit briller ses yeux rouges. L'agent eu un mouvement de recul brutal et faillit tomber de sa chaise.

\- C'est quoi ton problème papa ? Tu es venu pour rencontrer Chrisy ou juste pour te moquer de ma famille, de notre famille. John est un homme d'exception, droit, juste, attentif et son fils est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Il m'a toujours soutenu, aidé, adoré, même si de mon côté j'ai pas toujours été correct avec lui. Et Derek est quelqu'un de bien. Certes il a du mal à le montrer, mais il l'est réellement. Lui aussi m'a beaucoup aidé, beaucoup soutenu, beaucoup appris. J'avoue avoir eu et avoir encore du mal à voir Derek avec Stiles, mais c'est pas une question d'orientation sexuelle ni même que je n'aime pas Derek. Tu te demandes si je vais te parler de mes yeux rouges, hein, et oui je vais le faire. J'ai les yeux rouges parce que je suis un être surnaturel papa. Un loup-garou, un alpha. L'alpha, et mes amis sont avec moi, certains sont comme moi notamment Derek et d'autres non. Comme Stiles qui a eu le choix, mais qui a voulu rester humain. Si tu ne nous acceptes pas comme on est en ce moment, alors tu peux quitter ma vie à jamais.

L'agent ravala sa salive, s'essuya le front et regarda chaque membre de la famille même le bébé toujours dans les bras de Derek. Il se leva, toisa son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Enfin tu me dis la vérité. Merci, je ne suis pas fou !

* * *

 **ça se voit que j'aime pas Rafaël `?**

 **légèrement** **on dirait...lol...**

 **à mardi. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	73. L'alpha

**bonjoir tout le monde**

 **Nouveau chapitre de TP.**

 **L'alpha**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour les rws.**

 **Bisous Kitsune**

* * *

\- Alors tu es un loup-garou ? J'ai entendu des choses sur le surnaturel et j'en ai vu à tes côtés quand j'étais à Beacon Hills. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi Scott. Des rumeurs d'alpha, de meute et de pouvoir. Je me suis cru fou, je t'assure. Maintenant tout devient plus clair.

\- J'ai été mordu dans la forêt il y a bientôt trois ans par l'oncle de Derek qui était alpha à l'époque. J'étais donc un bêta, mais l'oncle de Derek est un psychopathe meurtrier et j'ai refusé d'être dans sa meute. Ensuite, Derek a été l'alpha un moment, mais je n'aimais pas ses méthodes, alors je n'ai pas voulu être dans sa meute non plus. Je suis devenu un alpha par ma force, ma volonté, tout seul. J'ai refusé longtemps ce statut et puis un jour sans le faire exprès, j'ai mordu Liam, j'ai donc maintenant une responsabilité envers lui. Il est mon bêta. Une meute c'est comme une famille, mais avec plus de possession. J'ai parfois mon côté animal qui veut prendre le dessus en gardant les membres de ma meute avec moi et rien qu'avec moi, c'est ce côté qui me fait refuser la relation entre Stiles et Derek. Parce que Derek est un bêta et Stiles est un membre très important de ma meute. J'ai donc l'impression qu'on me l'enlève. Je l'ai compris il y a peu de temps en parlant avec Cora qui a rencontré un souci similaire avec son alpha depuis qu'elle est avec Isaac. Voilà papa.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand je suis venu ?

\- Parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Ce soir je ne te fais pas plus confiance, mais j'en avais marre que tu dénigres ma famille. Que tu dénigres Stiles depuis des années et que tu dénigres son père qui ne le métrite aucunement. J'ai appris récemment que ma condition d'alpha me donnait aussi de l'autorité sur les gens de ma famille même si ce sont des humains, alors je me suis servis de ça sinon je suis sûr que tu aurais rétorqué.

\- Je vais aller à l'hôtel quelques jours et je reviendrai vous voir quand tout ça aura fait le tour dans mon esprit. Je n'en parlerai pas, ne vous en faites pas.

Rafaël serra la main à tout le monde et partit.

* * *

\- J'en avais déjà vu des alphas, mais pas comme ça. De l'autorité ça fais pas de mal parfois.

\- Merci Derek. Je suis désolé pour cette histoire de possession. Je n'avais pas compris que c'est mon côté animal qui n'acceptait pas de te voir avec Stiles parce qu'il le considérait comme ma propriété. Ce qui humainement n'est pas le cas. Je dois apprendre maintenant à faire la part des choses et tout ira bien.

\- Ça viendra avec le temps.

\- J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec Stiles et toi avant que je parte à l'université. Et puis, on pourrait s'aider pour le mariage de Cora et Isaac parce que je serai le témoin d'Isaac.

\- Isaac m'a dit que tu étais son témoin.

\- J'ai une question à te poser. Tu vas trouver bizarre, mais je profite que les autres ne nous entendent pas. La fécondité chez les loups-garous c'est pareil que chez les humains ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Par exemple si j'ai couché avec une fille sans…

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça Scott, sérieusement dis-le moi. Parce que la fécondité chez les êtres surnaturels en général, est plus élevée surtout chez des alphas.

\- Zut….

\- ….

\- Euh bref… merci Derek… Tu dis rien hein ?

\- Juste une question, Lydia ?

\- Non si seulement. On n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble avec Lydia, alors je n'ai pas eu qu'elle.

\- Je te dis pas bravo hein ?

\- …Non …

Scott laissa Derek pour monter dans sa chambre. Le loup soupira. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et voulu se poser sur le perron.

\- Oh vous êtes là John. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je réfléchi. Viens t'asseoir Derek. Drôle de soirée n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai connu plus calme et moins tendue en effet. Vous et le père de Scot,t c'est pas la grande amitié.

\- Non et ça ne l'a jamais été. Même avant que nos fils soient amis, je le connaissais déjà et déjà on ne s'appréciait pas, mais c'était à cause de l'école de police.

\- Je vois.

\- J'étais terrifié quand Scott a sortit son rôle d'alpha devant son père. Je n'avais jamais pensé que voir un loup-garou se fâcher fasse un tel effet à un humain.

\- Un alpha.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change de ta condition à toi ?

\- Beaucoup de choses. Scott est le chef de meute. C'est lui qui donne les ordres, qui réparti les hiérarchies, on le respecte, on le craint. Le problème du loup-garou c'est le côté humain et le côté humain ne se soumet pas à n'importe qui, sinon je ne serais pas avec Stiles.

\- Vous êtes en conflits avec ses deux parties de vous ?

\- C'est un combat quasi permanent. Réfléchir en tant qu'humain ou en tant qu'animal. Aimer du côté humain ou du côté animal.

\- Et Stiles, tu l'aimes du côté humain ou animal ?

\- Les deux, mais c'est le côté animal qui a commencé.

\- Tu as les yeux rouges toi ?

\- Non je ne suis pas un alpha. J'ai les yeux bleus.

\- Malia avait aussi les yeux bleus. Et Liam ?

\- Ceux de Liam sont jaunes.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as les yeux bleus ? C'est de famille ?

\- Non. J'ai les yeux bleus parce que j'ai tué des innocents.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Deux.

\- Ça va. Ça m'étonne qui tu ais voulu leur mort.

\- Il n'a pas voulu leur mort. La première, il avait 15 ans. Son amour avait été mordue, mais ne supportait pas la morsure et elle souffrait, il l'a aidé et le deuxième, c'était Boyd et c'est à cause de l'ancienne meute alpha de Deucalion.

Stiles se fit une place entre les deux hommes.

\- J'adore vous voir parler ensemble, dit-il en souriant et en prenant la main de Derek.

\- Elle est bien cette famille, un peu étrange, mais bien et puis on est en sécurité avec deux loups-garous. Alpha ou pas.

Le shérif leva la tête vers les étoiles et fit un clin d'œil.


	74. Les quatre mousquetaires

**bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Un nouveau chapitre ce matin...**

 **Les quatre mousquetaires**

 **Un chap entre Scott, Stiles, Isaac et Derek.**

 **Bonne lecture et bisous à tous.**

 **Je répondrai aux rws des possible pour moi.**

 **Kitsune**

* * *

De loin, on voyait juste quatre formes, à priori humaines, au milieu d'un terrain de lacrosses. En s'approchant, on voyait surtout quatre amis qui discutaient allongés par terre sur le dos, le visage dirigé contre le ciel. Quatre garçons !

Stiles, Scott, Isaac et Derek étaient couchés en cercle sur le terrain de lacrosse depuis le début de l'après-midi. Belle journée d'été où tout était simple, où tout était calme.

\- J'ai envie d'emmener Cora quelque part après le mariage. Elle travaille beaucoup depuis son retour et moi pour le moment je me la coule douce, faut avouer. Mais bon j'ai pas de voiture.

\- Tu as le permis ?

\- Evidement, Stiles sinon je ne dirais pas que j'ai pas de voiture.

\- Je peux te prêter ma jeep si tu veux.

\- Sérieux tu ferrais ça ?

\- Depuis que Derek est là, je me déplace qu'en Camaro.

\- Tsss, le flambeur !

\- Mais moi au moins mon cher Scotty, je la conduis comme elle le mérite. Et je suis même vachement à l'aise avec, hein Sourwolf ?

\- Ouais.

\- On ne va pas prendre son avis à lui, il te répond toujours oui. Le big dab wolf amoureux.

\- Par contre si tu me cherches Isaac, je peux toujours te menacer. Toi, t'es pas mon petit copain.

\- Oooooooooooh, mais c'est trop mignon, vous le savez que vous êtes trop mignons ensemble. Vous le faites exprès j'en suis sûr.

\- Ça devient tout guimauve là, sérieux Isaac tais-toi.

\- Mais Scott, reconnait qu'ils sont choux. On devrait les marier un de ces jours.

\- Ça va y a déjà ton mariage bientôt, on est déjà servit cette année. En plus je dois faire un discours.

\- En commun avec moi. Sérieux Derek, on va dire quoi ?

\- Tu peux toujours prendre la super technique de Derek. Silence total, ça va marcher niquel ! Plaisanta Stiles en riant.

\- Derek, tu me permets de le frapper ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir c'est toi l'alpha.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

\- Oh pitié ça y est il hurle maintenant. Mes oreilles sont décédées. Derek comment tu supportes ça ?

\- Je te rassure, il ne crie pas comme ça.

\- Mais ça va pas non de parler de la façon dont je crie. Déjà, Derek a raison je ne crie pas. Y a que les loups-garous qui hurlent.

\- Ça sent le vécu tout ça. Intéressant. Je note dans ma tête pour le jour où vous vous marierez.

\- C'est quoi ton délire avec le mariage Isaac ? Tu veux que tout le monde se marie, soupira Scott

\- Mais c'est bien le mariage. J'ai toujours voulu me marier jeune.

\- Depuis quand c'était ton rêve ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Depuis que j'ai rencontré Cora.

\- Les Hale sont visiblement très prisés dans le coin.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée Scott et encore, tu n'as pas connu ma mère dans sa jeunesse, mais surtout, tu n'as pas connu Deucalion dans sa jeunesse.

\- Il devrait songer à changer de nom. Ça inspire le mal Deucalion. Moi ça me retourne le bide.

\- Il s'appelait Deucalion avant toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il a faites. Ce n'est pas un nom d'emprunt. Deucalion Hale.

\- Ben oui, mais excuse-moi sourwolf, mais ça me retourne quand même le bide... En fait, c'est peut être parce que j'ai faim.

Derek, Scott et Isaac se mirent à rire.

\- Mais sérieux maigrichon comme tu es, tu mets où tout ce que tu manges ?

\- T'es pas plus gros que moi Isaac et t'es aussi un bon mangeur. Moi c'est surtout l'hyperactivité qui me fait brûler des calories et puis les médocs.

\- Arrêtes la pilule alors !

Nouvel éclat de rire des trois loups.

\- Mais que t'es con Isaac. Merci bien

\- Elle était tellement facile, j'ai pas pu résister.

\- Et toi pourquoi tu rigoles ? S'énerva Stiles en tentant de regarder Derek. Tu pourrais me soutenir. Tu es censé me soutenir d'ailleurs, tu joues très mal ton rôle.

\- Isaac voyons, Stiles n'est pas une fille.

Et Derek rit encore.

\- J'abandonne, vous êtes trois imbéciles.

\- Te vexes pas.

\- La ramène pas Scottychou.

\- Bon les mecs, au lieu de parler de la féminité de Stiles, on pourrait peut être faire autre chose, proposa Isaac.

\- Genre un jeu de balle. Aller, l'humain va vous lancer la baballe, mais interdit de baver dessus.

\- Il se moque de nous là, constata Derek avec les sourcils froncés.

Stiles se releva d'un bond et partit en courant au bout du terrain. Trois loups-garous suivirent le mouvement et se jetèrent rapidement sur lui.

\- Sérieux tu avais espérée nous échapper ? Demanda Scott tout ravi.

\- Il a quoi dit déjà ? Pas le droit de baver hein ?

\- Isaac je te vois venir, oublie ça tout de suite.

Mais Isaac n'avait pas envie d'oublier. Il fit des bulles avec sa salive au dessus du t-shirt de Stiles qui tentait de se débattre.

\- Ça va….je me rends, je fais tout ce que vous voulez,

\- Tout, vraiment ?

\- Oui clébard à bouclettes, tout ce que vous voulez.

\- T'en dis quoi Derek ?

\- J'ai bien une petite idée. On a sûrement tous une petite vengeance en stock. Moi personnellement, j'ai un ou deux cousin Miguel qui me reviennent en mémoire.

\- J'ai déjà été puni pour ça.

\- En réfléchissant bien, j'ai un entrainement de loup-garou à te faire payer, dit Scott.

\- Et moi j'ai tellement un dossier contre toi que je les comptes même plus. Moi j'ai une idée de ce que tu vas faire pour te rattraper auprès de moi. Y a une chanson que Cora aime à fond et j'ai appris que tu savais bien chanter. Tu vas chanter au mariage. Sur ce, je rentre. Je te fais parvenir le titre plus tard par sms. Ciao les potes.

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui rieur de son frère.

\- Je sens que c'est pas bon pour moi ton sourire.

\- J'ai un petit truc à faire demain soir, il faut que tu t'occupes tout seul de Chrisy et pas un mot à John ou à ma mère. Je compte sur toi fréro. On se revoit à la maison, je te laisse avec ton loup qui a sûrement pleins d'idées pour toi.

Le visage de Derek apparu dans son champ de vision.

\- Hey sourwolf, tenta Stiles avec un sourire crispé.

\- J'ai un souvenir flou qu'un jour tu m'as parlé d'un fantasme. D'une forêt, d'un loup aux yeux bleus, d'un chaperon rouge et de nudité.

\- N'en rajoute pas plus. Dépose-moi chez moi, tu m'attends cinq minutes et tu m'emmènes au même endroit que la dernière fois.


	75. Baby-sitting

**Petit chapitre en passant par là. :)**

 **à demain pour un autre chapitre**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

La première nuit de garde de Chrisy s'était bien passée. Scott et Stiles étaient restés seuls les deux, Derek avait refusé de venir pour laisser les deux frères et il avait bien fait. Le deuxième soir, le shérif et Mélissa furent à peine partis que Scott s'en alla et que Derek prit sa place aux côtés de Stiles.

* * *

L'ado avait installé un tapis par terre et la petite Chrisy était posée dessus en train de babiller et de tenter d'attraper ses mains. Derek assit sur le canapé regardait la petite fille de loin.

\- Ne la surveille pas comme ça, elle ne va pas s'en aller.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des bébés.

\- Moi non plus et Scott encore moins, mais on s'y est vite fait et puis elle est trop mignonne ma petite Chrisy. Bon pour le moment elle ne fait pas grand-chose à part des ''aheu' et attraper ses mains, mais elle est trop chou.

\- C'est allé hier avec Scott ?

\- Chrisy a pas été chiante en tout cas.

\- Je disais entre lui et toi ?

\- Depuis que son père est passé, ça va nettement mieux. On a joué à la console, on a mangé des cochonneries et on a discuté. La routine de nos anciennes soirées potes. Finalement tu as eu raison de refuser de venir, ça nous a fait du bien d'être les deux. Oh ben, ma poupette elles t'énervent tes mains. Viens vers moi.

Stiles prit doucement le bébé contre lui.

\- Mais alors on aurait fait un caca que ça m'étonnerais pas. Tu m'étonnes que tu râles. On va aller te changer. Tu viens m'aider Derek ?

\- … Je suis pas certain… enfin bon, je viens.

Le loup se leva du canapé et suivit l'ado et le bébé à l'étage.

\- Tu as vu la chambre trop chou qu'on lui a faite ?

\- Trop chou, répondit Derek en soupirant.

Derek regardait attentivement ce que Stiles faisait. Il vit le jeune homme grimacer, puis jeter une couche dans une poubelle, prendre de la crème et puis prendre une couche propre. Il le vit déshabiller entièrement la petite et la prendre contre lui.

\- Tu la tiens un moment, j'ai oublié de sortir un pyjama et je peux pas la laisser sur la table à langer. On ne laisse jamais un bébé sur une table à langer sans surveillance, ça au moins tu le sauras maintenant. En plus elle va avoir bon chaud contre toi.

\- Et si elle pleure ?

\- Elle ne va pas pleurer, pourquoi elle pleurerait ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et tendit les bras.

\- Voilà tu la prends comme ça à la verticale tout contre toi. Regarde elle est bien là. Je reviens tout de suite, je suis obligé d'aller chercher le pyjama dans la chambre de mon pè bouges pas.

\- Et si elle pleure ?

\- J'en ai pour moins d'une minute, au pire tu la berces ou tu chantes.

Le loup resta immobile au milieu de la chambre. Il soupira et regarda le visage de la petite fille.

\- Tu pleures pas hein ?

\- Aheu.

\- Tu comprends vraiment ce que je dis ?

\- Bl, bl, bl.

\- Je vois….

\- Tu vois elle a pas pleurée.

Stiles revint dans la chambre en tenant un petit pyjama violet.

\- Tu veux lui mettre ?

\- Non.

\- Tu m'aide à lui mettre ?

\- A la limite, ouais.

Stiles reprit Chrisy et l'allongea sur la table. La petite se mit à pleurer.

\- Je crois qu'elle était bien vers toi. Tiens enfile son petit pied là dedans.

\- Elle est vraiment toute petite. Elle a l'air toute fragile.

\- T'inquiète, elle est pas en verre. On s'y fait vite et puis elle a déjà bien grandie. Tu aurais dû la voir juste après sa naissance, elle était minuscule. Attends, mets-toi à ma place. Tu bouges pas.

Stiles partit vers l'armoire dans le fond de la pièce, ouvrit les porte et farfouilla dedans. Derek le regardait du coin de l'œil.

\- Elle a froid.

\- Habille-la.

\- … Euh…

Doucement, le loup fit entrer les pieds du bébé dans le petit pyjama, puis il passa un bras et puis l'autre et finalement ferma les pressions sur le devant.

\- Ben tu vois c'était pas compliqué. Regarde !

Derek regarda ce que Stiles lui montrait.

\- Elle est trop grande pour aller là-dedans.

\- Bien sûr. C'est le pyjama qu'on lui a mis à sa naissance et encore, il était un peu grand.

\- Je me souviens pas vraiment de Cora quand elle était bébé, pourtant j'avais six ans, mais je m'en souviens peu. Ça devait pas m'intéresser et bon, je passais mon temps avec Laura. J'ai toujours été croché à Laura. Je pense que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à Cora vers ses deux ans.

\- C'est dommage.

\- Un peu, mais en même temps, je me souviens que ma mère la portait tout le temps. Elle l'avait dans son dos dans un tissu.

\- Tu as des photos de toi petit ?

\- Pas vraiment, par contre j'ai quelques dessins que Peter avait faits.

\- Peter sait dessiner ?

\- Ouais, il est super doué en plus. Je te montrerai. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire avec la petite maintenant ?

\- On va la prendre en bas et préparer le biberon parce que d'ici 15 minutes elle va avoir faim et ensuite, il faudra la coucher. Et après on va se poser devant la télé. Et cette nuit elle va se réveiller une ou deux fois. Demain matin mon père revient vers neuf heures et Mélissa vers midi. Ils vont dormir directement et reprendre leur rôle vers 17h.

\- Et Scott ?

\- Il revient avant que mon père revienne et si tu veux tu pourras partir.

\- C'est quoi ton programme de demain ?

\- Je vais m'occuper de Chrisy, aller promener avec elle, jouer avec elle.

Derek et Stiles descendirent à la cuisine avec le bébé. Stiles l'installa dans son transat et prépara le biberon. Chrisy commençait à s'agiter.

\- Là elle pleure… je fais quoi ? Paniqua Derek.

\- Tu peux la prendre. C'est tout de suite prêt et tu pourras lui donner le biberon si tu veux.

Derek prit Chrisy dans ses bras et vint vers Stiles.

\- Tu oses lui parler hein. Elle va pas te juger et je te promets qu'elle est moins bavarde que moi. Vas t'asseoir au salon je vais te montrer comment lui donner le biberon.

Derek soupira, mais obéit. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil. Stiles lui montra comment donner le biberon et le loup fut ravi de voir que ça n'avait rien de compliqué. Il sourit en regardant la petite téter.

\- Ça fait un drôle d'effet.

\- Je suis d'accords avec toi. C'est tellement trop incroyable un bébé. J'aurais jamais pensé que ça déclenchait autant d'envie d'amour un tout petit être comme ça. Cette envie de la protéger, ce besoin de lui montrer qu'on l'aime, cet instinct de prendre soin d'elle. Tu vas être un oncle formidable quand Cora aura un enfant.

Derek sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Chrisy qui leva ses petits yeux vers lui.

* * *

 **noooon si c'est pas trop mignon un Derek qui s'occupe d'un tit bébé :-)**

 **à demain tous. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	76. Comme des parents

**Une nuit entre Derek, Stiles et Chrisy :-)**

 **bonne lecture.**

 **bisous**

* * *

Chrisy dormait depuis quelques heures, Derek et Stiles avaient regardés la télé un moment, avaient dîné puis étaient gentiment allés se coucher après un rapide coup d'œil au bébé.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla à une heure du matin en ayant froid. Il alluma la lampe et vit le lit vide. Il se leva doucement sans faire de bruit. Derek était-il partit en pleine nuit ? Il entendit un léger chuchotement dans la chambre de Chrisy dont la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Il écouta :

\- Je sais, je suis pas très causant, tes frères te l'ont sûrement déjà dit. Tu sais j'ai eu quelques soucis dans la vie, mais toi, avec les deux frères que tu as, tu as peu de risques. Ils vont te protéger au péril de leurs vies. Tu en as de la chance dis donc. C'est fou comme la vie réserve des surprises. Qui aurait pensé que le shérif aurait un jour un deuxième enfant et qui aurait cru que j'aimerais à ce point ton frère Stiles. C'était mal partit pourtant au début, très mal partit. Je ne le supportais pas. Il m'énervait à un point, tu te rends pas compte. Toujours à parler, à bouger, à répliquer. Et va savoir quand, mais j'ai commencé à voir pleins de qualités en lui. Enfin c'est pas tout simple à expliquer et c'est pas l'important

Derek soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta maman toi. Moi aussi je ressemble beaucoup à ma maman. Elle s'appelle Talia. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça hein. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes même si ça ne t'intéresse pas et que tu dors. Ça m'est sûrement plus simple de parler à un bébé endormi qu'aux autres gens. Au fait merci de ne pas avoir pleuré. J'aurais pas su quoi faire. Stiles est doué avec toi sûrement parce qu'il a encore un grand côté enfant qu'il ne perdra jamais, du moins je l'espère. C'est ce côté innocent qui m'a fait craquer. Tu sais quoi, je vais te laisser dormir et retourner vers ton frère.

Derek se pencha sur le berceau et déposa un bisou sur la joue ronde de la petite fille endormie. Il sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Stiles dans le couloir.

\- C'est là que tu étais ? J'avais froid.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Non… si en fait.

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Bon… on va se recoucher ?

Derek et Stiles se remirent au lit.

\- Tu me prends dans tes bras ?

L'ado n'attendit pas la réponse pour se blottir contre le lycan.

\- Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ?

\- Tu en doutes vraiment ?

\- Non, mais j'aime bien te l'entendre dire.

\- Je sais que je te le dis pas souvent, désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Tu le montres bien assez et je m'en contente. Dans un mois, je vais commencer à travailler avec mon père. Je me réjoui et en même temps, on se verra moins.

\- Je sais, je viendrai t'apporter ton déjeuner.

\- Et après tu te plains qu'on dise que tu es mignon. Et toi tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'ai une vague idée, je verrai. Pour le moment je vais m'occuper du loft et de l'immeuble pour en faire quelque chose. Et réfléchir à ce que je vais dire au mariage de Cora. Toi tu vas chanter alors ?

\- Oui et à ce propos, la prochaine fois que tu fais des confidences sur moi à Isaac, je mets de l'aconit dans ton lit.

\- Désolé, j'adore Isaac, il est un bon confident. Et puis bon c'est pas un secret d'état non plus.

\- Je vais demander à Lydia de chanter avec moi parce que la chanson est en duo, mais bon elle a choisie une chanson triste de rupture ta sœur.

\- C'est Cora tu sais, ne cherche pas la logique dans l'histoire.

\- Huuuum…

Stiles se blottit encore plus contre Derek et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit rapidement. Derek murmura doucement :

\- Je t'aime Stiles.

* * *

Les cris de Chrisy les réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à la cuisine avec un bébé affamé.

\- Elle ne mange rien d'autre que du lait ?

\- C'est un bébé, elle a trois mois Derek, pas de dents. Oui elle ne mange que du lait. Tiens donnes-y le biberon, il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes.

\- C'est rude à six heures du matin.

\- Râle pas, nous on a connu le temps où elle voulait le biberon toutes les deux heures la nuit.

Derek mit le biberon dans la bouche de la petite fille qui se calma enfin.

* * *

Quand Scott rentra, il vit Stiles et Derek devant la télé en train de somnoler.

\- Où est Chrisy ?

\- Derek l'a mangé, marmonna Stiles sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ecoute pas cet imbécile, elle est dans son lit, elle a mangé à six heures et là elle dort depuis…

Le loup ouvrit un œil et regarda l'horloge en face de lui.

\- Une heure.

\- C'est allé ?

\- Niquel mec. Bon alors…

Stiles se leva d'un bond faisant légèrement sursauté Derek.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, on va répartir les taches. On a dit, le déjeuner tu t'en occupes, nettoyer les bibs, la cuisine et ranger. Moi, enfin nous… Derek tu pars ou tu restes ?

\- Je reste.

\- Bien ben nous, on s'occupe du bain de Chrisy et on va aller promener avec elle et tu t'occuperas du biberon de midi et de la mettre à la sieste pendant qu'on mangera et après on verra quand ta mère et mon père se réveilleront. Sinon c'est allé toi ? Tu es allé faire quoi ?

\- J'avais un truc à régler, je t'en parlerai plus tard.

\- Ok. Bon ben on va aller se doucher avant que Chrisy se réveille.

* * *

Le shérif était rentré, avait fait un bec à sa fille qui prenait un bain, avait remercié les garçons et était partit se coucher. Derek et Stiles avait prit Chrisy dans la poussette et faisaient un tour dans le quartier.

\- Tu veux pousser la poussette ?

\- Non ça va aller.

\- Mal dormis ?

\- Non ça va. Et toi ?

\- En tout cas j'avais pas froid. C'est fou la chaleur que tu dégages.

Derek s'arrêta net.

\- Oh non pitié.

De l'angle d'une rue apparurent Deucalion et Talia se tenant le bras.

\- Ben… bonjour.

\- Oh Madame Hale Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Stiles.

Talia se pencha au-dessus de la poussette et Deucalion suivit le mouvement.

\- Vous avez fait ça vite dites donc, Ironisa Deucalion

\- C'est la petite sœur de Stiles et Scott.

\- En tout cas, ça vous va bien. Elle est adorable cette petite. Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Chrisy.

\- C'est mignon comme prénom.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites par ici ? Demanda Derek méfiant

\- On se promène un peu. On profite du soleil matinal. On avait pensé passer te voir tout à l'heure, mais tu m'as l'air occupé, alors on passera une autre fois mon chéri, c'est pas grave.

Deucalion et Talia continuèrent leur chemin. Derek ,après une hésitation, les héla.

\- Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

\- Rien de prévu.

\- Ça vous dit d'aller dîner au restaurant ?

Les parents de Derek acquiescèrent puis ils partirent.

\- Tu viens dîner avec moi au restaurant ? Demanda Derek à Stiles avec un grand sourire.

* * *

 **Et voilà. on se retrouve mardi pour un prochain chapitre.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	77. Ledîner

**Hello tout le monde**

 **je mets tard le chapitre je suis désolé...**

 **trop de choses à faire en ce moment.**

 **Bonne lecture de ce chapitre du dîner avec les parents Hale**

* * *

\- Toi et ton sourire vous arrivez toujours à m'avoir.

\- Désolé, j'ai paniqué. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai proposé un resto à mes parents. Quelle idée stupide !

\- La prochaine fois tu réfléchis avant de proposer des trucs.

\- Ça va, on ne va pas s'énerver maintenant, tu n'avais qu'à dire non et c'est tout.

\- J'étais en position de faiblesse. On venait de croiser tes parents et Deucalion qui se permet de sortir un truc débile et ironique et toi tu dis juste, c'est la sœur de Stiles et Scott. Pis après tu me poses une question avec ton sourire là. Comment tu voulais que je dise non ? Tu aurais pu les inviter chez toi.

\- Ça ne me met pas à l'aise.

\- Parce que tu as l'impression que je suis à l'aise moi là ?

\- Sûrement pas. Mais moi non plus.

\- En plus je déteste aller au restaurant, ça me stresse et c'est trop long et du coup je peux pas bouger et… bref.

Stiles leva la tête pour voir par la porte du restaurant Talia et Deucalion entrer.

\- Je te hais Derek, siffla Stiles entre ses dents.

\- J'y survivrai.

Derek se leva et salua ses parents. Stiles se leva aussi et fit un sourire en leur serrant la main.

\- Alors que nous vaut cette invitation à diner ? Vous avez des choses à nous dire ?

\- Non du tout, c'est juste que… je sais pas, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuses pas mon chéri. Ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi et avec Stiles. On va pouvoir parler un peu de vous. Finalement on sait peu de choses. Alors vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

\- Pour faire court dans la forêt près du manoir.

\- C'est tout ? Toi tu dis juste cinq mots et ça explique tout ?

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

\- Ben déjà ce qu'on foutait dans la forêt et un minimum pourquoi on s'est revu après.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc j'étais dans la forêt parce que j'ai senti et entendu deux idiots sur le terrain. J'ai voulu les faire dégager et Stiles, que j'ai pensé être un petit avorton, m'a répondu avec son sarcasme. Il était avec Scott qui s'était fait mordre la veille et qui cherchait un spray que j'avais retrouvé par terre. Et on s'est revu parce que ces deux crétins ont réussi à m'envoyer en prison après avoir déterré Laura près du manoir. T'as raison, la version longue fait nettement plus rêver.

\- Bon peut-être qu'on va se contenter de la version courte à l'avenir.

\- Et après ? Demanda Talia avec un petit air amusé.

\- Après je l'ai détesté, je voulais tout le temps le frapper et en même temps, il le méritait bien et puis je sais pas trop à quel moment précis j'ai commencé à le supporter, puis à vouloir l'aider, puis le protéger, puis l'aimer.

\- Ben voilà la fin est mieux.

\- Et comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

\- Après la menace Peter mis hors d'état de nuire, on a pu relâcher la pression sur 18 mois de cauchemars et Stiles et moi, on a commencé des défis tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres et puis très rapidement, on a basculé dans tout autre chose et voilà. Le reste et ben, vous savez.

\- Et comment va Peter ? Demanda Stiles d'un coup.

Il se demanda pour lui-même pourquoi il y pensait et pourquoi il s'en inquiétait.

\- Ça va. Je passe le voir souvent à Eichen House. La perte de ses pouvoirs n'a pas aidé à le rendre moins fou, mais au moins il n'est plus dangereux, du moins plus comme avant. Je prie juste pour qu'il ne sorte jamais de l'asile parce que ça risque d'être terrible. Même en humain. La seule que je n'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est revenus, c'est Cora. Et du coup, je n'ai pas rencontré son futur mari et le mariage est bientôt.

\- Vous êtes invités ?

\- Oui, mais ça va vraiment être étrange si on ne se voit pas avant. Au moins pour rencontrer ce Monsieur Lahey.

\- Isaac, dit Stiles plus pour lui-même que pour les parents de Derek.

\- Tu le connais bien toi Derek ?

\- Oui il était mon bêta. Il a habité avec moi un moment et c'est un ami de Scott et de Stiles.

\- Je vois. Alors ça doit être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Et vous deux alors, un mariage ?

Derek et Stiles regardèrent Deucalion puis se regardèrent.

\- Non ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix

\- C'est clair au moins.

\- On ne voit pas bien ce que ça changerait. Je ne compte pas changer de nom, Stiles non plus.

\- En effet pour vous ça ne changerait rien.

\- C'était bien votre bal de promo ?

\- Sympa, mais définitivement pas mon truc. Trop de monde, trop de musique.

\- Et en plus tu as refusé de danser.

\- On dansera au mariage de Cora, ce sera déjà bien suffisant et je ne pourrai pas y échapper de toute façon.

\- Normalement, tu devras aussi danser avec ta sœur et logiquement Isaac devra danser avec … Lydia… si Scott vient avec elle.

\- Deucalion J'y pense, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour retaper le loft que j'aimerais laisser à Cora et Isaac. J'ai besoin de monde. Scott ne sera plus là à la rentrée. Isaac a promis de m'aider en parallèle de son boulot, Stiles aussi et j'ai réussi à contacter Ethan, je suppose que tu te souviens de lui. Si tu veux m'aider c'est volontiers ou si tu connais du monde, je suis preneur.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Enfin je pense que je peux faire ce geste pour ma fille.

\- Deucalion, tu te souviens de ''papa-loup'' ?

Deucalion parut ému.

\- Oui je m'en souviens. C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais quand tu étais petit.

\- Bon je suis content de voir que c'est un vrai souvenir et pas un rêve.

Ils mangèrent en parlant un peu de tout, mais surtout du mariage. Deucalion et Talia partirent tard. Stiles et Derek remontèrent en voiture.

\- Ça me fait penser que je devais te dire un truc Stiles. Tu te souviens quand on est allé chez mes parents l'autre jour et que ma mère A dit qu'on s'était déjà rencontré et que j'avais dis : '' C'est pas important''. J'ai retrouvé pourquoi j'avais dit ça ?

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'avais déjà eu le cœur qui avait battu bizarrement pour toi.

Stiles fut étonné comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Il ne pu rien articuler. Ils rentrèrent en silence et Derek déposa Stiles chez lui avant de partir dans la nuit avec sa Camaro. Ce ne fut que plus tard dans son lit que Stiles réalisa que Derek était partit dans la direction opposée à sa maison.

* * *

 **Mais que va encore trafiquer Derek**

 **Bonne surprise ou pas ?**

 **on verra. on se retrouve demain, puis vendredi, puis samedi :)**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	78. Mystère

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **résumons... Derek est partit quelque part**

 **Scott cache des choses-**

 **et plusieurs jours sont passés depuis le dîner avec les parents Hale.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Vous pensez qu'on pourra atteindre au moins les 500 Rws ?**

* * *

Le shérif sortit de la maison pour aller mettre les poubelles dehors quand il entendit un petit bruit. Il posa les sacs et fit le tour de la maison sur ses gardes. Il vit dans le jardin son fils assit, qui pleurait, la tête sur les genoux.

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… enfin non.

John vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qui se passe ? D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es à la maison et pas chez Derek ?

\- Derek est pas là, je sais pas où il est. Il a laissé son portable chez lui et apparemment ça fait au moins dix jours qu'il n'est pas aller chez lui et je sais pas où il est.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non, il m'a déposé l'autre nuit en revenant du dîner avec ses parents et depuis plus rien. Rien de rien.

\- Des fois il a vraiment un comportement bizarre. Tu as demandé à tes amis ?

\- Oui. Personne ne l'a vu. C'est son genre de disparaître, alors au début, je ne me faisais pas de souci, mais là quand même ça commence à faire long. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Je suis passé au loft aussi, mais personne non plus. Je commence bientôt à bosser avec toi et je le verrai moins.

\- Il va sûrement revenir. Scott ne peut rien faire ?

\- Si, il pourrait hurler pour voir s'il obtient une réponse, mais je lui ai même pas demandé. J'avoue ne même pas y avoir pensé. Il a jamais disparu aussi longtemps.

\- Tu veux un milkshake ?

\- Avec plaisir, ouais.

\- Viens je vais aller prévenir Mélissa.

* * *

Le père et le fils Stilinski étaient tranquillement installés devant deux milkshakes à la fraise.

\- Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas fait ça.

\- Manque d'occasion ces dernières années. Ça a été quelque peu mouvementé, on va dire.

\- J'suis plutôt content des mouvements de cette dernière année. J'aime bien notre nouvelle maison, notre nouvelle famille, j'adore vivre avec Scott et Mélissa et j'adore Chrisy.

\- C'est vrai qu'on est bien. Comme quoi la vie peut être incroyable au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Et sinon alors, les parents de Derek, ils sont sympas ?

\- Ouais. Quoi que ça me fasse bizarre d'associer Deucalion à sympa, mais bon on finit par se faire à tout. Sa maman est vraiment gentille et Deucalion ben… quand il n'essaye pas de nous tuer, il est plutôt cool.

\- Je me réjoui de les rencontrer un jour.

\- Si Derek revient surtout. Le mariage de Cora est dans un mois, alors je me demande vraiment où il est encore passé. Quand il m'a déposé l'autre nuit, je l'ai vu partir à l'opposé de où il habite. J'ai pas percuté de suite, il venait de me dire un truc troublant, mais je me demande ce que ça cache. Ça cache toujours quelque chose avec Derek de toute façon.

\- J'adore la façon que tu as de parler de lui quand il n'est pas là et que ça t'énerve. Au fait, j'ai pas pensé à te dire, la nuit du bal, j'ai été étonné de ne pas vous avoir entendu Derek et toi en revanche Scott et Lydia ont les a entendus.

\- C'est pour ça, dit Stiles avec une soudaine illumination sur le visage.

\- Pour ça que ?

\- Derek m'a dit à un moment qu'on était pas ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit, mais j'avais pas compris et j'étais légèrement occupé à autre chose avec De… bref c'est super alors ça.

Le shérif se mit à rire. Son fils le faisait vraiment marrer parfois.

\- Parfois tu en dis trop Stiles, mais bon c'est ma faute, j'avais permis. Enfin, on, parce que Mélissa était d'accord aussi. Au fait, je peux te poser une question rien à voir avec Derek ?

\- Oui je pense que j'arrive encore à parler d'un autre sujet.

\- Le deuxième soir où on vous a demandé de garder Chrisy, où était Scott ? On est d'accord que Derek était là parce que Scott n'était pas là.

\- Pas totalement non, il avait prévu de venir nous aider, mais euh… ouais Scott était pas là. Mais comment tu le sais ?

\- Je suis le shérif, Stiles, c'est pas pour rien.

\- Par contre je ne sais pas où il était. Il m'a dit qu'il me dirait, mais on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en parler.

\- J'ai encore une question … pourquoi tu as un costume de chaperon rouge dans ton armoire ?

\- Euh… je peux avoir un joker ?

\- Au nom de quoi un joker ?

\- C'est un peu gênant.

\- Un rapport avec un certain grand méchant loup, j'imagine ?

\- Ouais, répondit Stiles en grimaçant et en baissant les yeux.

\- Ok… alors je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une excuse genre halloween ou une fête costumée ? Tu es irrécupérable Stiles.

\- Héééé ouais.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison Mélissa et Scott étaient dans le jardin.

\- C'est fou comme il fait déjà chaud. Et l'été est loin d'être finit.

\- Vous auriez pu aller à la piscine les garçons ?

\- Je dois filer chez Isaac dans dix minutes. Tu veux venir Stiles ?

\- C'est sympa, mais non. Tu leur passeras le bonjour. J'ai des trucs à faire, mais je t'accompagne à ta moto si tu veux.

Scott eut un air surprit et Stiles tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait un truc secret à lui dire. Scott ne comprit pas et alla vers sa moto avec Stiles sur les talons.

\- T'as vraiment du mal avec les signes simples hein. Je voulais te faire comprendre que je dois te dire un truc.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Mon père sait que le mercredi où on devait garder Chrisy, tu n'étais pas là.

\- Et comment il le sait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a pas dit. Je te préviens juste qu'il le sait et du coup peut-être que ta mère aussi. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as foutu cette nuit-là.

\- J'ai besoin de ta discrétion absolue sur ce coup-là… il y a quelques mois, j'ai… couché avec une fille et là on a un problème. Mais elle a fait un déni de grossesse et donc on l'apprend maintenant et techniquement… elle aura le bébé quand je commencerai l'université.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

\- Oh putain, mais Scott ! Combien de fois ta mère ta répétée de faire gaffe, même mon père. Même moi et ta condition de loup-garou, tu sais bien que ça augmente la fertilité. Je te l'ai dis 1 millions de fois. Oh putain… tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Déjà en parler à ma mère et voir après. Parce que la fille, le bébé, elle veut l'abandonner et j'avoue être assez d'accord avec ça, c'est pas le moment. Sans parler du souci loup-garou. On en reparle, parce que là je dois filer chez Isaac pour l'organisation de la soirée du mariage. Si tu arrives à voir ou à parler à Derek, dis-lui de se ramener parce que ça le concerne aussi.

Stiles resta là planté, regardant son frère partir, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

\- Abandonné…

* * *

 **Scott a fait une bêtise... ça se sentait depuis quelque chapitres quand même.**

 **et je vous laisse sur ça et on se revoit vendredi matin**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	79. L'amitié

**Bon, maintenant qu'on sait ce que trafiquait Scott il va falloir faire avancer les choses en rapport avec ce bébé**

 **abandon ou pas ?**

 **adoption par Derek ? Stiles? Mélissa et le shérif? d'autres loups? les parents Hale? Isaac et Cora ? Lydia ? (qui a un peu disparue)**

 **ou Scott va le garder finalement et changer ses plans de vie ?**

 **on devrait pouvoir trouver une solution.**

 **bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre**

 **''L'amitié''**

* * *

Stiles était couché dans son lit. Il avait passé le reste de la journée en mode zombie et avait juste répondu ''Derek'' quand Mélissa ou son père avait voulu savoir si tout allait bien. C'est sûr, il n'allait pas s'en remettre. Il entendit Scott rentrer et se leva. Il ouvrit sa porte au moment où l'alpha arrivait difficilement en haut de l'escalier. Stiles alla vers lui et soutint son frère pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

\- Hé mec, t'as foutu quoi ?

\- C'est Isaac et son alcool. Il est con ce mec. C'est un malade. Tu as déjà vu sa réserve d'aconit ? Pfffrrr…

-Non jamais vu et vas-y, assieds-toi.

\- Putain Stiles… j'ai fais une connerie.

\- Ah ça je sais !

\- Je vais avoir un enfant.

\- Oui ça aussi, je sais. Scott on doit en parler très vite à nos parents.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Je ne dormais pas. Comment veux-tu que je dorme après une nouvelle pareille ? Un autre jeune peu mettre une fille enceinte, toi dans ta situation d'alpha, non. Tu imagines, il peut être loup-garou ce bébé, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu peux pas l'abandonner comme ça aux mains de n'importe qui.

\- Je le sais. La fille, à la base, ne voulait pas me le dire parce qu'elle voulait juste abandonner le bébé, mais elle a finit par se dire que j'étais quand même impliqué, que j'avais le droit de savoir et là j'ai commencé à paniqué. Je peux pas lui dire que je suis un loup-garou donc j'essaye de ne pas lui faire abandonner le bébé n'importe comment, mais elle ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'acharne alors qu'elle sait très bien que je ne le veux pas ce bébé.

\- Mec… je sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Franchement Stiles, c'est quoi mon putain de problème ?

\- Rien Scott, tu es un ado, tu es un alpha… on a vécu 18 mois hyper intenses de stresse, de morts, et maintenant, c'est calme, trop calme et on change tous plus ou moins brutalement de vie. Derek est partit un an pour se retrouver, toi tu as un peu dévié et c'est comme ça. Chacun sa façon de réagir. On va trouver une solution.

\- Je crois que tu n'imagines même pas dans quelle merde je me fourré.

\- Oh je crois que si. Je sais qu'une adoption d'enfant est compliquée. Que les parents adoptants doivent être majeurs et mariés depuis tant d'années. Donc au début, je m'étais dit Cora et Isaac, mais impossible. Mélissa et papa ne sont pas mariés. Honnêtement, je ne connais que les parents de Derek qui aurait la situation requise.

\- J'suis dans la merde grave, mais genre vraiment quoi.

\- Il faut qu'on aille réveiller ta mère et mon père, pas le choix. Le temps presse, moi je commence à bosser avec mon père dans un peu plus de deux semaines, le mariage est dans un mois et tu commences l'université dans un mois et demi, mec.

Scott ferma les yeux un moment.

* * *

\- Tu m'aides à me lever, s'il te plait.

Stiles aida Scott à se lever, à descendre l'escalier et à s'asseoir à la cuisine. Il voulut partir pour aller réveiller John et Mélissa mais Scott le retint.

\- Hé t'es vraiment un pote formidable, vraiment. Ton amitié est exceptionnelle. Tu n'as jamais failli à ton rôle de meilleur ami. Merci et pardon de ne pas toujours savoir te rendre autant.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres et tapota l'épaule de son ami. Il alla réveiller son père et Mélissa qui le suivirent à la cuisine. Ils s'assirent les trois à la table avec Scott et le garçon, après une petite hésitation, raconta tout.

* * *

À la fin de l'explication, Stiles servit un café aux trois autres. Mélissa soupira de désespoir et le shérif se rongea les ongles.

\- Pour être honnête mon chéri, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Vraiment je… t'engueuler ne vas servir à rien, te punir non plus je pense que tu l'es déjà bien assez. Je sais pas là Scott… mettre une fille enceinte, c'est déjà pas bien malin, mais en étant un loup-garou… TU TE RENDS COMPTE ? Je vois même pas ce qu'on va faire. On a peu de solutions là. La meilleure c'est que tu prennes tes responsabilités. Tu es le père de cet enfant, point. Nous on va t'aider, te soutenir, faire notre maximum, mais on ne va pas trouver d'autre solution. Surtout dans un délai si court.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être Scott. Un accident peut arriver à tout le monde, ta mère et moi, on en est la preuve, même si on ne considère pas Chrisy comme un accident. Le plus embêtant, c'est vraiment cette histoire de loup-garou. Il n'y a pas moyen de savoir si l'enfant sera un lycanthrope ou pas ?

\- Faudrait demander à Peter, lui il sait des tas de choses, mais là il est à Eichen House et pour pouvoir y aller, il faudrait savoir où est Derek. Et je sais pas où est Derek, gémit stiles.

\- Je crois que je sais où est Derek.

\- Quoi ? Explosa Stiles.

\- C'est… j'ai entendu Cora ce soir au téléphone qui a dit à quelqu'un: ''si Derek était au Mexique pour ça, il était vraiment con''. Mais j'en sais pas plus.

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa.

\- Il est au Mexique… et il n'a pas jugé utile de me le dire. Je dois vraiment être un imbécile fini.

\- C'est Derek en même temps, Stiles. Tu le sais qu'il est comme ça.

Stiles sortit de sa torpeur, se précipita sur le placard de la cuisine prit sa boîte d'Adderall.

\- Putain, je savais qu'il me manquait un truc. J'ai plus d'Adderall. À cause de Derek, j'ai plus Adderall.

Le shérif se leva et vint prendre son fils par les épaules.

\- C'est pas si grave. Tu n'en a pas chez Derek ?

L'ado hocha la tête.

\- La pharmacie ouvre à dix heures demain, j'irai directement. Il est presque minuit là. Tu as pris le dernier comprimé à quelle heure ?

Stiles ferma les yeux et fit le poing avec ses mains.

\- Avant le petit-déjeuner.

\- Et merde ! Lâcha fatalement le shérif.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre..**

 **pas de solution trouvée pour le moment, mais ça viendra.**

 **a demain pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	80. Sans adderall

**Ouiiiiii la barre des 500 rws est passée**

 **merci à vous tous et toutes... :)**

 **c'est merveilleux.**

 **il reste 5 chapitres et ce sera la fin de cette fic là... mais, la suite commencera directement après. on verra à ce moment-là pour le rythme de publication.**

 **bonne lecture de ce chapitre**

* * *

Le shérif, connaissant son fils, réagit au quart de tour.

\- Stiles viens t'asseoir, Mélissa sors du riz et deux bols, s'il te plait.

Mélissa s'exécuta. Elle déposa le tout sur la table. Le shérif ouvrit le paquet et versa du riz dans un bol et laissa l'autre vide. Il poussa les deux bols devant son fils.

\- Tiens tu comptes ça ! Pendant ce temps, je cherche une solution.

Le garçon obéit à son père et se mit à compter les grains de riz un par un en les transvasant dans le bol vide. Voyant les regards interrogateurs de Mélissa et de Scott le shérif expliqua.

\- C'est pour le canaliser un moment. Ça va pas durer, je le sais, mais avec le stress et la montée d'adrénaline qu'il vient d'avoir, il va être rapidement en manque, j'essaie juste de gagner du temps. Une technique que Claudia avait trouvée fabuleuse et j'avoue qu'on a rien trouvé de mieux depuis.

Stiles releva la tête.

\- Elle avait fait quoi maman ?

\- Ne te disperses pas, reste concentré. Scott tu as un moyen de trouver Derek ou de trouver quelqu'un en relation avec Derek ?

\- Je peux tenter un hurlement et voir si par exemple… non ça va pas le faire. Je sais, je vais hurler pour ameuter Isaac et Cora et Cora hurlera pour ameuter les parents de Derek, après on verra.

\- Fais donc ça alors. Mélissa la pharmacie de l'hôpital, il y a moyen ou pas du tout ?

\- Je peux essayer de passer un coup de fil, mais l'Adderall est un psychostimulant et je doute qu'on me laisse en avoir sans ordonnance, mais je vais tenter.

\- Ok. Tu restes pas trop loin de lui, si y a un souci tu m'appelles, je vais aller fouiller partout voir s'il ne nous reste pas une boîte ou quelques comprimés dans ses affaires.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, le shérif n'avait rien trouvé, Mélissa n'avait pas d'autorisation pour l'Adderall et Scott était en train de discuter avec Isaac, Cora, Deucalion et Talia.

\- Il est au Mexique Derek. Je sais pas quand il comptait revenir, mais il est allé voir le chef de ma meute pour le mariage. J'avais encore besoin d'une autorisation. Il ne m'avait pas dit. C'est un bêta de la meute qui m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure.

\- Il est énervant ce type, surtout qu'il a Stiles maintenant. Je le déteste quand il fait ça. C'est Scott et moi qui avons vu Stiles pendant un an en état limite dépressif parfois. J'en reviens même pas qu'il ne lui ait pas dit. C'est pas compliqué un petit sms.

\- Isaac calme-toi. C'est pas si grave. Stiles est pas… si en fait, oui il va être très vite en manque de son médicament et avec le stress… et putain c'est ma faute en plus. C'est moi qui ais dit que j'avais entendu chez vous que Derek est au Mexique. Je fais vraiment connerie sur connerie ces temps.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur le shérif.

\- Venez à l'intérieur vous tous. Stiles s'occupe pour le moment.

Isaac et Cora entrèrent en saluant et remerciant le shérif. Deucalion hésita et finit par suivre Scott. Talia resta dehors un instant humant l'air, mais comme elle ne sentait rien elle entra elle-aussi.

Le shérif et les parents de Derek se saluèrent.

\- J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances Madame Hale. Je me souviens vous avoir déjà vue quand Claudia était à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de maman ce soir ?

Le shérif se retourna vers son fils qui venait d'entrer au salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- Je… devais faire un truc, mais je sais plus quoi ? Je devais pas prendre un médoc ?

Stiles se gratta la joue nerveusement

\- Tu n'as plus d'Adderall Stiles, tu te souviens.

\- Plus d'Adderall… du coup je devais faire quoi ? Pourquoi tu as parlé de maman ?

\- C'est pas important Stiles assieds-toi et reste calme.

\- Pourquoi les parents de Derek sont ici ? Il faut que je prenne un Adderall.

Et Stiles repartit à la cuisine pour ouvrir les placards.

Le shérif regarda Mélissa.

\- Super, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas mieux tomber. Il ne manquait plus que ça cette nuit.

\- C'est ma faute John, j'aurais pas du parler de Derek.

\- Il est où Derek ? Stiles revint dans le salon.

\- Assieds-toi bon sang Stiles !

Scott et Isaac obligèrent Stiles à s'asseoir sur le canapé et le retinrent.

\- C'est normal qu'il soit comme ça ? C'est à cause de son hyperactivité ? Demanda Cora.

\- Pas tout à fait non. En plus de l'hyperactivité, Stiles a développé un autre problème depuis la mort de sa mère. Les crises de panique et là c'est ce que j'essaye d'éviter parce que c'est assez violent. L'hyperactivité en soi n'est pas le plus grand souci, le problème là maintenant, c'est l'Adderall. Il vit sous Adderall depuis trop longtemps pour supporter le manque et là, il devient clairement en manque. Il se rend plus trop compte de ce qu'il fait ni de ce qu'il dit. Il a la mémoire ultra limitée et va commencer à répéter les mêmes phrases, à refaire les mêmes gestes. Ça va devenir très vite pénible, je vous avertis.

\- En fait, il est en manque de… drogue, plus ou moins ? Osa Talia

\- Pas plus ou moins, c'est totalement ça. Sa mère arrivait à le canaliser, moi pas, mais j'ai remarqué que Derek y arrivait aussi, mais il n'est pas là.

\- Maman elle est morte et Derek est au Mexique. Pourquoi au Mexique ? Pourquoi elle est morte ? Maman est au Mexique ? Je devais faire un truc, mais je sais plus quoi. Je devais prendre un médicament. Pourquoi les parents de Derek sont là ? J'aurais dû aller chercher de l'Adderall, pourquoi j'y suis pas allé ? Je devais faire quoi ? Ça fait longtemps que les parents de Derek sont là ?

Le shérif s'approcha des parents de Derek.

\- C'est pas bon du tout. À dire des phrases décousues comme ça j'ai peur qu'il en arrive à ''Derek est mort'', dit-il en chuchotant.

\- J'imagine qu'il va devenir intenable s'il en arrive se poser cette question?

Le shérif hocha la tête.

Talia se gratta le front. Elle fit un coup d'œil à Deucalion qui hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison, se transforma en loup et partit dans la nuit. Deucalion referma la porte doucement en ramassant les habits de Talia.

* * *

 **Bon alors... j'ai pas une grande connaissance du TDH-A**

 **Mais bon Stiles n'a pas que ça, le problème, c'est la crise de panique qui menace d'arriver.**

 **Espérons que Talia va trouver Derek.**

 **Pour le comptage des grains de riz, je me souviens avoir vu la maman d'un camarade d'école le canaliser de cette façon quand il devait faire preuve de patience.**

 **On se revoit mercredi pour la suite.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	81. Etat de manque

**J'avais dit mercredi.. mais comme dans mon doc il ne restait plus que cinq chapitres, j'allais pas en mettre 4 cette semaine et un la semaine prochaine.. du coup ben je suis là aujourd'hui et très tôt le matin en plus.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Talia courait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills en hurlant. Il y avait deux endroits où Derek pouvait être, car elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit encore au Mexique. Elle avait toujours eue des intuitions fortes concernant son fils, comme une sorte de connexion. Elle ressentait souvent ses émotions et là, d'après elle, il était tout sauf calme et apaisé comme il aurait dû l'être. Elle se rendit donc dans une grotte vers le lac, mais ne trouva aucune trace de lui. Elle repartie dans une autre direction pour rejoindre un endroit qu'elle avait bien connu. Elle sentie son odeur avant de voir la Camaro parquée dans les bois, visiblement depuis quelques jours. Elle arriva devant une grille et dû redevenir humaine pour la pousser et entrer dans un long couloir sombre. Elle se dirigea à l'odeur et trouva son fils endormi contre un mur. Elle se baissa et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Derek.

Derek grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des yeux de stupéfaction.

\- Maman ? Mais…

Derek remarqua la nudité de sa mère et détourna la tête. Il s'assit et enleva son blouson qu'il tendit à Talia. Elle le remercia en le passant.

\- C'est donc ici que tu te caches. Depuis quand ?

\- Quatre jours.

\- Tu n'étais pas au Mexique ?

\- Si j'y suis allé pour récupérer des papiers pour Cora.

\- Et à quel moment tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée de disparaître ?

\- Je… j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas penser à prévenir… disons au moins, le garçon que tu aimes.

\- Je… si j'aurais pu.

\- Tu aurais dû surtout. Derek chéri, on ne disparaît pas comme ça en laissant les gens sans nouvelles. Pas quand on a des amis, pas quand on est dans une relation de couple. Tu l'aimes, non ? Ou alors j'ai rêvé ?

\- Oui je l'aime, c'est juste que… trop d'émotions ces derniers jours et j'ai craqué et je suis parti.

\- Il faut que tu aille le voir maintenant tout de suite. Il a eu lui aussi beaucoup d'émotions et il est en manque de son médicament dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je viens de chez son père là et vraiment il n'est pas en forme. Il commence à délirer sur toi et sur sa mère en mélangeant tout. Il a demandé si sa mère était au Mexique et il ne va pas être loin de demander si tu es mort et son père s'inquiète. Il connait son fils, s'il fait une crise de panique, le shérif a dit que ça pouvait être violent. Si tu es dans une relation avec lui, soit le comme il faut, sinon dis-lui que tu ne veux pas.

\- Mais je veux, c'est pas le problème… c'est … ça m'effraie de ressentir tant d'émotions. De revenir sur les émotions du passé. Les sentiments contradictoires avec Deucalion, enfin papa… enfin je sais même pas comment l'appeler.

\- Appelle-le comme tu le sens le mieux. Lui il te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faut et il comprend, tu sais. Je vais retourner là-bas dire que je sais où tu es peut être qu'au moins ça va les rassurer. Reste pas ici. Viens au moins pour Stiles. Il te mérite, tu le mérites. Mais fais un effort, tout petit au moins. Je pense que si tu lui dis qu'il y a des moments où tu as besoin de t'isoler, il peut comprendre et respectera, mais pas comme ça.

\- Il y a qui chez le shérif ?

\- Deucalion, Cora, Isaac et la famille du shérif.

\- Pars devant, je récupère ma voiture, je serai juste derrière toi.

Talia sourit en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils et se retransforma pour repartir chez le shérif.

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez le shérif, Stiles commençait à paniquer gentiment et tournait en rond dans le salon. Isaac et Scott avaient finis par le lâcher parce qu'il commençait à se débattre en criant.

\- Mais je dois prendre mon médicament, y en a plus, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi ? Ça me stresse, j'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout. Et maman qui est au Mexique. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle est partie sans moi. Et Derek qui est partit aussi, enfin il est partit ou pas ? Je me souviens même plus où il est partit. Pourquoi j'ai plus d'Adderall ? J'aurai dû aller en chercher.

Stiles se frotta la tête énergiquement et son père vint lui tenir les mains.

\- Stiles calme-toi. Tu m'entends ?

\- J'aurais dû prendre mon médoc, j'aurais dû. Pourquoi je l'ai pas pris ? Où est Derek ? Où est la maman de Derek ? Elle est au Mexique aussi ? Mais elle était pas morte ? Ou c'est maman qui est morte ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

\- Personne n'est mort récemment Stiles.

\- Qui est mort alors ? Non la maman de Derek était morte ou alors elle était au Mexique. Derek était partit au Mexique. Derek est… mort au Mexique…

Deucalion ouvrit la porte à Talia au même moment. La femme était toujours en loup. Elle entra et disparue dans l'escalier et Deucalion la suivit avec ses habits. Ils redescendirent très vite. Stiles était assit par terre et haletait difficilement.

\- Je sais où est Derek.

La nouvelle de Talia stupéfia tout le monde. Soudain les loups reconnurent le son caractéristique de la Camaro de Derek. Les pneus crissèrent devant la maison et le loup entra sans frapper en faisant claquer la porte. Il se précipita sur Stiles et le prit contre lui en le serrant. Stiles leva son regard vers Derek et tenta de sourire malgré la crise de panique. Le lycan posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ado et ça apaisa ce dernier en quelques secondes.

\- Tu es pas mort ? Je devais prendre mon Adderall. J'ai oublié d'aller en chercher. Tu étais mort au Mexique.

Le loup plongea sa main dans la poche de son blouson et en sortit une boîte d'Adderall non ouverte. Il la tendit au shérif. Mélissa courut à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau et le donna à John qui s'accroupi devant son fils, lui mit un comprimé dans la bouche et le fit boire. Il fallu un moment pour que Stiles reprenne ses esprits. Derek l'avait couché sur le canapé et était assit près de lui.

\- Je suis désolé Derek.

\- C'est moi qui te dois des excuses Stiles. Je suis nul comme petit ami, je suis désolé. Il y a eu trop d'émotions en même temps et j'ai pas su gérer. Je veux changer Stiles, je ne veux plus jamais te faire souffrir. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Derek, regarde-moi !

Le loup ancra son regard dans celui de son amour.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es Derek, mais pense juste à laisser un mot la prochaine fois.

\- Promis, je ne te laisserai plus jamais sans nouvelles… Je t'aime.

Stiles soupira, ferma les yeux et s'endormit calmement. Derek resta près de lui assit par terre jusqu'à son réveil.

* * *

 **ouiiiii Derek est de retour. Il aura peut-être compris la leçon cette fois-ci.**

 **dans les derniers chapitres :**

 **Stiles va commencer à travailler avec son père**

 **Stiles et Derek vont aller rendre visite à quelqu'un qu'on a pas encore eu l'occasion de voir dans cette fic**

 **et bien entendu, il y aura le mariage de Cora et d'Isaac :-)**

 **on se retrouve demain pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	82. Monsieur Stiles Stilinski

**bonjoit tout le monde**

 **Nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Pfiou ça va pas être de tout repos, je le sens ce job.

\- Tu veux déposer les armes après une demi-journée ?

\- Papa tu me connais mal là. Stiles Stilinski n'est pas du genre à abandonner. J'ai faim, on va se chercher un truc au fast-food ?

Le shérif se leva de sa chaise et talonna son fils pour sortir. Devant le poste, le jeune s'arrêta en voyant une Camaro noire devant laquelle se tenait un bel homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il se précipita sur lui.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière côté conducteur de sa voiture et tendit à l'ado un panier pique-nique.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Et ton père aussi. Je t'avais promis Stiles.

Le Stiles en question attrapa d'une main la nuque de son ami et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

-Hé ho, j'ai faim moi, râla le shérif voyant le baiser s'éterniser.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent pour regarder le shérif.

\- On va au petit parc ? Demanda l'ado survolté

Le loup ferma sa voiture à clé et suivit les deux Stilinski dans le parc près du poste de police. Les trois hommes se posèrent sur un banc.

\- Alors cette matinée ? Demanda Derek à Stiles.

\- Beaucoup de papiers, mais ça démarre bien. Je suis plutôt content, même si la paperasse c'est fatiguant.

Depuis l'incident de l'état de manque de Stiles, lui et Derek ne s'étaient plus quittés. Toujours l'un chez l'autre et là le lycan était venu apporter un bon déjeuner à l'humain. Stiles était ravi. Oui Derek avait fait des erreurs, mais qui n'en fait jamais en ce bas monde ?

\- Et toi Derek, le loft ? Et la préparation du mariage ? Avec Lydia on a commencé à répéter la chanson pour Cora. C'est assez drôle.

Stiles baissa la voix.

\- En fait, Lydia chante très mal.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de chuchoter, il n'y a que nous.

\- Il va y avoir du monde à ce mariage ? Demanda le shérif en mordant dans un sandwich.

\- Dans la meute de Cora, ils sont environs une dizaine. Mes parents. Kira, Lydia, Liam, vous et Mélissa. Scott, Chrisy et Stiles, Chris et moi. Et Isaac, n'a pas de famille.

\- Tu as déjà écrit ton discours ? Demanda le jeune.

\- Plus ou moins. Ça se fait gentiment avec Scott.

\- Au fait, avec cette chaleur, tu n'as pas chaud avec ton blouson ? Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais quand même.

\- C'est parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi en fait. J'ai oublié.

Le loup se leva et tourna le dos aux deux Stilinski, il défit son blouson et se retourna en l'enlevant.

\- Sérieux, il te va trop bien ce t-shirt mon sourwolf. C'est trop classe. Je pensais vraiment que tu ne le porterais jamais.

\- Je suis tombé dessus ce matin et j'ai hésité entre le porter ou l'accrocher au mur. Je me suis dit que ta première journée de job dans le monde des adultes valait bien ça. Et puis tu as raison, je me suis fait à ce surnom.

\- Non, mais tu es vraiment trop mignon !

\- Ça par contre, je suis pas sûr de m'y faire.

\- Tu t'y ferras quand tu verras tous les avantages que tu auras en étant mignon avec moi.

\- Hum… éventuellement, je peux accepter d'être mignon de temps en temps.

Un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre. Ils avaient légèrement oublié le shérif.

\- Désolé papa. On s'emporte un peu.

\- Bon Stiles… je vais y aller moi. On se voit tout à l'heure au loft.

Derek se pencha, déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Stiles et partit avec un signe de la main pour le shérif.

\- Vraiment il est mignon ce garçon. Je l'aime beaucoup moi.

\- Ah ben tu vois même toi tu es d'accords avec ça ! S'extasia Stiles,

\- Et honnêtement, j'adore son t-shirt.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait faire pour noël passé. Je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à le porter.

\- Sourwolf ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je vais pas me lancer là-dedans maintenant. Tu as entendu, il m'a traité d'adulte ? Hum… Monsieur Stiles Genim Stilinski, ça fait hyper sérieux. Je devrais peut-être mettre des lunettes, j'aurais vraiment l'air d'un homme, un vrai.

\- Oh pitié, ne commence pas sinon je te vire dès le premier jour.

\- Tu n'oserais pas quand même. Je serais très bien avec des lunettes.

Le shérif se leva du banc en soupirant et s'en alla. Son fils le rattrapa en trottinant derrière lui.

\- Pour faire adulte tu devrais d'abord arrêter de sautiller en marchant.

* * *

En sortant du poste de police en fin de journée, Stiles grimpa dans sa jeep, démarra et se rendit au loft. Sur place, il trouva Derek, seul, en train de démonter de la ferraille.

\- Hey, fais attention à la cendre, ça tache. J'ai dû scier des trucs.

\- Tu t'en sors?

\- Hmpf.

\- Tu as changé de t-shirt ?

\- Je voulais pas le salir. Isaac et Scott arrivent dans une heure. Ils m'ont aidé ce matin et là ils sont allés voir pour le costard d'Isaac.

\- Oh… Alors on est seul un moment.

\- N'y compte même pas. Il faut que je finisse de démonter ça.

\- Bon tant pis. Dis si je mettais des lunettes, je ferrais plus adulte ?

\- Tu veux que je réponde réellement ou un oui te suffit ?

\- Non un oui ne me suffit pas. Il faut argumenter un minimum.

\- Tu veux pas parler de ça à un autre moment ? Là je suis occupé et entre nous, je sais pas quoi te répondre.

\- Bon je demanderai à Scott et à Isaac. Je peux t'aider ?

Stiles aida Derek à démonter la ferraille et à l'entreposer dans un coin. Scott et Isaac vinrent les rejoindre plus tard. Le futur marié parada dans son beau costard flambant neuf. Les quatre garçons travaillèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée puis rentrèrent chez eux. Stiles rentra chez lui avec Derek et après une bonne douche, ils se mirent au lit pour dormir d'un sommeil profond. Cette première journée de travail avait achevé l'hyperactif.


	83. Oncle Peter

**Petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui... demain il y aura les deux dernier.**

 **:-D**

 **le premier sera un long chapitre...**

 **Voilà pour le blabla**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles attendait devant chez lui. Derek devait venir le chercher pour aller voir Peter à Eichen House. Cinq minutes de retard et Stiles commençait déjà à s'énerver. Soudain la Camaro apparue sur le trottoir. Stiles se précipita, mais la porte passager s'ouvrit en laissant sortir Talia.

\- Bonjour Stiles.

\- Bonjour Madame Hale.

\- C'est ma faute si nous sommes en retard. Ce n'était pas prévu que je vienne, mais je voulais profiter d'aller voir mon frère.

\- Pas de problème.

Stiles se glissa à l'arrière de la voiture. Derek se tourna vers lui et quémanda un baiser que le jeune ne lui refusa pas.

\- Salut. Désolé du retard.

Stiles sourit à Derek et celui-ci démarra. Le trajet n'était pas très long jusqu'à l'asile. Stiles était bien placé pour le savoir. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner dans cet endroit maudit, mais il le faisait pour Scott. Ce n'était pas bon que Scott aille voir Peter, alors il le remplaçait. Lui n'avait quasiment aucun risque, surtout entouré de Talia et de Derek. Personne ne parla pendant le voyage. Devant l'asile, Derek se parqua, Talia sortit de la voiture et Derek juste après en baissant son siège pour laisser Stiles sortir. L'ado regarda le bâtiment en inspirant fortement. Derek lui prit la main.

\- Tout va bien. On est là. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pour Scott. Merci d'être là.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et suivirent Talia qui entrait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Un fois dans l'asile, ils furent conduits à une salle ou Peter les attendait déjà.

\- Mais oh mais qui voilà. Mon neveu qui n'est plus venu depuis longtemps, ma chère sœur qui vient tout le temps et l'humain agaçant.

\- Il s'appelle Stiles, Peter, répondit sèchement Derek.

\- Oui je le sais qu'il s'appelle Stiles. Mais l'humain agaçant, ça lui va mieux. Et que me vaut cette triple visite ?

\- Nous avons un problème et on s'est dit que vous sauriez nous aider. Comment peut-on savoir si un bébé pas encore né sera lycanthrope ou pas ? Dit l'ado d'une traite sans passer par plusieurs chemins.

\- Derek, tu as mis enceinte une femme ?

\- Non. C'est pas la question qu'on te pose.

\- Qui est enceinte ?

\- Un humaine.

\- De qui ?

\- D'un alpha.

\- Magnifique ! Je connais peu d'alpha qui sont dans votre cercle de créatures en tout genre, donc j'en déduis qu'on parle de Scott.

\- Oui. Tu sais quelque chose ou pas ?

\- Réellement non et je pense que c'est impossible de savoir. Il faut attendre la naissance. Pour quand le bébé ?

\- Dans un mois.

\- J'ai une autre question, osa Stiles

\- Tu as toujours des questions, je vois que tu n'as pas changé.

\- Si le bébé est un loup… est-ce qu'il va faire comme Malia ? Je veux dire, il risque de tuer sa famille adoptive pendant une nuit de pleine lune ?

\- Il y a des chances oui, surtout si c'est le bébé d'un vrai-alpha. Il sera déjà doté naturellement d'une sacrée puissance. Je sens que c'est pas la réponse que vous espériez, mais que vous vous attendiez à cette réponse.

\- Merci Peter. Viens Stiles on va aller attendre dehors.

Derek prit la main de Stiles et alla pour partir avec lui.

\- Mais je vois qu'il y a eu du changement. Des révélations, enfin, dit Peter d'un air enjoué.

Derek se retourna.

\- Comment ça enfin ?

\- Ça se voyait tellement entre vous deux, depuis le début. La première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, je me suis dit ces deux-là ils sont fait pour être ensemble. C'était tellement prévisible !

Derek voulut dire quelque chose, mais s'abstint et amena Stiles dehors. Il sentait le garçon stressé et mal à l'aise. Une fois dans la voiture Stiles souffla plusieurs fois.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ton oncle a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Scott maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il veut tellement aller à l'université. Ça va lui briser sa vie, ses rêves. Si je pouvais pendre le bébé moi je le ferrais, de toute façon je reste à Beacon Hills, j'aurais plutôt le temps, mais je ne peux pas et puis tu es là aussi et je ne peux pas t'imposer ça surtout, si c'est pas le mien.

Derek se mordit la lèvre.

\- On trouvera une solution je te promets et on va faire ça rapidement dés qu'on saura si le bébé est un loup ou pas.

\- Et si c'est un loup ?

\- Alors… il faudra de toute façon que Scott le reconnaisse et qu'il le garde au moins un moment le temps de voir si une adoption peut se faire par une meute ou au moins des loups-garous.

\- J'avais vraiment espérer qu'on puisse savoir avant la naissance.

Stiles prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. D'abord Derek ne sut pas bien quoi faire. Il finit par prendre son ami dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos doucement.

\- Hey, ça va aller. On va trouver une solution. J'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Stiles sécha ses larmes avec sa main et tenta de sourire.

\- Ton oncle est toujours un grand psychopathe.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Mais bon, il a été sympa de répondre. Il aurait pu nous envoyer bouler sans ménagement.

\- Il a répondu parce que Talia était là. Ma mère l'a toujours bien canalisé. Tu as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien, mais j'allais te demander si tu voulais de l'aide au loft.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, je comptais pas y aller. Conduire la Camaro jusqu'à la plage où on était allé ça te tente ?

Pour seule réponse, Stiles se jeta sur Derek pour l'embrasser, le loup qui ne s'y attendait pas se tapa la tête contre la vitre.

\- Oups désolé !

* * *

 **on se retrouve demain pour la mariage de Cora et Isaac...**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	84. Pour le meilleur et pour le reste

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **avant dernier chapitre de Tellement prévisible.**

 **un long chapitre de plus de 2'000 mots (le seul de toute la fic, je crois)**

 **''Pour le meilleur et pour le reste''**

 **bonne lecture**

 **info : Tellement Prévisible est classé en 11ème position sur FF pas nombre de rws**

 **C'est à vous que je le dois. Il ne dépassera jamais la 10ème fic qui a en tout cas 100 rws de plus, mais je suis déjà méga contente. MERCI**

* * *

\- Espérons que le prochain mariage de la bande ne soit pas de sitôt parce que vraiment, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Arrête de râler. C'est ta sœur et tu es parfait.

\- Merci Stiles, mais bizarrement je suis moins convaincu que toi. Et cette couleur de chemise… franchement Cora a des goûts douteux.

\- Ça va, c'est pas le pire. C'est Lila quoi, ça passe. J'avoue que je préfère un violet plus foncé, mais au moins nous on ne doit pas porter un tenue entièrement Lila comme les femmes.

\- Heureusement, parce que j'aurais pas pu retenir mon envie de me trancher la gorge.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le visage de Scott apparu.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Pour aller me pendre, oui pas de problème.

Scott fronça les sourcils. Stiles hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Oublie ça, il est juste hyper stressé.

\- On vous attend en bas.

Et la tête de Scott disparue.

\- On y va ?

Derek hocha la tête par la négative puis par la positive. Il suivit Stiles dans l'escalier. Arrivé en bas, Stiles vit Chrisy dans les bras de son père.

\- Mais comme elle est belle dans cette robe. Tu as vu Derek, comme elle est belle. On a super bien choisi. On dirait une vraie princesse… non c'est une vraie princesse, je dis n'importe quoi.

Le loup regarda la petite fille et sourit. Stiles avait raison, elle était adorable dans cette jolie robe Lila avec des perles cousues dessus.

\- On est tous là ? Tous prêts ? Stiles tu as pris ta boîte d'Adderall ?

\- Affirmatif papa et au cas ou y en a deux boites dans la Camaro.

\- Bien, alors on se revoit à la mairie.

Mélissa et John partirent avec Chrisy dans la voiture de Mélissa. Scott, Stiles et Derek montèrent dans la Camaro joliment décorée. Ils partirent en direction de chez Lydia pour la prendre avec eux. Stiles sortit de la voiture pour passer derrière et lui laisser la place devant. La jeune femme était absolument ravissante.

\- Tu es magnifique Lydia !

\- Je croyais que tu étais déjà pris toi, rigola la rousse.

* * *

Devant la mairie, ils saluèrent Talia et Deucalion. Le shérif et Mélissa étaient déjà là avec la petite qui dormait contre sa maman. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment où Liam et Kira étaient déjà là dans l'entrée. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la salle où Isaac était assit devant un bureau en se tordant les mains. La meute de Cora au complet était déjà là et Chris aussi dans un coin de la pièce. Stiles embrassa Derek et le laissa aller vers le bureau et Scott le suivit pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Isaac.

\- Oh les mecs, vous êtes là. Cora va arriver. Je suis tendu, vous savez même pas à quel point.

Derek et Scott posèrent chacun une main sur l'épaule de leur pote qui se retourna pour lancer un sourire à Stiles qui lui rendit. À ce moment, Cora entra dans la salle aux côtés de son père et au bras d'un autre homme que Derek reconnut comme étant l'alpha de sa sœur. Cora était magnifique, une longue robe fendue couleur Lila, un maquillage fin et discret et les cheveux remontés en un chignon parsemé de perles mauve et blanches. Elle vint se placer sur la chaise entre son frère et Isaac.

* * *

La cérémonie fut simple. Quelques mots, des signatures et tout le monde put sortir devant la mairie. Le temps était magnifique. Quelques photos furent prises, des bises, des mains serrées, quelques retrouvailles, notamment celle de Derek et de Chris qui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la ''mort'' du loup au Mexique.

\- Derek, ça fait plaisir de te voir en forme.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Chris. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

\- C'était devant la Iglesia. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis. J'étais revenu voir la petite Chrisy, mais tu étais en Argentine.

\- À ce moment-là, j'étais au Mexique, mais j'étais parti effectivement depuis quelques mois.

\- J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs concernant Stiles et toi.

\- Oh… j'imagine que ça a fait le tour un peu partout.

\- Vraiment lui et toi… pour de vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai presque envie de dire que c'était prévisible.

\- Tu t'en ais rendu compte quand on était en prison ?

\- Oui et j'ai pas eu besoin d'entendre ton cœur, les hésitations dans ta voix ont tout dit. Mais c'est bien. J'ai toujours pensé que vous alliez bien ensemble comme si c'était totalement naturel. Bon je vais aller féliciter les mariés et rentrer gentiment chez les Calaveras. Je ne reste malheureusement pas pour le dîner.

\- Chris, merci… pour Kate.

\- Il n'y avait de toute façon pas d'autres solutions, tu le sais bien. Même Scott a été obligé de s'en rendre compte. Alors c'est mieux comme ça.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes puis Chris s'éloigna. Derek fut appelé pour une photo avec les mariés et les témoins, ainsi que leurs conjoints. Placés en ligne Stiles, Derek, Cora, Isaac, Scott et Lydia se jetèrent un coup d'œil concluant un accord silencieux. Et au moment de la photo Derek embrassa Stiles, Isaac embrassa Cora et Scott embrassa Lydia. La deuxième photo prise de suite, les représentait les six en train de rire aux éclats. Talia était heureuse de voir ses enfants sourire et elle eue bien entendu, une pensée pour son aînée décédée. Le repas ainsi que la soirée avait été prévu dans l'immeuble de Derek dans un local au rez de chaussée. Talia et Deucalion s'étaient chargé de la décoration de la salle et du placement des tables. Pour y aller, Isaac et Cora prirent place à l'arrière de la Camaro et Derek et Scott à l'avant abandonnant Lydia et Stiles avec le shérif et Mélissa.

* * *

Arrivés à la salle, les invités s'assirent à leur place attitrée. Derek était à droite de sa sœur. Il attendit que tout le monde soit calme et se leva en faisant signe à Scott. Les deux amis montèrent sur une petite estrade et Scott commença le premier le discours.

\- Déjà, bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venus pour ce jour spécial. Bon on va mettre les choses au clair hein. Derek et moi, on n'est pas très doué pour les discours, les idées et parler en publique. On a beaucoup cherché ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir raconter, mais comme on n'avait pas d'anecdotes et pas de réelle première rencontre entre Cora et Isaac. Donc bon, on s'est dit qu'on allait faire très simple.

\- Simple à leur image. Cora est une fille simple, Isaac est un garçon simple aussi et leur mariage est à leur image. Leur union est à leur image et on espère que leur vie suive le même chemin. Comme tous les invités ici sont au courant de notre vraie nature à la majorité d'entre nous, je tenais juste à dire qu'Isaac a été un bêta formidable, fidèle malgré tout et tout le monde sait que j'ai pas mérité le titre d'alpha que j'ai eu, mais il y a une chose que je ne regrette pas dans cette période, c'est d'avoir mordu Isaac. Au fil du temps, il est devenu un allié, puis un ami, un confident.

\- Isaac et Cora sont désormais des membres à part entière de ma meute et ils sont des amis fidèles, droits et honnêtes et j'apprécie de passer des moments avec eux deux. Et il faut dire qu'avec Isaac, Derek, Stiles (Stiles se leva et fit un signe à la tablée) et moi-même, on est une super bonne équipe, de supers potes. On s'est même surnommé les quatre mousquetaires.

\- Et on espère continuer tous ensemble encore longtemps. Et pour Cora et Isaac, on leur souhaite… du bonheur, des enfants… enfin tout ce qu'ils veulent quoi, pour le meilleur et pour tout le reste.

La salle entière se leva et applaudit les deux témoins. Très mal à l'aise, Derek retourna s'asseoir à toute vitesse laissant Scott sur l'estrade. Scott revint à table et tout le monde leva son verre à la santé des mariés. La soirée fut pleine de rires, de joie, de cadeaux, de paroles, d'anecdotes surtout sur Cora, de blagues surtout sur Isaac. Et puis Isaac alla se pencher à l'oreille de Stiles qui se leva et alla chercher Lydia pour l'emmener avec lui sur la scène. Stiles ne laissait rien paraître, mais intérieurement il tremblait et Derek le sentait et le comprenait.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, donc je suis Stiles. Stiles Stilinski le fils du shérif Stilinski et euh… Un ami à Isaac et un ami à Cora et aux autres aussi. En fait j'ai commencé à être l'ami de Scott et un jour on a rencontré Derek et puis Isaac et puis Cora et…

Lydia le poussa pour prendre le micro.

\- Ne parle pas pour ne rien dire Stiles. Bref, je me présente je m'appelle Lydia Martin et je suis une amie de tout ce petit monde. Et avec Stiles, on est là pour chanter une chanson que Cora aime parce qu'Isaac y tenait beaucoup. Alors voilà.

Soudain Stiles se mit à paniquer.

\- Je vais pas y arriver, non, non, non. Désolé Isaac.

Scott et Derek se levèrent et vinrent rejoindre leur moitié sur l'estrade. Derek se plaça derrière Stiles et lui enserra la taille. Il chuchota à son oreille :

\- Tu vas y arrivé. Tu chantes super bien. J'ai confiance en toi et tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime.

Stiles fit un signe de tête à Lydia qui commença la chanson.

\- Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Ils chantèrent les deux au début, puis Scott chanta avec eux, Derek non, mais il finit par fredonner et finalement Isaac et Cora vinrent les aider à finir. Ce fut un joli final à six voix. Cora fut émue, mais le montra peu. Il s'agissait quand même toujours de Cora. La dîner fût servit après un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hurlements de loups-garous.

* * *

 **Bien voilà, ça c'est fait.**

 **Dernier chapitre ce soir avec la fin de la soirée du mariage et des petites information sur l'avenir de nos amis.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	85. Et l'avenir ?

**Dernier chapitre de Tellement Prévisible. On se retrouveras mercredi pour le premier chapitre de Tellement différent.**

 **Merci pour vos rws, vos follows, vos favorits, vos discussions... tout tout tout**

 **bonne lecture, bisous et à bientôt**

* * *

Le repas finit, les mariés se levèrent et montèrent sur l'estrade. Isaac prit la parole en premier.

\- Merci à tous d'être là. Amis, famille, meute. Ce jour est magnifique pour nous et il est magique avec vous. Merci à Derek pour la salle. Merci aux parents de Cora pour la décoration et la mise en place. Merci à nos témoins pour le discours. Merci à Stiles et Lydia pour la chanson et merci aussi aux accompagnants. Qui remercier encore ? Oui si, merci à Monsieur Lopez pour les autorisations qu'il nous fallait pour Cora. Je remercie aussi Chris, qui n'a pas pu resté pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et merci à Derek pour tout ce qu'il a aussi fait pour moi.

\- Je tenais à remercier tout le monde pour tous les témoignages d'amour et d'amitié ce soir, mais aussi toute au long de ma vie Et Merci à Isaac évidement qui a bien voulu m'épouser malgré mon caractère, avouons-le, parfois pénible. Maintenant nous allons ouvrir la danse. Je demanderai donc à mes parents, Talia et Deucalion, à mon frère Derek et son copain Stiles et à Scott et sa copine Lydia de se lever et ensuite et bien, tous ceux qui ont envie de se lever pour danser n'hésitez pas à nous accompagner.

Les personnes citées par Cora se levèrent et vinrent en couple se placer sur la piste de danse. Isaac et Cora les rejoignirent et la musique commença.

* * *

\- Ils faut avouer que nous avons deux magnifiques enfants et deux sympathiques beaux-fils.

\- Et dire que j'ai failli détruire tout ça.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Deucalion ça a été uniquement de la mienne. Si je n'avais pas…

\- N'y pense plus. Je crois qu'on considère tous que c'est du passé. Tu voulais les protéger. La cause est souvent noble, mais la façon de le faire pas toujours bonne. Ils sont heureux maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. Cora avec Isaac qui est un bon garçon, gentil, honnête et un très bon loup et Derek avec... Stiles, qui lui aussi est un garçon bien, même si j'avoue que ça me fait drôle de voir Derek avec un garçon, mais… on se fait à tout.

Talia déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Deucalion qui resserra son étreinte autour de sa femme.

* * *

\- Et nous deux qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Demanda Lydia à Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faut déjà voir cette histoire de bébé dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Je te soutiens Scott, mais cet enfant ne sera jamais le mien même si toi tu l'élèves. Je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment, ça ne me laisse pas froide de partir dans moins d'un mois. Mais si on est motivés, on pourra continuer à se voir. Moi je pense qu'on peut essayer. Après tout, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble sans y être vraiment, alors je pense qu'on peut être ensemble en l'étant vraiment.

Scott embrassa Lydia.

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- Seulement si tu veux que ça en soit une ?

\- Parfait alors, c'est une promesse Scott.

* * *

-Tu sais Isaac, je crois qu'on va accueillir un mini nous un peu avant ce qu'on avait prévu.

\- C'est vrai ? On saura quand ?

\- D'ici une ou deux semaines.

\- Ce serait vraiment génial. J'ai voulu me marier et avoir des enfantas avec toi à la seconde où je t'ai vu.

\- Je suis heureuse Isaac.

\- Je suis heureux aussi Cora, enfin heureux. Grâce à toi et rassures-toi, j'aime ton caractère. Si c'est une fille, on pourra l'appeler Laura. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom.

\- Et si c'est un garçon ?

\- Ce sera une fille, j'en suis sûr.

\- Dis juste que tu n'as pas d'idée pour un garçon.

\- Ouais c'est plutôt ça, mais on a le temps d'y penser et de trouver. Tu vois, Mélissa et le shérif ont trouvé le prénom de Chrisy des heures après sa naissance.

* * *

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Deux yeux verts étonnés rencontrèrent un regard noisette amusé.

\- J'écoute ce qui se dit autour de nous. Je crois qu'on va être oncles plus vite que prévu.

\- Je veux ouais !

\- Tu me fais rire. En sélectionnant avec Isaac les chansons pour le mariage, j'en ai entendu une magnifique et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne la passe pas ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On ne sait pas, on pourrait en avoir besoin un jour pour nous.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas contre l'idée de te marier ?

\- Si tu veux pouvoir apposer ton nom sur la maison de tes parents, c'est l'unique solution.

\- Sérieusement, tu m'épouserais pour que la maison continue de m'appartenir ?

\- Oui ! Oui et aussi parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de te garder à moi à vie et même après en fait.

\- Même si je parle beaucoup ?

\- Surtout parce que tu parles beaucoup. Je veux que tu continus de me faire mal aux oreilles pour l'éternité.

\- Je sais pas bien si tu as un excès de romantisme ou de folie.

\- Les deux peut-être, qui sait. Mais je sais une chose, je ne veux plus jamais m'enfuir. Je suis bien avec toi, vraiment bien.

\- Tu vois tu es encore trop mignon !

\- Ça veut dire que j'aurais droit à beaucoup d'amour ?

Stiles éclata de rire et les invités les regardèrent.

\- Monsieur l'enquêteur, il va falloir apprendre à être plus discret.

\- Je n'irai pas sur le terrain. Je me plais dans ma paperasse et mes photos de scènes de crimes.

\- J'ai parlé avec Scott de quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. Tu sais cette histoire de bébé. Scott ne le sens pas de devenir père et d'avoir une telle responsabilité avec les études, que le petit soit un loup ou pas, alors j'ai proposé que si c'est un loup, à la naissance, je remplis les papiers à la place de Scott. Histoire que l'enfant de Scott soit dans sa meute et pas ailleurs.

\- Toi ? Tu veux être père ?

\- Pas que par convictions personnelles, je fais ça aussi pour mon alpha et pour toi.

\- Non c'est même pas mignon que tu es, c'est bien au-delà de ça et tu mérites beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour. On va dans la Camaro ?

\- Décidément, tu l'aimes cette voiture.

Derek ancra son regard dans celui de Stiles et lui prit la main en l'entraînant dehors sur le parking, mais surtout dans une belle voiture noire garée devant l'immeuble.

FIN

* * *

 **Oui, ça fini comme ça :-D**

 **merci d'avoir été là.**

 **Kitsune Aquatik**


End file.
